


Moments in the Dark

by Chibi_Pix



Series: Going in Blind: Pidge's Adventures [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bandor has a total crush on Pidge, Blade of Marmora Haxus (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blind Character, Blind Pidge, Canon-Typical Violence, Galra Keith (Voltron), I think they'll eventually be a couple, Illustrations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge is blind, Rebel Matt Holt, Rebels, Tags May Change, a bit of Lotor/Allura, but Bandor/Pidge isn't the main focus, but it's cute, rated for teens due to some language and cartoon compliant violence, rebel coalition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 100,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Pix/pseuds/Chibi_Pix
Summary: Continuing fromA Shot in the Dark, Pidge continues on her adventures as a Paladin of Voltron all while being blind. Learning to fly and fight, she's still dedicated to saving the universe alongside the others and finding her family.Unlike the previous story, Moments in the Dark is planned to be various missions, some complying with canon in parts and some not and made up for this. It has no actual set timeline but can be compared, in a sense, to canon with time.
Series: Going in Blind: Pidge's Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717885
Comments: 54
Kudos: 44





	1. "I bet you're not smiling now."

A year ago, if you were to ask Pidge where she saw herself, she would have made a sassy remark about not being able to see.

On a serious note, though, if you were to tell Pidge that she would be in a ragtag group of varying species from across the universe and fighting in an intergalactic war, she probably wouldn’t believe it at first no matter how amazing it sounded. But there was, the green paladin of Voltron, fighting alongside three Earthlings and a half-Earthling half-Galran as her fellow paladins, two Alteans, another Galran rebel, and an Earthling adult who was the half-Earthling’s father and her current guardian. Add a handful of space mice, a drone who acted as her combat partner, and a dog who was her best friend and occasional aid in seeing around her, they were definitely an odd bunch and worked together well.

It had not been long since they kept the castle from being taken over, but in that short amount of time since then, they nearly lost the blue lion, had to fight another monster on the Balmera they went to, and nearly got sent into a star ready to go supernova on them because the castle became corrupted from the Galra crystal’s energy infecting the systems on board. Fun times. But in the end, things were going rather well for Pidge and working as a paladin.

Or at least as well as anyone could be when fighting in an intergalactic war against tall, long-limbed aliens where some even look like, according to Hunk, purple space cats. But that was how things were when you were the beacons of hope.

“Lance, on your six; you’ve got fighters!” Pidge called out, using the green lion to see around her, picking up on the fast paced movement of the Galra with ease.

**“Copy that!”** Lance responded, doing a loop with Blue and getting behind his pursuers. He struck them down with ease. **“Nice call, Pidge; you’re doing well with flying.”**

**“Compared to a certain someone I know?”** Keith teased.

**“You wanna fight, fur-gah!”** Lance hit the ground while distracted. **“Shut up! I only did that because Keith distracted me!”** He got Blue back up and took off, ready to fight more.

**“Guys, let’s focus on handling this, we still have these people to protect.”** Shiro reminded. **“Hunk, we’ve got a turret there on the hill; think you can get it?”**

**“Ten four!”** Hunk responded.

Pidge continued about, fighting against the fighters, keeping an eye on her surroundings. Seeing through Green’s eyes proved to be wonderful, giving her a wide field of vision and even able to pick up on quick movements. More than that, Green made it easier to differentiate who was who, each lion and even the castle having certain colours as their outlines. Red, Yellow, and Blue were all explanatory with their colours, the castle and the black lion showed up as a mingle of cyan and white while the Galran ships, due to the crystals and energy they used, showed purple. Of course, these were explained to her while she tried to understand the colours more, not used to experiencing them like the others.

Pidge looked to Rover when the drone started beeping at her. “Hmm? Rover? What’s wrong?” she asked. She felt her lion stiffen, unable to move. “Um… guys? Guys, I’ve got a problem! Green won’t move?”

**“Pidge? What’s wro-oh no!”** Shiro exclaimed. **“Guys! Pidge is caught in a tractor beam; we need to stop them!”**

Pidge tried hard to get out of the beam that pulled her toward the battleship. She could hear the others doing what they could to get her free, but in the end it didn’t work. With the others focused, the enemy managed to focus their ion cannon on the rest of the team, firing upon them and claiming the green lion and paladin.

When fired upon with the cannon, the paladins were knocked back down to the surface of the planet they strove to protect. When they managed to regain themselves, they found that the Galra had left, unable to defend their posts. But in doing so, they managed to escape with one of their own teammates.

“Oh no...” Allura commented, looking worried. The Galra had managed to make a hyperjump before they could be pursued and she worked to track where the green lion was. As soon as she had a position, she planned on opening a wormhole and following them now that the planet they protected and saved was safe.

“You can find her, right?” Lance asked.

“I’m trying; but it’s hard to track a lion, especially at those speeds.” Allura responded.

“We may be able to succeed in a matter of doboshes.” Haxus assured. “Battleships can only make so many hyperjumps before they have to let the energy cores cool off; while they can get far in fifteen doboshes, they need about a varga to rest so they don’t overheat and risk the ship exploding.”

“I hope so.” Allura nodded. “All alone… Poor Pidge. She must be so scared.” Behind her back, Haxus leaned out, his expression showing he was questioning if he and the princess were thinking of the same green paladin.

-+-+-+-

Far from the Castle of Lions, Pidge was locked in a cell, the girl holding onto the bars at the small window as she pulled herself up as much as possible. There, she was being rather vocal and proving Allura wrong. “You think you’re so tough?” she questioned in a harsh tone. “Why don’t you come in here so I can smack that grin off your face!?”

The commander who stood before Pidge did not look impressed as one of his fluffy ears twitched. “I’m not smiling.” he deadpanned. “Now, be quiet and behave; in time the rest of Voltron will come to rescue you.” He had no need to finish, Pidge already figured out that she was being used as bait.

Grumbling, Pidge went to sit in a corner, arms crossed over her chest. Great. Just great. She worked hard to be independent and able to handle herself, and what happened? She got captured and detained! At least before they managed to get her out of the lion, she shoved Rover into a hiding spot; she didn’t want to risk losing him in any way, shape, or form. To be honest, she did hope he could come and help her out, that would be good. She would get herself out, but they took her bayard so she wasn’t armed and she didn’t have her helmet to connect to and speak to Rover.

Pidge listened to those near the cell, the commander stating that he would be making preparations to capture the other lions. Only a couple of sentries were left to keep guard, no one thinking the young paladin could escape on her own. After all, she was blind. She was blind and tiny and far from helpless. Okay, sure, the situation wasn’t ideal, but she had faith that Rover would aid her before the others could show up and rescue her.

“C’mon, Rover, any minute now.” she mumbled to herself. She smirked when she heard some beeping, prompting her to return to the locked door. She recognized the pattern of beeping, the sound being a form of communication and the drone letting Pidge know he was there.

“Halt. State your business.” a sentry responded, ready to strike down the drone that neared. Rover beeped at them, sending messages to the two robots on guard. “Carry on.” The metallic clanging noise that steadily grew distant told Pidge that the sentries actually left.

“Good job, Rover!” Pidge declared. “Now, open the door and let’s find my bayard and helmet.” A jovial whirring noise came from Rover as he obliged, getting Pidge freed from her cell. “Good work, buddy. Now, let’s find my stuff.”

There was a grand perk to having a repurposed Galra drone on a standard Galra ship and that was Rover was ideal to help Pidge navigate her way through the area. Using that to her advantage, Pidge was able to get into a vent and slip through with ease until Rover got her to the right room where her items were being held. With no one inside the room to stop her, she dropped down and gathered them up, quick to get her bayard to take its staff form.

“Perfect!”

**“All personnel be on the lookout! The green paladin has made an escape! Lock down the green lion and prevent him from leaving the ship!”**

Pidge listened to the announcement that some other Galra made. “Oh… I guess they noticed my absence.” she commented.

**“Lions of Voltron coming in on the starboard side; scramble the fighter jets!”** Another announcement. Timing was rather interesting with things.

“They’re here to rescue me… but I think we’re doing well on our own.” Pidge told Rover; the drone beeped in response. “Yeah, we need to try and find Green and escape, I hear ya.” Pidge opted to take the corridors instead, knowing not everyone could be on the lookout for a small paladin when they had the other four lions to deal with.

Pidge went through the halls, hoping to find out where Green would be. Logically, she would be in some sort of cargo bay or ship hanger; those were the only places she could imagine being the right size and easy for the Galra to get the lion in and out of. She figured it would be easy, but the commander had different plans.

“So,” came his gruff voice, “that’s how you escaped, hmm? I don’t know how you managed to get that drone, but this is where your attempted escape ends.” Pidge could tell his voice was in front of her, cutting off her path. More than that, he wasn’t alone.

“Commander Brondak,” another reported, “two of the lions infiltrated and their paladins are on board!”

“Have some of the soldiers handle them then; I can handle this one myself.” Brondak assured. He drew his weapon, something that seemed to be a mix of a cleaver and a sword.

“Oh, how manly.” Pidge taunted. “Here I am, just a blind little girl and you’re going to handle me? That’s just sad. You’re like… bigger than me, right? Forget unfair, but are you really that starved for combat that you’d really fight someone as small as me?” She was silent for a moment. “Um… Rover, he is bigger than me, right? His voice did sound like it was higher than my head...”

Pidge heard some of the remaining soldiers mumble, actually questioning if this was right. Was she really blind? They knew she was small, but still. They may have been soldiers in a twisted empire, but some did still have certain morals.

“If you want to avoid a fight, then I suggest you turn yourself over and comply with being in a cell.” Brondak stated.

“Just don’t cry too much when I beat your fluffy rear.” Pidge challenged. “Um… one sec….” She tapped Rover. “He is fluffy, right? Hunk called them space cats, but from what I can tell with Haxus, not all are fluffy.” Rover gave a tone that started high and lowered, as though to question if the Earthling was really questioning this at the time. “Right, right, the fight.”

“If you want to fight, then so be it, but to not complain and say I did not give you an opportunity to avoid this!” Brondak went at Pidge, weapon in hand and ready to fight. Pidge, though, had been keeping up with training when she could; she may have been blind and tiny, but she certainly wasn’t helpless.

Listening for Brondak’s footsteps and breathing, Pidge managed to duck and sidestep him, getting under his arm before he could bring his weapon down on her. At Rover’s beep, she moved her staff quickly, smacking the commander in the back of the head and giving a small jolt of electricity. He spun around and nearly smacked Pidge with his weapon; Rover’s beeping told her when to duck and how low, allowing the girl to dodge the strike.

“Pidge!” came an all familiar shout from two voices on an upper deck. She recognized them with ease; Lance and Keith were in the ship and tasked with finding and rescuing her. Knowing this, she figured that Hunk and Shiro were handling things outside.

“Two more to catch once you’ve been dealt with, I see.” Brondak commented.

“So bold of you to think you can even catch me.” Pidge responded.

“It’s been done before...”

“Ah, but you weren’t fighting me head on like this before.” Pidge smirked. “I wonder… are Galra as vulnerable as Earthlings? Especially men?”

“Hmm?” Still frowning, Brondak’s ear gave a curious twitch. He then looked down to see where Pidge’s staff was. At Rover’s beep, Pidge raised it up as quickly as she could, smacking him in the family jewels. To make matters worse, she gave more than just a jolt of electricity. A collective sound of shock from the other soldiers in the area, Pidge could only assume they recoiled and had sympathetic pains for the commander as he collapsed.

“Bet you’re definitely not smiling now.” Pidge teased. She heard footsteps of a soldier ready to try and strike her in retaliation and to capture her, but before she could turn and hit whoever tried, there was a shot to warn them off; that definitely was Lance since he had the blaster.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Lance warned. “C’mon, Pidge! Let’s find Green and get the quiznak out of here!”

“Yup! On it!” Pidge cheered, running off and getting to where her fellow paladins were.

It didn’t take too much longer for them to find the green lion and get out of there. At that point, more ships showed up to aid the other and try to capture the lions. A quick jump through a wormhole, they paladins were out of the area and managing to avoid a further disaster.

“Oh Pidge! Are you okay?!” Allura asked, hands on the smallest paladin’s cheeks as she checked her over. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

“Allura, it’s fine, no need to fuss.” Pidge managed to pull away. “I’m okay. I managed to escape with Rover’s help and Lance and Keith helped me find Green, it’s all fine.”

“Let’s not forget that she practically tased a guy where it counted… ouch… even I’m feeling sympathetic for him.” Lance pointed out.

“She did hold her ground very well.” Keith complimented.

Allura smiled softly. “I’m glad.” she stated. She watched as Pidge knelt down to pet Bae Bae, assuring her and the mice on the dog’s back that she was fine. “I can’t help but worry, though. This is a war, Pidge… and… I guess I’m still getting used to you being able to fly and fight all while being blind.”

Pidge looked up. “Just like it’ll take time for me to fully get the hang of all of this,” she commented, meaning about her flying and seeing through Green’s eyes and fighting alongside others and Rover, using them as a means to help her figure out her surroundings, “it’ll also take time for you to see that I’m a lot more capable than some would originally assume knowing about me.”

“I think it’ll take all of us time.” Allura nodded. “But… you do prove each day that you’re definitely not helpless.”

“Speak for yourself; I was more worried about whoever dared to get in her way.” Haxus spoke up from his work. This got the others to laugh, realizing he truly was the only one not concerned.

“Now then, we still have work to do, but for now, you paladins deserve some rest until we get another distress beacon or come across a planet in need.” Allura declared.


	2. The Blind Leading the Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cunuex people of the planet Yoguhiri are in need of more help than just dealing with the Galra and it's a mission seldom few could perform. Being blind already, the mission is perfect for Pidge.

**“** **Pidge, you’ve got fighters on your tail.”** Shiro informed.

“Copy that, I’m gonna see how well they pull up when going top speed.” Pidge grinned as she led fighter ships closer to the planet’s surface, heading close to the vast desert. Looking through Green’s eyes, she knew exactly where the ground was and at the last second, she pulled up and sped off, going between dunes. Hearing the muffled explosions behind her, she knew the pilots, most likely sentries according to Haxus, did not register the ground in their pursuit of the green lion and could not avoid crashing in time.

 **“Good work, Paladins!”** Allura praised from the castle. **“You’ve wiped out the turrets and sent the Galra retreating!”**

 **“We’ll do another check to make sure that was the last of them before we land.”** Shiro stated. After several moments and all was clear, the group landed, even bringing the castle to land on the sandy ground.

“Great, a desert.” Pidge sighed as she removed her helmet. “Leave a desert at home, come to a desert on… um… What planet is this?”

“Yoguhiri.” Coran informed. “And I suggest not wearing your glasses out here, Number Five; the suns this planet orbits are so bright, it could physical damage your eyes and it won’t be a pleasant feeling.”

“Noted, glasses stay off.” Pidge was definitely thankful for Coran’s advice.

“Wait a minute… how do you know this is a desert?” Lance inquired. “Can you really see that much with Green?”

“Well, I see plenty through her, but considering I didn’t have her with me on Earth where I lived...” Pidge commented. “Anyway, no, it wasn’t based on sight. It’s what I feel. I knew I lived in the desert on Earth, I’ve been told before and I’ve memorized how various things feel and this feels no different.” She started back toward the castle. “Now if no one minds, I’m getting looser clothing on and bringing Bae Bae out for a walk. This planet is okay for that, right, Coran?”

“I do believe so.” Coran confirmed. “Especially since she stays close with you.”

“Great.” Pidge wasted no time getting her clothes changed and walking back out with Bae Bae.

When the paladins received a distress signal from the Cunuex, the race who called Yoguhiri their home, that they were in danger and the Galra were terrorizing them, they wasted no time in getting to the planet, aiding the desert faring folk and sending the Galra well on their way. It was going relatively well and the Cunuex were getting their settlement back in order.

Pidge was walking with Bae Bae when she was nearly bowled over by children, the gaggle of youths excited to have their planet back and the Galra gone. She had been nearly toppled over, but Keith had come up behind the blind paladin, bracing her.

“Whoa there, you okay?” Keith inquired.

“Yup, just fine; thanks!” Pidge confirmed.

“Children, children, please, be respectful of our visitors; they fought long and hard, they do not need you to run them over.” one of the townsfolk responded, their voice kind and pleasant. The children, though, paid no mind to the adult’s comments and instead went to Bae Bae, fussing over how adorable the dog was and petting her. “Ah, gentle, gentle.” the adult reminded. “I do apologize for the behaviour of these little ones; they are just so excited.”

“It’s fine; Bae Bae likes attention and she sounds happy to me.” Pidge assured. “Her tail’s wagging, so that means she’s excited.” She may not have seen the tail, but she could certainly feel it beat against the side of her leg.

“Hmm?” The Cunuex before them looked curious. “Your eyes, they do not focus on much.” they pointed out. “Oh, my apologies, that was rude of me. It just stood out.”

“Focus?” Pidge asked. “Sorry, I don’t really understand what you mean by that.” She chuckled a bit. “I can’t see, so understanding things like that aren’t my specialty.”

“You cannot see?” The other looked curious, their double eyelids closing and opening slowly as they processed that information.

“Even without seeing like the rest of us,” Keith spoke up, “she’s still a capable paladin, able to fight as well as any of us. Better in some areas, too.”

“So your world is dark?” the Cunuex inquired, still addressing Pidge.

“Well, I assume it’s dark. But yeah, absolutely nothing. Well, until I’m flying the green lion.” Pidge chuckled. “She lets me see some things. It was frightening at first but-whoa!” She yelped when she was picked up and swung around by the Cunuex.

“Our prayers are answered!” they cheered, getting the attention of others around them. “Please, please! You must meet the elders! Yes! You must!” Pidge wasn’t given much say as she was practically carried off. It didn’t take long for the others of Team Voltron to show up and listen to what was going on.

“So… why is me being blind so important.” Pidge asked, sitting down on some cushions in a large tent.

“It is believed-” an elder started to speak.

“And always proven.” another interjected.

“-that only one who can see only darkness can navigate a series of caves.” the first elder finished. “For so long, our tribe has lived in peace out here, maintaining ourselves. When others take ill, we have medicine to aid and heal. But the Galra show up and conquer.” Though that was said, the others could see that Keith was definitely a Galra; they acknowledged that he was a paladin of Voltron and a good person. “Much of our supply was destroyed; what remained had been used up. Medicine, last we knew, grew in abundance, but only in special caves so dark, even fire cannot light the path.”

The elder explaining the situation let out a solemn sigh. “Many star cycles ago, those who see only darkness could navigate the caves and find the medicine. But we have none in our tribe. Others have tried to go in in recent times, but they have not emerged; it has been many sun and moon cycles and before your arrival that they went to search…” The elder bowed their head. “So we beg you, blind paladin, please aid us in our need. You and the others have done much already, and it saddens me that we must ask for more...”

Allura bit her lip. She wanted the team to aid the people of Yoguhiri, but she didn’t want to risk her paladins’ safety in a dark cave where even a light source could not fully aid them. She was ready to apologize that she did not think it was safe to help, as much as it pained her, but Pidge spoke first.

“Okay, I can try to help.” Pidge stated. “I mean, I already can’t see,” she waved her hand in front of her face as a reminder, “so why not go into a cave where no one can see anyway.”

“Pidge, are you certain?” Allura asked.

“We’re paladins, right? Isn’t it our job to help?” Pidge smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this!”

Shown to where the caves were, thankfully not far from the settlement, Lance let out an impressed whistle as he peered in and even shown a light into the darkness. “That is some serious darkness.” he commented.

“I’ve been in dark areas before, but even I don’t think I’d be able to see in there...” Keith admitted. “But it’s not wise to go in alone.”

“Keith?” Allura questioned.

“The Blade of Marmora, as much as possible at least, believe in going on missions in pairs. Some undercover missions can’t be done like that, but some are. This, though… we’re not undercover and it’d be negligent of us to let Pidge go alone.” Keith explained. “Not that I think Pidge isn’t capable, but it’d be safer; if something happens...”

“Wait, you guys believe in the buddy system?” Lance asked, chuckling a bit. “Well! Since Rover wouldn’t be much help and Bae Bae shouldn’t go,” he put his arm around Pidge’s shoulder, “I volunteer to go in with Pidge.”

“Hmm...” Allura seemed to think it over before requesting some rope. After that, she tied Pidge and Lance together, the only leeway being a few feet. “Okay! That’ll keep you two together and from getting lost.” she commented. “Though I wish you two would wear your armor and not regular clothes...”

“We’ll be fine, Allura.” Pidge assured. “Aside from darkness and getting lost, are there any threats?”

“In old stories, no.” an elder responded. “But now, we do not know. We do not hear sounds, though.”

“Good enough for me.” Pidge nodded. “Besides, even if there is something, I’m armed.” She tapped her bayard on the ground since it was in staff form.

“Oh, should I get mine?” Lance inquired.

“Are you trained to fight while blind?”

“No?”

“Then don’t; I don’t want to get shot because you can’t see.” Pidge smirked when Lance grumbled a bit. “Anyway, let’s go. We’ve got some medicine to find.”

“Right… but… how will we know when we find it?” Lance inquired.

“When near enough, it will glow, but other than that...” The elder did not know how to assist them.

“We’ll figure it out.” Pidge said with a shrug. “Anyway, let’s go.” She reached back and grabbed Lance by the sleeve of his jacket; sure, they were tied together, but she decided to hold on a bit, too, to ensure they were together. She had no issue, she couldn’t see anyway, but this was bound to be a new experience for the older teen.

“Before you two go in, I know they said that light cannot illuminate this place, but some light may be able to help.” Allura had set Lance up with a light source, something that seemed to be an electronic (or some Altean equivalent) lantern.

“Thanks.” Lance nodded. “Well, ready Pidge?”

“Mm-hmm.” Pidge grunted. She then set off, going into the system of caves with Lance. It didn’t take long for them to be completely engulfed in darkness and the only thing Lance could manage to see was part of Pidge’s back. It was truly a dark place and he didn’t know how it was possible.

“Man, this is kinda… different.” Lance commented. “To not be able to see a thing… um… I mean...” Right. Pidge couldn’t see on her own anyway. “Sorry.”

“I guess for some people it can be startling.” Pidge admitted, actually forgoing her usual sass. “I kinda understand, though. Remember when we first found the blue lion?”

“Yeah, we saw these images of the other lions and of Voltron.” Lance confirmed.

“Even I saw it. That was the first time I ever actually saw something other than what my mind could create on its own with descriptions others would give me.” Pidge explained. “And it scared me. But I got through it. It took time, but… I got through it and you guys have been a good help, especially after I told you of my situation.” She tugged on Lance’s sleeve more to reassure him that she was definitely still there. “So! I’m here with you now and I’ll help you get through this.”

“Pidge...” Lance smiled. He then reached for her, prodding her back and shoulders to figure out fully where she was. With that confirmed, he hugged her. “You know, you may be a sassy little gremlin half the time who teases us when we forget you’re blind, but you’re really amazing in the end.” he told her. “I like this side of you.”

“Well, don’t get used to it, I like my sass and it’s my easiest way in being around others.” Pidge reminded. “But...” She patted Lance’s arm. “I’ll try to be supportive and good when I can. I’ll still tease you guys, it’s so much fun, but still.” She managed to pull away and had his sleeve again. “Now! Let’s find this medicine.”

As they kept walking, Lance was thankful that Pidge was leading him. According to Pidge, it was _the blind leading the blind_ , but damn, she did a good job at it, too. Navigating in the dark with no way to adjust and the small lantern hardly helping, it was definitely an experience. But he was glad that Pidge seemed to know what she was doing and how to help.

At least until he heard voices.

“Do you hear that too or am I going crazy?” Lance asked. “I hope I’m not going crazy… I don’t want to go crazy…”

“You mean people talking? Yeah. And they’re down this path.” Pidge explained. She started to lead the way down a path in the cave.

“Okay, you know what, I’m going to take a page from Hunk’s book and question if it’s a good idea...” Lance admitted. “What if it’s an enemy?”

“What if it’s the others who came in before seeking the medicine?” Pidge pointed out.

Lance thought about it. If that was the case and they could help them on top of getting the medicine, then the Cunuex would definitely have a reason to rejoice. Families and friends would be reunited. Thinking about it, there was nothing more than he wanted than to help people be with their loved ones. He understood the loneliness of being separated from his family and, if possible, he wanted to help people so they wouldn’t have to endure that anymore.

As they neared the noise they heard, Lance saw more faint glowing. Special fires were set up in an area, lighting up a small section as much as possible, but the darkness of the cave made it difficult. However, he could see a group of five Cunuex sitting around, talking to one another to remind each other that they were still there and no one was lost. When they noticed the paladins, they were nervous yet hopeful. To ensure things were fine, Lance told them of who they were and what was going on.

“But we do not have the medicine… and we do not know the way out.” one spoke up. “This cave is a labyrinth; there are many paths and with the darkness around us, we do not know the steps we have taken or the ones we are to take.”

“Yeah… it is difficult navigating.” Lance admitted. “But Pidge has been moving with ease…” He looked to where Pidge was, her head moving as though she was looking around. “Hey? What’s up?”

“I’ve been paying attention to sounds… and I think I know where we are.” Pidge stated. “I don’t know why we didn’t hear sooner, maybe we were too busy talking ourselves, but if we take that path,” she pointed in one direction, though the others couldn’t see the cave she pointed at, “I think I can find the right path to get us out of here. However, I think I know how to find the medicine.”

Pidge motioned in the direction that she and Lance came from. “Listening, I could hear dripping, water I assume. Not much, but a bit. As we made our way, I kept listening for paths that sounded louder or more abundant with the dripping. Since the elders said that the medicine grew, I can assume it’s a plant and last I knew, plants typically needed water to grow.”

“Oh, is this one perhaps a warrior who sees in darkness?” one of the explorers inquired.

“Yup, that’s her.” Lance declared. “Our very own blind paladin, Pidge.”

“Then if you let us aid and follow, we will help carry medicine back; we have no doubt that your judgment is right.” the explorer informed. “Please, allow us to travel with you.”

“If we’ve got more rope to make sure we don’t get separated, then that’ll make it easier.” Pidge confirmed. After they were tied together, the green paladin took the lead again, listening for water dropping. She got the others to be silent in their movements and talking, allowing her to listen more. It wasn’t until she heard a gentle trickling noise, like a small decorative fountain, that she stopped.

“Okay, anything special here?” Pidge asked. “I get that it’s dark but...”

“Whoa.” Lance was amazed as she turned out his lantern. “Um… well… actually in here, it’s not dark. I know we were told that they glow, but… wow, this is more than I expected of them.”

“In this cavern, the medicine plants have made it possible for us to see.” one of the Cunuex cheered as clapped their hands together. “Ah! I understand now. To find it, one must listen rather than see! Yes, yes!”

“Oh, that makes sense; and since I rely on other senses...” Pidge nodded.

“Once picked, they will slowly lose their glow; they will not do much to aid us in our return to our people.” another pointed out.

“Well, I’ll just listen for signs of our way out.” Pidge informed. When each member of the Cunuex people and Lance had a sufficient amount of the medicinal plant, the small paladin led them out. She first started listening for the sound of softer and less water dripping and trickling, then came listening for sounds from outside. While light may have barely been able to penetrate the dark caves, the sounds of talking and the wind outside certainly could be heard.

When they emerged from the caves, Pidge realized it must have been some time while they were in there since it was much colder out than she remembered; she figured it was nightfall by the time they got out.

“Here.” Lance said, putting his jacket over Pidge’s shoulder’s. “It’s a bit cold, huh?”

“What about you?” Pidge asked as she pulled it closer. She felt Lance’s hands move to undo the rope around them.

“My shirt under it is plenty warm and has long sleeves.” Lance informed. To double check, Pidge reached out and felt along his arms to be sure. Good. He wasn’t lying to her.

“Oh! I’m so glad you two are okay!” Allura exclaimed, going over and hugging Pidge. “Nothing bad happened? I heard you two even found the others who went in prior. You even found the medicine!”

“It’s fine, Allura, we’re safe.” Pidge assured. “Everything turned out well.” She then heard someone approach; judging by the steps, they were an elder.

“Thank you, dear paladins.” the elder addressed Pidge and Lance. “Your actions not only have brought medicine and, with it, hope to our people, but you even brought those who were missing back to us. We are forever in your debt.”

“There’s no debt.” Pidge assured. “We’re just doing our jobs as Paladins.”

“I wouldn’t mind a parade in our honour, though.” Lance hummed.

“One moment.” Pidge swung her staff around and shocked Lance with it, making him cry out before collapsing.

“That was… just mean...” Lance whimpered.

“I did tell you not to get used to me being nice.” Pidge chimed.

“Well, let us at least hold a celebration for the deeds Voltron has performed for us.” the elder offered. “If you will have it?”

“Allura?” Pidge asked, hoping they did have time.

“It would be an honour to attend and share this jovial moment with you all.” the princess stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a simple and sweet mission for this AU. And Pidge showing both her sass and the fact that she can be nice and get along with others. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Starry Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't need to see how beautiful the stars are when someone can explain them just right and comparing them to things one would feel.

A Galran cold was none too different from a human cold; it was miserable and depending on the severity, it could last a matter of days to a matter of weeks. What was intriguing was that while the Earthlings were immune to the Galran equivalent, Shiro in fact was not due to the affects of whatever experimentation had been done to him and his Galra-tech arm. It had some side effects and made him susceptible to sicknesses the Galra could catch.

Thankfully for the three who had fallen sick, it was rather mild. It was believed that it wouldn’t last long. However, work had to be done and they needed rest. The good news was that Pidge, Hunk, and Lance were very much so capable of working without Voltron. Sure, it was a little tougher, but they worked hard to pull through.

**“** **Whose big idea was it to send us out here without being properly prepared!?”** Hunk cried as pounced the yellow lion around in an open space on a planet’s surface; he did his best to take out several Galra equivalent to a tank, but he also had fighter ships coming in on him. Okay, so they weren’t the most capable, the three still being children themselves with minimum training at that point, but they did do their best.

**“Don’t worry buddy, I’ve got your six!”** Lance assured, speeding through and taking out the fighter ships.

**“Thanks, Lance!”** Hunk sounded relieved.

**“No problem!”** Lance responded. **“Pidge, what’s the status?”**

“We’ve got one cruiser left to handle.” Pidge explained. “Coran, have you uploaded the virus?”

**“Upload is nearly complete.”** Coran responded from the castle. **“Just five more ticks.”**

With Haxus’ knowledge of Galra tech and the battleships, Pidge was able to create a virus designed to shut down a battleship’s defenses. This would take down particle barriers and even shut down the ion cannons. While this did not last long, it was useful to help give them an edge. And with only three paladins available, it came of use to save Rurilia.

Rurilia, a planet in danger and being attacked by the Galra, needed help. Being a planet on the outskirts of the empire, it hadn’t yet been conquered been fully conquered; by the time Team Voltron got the news, the Galra had already started to take over. What kept the Galra from conquering it sooner or them to strike when they did was unknown to Team Voltron, but that didn’t stop them from aiding the people and helping to fight them.

**“Okay, Paladins! You’re good to go!”** Coran informed.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk wasted no time going in, striking in different locations and damaging the cruiser. With Hunk and Lance using the jaw blades from different angles and Pidge using the lion’s canon on the mouth, they were able to take down the final battleship, making it crash; thankfully it didn’t crash near any settlements.

**“Mission accomplished! Bring on the parade!”** Lance cheered.

“You and your parades...” Pidge grumbled.

**“You got a problem with parades?”**

“I’ve been to parades and let me tell you, the loud noises and crowds and people not watching where they’re going? It doesn’t cut it for me.”

**“Oh, right…”** Lance realized that being blind, it was probably an overwhelming experience for Pidge.

**“Anyway, Paladins,”** Allura interjected, **“let’s land and make sure things are-”**

**“Dammit, Shiro, git yer rear back in bed an’ rest! You ain’t in shape ta fight! ‘sides, they’re all done.”** Chief’s voice was heard further back and cutting Allura off. **“Sorry, Princess; I’ll git’im back to restin’.”**

**“I’ll aid you, Chief.”** Coran was heard next.

**“You two do that, I’m going to land the castle. And Shiro, if you don’t rest properly, I’ll have the mice** **and Bae Bae** **babysit you.”** Allura added. **“Sorry about that, Paladins.”** The trio weren’t sorry, though; listening, they couldn’t help but snicker. **“Now, let’s land and check to make sure Rurilians are okay.”**

Rurilians were ecstatic to meet the paladins. Or at least three of them. While they wanted to see Voltron and meet the other two, most seemed to understand why they couldn’t with two of them not feeling well. However, that did not curb their excitement as they fawned over the group. Lance relished in it, loving the attention and excitement, even procuring a datapad of sorts to take pictures with the locals; Hunk enjoyed his time, too, eager to try what foods the Rurilians made and finding out their recipes.

Pidge, though, was another story. She never did well in large groups. Instead, she tried to find some place to linger, sticking with Rover; she would have brought Bae Bae out, but the dog was being helpful in aiding Coran and Chief with looking after the others. After a moment of slipping around, Pidge found a spot to just sit and try to relax, hoping no one would notice her and crowd around. It may have been near the edge of the settlement where buildings had been damaged, but it was peaceful.

One person did notice Pidge slipping away, though. Allura. She had noticed that Pidge isolated herself from the commotion. Explaining that Pidge didn’t like large groups to the leader of the settlement they landed in, she dismissed herself to find the green paladin.

“Is it normal for some Earthlings to avoid parties and gatherings or is that just a you thing?” Allura inquired as she went to Pidge, sitting next to her.

“It differs from Earthling to Earthling.” Pidge responded. “Some are very social like Lance and Hunk, some are more introverted and like to be away from gatherings like me.”

“Well, at least you let us introduce you, too. And you’re not holing yourself up in the castle.”

“It’s tempting.”

Allura giggled a bit before looking up at the sky. Dark. Starry. Beautiful. But Pidge had never seen such a thing before, she was certain. “It’s nighttime now.”

“I assumed so since the temperature had gradually dropped over the past two hours since landing.” Pidge responded.

“The stars are out.”

“Oh.” Pidge blinked. She wondered if Allura forgot already. It happened a lot; the others commonly forgot. Pidge wondered if it was how independent she was that people forgot she was blind. Or perhaps they were just that comfortable around her? Either way, it wasn’t bad. Sure, it was sometimes sad that she couldn’t see like they could, but it wasn’t bad.

“Have you ever felt flower petals or leaves around you? Just scattered?” Allura asked.

“Mm-hmm.” Pidge grunted positively.

“And you recognize contrasting colours? You’ve seen such things through the green lion, correct?”

“I’m still understanding them, but yeah.” Pidge confirmed.

“It’s like that. Leaves and petals all over the sky, contrasting brightly against the darkness of space.” Allura explained. “They’re like tiny balls of fire… or little sparks from a flame that come down. Have you felt sparks from fires?”

“Yeah. Before my parents and brother left… even after, we’d go on trips with Chief, enjoy being outside and having a cookout… and sometimes embers from a bonfire would come close or I could feel their heat or the ash when it landed on me.”

Allura smiled at how fondly Pidge spoke of that time. She gently put her arms around Pidge and hugged her. “Stars are like that. Contrasting warmth in the cold darkness.”

“They sound beautiful.” Pidge responded, imagining little specks in her dark world. She sat there a while longer with Allura, thinking of how the stars looked. Even through Green, she hadn’t been able to perceive them; they weren’t an immediate thing like the surface of planets or asteroids, the other lions, or even other ships. But thinking of it now, she felt she could imagine it a bit.

“If you’d like,” Allura spoke up, “perhaps we could try the devices to help us meld our minds. I know it must be alarming, but perhaps I could show you a starry sky like that.”

“If… if we just focus on that one thing… I think I can handle it.” Pidge hoped she could. It was just one thing, right? There probably wasn’t much colour change or so much to take in at once, not like when they tried with all of the paladins. Before she could speak again, she perked up, hearing a noise. “Hmm?”

“Pidge, what’s the matter?”

“I thought I heard something.”

Allura stood up and looked around. They were still close enough to town, it could have easily been some locals. Or rather she hoped that was the case. She practically tackled Pidge to the ground, calling for her to get down when shots from a blaster were heard and illuminated the mostly darkened area. She looked to see sentries approach as well as some corporals and what appeared to be a high ranking Galra, perhaps a commander.

“I’m going to take a shot in the dark and say they aren’t friendlies, huh?” Pidge inquired.

“That would be accurate.” Allura responded.

“Well, we may have failed to take this planet,” the commander spoke up, “but I see another grand opportunity.”

“Yeah, an opportunity to get your rear handed to you!” Pidge hissed. She got out from under Allura and ran at the commander, slipping between the sentries with ease thanks to Rover going ahead of her and beeping, both telling Pidge where enemies were and distracting the robotic soldiers. She wasted no time in bringing out her bayard, activating it, and slamming it into the commander’s face, making him cry out. Of course, another soldier got around her and picked Pidge up, throwing the paladin into a damaged building from when the Galra first started attacking.

“Pidge!” Allura went to run at the paladin, wanting to check on her, but she felt a soldier get close and jab a rod into her side, electrocuting her and causing her to cry out in pain.

“Allura!” Pidge called before getting hit by a shot from a blaster; thank goodness her armor was able to take the brunt of it, but she was sure she would have a bruise on her chest where it hit. Then she heard another shot and felt pain against the side of her head before falling back. She could hear Allura calling out for her. That call, though, grew fainter and fainter. Pidge didn’t know if it was because Allura was being dragged away or if it was because she was losing consciousness. Either way, the enemy had been there and Pidge lost consciousness soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a cliffhanger and a hurt Pidge. Time to go Legend of Zelda on this, Pidge, your princess has been captured and is in need of rescuing.


	4. "Congratulations, your princess is NOT in another castle."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron comes up with a plan to go get Allura. The catch? Zarkon is most definitely expecting them.

“Allura!” Pidge cried as she stumbled forward. She felt herself fall forward into someone’s chest and arms, feeling whoever was there carefully hold her and lower her to the floor. “What… what’s going...”

“Pidge? It’s okay, you’re back at the castle.” Lance’s voice. He was the one holding onto Pidge. “You’re okay… you were hurt… so Coran had you put in the healing pod...” Lance ran his fingers through Pidge’s hair, brushing the messy locks out of her face. “It… wasn’t too bad, but… it was still best to get you healed up.”

“What about Allura?” Pidge asked. She managed to sit up more, though she felt exhausted and was thankful for Lance’s support behind her. “She was with me… we were attacked and...”

“Unfortunately the princess was taken...” Coran’s voice was somber.

“We couldn’t get there in time… by the time we found you,” Lance spoke again, “Allura had already been taken and you were unconscious and hurt… we had to get you back to the castle first.”

Allura was taken and Pidge had been knocked out. The green paladin couldn’t help but feel guilty for that. “I’m sorry… if I fought harder… if…”

“Pidge, I’m certain you tried your best.” Chief assured as he knelt beside the small girl.

“The others would have done better.” Pidge muttered, her tone sounding bitter.

The others were silent. While Pidge didn’t always feel like her blindness as anything bad, sometimes she did find it to be a hindrance. This was definitely one of those times.

“Pidge,” Shiro came close, sniffling some from his cold, “you did what you could. There’s no telling if anyone could have done any better. And when Haxus accessed Rover’s digital memory, he was able to see that you fought hard.” He reached over and gently patted Pidge’s head. “So don’t hold this against yourself.”

Pidge smiled softly. Hearing Shiro tell her that, it made her feel better. She then tilted her head up, setting her unseeing gaze upon him. “Thanks.” she said. “So… do we have a plan? To get Allura back? We can’t leave her with the enemy...”

“Well, thankfully, while you were recovering, we did start to work on a plan.” Coran informed. “Let’s get you on your feet and back in your armor first.”

Pidge nodded and did just that. She then went to the bridge, Bae Bae walking beside her and occasionally sniffing at her, as though to make sure she truly was okay. Once there, they started going over the plan.

“For those who can see it,” Haxus spoke up, “this is Zarkon’s ship, the command center.”

“Let me guess… it’s big.” Pidge commented.

“Well, let’s see, through the green lion, you’ve been able to see the other lions as well as the castle. To put it this way, let’s say the black lion is the castle and the castle is Zarkon’s ship. That would be the basic difference in size. I could be off a bit, but that’s the gist of the matter.”

“Oh. Well… Quiznak.”

“My sentiments exactly.” Haxus nodded. “Our biggest issues are that they would see us coming, they would be expecting us since they would be sure that we’d go and rescue the princess-”

“Damn right we will.” Lance interjected.

“Quiet down, Lance.” Shiro reminded; judging by Lance’s grunt, Pidge assumed he was shoved a bit alongside Shiro chastising him.

“-and while Coran already figured we could use the teludav and the stored energy from Allura to get there, we won’t be able to get away the same way without her.”

“Not that it matters; we won’t be leaving without her.” Keith added.

“We’d be able to open a wormhole to the gas planet near Zarkon’s position and hide the castle there; then you guys can form Voltron and go in.” Coran spoke up. “However, another issue at hand is that we’re nowhere near prepared to face Zarkon…”

“We don’t have to fully face him.” Shiro added. “We just need to hold on long enough to find where Allura is and ge-choo!” He sniffed a bit before blowing his nose. “Ugh, stupid cold… anyway, once we get Allura, we just need to get out of there.”

“So it’s pretty much a grab-n-run mission?” Pidge inquired.

“That ‘bout sums it up.” Chief responded.

“It won’t be an easy mission,” Shiro reminded the others, “but we can’t turn back. Allura’s a member of this team and we’re not leaving her behind.”

With everyone determined and their goals in mind, they set out, getting ready to save Allura. Before the wormhole was opened, the paladins came together and formed Voltron. They were the first through the wormhole when Coran got it opened and they were ready. When out there, though, something occurred.

Zarkon definitely had anticipated their arrival; he seemed even prepared for them though they thought they gave themselves a bit of an advantage by using a wormhole and the cover of a gas planet. More than that, something formed around the area.

 **“Huh? What the quiznak is that?”** Hunk inquired.

“Hmm? What’s what?” Pidge asked, unable to see as something that looked like a barrier fall into place; the green lion wasn’t able to let her see that, even in Voltron.

 **“It’s a barrier of sorts, but it’s different from ones I’ve seen before.”** Haxus responded from the castle. **“I’ll see what I can do from here about it; hopefully it won’t hinder us in any way.”**

That was indeed the hope. But the paladins couldn’t let the barrier distract them; they had a princess to rescue. They formed Voltron’s sword, aiming cut down some of the cruisers in their way. When the fighter jets proved to be little pests, they called in the big guns, quite literally, and used the shoulder cannon, wiping out the jets. Their small success, though, was short lived.

Voltron’s sword was gone and the massive robot started to seize up.

 **“What’s going on?”** Shiro asked. **“We can’t… move….”**

 **“I don’t know; we lost the sword and all control.”** Keith responded.

Pidge tried to move the green lion, but she found she couldn’t; no one could move their section of Voltron. Then she felt something off, as though there was someone else. “Huh?” She perked up. “Wait a minute… guys? Do you-” She got cut off when Voltron was separated, the lions back on their own.

 **“Wait… we got separated? How?!”** Lance exclaimed.

How indeed. Pidge wondered if it had to do with that strange sensation that there was someone else. Either way, she didn’t have time to go over that matter with the others; they were still in the heat of battle and had to find Allura. And as if their situation couldn’t get any worse, Shiro still couldn’t control the black lion.

 **“Coran, scan for Allura’s exact location!”** Keith ordered. **“Hunk, Lance, you two handle the fighters; when Allura’s located, you get her. Pidge, you’re with me; we need to help Shiro.”**

No one argued with Keith’s orders; they were better than nothing. With their new plans in mind, they went about their tasks, trying to handle things as well as they could. Unfortunately, Shiro somehow got ejected from the black lion and got his jetpack damaged. Things were not going well. And Zarkon showing up out there did not make things better.

 **“Keith, Pidge, that’s Zarkon!”** Haxus called over the comm. **“Don’t do anything reckless; neither of you will be able to defeat him, even if you work together.”**

 **“Well we have to do something!”** Keith responded. **“Pidge, I’ll do what I can; you get the black lion pushed away!”**

“On it!” Pidge confirmed, doing as told. She listened to Coran inform Hunk and Lance where Allura was, so they were making progress on that end. And while they did that, Pidge had to protect the black lion, which Zarkon seemed most adamant to get. On top of that, she found herself dealing with fighter jets that tried to attack and take down the red lion while Keith did his best to fend off Zarkon, keeping him back despite Haxus informing them that they wouldn’t be strong enough.

“You know,” Pidge commented, “I could use some backup over here; did you guys manage to find Allura?”

 **“Hunk got her, but now those two are locating Shiro.”** Lance responded, swooping through and taking out some fighter ships. **“You okay, Pidge?”**

“Yeah… fine...” Pidge mumbled. Nope. Things weren’t fine. There were way too many fighter ships and she hadn’t been able to adjust; the constant movement was making it harder for her to focus and attack the ships or tell when one is on her tail.

 **“Pidge, don’t lie; I know that tone!”** Chief spoke up.

 **“Pidge!”** Lance nearly whined, not liking that Pidge said she was fine when she wasn’t.

“Hey, we’re kinda in a hot zone, so it’s not like I can say _time out_ or ask these jerks to slow down!” Pidge reminded. She then squealed in surprise when the green lion got shot in the side.

 **“Pidge, you okay?!”** Lance was genuinely worried.

“I’m fine… just startled… Green took a bad hit.” Pidge admitted.

 **“Pidge! On your left!”** Lance cried out.

Pidge expected to get hit, she heard some sort of noise through the comm, but when she was able to focus through Green, she realized that the black lion moved to her left. “Huh?”

 **“I’ve got ya, Pidge.”** Shiro declared, back in the black lion. **“Keith, you good?”**

**“As good as I can be; where’s Allura?”**

**“Back at the castle; now return to the castle and let’s get the quiznak out of here!”** Allura stated. From the castle, she did try to open up a wormhole, as she should have been, but there was an issue.

“Um… guys, I know I can’t see anyway, but… I don’t see us going through any wormhole.” Pidge pointed out.

 **“Yeah, what gives?”** Hunk questioned.

 **“We’re working on it; that barrier is keeping us trapped.”** Haxus responded. **“Just give me a few ticks to coordinate… and… It’s down!”**

 **“Okay, hold on, Paladins!”** Allura instructed as she got a wormhole open once the barrier was down. Just as they got through and before it could close behind them, they were shot with something; it wasn’t an ion cannon, that was for certain, but it was powerful.

 **“What’s going on?”** Shiro inquired.

 **“The wormhole is destabilizing.”** Coran informed, panic in his voice. **“It’s breaking down around us.”**

 **“Translation?”** Lance questioned.

**“It means we have no control over where we’re going!”**

As they went through the wormhole, a sort of dark energy surged around them. It sent tremors through the castle, all the way down to the hangers that the lions tried to wait in. With one wrong move, they were out into the wormhole… and out of it all together. The castle kept going and the lions were lost, sent elsewhere to other parts of the universe.


	5. "It's not like I can judge you based on appearance."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is separated and Pidge crashes in what she can only assume is a trash nebula. Aside from Rover as her company, she's all alone.  
> Or at least she thinks she is.

“Ow… quiznak...” Pidge grumbled. Even though she had her helmet on, her head still hurt from the rough landing and being jostled around. “Okay… okay… where are we?” She tried to concentrate, hoping to see through the green lion. There was an issue with that, though; Green had shut down and Pidge was left in the dark. “Okay Green… go ahead and rest; you deserve it.” She smiled. “Rover? You online?”

A whirring noise and a few beeps, Rover made himself known before gently bumping into Pidge’s arm, letting her know he was there. She smiled and patted him.

“Hey, buddy. Think you can locate and contact the team?” Pidge inquired. Rover made a few beeps before one long tone told her that was a negative. “Okay, so we are definitely split apart… got it… well, how about a scan of our area?”

Rover made a few eager beeps before doing just that. When he got the details, he relayed them to Pidge, using a series of short and long beeps and different tones, communicating fully with her. While the others on the team didn’t fully understand it, Pidge had managed to program her way of coding data and listening to certain things into her mechanical friend. The patterns and sounds were words to the green paladin.

“So… a trash nebula then?” Pidge questioned. “But everything seems to be held together well… as though there’s some gravity.” She thought over the situation, trying to come up with a plan. “I should go out to check things out… secure my position…” Rover beeped and bonked himself into the side of her helmet. “I know, I’m not leaving you behind.” Pidge assured, smiling. Thankfully the drones from the empire were equipped and able to function in low gravity regions. She was certain Rover would be able to remain with her as she explored.

Pidge set out, leaving the green lion. She activated her bayard, keeping it in staff form and poking around different spots, seeing what was stable and what would move with even just a small amount of force. Between that and Rover letting her know of possible paths to take, Pidge found it relatively easy to navigate the area. Of course, it probably also helped that so far, there were no signs of living beings to potentially get in her way.

For the time being.

Pidge moved around, figuring out her surroundings with Rover’s aid. After perhaps ten minutes or so, though, the drone started beeping wildly to get Pidge’s attention.

“Huh? What is it?” Pidge took her stance, ready to fight. She knew that fighting there would not be an easy feet, but she would definitely have to do her best. “Who’s there?” she called out. In front of her, she couldn’t see something glowing, almost like a pair of eyes. Then another. And more. There were dozens of them. Rover was beeping, but it wasn’t wild or defensive; the sounds made a tone that reminded Pidge of Bae Bae when she would be confused. “Hmm?”

Pidge then felt something much softer than Rover bump into her visor. “Um… what?” She tucked her staff under her arm and reached up, gently touching the thing that bumped into her. Soft. Almost squishy. It squeaked when she squished it some, but it didn’t sound like it was distressed. It wasn’t too big, smaller than Bae Bae, that was for certain; it seemed closer to Rover’s size. More importantly, there were several that were bumping into her, seeming to seek attention.

“You guys seem relatively harmless. What do you think, Rover?” Pidge inquired. Rover moved to the one Pidge held in her hands and scanned the fuzzy creature. He then beeped at her, telling her what he could determine. “So, fairly harmless, able to live in these conditions and… electrically charged?” She smiled. “Heh, so I guess you guys can shock things or people, hmm? Kinda like me, though I use my bayard for that.” She let go of the one she held onto, chuckling when it bumped into her helmet again and seemed to try and nuzzle her. “So, are you guys the only ones here?” she asked. No response, but that was fine. “I hope me crashing didn’t disturb you. Hopefully I won’t be here too long and my friends will find me… or Green will come back online and I can find them.”

Pidge moved around, navigating her way around the discarded material, most being metal it seemed. As she went about, keeping an ear out for anything while Rover handled the visual aspect of things, the fluffy creatures kept following her, some occasionally nuzzling her and a few even going to the end of her staff, squeaking in delight when Pidge got curious and gently zapped one of them. It wasn’t enough to hurt or scare them off, but she wanted to try after learning they were electrically charged.

“I guess you guys like that, huh?” she asked. “And the sound you guys make is so adorable. I bet you look cute, too. Not that I’d know or can judge.” Pidge stopped in her tracks when the floofs, as she decided to call them since, so far, she assumed they were fluffy, started making a different noise, even creating a small amount of static around her. “Guys?” Then Rover beeped; this put Pidge back on the defense. “Okay… we may not be alone then...” At Rover’s loud tone, Pidge brought up her staff, blocking impact from another staff.

Pidge couldn’t see who attacked, but she could at least determine that they were taller; almost everyone she met was taller save for the Arusians and some children on other planets. Before her, the one who struck was indeed taller. They were very thin, almost wiry, and wore a helmet and mask, keeping their face hidden, not that it mattered much to Pidge. Sticking out, though, they appeared to have feathered ears.

The enemy, whoever they were, jumped back and went at Pidge again. Upon Rover’s notice, the green paladin was able to block once more. Another noise, and she swung her staff at her opponent, the other jumping back but still getting smacked in the leg. They went at each other for a few more attempts and Rover kept helping Pidge. At least until the other one seemed to notice that the drone was assisting her.

They struck Rover hard enough, knocking him offline. Pidge went on edge when she heard the noise and no more beeping. “Rover? Rover, where are you?” she asked. She then got hit in the arm by the other’s staff. She reacted by swinging back, but the feathered-eared alien moved away in time. They stepped back, scraping their boot against the metal. “Got’cha!” she called, charging the alien and this time hitting them in the hands and making them drop their staff. She then heard another scraping noise, this time higher up. She managed to pull her staff up in time to block another strike; she realized she was lucky with that. She heard that the weapon sounded different from a staff, but she didn’t know what it was.

The other person had a sword that had previously been on their back. They went at Pidge again, this time knocking the paladin back. They were ready to strike once more, ready to end the fight, but they stopped when they finally saw Pidge’s face.

“Matt?” came what sounded like a woman’s voice.

“Huh?” Pidge blinked.

“Wait… no… Matt’s inside… who are you?” the alien commanded, pointing her sword at the paladin. “Why do you look like Matt?”

“Look like...” Pidge was stunned. “Wait… you said Matt… as in an Earthling named Matthew Holt?” The alien was silent, observing the paladin closely. Pidge couldn’t hear her and was confused. “Are you still there? Do you know Matt?”

The alien was taken aback. _Are you still there?_ Those words hit harder than the staff she was hit with earlier and they deafened Pidge’s other questions about Matt. She then silently approached and waved her hand in front of Pidge’s face. Nothing. No response.

“You can’t see me?” the alien inquired. Pidge grumbled something and turned her head away. “Tell me, how do you know Matt?”

“He’s my brother… I’m trying to find him and our parents...” Pidge admitted.

“Brother… that’s why you look like him.” the alien responded. “I was worried that you were some sort of shape shifter or something, trying to infiltrate our base.” She let out a sigh of relief. “Seeing the Galra drone did not help ease that…” She knelt beside Pidge, checking on her to make sure she wasn’t badly hurt. She then looked over to Rover. “That insistent beeping… I thought you were using it as a distraction… but I suppose you were using it to help you fight since you didn’t know if I was friend or foe...”

“Yeah… Rover… he makes it easier.” Pidge commented. “I reprogrammed to aid me while out here.”

“I’m sorry for attacking.” the alien said as she put her sword away. “But surely you understand; a mysterious person suddenly shows up and with an enemy drone…” She moved and helped Pidge to her feet. “My name is Te-Osh.”

“I’m Pidge.” the paladin responded. “Now… where is Rover...”

“I’ll get it.” Te-Osh informed. She went to where Rover was and grabbed hold of him. “We’ll help you get him back online. But for now, we should head into the base. I’m sure Matt would like to see you.”

“Matt… so he really is here?” Pidge asked.

Te-Osh looked over before confirming that, but instead she started laughing when she saw the floofs nuzzling the paladin. “Those guys really like you. They’ve only shown an indifference to the rest of us.” she commented. “Anyway, yes, Matt is definitely here.” She went over and grabbed her staff, putting it away. She then returned to Pidge and gently took her arm. “I’m going to lead you to our base, okay? And watch your step when you first enter; out here there’s hardly any gravity keeping you here instead of drifting off, but inside, the artificial gravity generator is functioning; switching can sometimes disorient someone.”

“Surprisingly I do well, but thank you for the warning.” Pidge responded. “And for the guidance.”

“I’m happy to help.” Te-Osh responded as she guided Pidge to the base, surprised that the floofs were following. No, perhaps she wasn’t; after seeing them nudge the girl, it was expected. She led Pidge to the base. Hidden in the all the debris, it was practically invisible. She got inside with the paladin and the door sealed behind them; she wasn’t surprised that a few came through, too, wanting to stay with the small girl. For added measures, they went through another door that sealed itself before Te-Osh removed her helmet. “The air in here is breathable.”

“Right.” Pidge nodded as she removed her helmet. “So a base? Are you guys some sort of group of freedom fighters?”

“Indeed.” Te-Osh responded. “Though… we’re just a small group in this location… part of our team was captured recently...” She led the way into the base further and toward where Pidge could hear talking.

Pidge grew excited. Among the voices she heard, there was one that stood out. Matt. She could hear him. It took everything in her to not shout out his name, calling for his attention.

“Matt.” Te-Osh spoke up, getting the Earthling’s attention. “You didn’t tell me how alike you and your sister looked.”

“Huh? What do you...” Matt looked over and stared. Pidge. His baby sister was standing right there beside Te-Osh. He couldn’t believe his eyes. At first he didn’t want to believe it, it had to be a joke, but he recognized those wide, vacant eyes that just stared blankly ahead at anything in front of her. “Pidge...” He whispered. “It’s… It’s really you.”

“Matt.” Pidge couldn’t help but tear up, his voice filling her with joy. Then she heard running footsteps as he sprinted toward her; she braced herself for the inevitable, dropping her bayard and wrapping her limbs around her brother when he picked her up. “I found you… I finally found you...”

“How is this possible?” Matt asked, spinning around and surprisingly not falling over. He set Pidge down and cupped her cheeks. “I can’t believe it… you’re actually here and in space. How...”

“It’s a long story and we can talk about it later. But… oh Matt...” Pidge put her hands over Matt’s. “I’m so happy. I’m so glad I found you.”


	6. "If you stub your toe, there's only a 50% chance that it will hurt."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has been reunited with Matt, and as happy as she is for that, they're still rebels and she's still a paladin; they have work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the liberty of giving a couple of the rebels names. I don't recall them (an Unilu and an Olkari) having names, so I named them. Huzzah.

Matt was happy, there was no doubt about that, but his baby sister was out in space, fighting in a war, and was apparently a paladin of Voltron, something he heard mentioned by a few rebels at times when they spoke of legends. The others would have shown their shock, excitement, and relief at finding out that Voltron was real and helping to take down the empire, but Matt’s rambling distracted them from that.

“I can’t believe it… my own baby sister is out here! Why? Of all the things! How? Pidge! You’re blind! How the hell did you even get out here? How do you even fly a ship? Who authorized this? Is there some sort of manager I can complain to?”

“Is he always like this?” a rebel named Olia questioned as she checked Pidge over, making sure the young paladin was okay. Though Pidge assured her she was fine after crashing, the older rebel was acting on motherly instinct and insisted.

“Pretty much.” Pidge chuckled. “He gets it from our Dad; Dad always worried about the situations I’d find myself in or what I do since I can’t see like they do.”

“And your mom?” Olia inquired.

“Far more relaxed, often amused, and always proud.” Pidge responded. “She worries about me, but she’s always been more calm about it.”

“A mother always worries, even if we don’t show it.” Olia ruffled Pidge’s hair. “And Matt, settle down before I ground you.” Pidge snickered in response, finding the canine-like alien’s comment amusing and definitely showing her to be a mother.

“Settle down? Did you miss the part that my blind sister is out here and fighting in a war?” Matt asked.

“Matt, I understand you’re worried and it’s sweet,” Te-Osh chuckled a bit, “but having fought against Pidge myself, I found that she’s far more capable than you probably want to accept. Plus, she’s not fighting alone. She’s got a team to work with. And she has a drone. Speaking of...”

“Yup, he’s all repaired.” another alien, this one identified as an Olkari named Eis’at. In response, Rover beeped before hovering over to Pidge, bumping into her to let her know he was there. “Thanks for letting me repair him; I’ve always wanted to get my hands on a drone.”

Another alien, this one an Unilu named Toval, snickered a bit. “To be expected of an Olkari; you guys are very hands-on and love working with tech.”

“Guilty as charged.” Eis’at giggled as she rubbed the back of her head. “Anyway, Matt, it’s nice you’re worried about your sister, but Te-Osh is right. Pidge seems a lot more capable than you’re acting. Plus, I’m sure whoever is in charge of Voltron wouldn’t have sent her to battle without considering everything.”

“I still can’t help but worry… and even Chief approved of this?” Matt let out an exasperated sigh as he paced around the room they were in.

Pidge listened to Matt’s steps closely. He walked mostly normal, she was sure if she could see his steps would appear fine, but the sound was off. Step, thump. Step, thump. Step, thump. Something was wrong and listening closely, she finally caught on. “Perhaps I’m the one who should be worried about you.” Pidge stated, getting everyone’s attention. “Did you plan on telling me that you have a prosthetic leg?” No one responded to what Pidge said. They knew she was right, but even if she could see, it was hidden by his pants and boot. “It comes up to between the knee and hip somewhere; I can hear the difference when your knee bends as well as how your leg sounds when it hits the ground while walking.”

“Matt, you can’t hide that from her.” Te-Osh informed him softly as she went to the younger male, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Matt sighed. Indeed, he couldn’t hide it. Hiding that fact would be about as easy as trying to sneak to the first floor and going through Pidge’s Halloween candy bucket while she was upstairs in her room; it was not going to happen and even if she didn’t catch it that moment, she would find out later.

Pidge could tell that Matt didn’t know how to mention it. So, she continued speaking. “It… it isn’t Shiro’s fault, right?” she asked. “I learned he had harmed you at the arena so they would have him fight instead of you...”

“Wait… you’ve met with Shiro?” Matt sounded astonished. “And no, it wasn’t Shiro’s fault; it’s the same leg, but...” Matt sighed again. Being a prisoner was not an easy thing and he learned that the Galra weren’t the only bloodthirsty race out there. Some prisoners were just as dangerous. “We can talk about it another time, but know that this isn’t because of Shiro. And I want you to know that it doesn’t bother me. I’m fine and well, at least it doesn’t hurt when I stub my toe.”

Pidge heard that last comment and the sassy part of her mind took over. “Jeez, you still ram your foot into walls and furniture? I’m the blind one and even I haven’t done that.” The sass got the others to laugh, the group of rebels quickly realizing she was making a joke.

The laughter quickly died down when a radio sounded off, a transmission coming in. Te-Osh went to where it was, listening to the message. The other rebels didn’t talk, waiting to hear what news was being sent.

“And?” Olia asked.

“Ozar found the location of where the others were taken; he sent the coordinates.” Te-Osh informed the others. “They’re at a Galra base not far from here; but we need to hurry, intel points to them getting ready for a prison transfer.”

“I’ll go with you.” Pidge spoke up. Before Matt could say that she shouldn’t, that they were going into enemy territory, she continued. “A paladin’s duty is to help those in need. I may be blind, but I’m capable. Besides, it’s not my first time infiltrating enemy territory.”

“Very well, I don’t see why not.” Te-Osh responded.

“I can see many reasons why not!” Matt yelped. While the others were of course concerned about a blind child joining them, they also understood that she was more capable than most would first assume.

Pidge got the green lion first, pleased to find her active again. Then she set out with the other rebels, going with their ship they were using to get to their destination. Indeed, it wasn’t too far. There was a planet with a Galran base built upon it. They landed in a section away from the base and away from detection where they met other rebels.

They had to get close enough to the base, that way they were not left in the open to traverse with the prisoners; doing so would most likely result in getting captured again. That was when Pidge brought up the green lion’s cloaking ability she gave it; though blind, when piloting Green, she could tell when she got it to go invisible and for how long due to the link they shared. It was thanks to this that they were able to bring the lion closer and hide it in the forest that surrounded the base.

“Okay,” Te-Osh checked the entrance of the base as well as the data they had, “other entrances will be trickier; there would be more in the ship hangers and this is the only other access point we can get in at. There aren’t any security cameras, but there are two guards.”

“Do you think we can take them down?” Matt inquired.

Ozar, a blue skinned alien and one of the rebels they met with, shook his head. “Not likely. They’d see us coming and expect us to be rebels; with that, they’d sound the alarm.”

“Damn...” Matt grumbled.

“Hmm… maybe I can take them down.” Pidge commented. She then removed her armor, leaving only the bodysuit underneath.

“Pidge, I’m already guessing your plan and I hate it.” Matt told her.

“Duly noted.” Pidge responded. “Now, point me in the direction of the guards?”

Olia did that, nudging her so she was facing them, though they were at an angle from their hiding spot. “Right ahead. You sure you’ve got this?”

“Mm-hmm!” Pidge nodded as she got up and used her staff, this time exaggerating things with her situation by tapping it around in front of her. She had planned to ensure the guards saw she was nothing more than a blind child. Even the Galra would be somewhat merciful, right? Or at least some? Either way, she hoped this would work and she could take them down when they would let their guard down.

“Who goes there?!” one of the guards called, pointing his blaster at the girl.

“Is… is someone there?” Pidge called out, making herself look and sound scared. “I… oh...” She allowed herself to collapse to her knees and started to sob, pulling out all the stops and getting the tears to flow.

The guards looked to each other before cautiously approaching. They knelt beside her, checking on the small girl. “Come now, there’s no need to cry.” one of them actually said. “Why are you crying? How did you even get here?”

“I was abandoned… I don’t know where I am.” Pidge cried, wiping her face. “I was deemed useless, so they just...”

“I’m… I’m sure you’re not useless.” the other guard said. “Everyone has a purpose.” He scooted to kneel in front of Pidge, cupping her face in his hands. “Hmm?” He moved one hand, the eyes not focusing at all. He then looked to his partner. “Whoever this kid was with, they just abandoned him and he’s blind.” he whispered.

“What?!” The other was stunned. “And many say we’re cruel… At least the Galra don’t abandon blind kits...” He looked troubled before standing up, helping Pidge to her feet. “It’s okay, um… maybe we should tell the commander?”

“Possibly? But… he is just a blind kit…”

“Maybe the commander would be merciful.”

“It’s possible.” He looked to Pidge. “One moment, little one; the grownups have to talk. But don’t worry, you’re safe now.” He then stepped away to talk with his partner.

Pidge stood still for a moment before changing her position. She listened to their voices, gauging where their heads were. “You guys are nice, so it’s gonna hurt me to do this.” she said. Judging by the confused noises the two made, she could only assume they looked at her. Then she lifted her staff and smacked each one in the face, giving them both a shock and knocking them back. She struck again, this time with more electricity and to their abdominal regions, or at least she assumed she got them there. This was enough to render them unconscious. “I hope you two can forgive me for this.”

“Okay, I did not expect electricity.” Olia responded.

“Matt! Your sister’s amazing!” Eis’at exclaimed.

“You sure she’s blind?” Ozar questioned.

“Yeah… but… wow. She is… good.” Matt was dumbfounded. Mixed in with that, though, he was also proud.

“Well, let’s restrain those two and keep them from calling for help when they come to, then we go in.” Te-Osh instructed. “And give Pidge her armor back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While many Galra can be cruel, I like to think there are many who are understanding, kind, and even merciful. After all, Commander Bogh can't be the only sane one loyal to the empire in canon, right? Surely others could be, too. And this is divergent, so, with the wise words of Jean-Luc Picard of Star Trek, "make it so". Now we have two kind Galra.  
> Who got smacked.  
> Who are now unconscious.  
> Because they let their guards down and showed kindness.  
> Ouch.


	7. Like a Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there are bumps in the road that even Pidge's senses cannot help her see past.

“Thanks to Rover being with us, it shouldn’t take too long to find where prisoners are being held and how many.” Eis’at stated, getting into the system from their location. The group of rebels and the paladin had gotten into the base with ease, but entering was, they all admitted, the easiest part. The group was well aware that from there on with sneaking around as well as performing a rescue and an escape, it was going to be tricky, but they had to do something. “Okay, thankfully the prison ward is in one section and one floor. However, there’s no actual direct path out of here from there… the closest place is the ship hanger.”

“It’s probably so they could transfer prisoners more easily.” Olia stated. She then looked at the layout, noticing one section illuminated away from the cells. “What’s this spot?”

“Hmm… I don’t know… and unless someone here can read Galran...” Eis’at sighed, looking worried.

Rover started beeping, taking on different patterns to communicate. “There’s a prisoner in that one according to Rover.” Pidge reported. “He says that cell is maximum security.”

“Maximum security?” Te-Osh asked. There was no question of how Pidge could understand Rover, the rebels have seen and known enough to know that understanding a robot or drone was normal for some. But something being of tighter security, it did spark curiosity. “Which means they’re possibly more dangerous… or of use.”

“Dangerous?” Matt inquired. “You mean violent?”

“Perhaps. But their intelligence could make them dangerous, too. We won’t know until we check things out.” Te-Osh stated. “Are there any details Rover can get us about that?”

Pidge listened to Rover before shaking her head, making a small negative noise. “No, he can’t access there; there’s only so much he can get.” she said.

“Well, we’ll figure it out when we get there.” Te-Osh assured. “We need to hurry up; we don’t have much time until the transfer… and then we have to work on getting out with the others.” She looked to the Olkari. “Eis’at, do you have it mapped out?”

“As well as patterns for the sentry patrol.” Eis’at confirmed. “We’re good to go.” She closed up the console she was working with.

“You take point then; Olia, Ozar, cover the rear of the group.” Te-Osh ordered. “We need to be quick and efficient; stealth is our main goal for now, but if we must fight, we have to do it as quickly as possible and without alerting others.” That reminder was to everyone in the team. With their plan ready, they took off.

Matt kept close to Pidge. She may have said she had been in Galra locations before, but he was still worried about her. She may have been able to fight to some extent and was good at using her blindness to get past guards, but that didn’t change the fact that she was only fifteen years old, blind, and in enemy territory. He wanted to keep her safe. Personally, he would rather have Pidge remain with the green lion for them, but she was insistent and determined to aid the team. The others, though also concerned, didn’t help much by not really seeing why it was fully a problem, especially since she wasn’t going alone.

“Matt, you’re grinding your teeth.” Pidge whispered when they hid in a spot, waiting for some sentries to pass. “You’re upset by something.”

“I wish you wouldn’t do that...” Matt mumbled about Pidge listening to the sounds he made when stressed. “And… I wished you stayed behind on the mission… I don’t want you hurt.”

Pidge sighed. She had already been hurt before, even very recently. But that was the thing; getting hurt happened when you were at war. Others even faced worse. She understood Matt didn’t want _worse_ to happen, but she still had a role to play.

“I’ll do what I can to be safe, but I’m not going to hide just because I’m blind.” Pidge reminded.

“You two can argue about this later,” Olia reminded, “we need to move now.”

And they did. They had to stop a few other times to wait, but it overall didn’t take long to get to the prison ward. When they arrived, Pidge was able to catch another drone and reprogram it, handing it over to Eis’at.

“That should help you get these cells open.” Pidge stated.

“You guys focus here; Pidge and I will check on the other cell and hope Rover can get us in.” Te-Osh informed. “Matt, you come with us and help keep watch.” While she figured she would be fine on her own as a watch while Pidge worked with Rover, she knew he would want to come to make sure that his sister was safe. It was endearing, but dangerous; even more dangerous, though, would be separating them and having him worry more.

“Yes, ma’am.” Matt reported. He went with Te-Osh and Pidge to where the other cell was. It wasn’t too far, thankfully, but still away from the others.

Rover beeped a few times when he reached the cell. Unlike the others, which were simple metal doors that were locked and had small windows in them, this cell’s door was completely clear. However, this made it easier for those keeping watch to see the prisoner inside. And the prisoner was someone rather unique and especially important two two certain fighters.

“Huh?” Matt was stunned. “Mom!?”

“Wait, what?” Pidge yelped.

Inside the cell, Colleen Holt had been sitting on a bench, looking rather exhausted. She had tried again and again to escape. Several times she had almost succeeded; she was not a woman to underestimate. Despite her near successes, she had always been recaptured. Then they finally deemed her high risk and made sure she was fully locked down and secured. Such cells were harder to keep and maintain, the basic ones being fine for average prisoners, but Colleen was anything but average.

Colleen knew there would be a prison transfer that day. She could only imagine where they would send her, but in the process, she would not make it easy; however much it took, she would fight against them and try to get away, even if it landed her in a cell once more. What she never imagined, though, was for Matt to find her; more than that, she never expected to see him with his little sister. Her baby girl.

At first she was in disbelief, it seemed impossible that both of her children were there. She felt the chances of Matt finding her were slim, but Pidge being there too was supposed to be impossible. But there they were, her beloved children. She was shaky as she first stood up from the bench she sat on, everything still sinking in, but then she ran too the glass wall that separated them, her hands firmly pressed against the glass.

“Mom, it’s really you!” Matt called out. He stared for a moment before he noticed his mother opening and closing her mouth; she was talking but he couldn’t hear her.

“Matt? Mom’s here?” Pidge asked, listening for their mother’s voice. She couldn’t hear it. “Mom?”

“She… she can’t hear us, Pidge.” Matt said softly. He then gently took Pidge’s hand and put it to the glass and right where Colleen’s hand was. “But she’s here… she’s right here.”

Pidge blinked. She couldn’t see her mother like Matt could and she couldn’t hear her. If it weren’t for her trust in Matt, she wouldn’t have even believed that was her mother. She wished she could feel for her, she wished she could see like how she did in Green, but there was nothing except for the usual darkness.

“Mom, we’ll get you out. Okay? We’re going to help you.” she said. Even if her mother couldn’t hear them, she at least hoped her lips formed the words enough for their mother to see that. “I need to get the cell open; Rover, where’s its control panel?” Rover beeped, leading Pidge to where she needed to be. Then they had to get into the system and open the door. But that was easier said than done. Pidge worked hard with Rover, doing as she could as she listened to the drone that put the words in the system to audio that she understood. Then he beeped again. “No… no...”

“Pidge?” Matt looked over. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re running into problems; this cell is definitely under severe lock down.” Pidge responded. “But we’re not giving up… we can’t...” She lifted her head at the sudden sound of the alarms going off. Crap. They were running out of time.

“Matt, stay on guard!” Te-Osh ordered. She then went to contact Ozar. “Ozar, do you copy? What’s going on out there?”

**“We were found out; they probably saw the cells emp-whoa!”** Ozar called out.

**“Commander Te-Osh, Lieutenant Ozar,”** the voice of another rebel that hadn’t entered the base, **“two more of those lions like Pidge’s showed up; they’re attacking the base.”**

“No, no no no!” Pidge shook her head. “They’re going to ruin this. Wait… wait, maybe that’s it. Maybe they can buy us time!”

**“Te-Osh, we don’t have time; you need to get out of there!”** Ozar reminded. **“We should be able to get this group out with the lions showing up, but...”**

Te-Osh bit her lip, the expression hidden by her mask. She didn’t want to leave someone behind, especially the mother of one of her rebels and his younger sister, but she knew that in war, sometimes they had to do the unthinkable. She looked to Colleen, the older Earthling glancing at her, too. Words were not needed; Colleen understood that with the alarms going off, something she could hear in her cell, things were dire. She then gave a nod, silently telling the rebel leader to get them out of there. “I understand.” she told the lieutenant.

“Te-Osh?” Matt asked.

“We need to go.” Te-Osh stated. “We don’t have time to linger.”

“What? No!” Pidge yelped, jumping to her feet. “We found Mom! We can’t leave her behind!”

“We don’t have time.”

Pidge didn’t wait for what came next. Instead, she took her bayard, getting it activated into its staff appearance. With as much strength as she could get behind it and surprisingly not hitting anyone, though perhaps it helped that Matt and Te-Osh both jumped away, Pidge swung her staff into the glass, sending vibrations along the weapon and up her arms. Other than a _thunking_ noise and a small scratch, nothing happened to the glass.

“It… it didn’t break.” Matt whispered.

The rebel leader had to admit, Pidge did try. But that wasn’t enough and they were out of time. “I’m sorry…” she whispered before she scooped Pidge up, holding the paladin under her arm. She then grabbed Matt by the wrist and ran off. “Rover! Follow!” she ordered the drone. With a panicked beep, he did as told.

“But Te-Osh! Our mom!” Matt called out as Pidge flailed, trying to get away and back to their mother. He glanced back, seeing his mother nod, as though to tell him it was fine. When they rounded the corner, she was out of sight but most definitely not out of mind.

Pidge continued to flail as she tried to tell Te-Osh that they couldn’t leave Colleen behind. The rebel leader, though, was stronger than she looked, able to keep the paladin in her grip. It pained her to do that, though, to literally drag the children from their mother, but she felt she had to. As hard as it was, it was better to escape with those you came in with than get everyone captured while failing to rescue another. It wasn’t worth it.

Te-Osh skidded to a stop when she was finally cut off by sentries. A group of them in front and more following up behind them. This wasn’t good. They were surrounded and with no exit in sight.

At this point, they would need a miracle to escape.

Or a yellow lion that was bigger than the green one.

Now Te-Osh had been around a while; she had seen fights, she had made new friends and lost good allies along the way. At one point, she felt nothing could really startle her anymore. But in came a mechanical lion, crashing through the base and wiping out the sentries behind them; it was a wonder it didn’t run into the rebels and paladin on the ground, too. With Te-Osh actually startled, however briefly, she dropped Pidge.

“Ow!”

“Oh! Sorry!” Rather than helping Pidge to her feet, she decided to just pick her back up and hold her under her arm. “But we now got a path to get out.” she called, running past the yellow lion and following its path, getting out of the base with ease. “Ozar, come in; we’re out of the base. What’s your status?”

**“I’ve got some of the prisoners and rebels with me; we’re with the blue lion and its paladin. The other rebels at the ships are ready to go.”** Ozar responded.

“And the others?”

**“With me; we’re back by the green lion; we couldn’t get much further, though.”** Olia chimed in.

“Okay, we’re headed your way.” Te-Osh ran for the green lion, thankful to see Olia there and waiting with a couple of rebels and several prisoners. She finally put Pidge down and told her to get in and ready for take off while she and the rebels got the prisoners inside.

Pidge got to Green’s cockpit. When given the _okay_ , she took off. Pidge focused and saw through her lion, able to see the blue and yellow lions going about, taking down fighters. What about the black and red lions? Were Shiro and Keith okay? She hoped they were and that they weren’t there simply because of their colds.

**“Pidge! Oh am I glad to see you!”** Lance cheered. **“Are you okay?”**

Was she? They just left her mother behind in the cell to face whatever fate the Galra had planned for her. **“I’m fine...”** she mumbled.

**“Guys, we’ve got more incoming; I think it’s time to get the quiznak out of here!”** Hunk whined.

**“I couldn’t have said it better myself; I’m getting a wormhole open.”** Allura’s voice came over the comm. When the wormhole opened, Pidge waited until the other rebel ships were through before bringing up the rear.

Once safe, Pidge curled up in her seat. She heard the door open as two sets of footsteps came in. Matt’s and Te-Osh’s; while Matt’s way of walking was relatively new with the prostetic and Te-Osh was new to her, she had been quick to learn and determine the sound.

“Pidge, I’m sorry we had to leave her.” Te-Osh responded. “I couldn’t risk yours and Matt’s safety.”

“Did… everyone else make it?” Pidge inquired.

“We lost no rebels and the other prisoners were all rescued.” Te-Osh responded. “Even our own rebels who had been previously captured.”

Pidge thought it over. Overall, as much as she wanted her mother back but couldn’t, she felt they did succeed. “We’ll find Mom again… we’ll find a way to rescue her… right?”

“Us rebels are always looking for information and prison camps; we’ll find her.” Te-Osh assured as she went over. She put a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “If it helps, the fact that they kept her in such a cell and deemed her high risk but haven’t… bothered to do anything about her in general,” in others, they didn’t feel the need to kill her, “it means she’s of use. That means there is a chance we could find her again.” It meant their mother would most likely be alive.

Pidge smiled. It may have not always seemed like the most encouraging thing finding out your mother is useful to the enemy, but it definitely did bring some hope back to Pidge. “Thanks.” Pidge said. She got up and felt for where Te-Osh was before hugging her. “Thank you… for reassuring me… and making sure we weren’t captured.”

“Always.” Te-Osh whispered, putting one arm around Pidge. She then extended the other towards Matt, beckoning him to join before she hugged them both. “I won’t give up either. I will help to make sure you two can reunite with her.”

“Thanks, Te-Osh.” Matt responded.


	8. Pidge's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge may be safe at the castle and with her brother, but she still feels upset with the previous mission she was on. Thankfully she's got a caring Altean to talk with her.

Matt was amazed. The Castle of Lions was truly a remarkable place. The tech was so seamless and perfect, the fact that it was not only a castle but also a battleship in its own right, and even with it and its tech, Allura, the princess, could create wormholes and travel across great expanses of space in such a short amount of time. He was truly in awe.

And he would get to stay there for a couple of days until the prisoners and other rebels recovered, then it would be back to work.

As much as Matt wanted to stay and marvel at how beautiful and perfect the castle was, he knew something was more important. He had to find his sister and talk with her. Though she didn’t always speak about it and would tell Matt she was fine, he knew something was wrong and he was certain it had to do with their mother.

Not being able to hear Colleen with her own ears, Pidge was upset. Something in Matt wondered if it would be more merciful on his sister if he had said nothing instead, if they had tried to release her in silence. However, as much as he wondered, he knew he couldn’t go back in time and change that.

Searching for his sister, Matt checked other rooms and sections of the castle-ship, hoping to locate her and talk with her about the situation. The first place was her room. When he stepped in, he was stunned to see its appearance.

“How does she navigate this minefield?” Matt inquired, seeing the messy state the room was in. No, perhaps the better question was how Pidge managed to gather so much junk in such a short amount of time in space. Okay, the questions got better as he noticed there were a number of those floofs in Pidge’s room. He almost forgot that several were happily following Pidge when they were at the trash nebula; they must have also gotten into the green lion; his money was on Pidge herding them in like the kleptomaniac she was. Would that be kleptomania? Just hording? Matt shook his head, getting that idea out. He then looked to one of the walls, seeing a couple of posters written in one of the Earth languages and a doodle on each.

“But she can’t see? Or did they for-” Matt froze. He then paid attention. _Clean your room_ with a doodle of Coran on it and _remember to eat_ with a Haxus drawing accompanying it. He chuckled when he realized that Pidge must have given a sassy remark to feel like she was at home again.

_“Katie, you should really clean your room more often.”_

_“Maybe we should write a note and stick it on my wall to remind me.”_

_“Oh, very funny, young lady.”_

And it was funny, especially after their mother started leaving notes that Pidge couldn’t see. But touching them, her mother used paint that swelled up to write them, letting the notes be readable to her daughter. When Matt went over to check the notes, he found that Coran and Haxus, assuming those two made the notes themselves or at least have gotten help to know the language more, managed the same thing, allowing Pidge to be able to read them.

“Just like home.” he commented, smiling softly. Amused, Matt left the room to return to his search for Pidge. His next destination was the green lion’s hanger. He glanced around, looking for any sign of Pidge before noticing Eis’at with Haxus, the two going over some data Rover and the other and currently nameless drone had recorded while working with the rebels at the base.

“Hmm?” Haxus looked up, realizing Matt was there. “If you’re looking for Pidge, she isn’t in here.” he commented.

“Okay, and my search continues.” Matt sighed. “Um… why are you working in here? Not that it’s bad or anything, but...” When they arrived at the castle, the rebels were informed of there being some good Galra out there and helping the cause; Haxus and Keith were among them. What he didn’t get was that the green lion’s hanger had become a sort of lab or office.

“Pidge had set up several computers along with her own to work here.” Haxus commented. “I’ve aided in setting up so she could translate Galran messages more easily. In a sense, it has become a sort of work area that even I find myself using at times, especially when it involves Galra tech. We already had an incident before, so we’re being cautious so the castle does not go haywire.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Matt nodded. He found it actually rather nice. It probably made Pidge feel better, having the technology around. And knowing her, the computers were all set up to translate data into audio for her to hear and understand. He liked that something was set up there for her. “Any idea where I can find Pidge?”

“Hmm...” Haxus seemed to think it over before sneezing into the inside of his arm and muttered something about his cold; that reminded Matt that Shiro and Keith were also sniffling, coughing, and sneezing, but they were assured that if no one was part Galra, they shouldn’t contract it. “Um… I’m not sure… she could be in the kitchen getting food. She has a bad habit of skipping meals.”

“Still? Some things never change.” Matt chuckled. “Thanks. And good luck with your work.” He left the hanger and headed for where the kitchen was, being shown that room earlier. Matt honestly hoped Pidge was there. He listened to the voices of others there, hoping to pinpoint Pidge’s. Upon looking in, though, he found that there was no Pidge. Instead, he saw Olia showing to be the mother she was by working on a soup recipe with Hunk’s ingredients, even explaining it to the yellow paladin; she was coming up with an old dish she knew to help make others feel better. It may not have always been medicinal, it depended on what ingredients she could get her paws on, but it did taste good and help give strength; at least the one she made for him when he was first brought into the rebel group and he fell ill tasted good.

“Hmm? Oh! Matt, right?” Lance asked, perking up. “Olia’s teaching Hunk some recipes. I think he’s definitely pleased.”

“Hopefully I can come up with more things that’ll get Pidge actually wanting to eat.” Hunk responded. “I mean, she does eat… sometimes… but...”

“She gets to caught up in her work, she tends to forget to take care of herself?” Matt finished.

“Yeah… pretty much.” Hunk nodded. “And she seems a bit picky.”

“Typical.” Matt couldn’t help but chuckle at that last comment. “Anyway, I was just checking to see if Pidge was in here… but I suppose Haxus hasn’t nagged her to eat enough times.”

“Hmm, I think she was with Coran; they were going to be making some repairs to the castle.” Lance stated.

“They’re probably down in the engine room.” Hunk stated. “I’d have joined them myself, it was a tough debate between cooking and learning the mechanics of this ship, but...”

“Coran’s cooking is a bit of an… acquired taste.” Lance pointed out. “So Hunk learning is good for us Earthlings.”

“Noted.” Matt chuckled. He looked to see Bae Bae watching Olia, waiting for a treat. “Bae Bae, c’mon girl, let’s go find Pidge, hmm?” Bae Bae whined. “Oh c’mon, I need your help finding Pidge.” Bae Bae seemed reluctant to go, at least until Olia tossed her something to eat. Once she had her treat, she padded off to the older of her two humans in the castle.

Matt followed Bae Bae through the many halls of the castle, the bull terrier sniffing around for Pidge’s scent. With the dog’s help, he was able to find where Pidge was. When he heard her talking with Coran, he slowed his steps, hoping to go unheard.

“Come now, Number Five, surely it’s not all bad? You do so well.” Coran commented.

“Yeah, for now, but...” Pidge sighed. “You know, for the most part, being blind never bothered me. It was part of who I am… but now… everything is so different...” Pidge was frustrated as she sat near tools that were strewn out while Coran, who had his jacket around his waist, was inside part of the castle’s structure and working with gears and wires in it. “Unless I’m with Green, I can’t see enemies coming… I can only hear. And a lot of good that does me when they shoot at me. It’s not like they say _hey, I’m over here and gonna shoot_.”

Coran let out an exhale when he emerged from his work, blowing the hair of his mustache around. “You’re still young and getting the hang things. It’ll get better.” he assured. He then smirked, though the expression went unnoticed. “Ah, Pidge, might you aid me with this part? I can’t quite tell what tool I need.”

“Better? I don’t know if there is a better with this war.” Pidge grumbled, crawling over. She leaned into the opening and felt around.

“Right in this section.” Coran leaned over the paladin, moving her hand to where he needed it. “Indeed, though, the war is bad. But if we give up now, it’ll only get worse.”

“I guess you’re right...” Pidge mumbled. “There’s an old Earth saying, _it’s darkest before the dawn_ , it’s our way of reminding ourselves that things always seem much worse before they get better.” She felt for what was needed. “Hmm, that should be easy to find.” She went to where the tools were and felt for which one was needed before returning. “Looser or tighter?”

“Removed so we can put on a new gasket.” Coran informed. “And that’s a good saying to have. Things will get better. Even when it was bad,” he handed over the gasket when Pidge held out her hand, “and we thought we lost Allura, we came back from it and rescued her. Not only that, but Hunk and Lance made some new allies on a water planet and you found not only allies in the rebels but your older brother, too.” He smiled. “Yes, things are hard, and they will get harder, but we will prevail. Especially with some training.” He leaned in again when Pidge finished the task. “And this section… it’s hard for me to squeeze in...”

“Hmm… Ah! That’s an easy one.” Pidge exclaimed after feeling around. She went back to select the needed tool. “Training isn’t exactly going to fix everything with my circumstance, though.” She moved back to work again, getting confirmation from the adviser of what was needed.

“Pidge,” Coran spoke, “do you think it’s less about adapting to the war and fighting in it and more about your mother?” He heard about Te-Osh forcing Pidge and Matt to leave their mother behind when things got tough and they couldn’t rescue her. “It is hard not being able to protect someone you care for… especially when you can’t see or hear them when they are in need.”

Pidge was silent. While no one outright said it, she had a feeling that Coran was in a similar boat. He couldn’t be there when Alfor was against Zarkon so long ago. He couldn’t see him in his final hours, he couldn’t hear him… all he could do was get the castle to safety after Alfor put Allura in stasis. “I just...” Pidge couldn’t help but feel the tears fall. “I couldn’t help her… I couldn’t even hear her… what… what if she was calling for me? What if...” She felt Coran move and hug her. “I didn’t want to leave her… but we had to… if we didn’t, we’d have been caught or killed, too… I understand that, but… but...”

“It’s okay, Pidge. It’s okay.” Coran reminded, gently brushing his fingers through Pidge’s hair. He then looked over to Matt, having already known he was there; he simply didn’t say anything as he continued to work with Pidge.

“Mom even knew we had to be safe.” Matt spoke up, surprising his sister. He went over and knelt beside her. “She’s our mother… and a mother always does what she can to ensure her children are safe… even if it means making sure someone takes them away.”

“A mom always makes the hardest sacrifices… huh?” Pidge asked.

“Indeed… but at least we still have a chance.” Matt reminded. “We’ll find her. We’ll find Mom and Dad… we’ll find them.”

“Yeah.” Pidge nodded. “Thanks Matt. And thanks, Coran. It means a lot.” She giggled when Bae Bae practically jumped onto her lap. “And of course, you’re always helping me feel better. Thank you, Bae Bae.”

“Now then, how about we finish the work, hmm?” Coran’s tone was chipper. “You’re doing a wonderful job, Number Five! Your tinier form makes it easier to get in and you’re able to feel for exactly what you need; it’s a great help to me.”

“Sounds good.” Pidge nodded.

“And then food after this.” Matt reminded.

“Yes, _Haxus._ ” Pidge teased, making her brother laugh.

-+-+-+-

The prisoners and other rebels who were previously captured were all rested and feeling better. Te-Osh and the rebels were preparing to depart, ready to get the former prisoners to refugee bases. “Thank you very much for your hospitality, Princess.” Te-Osh dipped her head in respect. She then handed over a device. “This is a transponder; we use them to locate each other. Should you need our aid in the fight against Zarkon, we will answer your call.”

“Thank you; I’m glad we were able to be allies.” Allura stated. She then looked to where Pidge and Matt were hugging, bidding each other a goodbye and reminding one another to be as safe as possible. “Te-Osh… about them...”

“I was going to ask about that.” Te-Osh responded. “If you don’t mind?” Allura smiled and motioned for the rebel leader to go ahead. “Matt.”

“Oh, right.” Matt nodded. “Okay, Pidge, I’ll try to keep in touch.”

“I think you should be telling us that.” Te-Osh stated, confusing the Earthling rebel. “Us rebels are now in an alliance with Voltron; we’ll need a liaison to keep us in touch and to keep both sides informed.” She smiled. “Your new mission post will be here in the Castle of Lions.” She may have said it like it was a mission, but this was the rebel wanting to keep the siblings together.

Matt stammered for a bit. He then ran over and hugged Te-Osh. “Thank you.” he whispered. “For everything. If you hadn’t rescued me, I never would have found Pidge again; and now you’re keeping us together...”

“Just look out for each other. And don’t upset her too much; she’s a tough fighter.” Te-Osh teased. She then stepped back. “We’ll keep in touch. May Voltron always fight strong and bring hope to the universe.” Te-Osh gave a sort of rebel salute alongside the others. And then they departed, each member of the immediate group Matt had been with giving gentle goodbyes and hopes of meeting again to the Earthling rebel.

“Be safe out there, guys.” Matt told them before seeing them off. He would miss them, but hopefully this wouldn’t be the last time he would see them. And furthermore, he was grateful to be able to stay with Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I love Pidge and Coran with that gentle relationship like that of a child with their favourite uncle. Coran is kind, wise, a little goofy, but good for Pidge, especially in this AU. And look at him! Getting her to help out with ease an proving his point further that she does so well. Way to go, Coran!


	9. All is fair in love and war, even the cheap shots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the castle suddenly shuts down, Pidge is on high alert and ready to defend it with all she's got.

“I don’t know know how I feel about being in this area.” Allura commented, grimacing a bit.

“Hmm?” Hunk looked to see the view on screen. “Are are those crystals? They’re kinda pretty.”

“Well, it’s best to admire them from afar.” Coran informed. “Those are chunks of xanthorium; they’re composed of highly volatile nitrate salts. Bumping into one would be a mistake; it’d blow you straight to Wozblay.”

Hunk gulped hard in nervousness. He had a feeling that to the Alteans, _Wozblay_ was something similar to _kingdom come_. “Okay, no thank you.”

“If it’s so dangerous, then why are we here?” Shiro inquired.

“Because, there’s a Marmora base here as well as an agent who is skilled as a doctor.” Haxus responded. “We can rest here and get these colds treated.”

As though to remind the others that three members were still ill, Keith sneezed. “I’d like that...” he mumbled.

“There’s seriously a base here? I don’t see anything.” Lance pointed out.

“It’s hidden, keeping it safe from the enemy.” Haxus responded.

“You don’t remember where it is, do you?” Lance smirked when Haxus looked away. “Called it.” He then looked around. Most of the team, even Matt, was there. But Pidge wasn’t. “Hmm? Where’s Pidge?”

“She was on the trainin’ deck earlier, practicin’ combat so she could adapt without Rover.” Chief responded. “He’s still with ‘er, but ‘parently after her bout with Te-Osh, she decided she needed to learn more.”

“Hmm...” Haxus seemed to ponder the situation. “Princess, might I make a bold suggestion?”

-+-+-+-

Pidge was training, doing her best to fight against a sentry without Rover’s help. Thanks to the robot’s movements, it was able to be heard by her with ease. Her biggest problem, though, was listening for it firing at her, this one set up with a blaster. Haxus had programmed it to be as much like the blasters from the empire; the only difference was that the attack was designed to stun so that Pidge would still be able to learn and train while not getting severely harmed.

In her training, Pidge noticed a few things. The first was that a blaster could only fire so many times before it needed to recharge; while it definitely had an unlimited supply of ammunition since it used energy, it had to charge back up so the shooter could fire again. The next part was that a delay, though short, lasted about twenty seconds. That recharge delay would give her enough time to get away, hide, or attack in some cases. The next was when the blaster finally recharged, it would make a small sound, one she could pick up on. However, in the heat of battle with others around her, allies and more enemies alike, she worried the commotion would drown out that sound; she wondered if she could set something up so she could hear even the faintest of things better.

Pidge moved to go at the training robot once more, but she stopped when she heard a change in the sound around her. The lights in the room were no longer buzzing, the robot’s mechanisms were no longer whirring, everything around her had powered down. She listened closely; the castle had been stationary for a while, but she could tell that much more than the training deck powered down.

Since being in the castle, especially after they were able to use it as a ship, she learned to listen to every little sound and determine what is going on as much as possible, especially in terms of the castle running, being stationary, and malfunctioning. And this time, she could hear things powering down.

“Allura, this is Pidge down on the training deck; is everything okay?” she asked into the comm. She listened. No response. “Allura, do you copy?” Nothing. “Shiro? Coran? Matt?” No one answered her, leaving her in complete silence until Rover beeped. “Something’s not right… Rover, check in with the castle; read all biorhythms on board.”

With a whir and a beep, Rover tapped into the castle’s systems wirelessly, checking to see how many people were on board. It give off a pattern of tones, informing Pidge of the usual signatures of the two Alteans, five humans, three Galra, one do- wait a tick.

“Wait… three Galra?”

Rover beeped.

“Shiro’s not Galra; he only got sick because of the arm; he registers as human in the castle.” Pidge reminded Rover, the drone making a sad tone, realizing his mistake. “That means we’ve got an intruder and they’re Galran.” Pidge readied herself. “Allura? Chief? Coran! Do you copy? We have an intruder!” No one responded to her. “Crap… could they have been subdued? I mean, three members of the team are ill and Hunk and Lance are still learning...” She was concerned for the team. “If you guys can hear me, hold on; I’ll put a stop to our intruder.”

Pidge went to leave the training deck, prying the door open and slipping through with Rover. “Okay, buddy, it’s like that night on Arus. The team’s in trouble and it’s up to us to handle the situation. Let’s just hope they don’t have a massive metal hand like Sendak… ugh, that was miserable.”

Pidge went through the hall, listening to the sounds, or rather there lack of. She didn’t even pick up on the gentle buzzing of the lights being on, not that she needed them. Listening, though, it let her discern different things, figuring out just how much was shut down.

Then came some footsteps. A longer stride and slower pace; she assumed the person was calm yet cautious as they went through the hall. The steps were heavier than Keith’s, but they didn’t hold the same _thunk_ that Matt’s metal leg did. There was hardly a _clack_ ingnoise, which meant that the soles of their shoes were softer, meant for stealth.

Pidge was certain that whoever infiltrated, they were being smart about it by sneaking around rather than charging in headfirst. But they were also going right for her. She at first considered using the darkness to her advantage, even ready to ditch her armor since she learned that parts of it did glow, but that wouldn’t have aided her; she recalled Keith mentioning being able to see in the dark and she assumed that most, if not all, Galra could do that. So, they had the advantage of being able to see her, but she also had an advantage of being used to maneuvering blindly.

Then those steps quickened right for her. Did they know she was there already? Possibly. Pidge listened as Rover made small beeps, telling her how much closer the enemy was. She was ready and swung her staff at them, but she only hit air as her opponent jumped over her. She heard them land so she jabbed her staff back, hitting them in the gut and making them grunt in discomfort.

_They’re wearing a mask or helmet judging by how it sounded a little muffled._ She thought to herself as she swung up, hoping to hit them in the face. They managed to dodge, leaning back. No, flipping back. They were taller than her and managed to kick up as they flipped to kick and send her face first into the floor.

Rover beeped wildly before there was the sound of metal hitting metal and the drone powering down. “Oh c’mon! Really!?” Pidge exclaimed. “You really had to do that?” She didn’t know how broken Rover was, though the sound wasn’t too bad, but she still didn’t like that. Well, time to put training to the test. She went at her opponent again, ready to hit them, trying to gauge where they were. It wasn’t until they stepped, avoiding the staff being swung at them, that she heard their foot scuff against the floor. That was what she needed and she manged to quickly move, jabbing them in the leg and shocking them. They made a muffled noise of discomfort, though it was probably more of them holding back the cry rather than the mask; not everyone did well with being shocked, after all.

Pidge didn’t have her little victory for very long before she was picked up and thrown down the hall as though she weighed nothing; to a Galran soldier, that probably was the case. Pidge slid on the floor before coming to a stop and sitting up. She heard her opponent step and quickly turned her staff into the more compact hookshot she could use. She fired at her foe, hoping to hit them; the tug said otherwise.

As did being dragged off. Pidge yelped, startled by the action, but she didn’t relinquish her hold; like hell she was going to let the enemy disarm her that easily. As she was dragged, she lost track of where she was, no longer having Rover’s beeping to aid her; she was used to going at her pace, able to count the steps, the different types of steps, the turns, and even telling by the other sounds when the castle was either in motion or stationary, active or in the night cycle while the others slept. Being dragged around like some toy disoriented her and she needed to get herself situated.

But first she needed to make the other, whoever they were, stop pulling her. And the best way to do that was to shock them, activating the bayard further and sending electricity to course through them. They let out a guttural noise as the tension in the weapon disappeared and there was a clattering noise; they dropped her weapon. Pidge sprung to her feet and quickly changed it back to the usual staff, then she swung it around, smacking the walls and floor; the ceiling was a no-go since she wasn’t tall enough, even with the staff. But that was fine.

Her opponent called out a small _whoa_ as they regained themselves and avoided getting hit by the wild child as she flailed about. They then waited when she stopped, listening to her surroundings. Not that she noticed, they tilted their head to the side, curious by why the green paladin acted the way she did. A tantrum?

“Got’cha.” Pidge smirked before running at her enemy, quickly sliding and surprisingly going between their legs. She wedged her staff into the floor before prying open a vent cover that was there, easy to miss to someone just looking, but to Pidge’s focus on sounds and study of the ship, it was in plain view. She got it unhinged in a quick motion and lifted, even flung at her enemy. They made a small noise as they dodged it, but the next attack was one they didn’t see coming as they were too focused on dodging.

Pidge went at her foe one last time, determining their position and giving her staff a good upward swing with the electricity on full power. And that was some shock to some Galran anatomy that she had long since determined was much like human anatomy. A cheap place hit but as they say, _all is fair in love and war_ and they were certainly at war.

Pidge jumped and went on guard when the castle returned to life, the gentle buzzing noise of the lights signaling that they were on. “Hmm?”

**“Should I be keeping score on how often you’re going to hit a guy there?”** came Lance’s comment over her comm.

“Lance? You’re okay? Are the others fine? What’s going on?” Pidge asked.

**“Sorry, Number Five, we were… kind of testing you in the events of an infiltration.”** That was Coran’s voice. **“Good news is you did well, even after Rover was disabled-”**

**“We’ll be sure to turn him back on.”** Matt interjected.

**“-but the bad news… is… well… you kind of rendered the doctor unconscious with that hit.”**

Pidge was silent before poking the unconscious figure that had crumpled to the floor with her staff. “You… okay?” she asked. “Guys… by chance, is he Blade of Marmora?” No response. “Which one of you authorized this?” Again, no response and the power was shut back off. “That’s it!” She ran through the halls, already knowing where she was, and headed for the bridge, ready to knock some heads after that test. They had her startled and worried for nothing; she was happy that they were safe, but she was pissed off that they worried her for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having Pidge hit others there, I'm never going to tire of it. It's a cheap shot, yes, but it's often effective. As my grandpa always told me, "if you get in a fight, you fight to win", and ancients be damned, Pidge is fighting to win! ~~Of course, I never went for there in a fight; I only threw a backpack with about fifteen manga books and a sketchbook in it at someone's face.~~   
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, my lovelies!


	10. "I make no promises."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having help in the castle is short lived as the next issue arises and the group has to jump back into battle.

“You know,” the Galra with a paler complexion, looking more periwinkle and lilac, commented, “when you contacted me and told me to test the green paladin, even informing me of the fact that she was blind, I was actually a little upset that anyone would allow a blind child fight in this war.” He let out a groan as he shifted, holding an Altean equivalent to an ice pack over his groin. “She’s a determined warrior, though.”

“And a cruel friend… ow...” Lance whimpered, holding his sore head. When Pidge finally got to the others, she wasted no time in smacking each and every one of them with her staff, angry that they would do this to her without telling her it was only a test. If they just informed her and told her to act like it was the real deal, then that would have been fine. But no. She was left worrying over the team and the only one she felt sorry for in the end was the other Blade, Ulaz according to Haxus, she hit during that test.

“Well, in her defense,” Haxus commented as he rebooted Rover for Pidge, “we didn’t warn her.”

“You do realize you were hit twice, right?” Hunk asked.

“To which I acknowledge that I deserve.” Haxus admitted. He bumped Rover into the air, prompting the drone to hover over to Pidge and beep at her.

“Taking it like a champ, good for you.” Pidge praised.

“Is your sister always this violent?” Keith inquired.

“She just has her own special way to communicate.” Matt responded.

“Anyway, now that this is all settled,” Allura was fixing her hair after Pidge’s hit messed it up some, “after we’ve regained ourselves more and have recovered,” that was more for Ulaz, “then perhaps we can go about getting things taken care of?”

“Just give me a moment, if you will, then I will provide medical aid so recovery is quicker for the others.” Ulaz slowly sat up before removing the ice pack. “That’s going to be sore for a while. However, it is a good way to debilitate your opponent, especially one much bigger than yourself.”

After Ulaz recovered enough, he convinced Allura to head for the base; when questioned about it, he insisted it was in front of the xanthorium clusters and hidden in a space time pocket. Ulaz felt it would be safer there, hidden from potential enemy eyes. Once in the pocket and safe, he got to work to getting medicine ready for Shiro, Keith, and Haxus to help shorten their colds. As he did that, the others rested a bit, getting over Pidge hitting each of them. It was during this time that Lance decided to point something out.

“You know, I’m actually surprised.” the blue paladin commented. “I mean, when we first found out about aliens being totally real and met Keith, a Galra, we were kinda stunned, startled, all that fun stuff. Well, except Chief. And Shiro.”

“And Pidge.” Hunk added.

“Oh yeah, she was calm, wasn’t she?”

“I think it’s because we all look the same to her.” Hunk smirked when Pidge snorted, amused by that.

“Don’t get started on the blind jokes and don’t encourage each other.” Lance mumbled. “Anyway! You’re handling things so well with meeting Galra. And knowing aliens, actually. Why is this so easy for you?”

Matt stared a moment before snickering. He quickly came up with a response. “Well of course I’d know it well.” He motioned to Keith. “I first learned to change diapers with that furry butt.”

“Hey! Don’t bring my Galran anatomy into this.” Keith snarled.

“Wait… what?” Lance looked back and forth. “Huh?!”

“I mentioned it in passin’ to y’all before meetin’ the princess,” Chief spoke up, “that Pidge n’ Keith met when they were pretty young. Matt bein’ a bit older would r’member some things.”

“Oh yeah… it seemed so long ago and I guess didn’t sink in, but I guess you did mention that, huh?” Hunk mused. “So wait… that means that their family...”

“Sammy helped make sure no one ‘scovered Kro since the rest o’ the world wasn’t ready for other life outside our planet. Collie helped, too; she also helped Kro when Keith was born.” Chief started chuckling. “Poor Sammy, though; he just passed out. He wanted to help, but he passed out quicker than he did when Matt was born. You can guess who was in the room both times, holdin’ hands and losin’ circulation. Surprisin’ly Kro didn’t break my hand. Collie… with both Matt n’ Pidge, she broke some fingers.” He then went over and ruffled Matt’s hair. “But this boy definitely knew alien life his whole life; Kro crash on Earth ‘fore he was born. Should’ve seen her eyes light up when she first held ‘im in her arms.”

“So she was there for some years?” Hunk asked. “It must have been lonely… being the only one of her kind on a distant planet...”

“If it was, she never said.” Chief admitted. “But I think having made friends with me n’ the Holt family helped, too.” He looked over to Ulaz. “So, how are they?”

“They’ll recover more quickly now, though Shiro may be the most miserable since an Earthling’s body is not exactly meant for most, if not all, Galran sicknesses.” Ulaz commented. “While overall they would be fine in combat, especially in the lions, it would be beneficial to avoid battles as much as possible for a few quintants. But, given circumstances, that may not always be the case.”

Allura nodded. “We’ll do our best, but thank you. Both for your aid as well as understanding.” she told the Galran. She looked over to Pidge, seeing how content she was with Bae Bae, the four mice, and Rover. “And, however painful for all of us in the end, thank you for testing Pidge. I think that will be good and if she ever starts to doubt herself, we can just remind her of this.” Sure, their final night on Arus could also be used as a reminder, but this training session was done without any warning for the girl and all on her own.

“It’s hard to believe that she’s a blind child and fighting in this war… but she is definitely more capable than I originally expected.” Ulaz commented. “It still doesn’t fully sit well with me, but… she isn’t alone.”

“None of them are; they have each others’ backs.” Haxus reminded. “And we are also here to aid them.”

“That is good to hear.” Ulaz nodded. He then stopped when the castle’s alarms went off. “Hmm?”

“Coran? What’s the matter?” Allura inquired.

“Oh quiznak! We’ve got company!” Coran yelped as he checked, having a scan done outside the base.

“Oh man, it’s one of Zarkon’s robot beast things again.” Hunk pointed out, seeing a monster with what was probably a large mouth. “A robeast!”

“Does it even know we’re in here?” Lance asked.

“We should get to the lions and be prepared.” Shiro instructed.

“I need to get to the generator for the space-time pocket.” Ulaz informed. “If that thing is from Zarkon, we can’t risk it getting a hold of it and taking it to him.”

“Are there others on the base?” Haxus inquired.

“No, just me.”

“Then I’ll go and aid you.” Haxus looked to Allura for confirmation.

“Go and do that; Paladins, be ready to launch if needed.” Allura stated. “If that thing finds we’re here and attacks, buy time to Ulaz and Haxus can get the pocket closed and out of here.”

The paladins confirmed and went off. While they hoped to avoid fighting, things did not always go their way and the paladins ended up having to deal with that robeast, especially when it started sucking in the clusters of xanthorium and using them as energy to attack.

**“Why do these monsters keep getting tougher and tougher; isn’t Voltron supposed to be the strongest thing out here?”** Hunk declared.

“Well, it has been ten thousand years and we’re still relatively new to this.” Pidge reminded.

**“Oh yeah...”**

**“Okay, so fighting this thing isn’t working; it seems to be impenetrable with any weapon, even if we can get around it** **or close enough** **.”** Shiro reminded, getting the others back on track.

**“So can’t we just shoot it in its mouth?”** Lance suggested.

**“In what reality would that sort of thing work?”** Keith questioned with some snark.

**“Well some bad guys in video games need that sort of thing done, so why not in reality?”** Lance suggested with a bit of hostility.

**“This isn’t some video game!”** Keith snapped.

“No but… common logic doesn’t always work out here.” Pidge mumbled. “Lance! You’re a genius!”

**“Does genius mean something different on Earth?”** Keith questioned.

**“Last I checked, no.”** Hunk responded.

**“Pidge, what are you getting at?”** Shiro asked.

“All in time.” Pidge commented. “Haxus, Ulaz, do you copy?”

**“We hear you loud and clear.”** Haxus responded over the comm. **“You have an idea, don’t you?”**

“And I’m hoping it’ll work.” Pidge admitted. “This thing is practically indestructible from the outside, but the inside should be another matter. From my understanding, since it creates a pocket of space, it would have to distort and manipulate the space around it. So, it should have a way of collapsing the space and, if sent inside and activated inside that robeast, it should be able to collapse it from the inside.”

The two Blade members were silent for a moment before Haxus spoke up. **“That may actually work; either way, it’d be destroyed, so Zarkon wouldn’t be able to claim it anyway.”** Haxus pointed out. **“You’ll need buy us a little time to rig it up for a remote activation.”**

**“We can do that.”** Shiro commented. **“Okay, team,** **evasive** **maneuvers;** **let’s keep this guy occupied** **!”**

They wove around the area, dodging and blocking attacks while keeping the robeast’s attention on them. This lasted until Haxus reported that they were ready and just need the beast to open its mouth for the package to be delivered. Taking a risk and baiting it, the paladins put Voltron closer, getting it to open up and try to suck them in. They were thankfully able to move in time and the two older Blade agents sent the generator in.

“Is it working?” Pidge asked.

**“I don’t kn-wait! Yeah! It’s closing in on itself!”** Lance responded, getting excited.

Through Green, Pidge could see some of what was going on, the robeast’s energy getting smaller in size, sign enough that her plan did work.

**“Good work, team!”** Allura praised. **“Return to the castle and let’s get out of here.”** Once inside, the princess addressed Ulaz. “I’m sorry about the loss of the generator for your base.”

“It is better for it to be destroyed than to have fallen in the wrong hands.” Ulaz commented. “And I am glad for this; otherwise I fear defeating that creature would not be so easy.” He reached over and gently ruffled Pidge’s hair, making her squeak in surprise at first but soon relax. “You’re very clever; that will aid you quite a bit out here.”

“One of the reasons why she does so well.” Haxus hummed a bit.

“Anyway, I will need to contact a base and inform them of what happened. And figure out my next location.”

Matt gently nudged Allura before motioning to him. With this, the princess nodded. “Perhaps, if possible,” she spoke up, “you could request staying with us? With us and the Blade of Marmora on the same side, it could be beneficial. Besides, your medical knowledge could be helpful on board.”

Ulaz stared for a moment before nodded. “I will make the suggestion.”

“Does that mean we get another training partner?” Pidge asked.

Ulaz watched Pidge for a few ticks before looking to Haxus who simply informed him that three of the paladins were definitely children and less experienced; training with others would do them good. “As long as you don’t aim there again.” Ulaz stated.

“I make no promises.” Pidge smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Keith was going to say "personal parts", but I changed it to "Galran anatomy" based on a group and me playing Cards Against Humanity and "Keith's Galra Anatomy" was a card made for our game. It was amusing. Also! We got to learn a small bit more about Keith's family and the Holt family.  
> Also, yes, Ulaz still gets to live. While this AU may have it's moments of angst/sadness, this is definitely a happier AU in some aspects, too. We're keeping the Blade alive and letting him work on the castle now.


	11. Talking to Technology Flowers for Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and the team end up on Olkarion, the green paladin finding that she shares a lot in common with the Olkari.

“And done.” Pidge declared as she finished up with the repairs on the ship. “How’s that, Allura?” She may have been blind, but Pidge certainly had a way with technology, finding it easy to understand, even if it was alien tech.

**“Well done, Pidge! You always do a remarkable job working with the castle.”** Allura praised.

“Oooh! The tech here never ceases to amaze me!” Pidge cooed. “How seamless it is, how it blends, the coding put into it all, it’s absolutely perfect and beautiful!”

“It’s not a sunset, Pidge.” Lance reminded.

“True. I can technically see this stuff with my hands and ears. I can’t see a sunset.” Pidge commented, giving Lance an _oh snap_ moment as he realized his mistake.

“It kinda looks like a giant curly fry.” Hunk mused.

**“Well, now that you six are done out there, it’s time to get in and decontaminate.”** Allura informed.

“We’ll be in in just a… huh?” Shiro watched as squishy balls of strange, luminescent substance drifted past. “Okay, team,” Shiro brought up his shield, “Garrison cadets, remember your rogue projectile training. Keith, surely you’ve had similar training. Pidge?” He looked back, eyes widening at Pidge being covered in whatever the stuff were. “Pidge!?” Then he was hit in the helmet, causing him to look at Lance.

“Oops, sorry, I was aiming for Keith.” Lance chuckled. He then got one to the visor.

“You mean like that?” Keith smirked, having thrown the ball of squish.

“Yes! Squishy asteroid fight!” Hunk cheered.

Matt chuckled as the others went about throwing the strange orbs around as though they were kids in a snowball fight. He then went to his sister as she gently squished one of the balls between her hands. “You okay, Pidge?”

“Hmm, these things are kinda humming, aren’t they? Like, they’re giving off a frequency picked up by the comm?” Pidge inquired.

“Hmm… I can’t hear them, but your hearing is more sensitive.” Matt declared. “They are glowing, though, which is pretty strange if you ask me. Allura, Coran, what do you think they are?”

**“I’m not** **entirely sure** **; according to the scans from here,** **they seem to be** **hyper-resilient spores of some sort.”** Allura informed.

“Hmm, the sound I’m getting doesn’t seem natural. Maybe they were programmed?” Pidge inquired.

“Programmed? Is that even possible?” Matt questioned.

“Well, we are hurtling through space in a ten thousand, six hundred year old castle, met different aliens, and fly semi-sentient lions. At this point, I think anything is possible.”

“Touché.”

“Hey, Coran, can you send a containment unit? I want to examine this further.”

**“Just a tick.”**

It didn’t take long for Pidge to get the unit and put one of the spores into it. She was eager to find out more. “You know, this sound I’m hearing sounds like it’s going through a pattern. It may be a code.”

“A code?” Hunk asked. “From who?” He went on guard when another spore splooshed against his armor.

“No idea, but I intend to find out.”

“Well, I have no doubt you’ll succeed in finding out.” Shiro assured. He then got smacked in the face by a spore.

When the others finished playing around, they went inside and got cleaned up. From there, Pidge went to the hanger where she worked, setting up the spore. She surprisingly didn’t need much help from Haxus or Matt, able to figure out a translation using the sound that she picked up on in the comm and amplified it in the computer. It was then that they were set on the path to another planet in need. Olkarion.

“Home of the Olkari. They’re a magnificent race with a magical-like way of working with technology. Just by touching it, they can form computers within chunks of steel. They’re truly amazing engineers and their planet is known for the vast cities they design.” Coran explained. “An Olkari gave me this long ago.” He procured a cube that had somehow remained hidden in his clothes. He let go of it and it simply levitated. Seeing Pidge tilt her head from side to side, he could tell she was curious; he gently took her hand and moved it to the cube, letting her feel and marvel at it.

“So… what is it?” Lance inquired.

“It’s a floating cube, obviously.” Coran deadpanned. “And get a load of this! My name is Coran and I’m a gorgeous man!”

_“My name is Coran and I’m a gorgeous man!”_ the cube repeated him; as simple as it was, Pidge was amazed.

“So… why would a race of literal tech wizards send a distress via sporse code?” Keith asked. He froze a moment. “Dammit, Pidge!”

Pidge grinned mischievously; when she translated it, she called it _sporse code_ , not too unlike Morse code. “Anyway, who cares!?” she asked. She grinned more when Coran handed her the cube, happily putting her hands over it and feeling it thoroughly. “When do we get to the city? Oh! I wanna check out their tech so much!”

“Well, it’s not quite a city you’re going to.” Allura brought up the scans. “The origin of the spores come from a forest.”

And that was how the paladins and Matt, who decided to go with the group in the green lion, headed for the forested region on Olkarion. Pidge grumbled about going, not liking the idea of sunburn and poison oak. As they flew through the massive trees, which did actually intrigue the green paladin, something struck each of the lions, forcing them down to the ground.

The Olkari had attacked a bit, hitting the lions with a sort of projectile that influenced them to land. Once determining there was no threat, the leader of the group stepped forward, introducing herself as Ryner.

“Pidge was the one who translated your message.” Matt informed, proud of his sister’s skill.

“Thankfully it was easy to translate with thesounds it made.” Pidge commented. “Once I was able to fully isolatethe sound patternand translate it into binary code, I was able to get the message.”

Ryner chuckled a bit, pleased to hear the green paladin. “That’s pretty clever. And I’m glad you were able to figure it out so easily.” she stated as she led the way. She watched as Pidge moved, using her staff to tap the ground around her, feeling for where she was going on the uneven surface. With their helmets off, she could see each paladins’ eyes, Pidge’s included. Her eyes didn’t react to the light around them or anything else.

“Hmm, very intriguing.”

“Hmm?” Pidge tilted her head in Ryner’s direction.

“You’re a paladin of Voltron, you were able to decipher our message, you navigate your surroundings so well, I can see you have a connection with much more around you than others may notice at first.” Ryner commented. “You may not see like most others, but you see in your own unique way.”

“You can tell, huh?” Pidge chuckled a bit.

“Very much so.” Ryner nodded. “But that is nothing to worry about. You have found your way of understanding not only the world around you, but the universe, correct?”

“It’d be nice to be able to work with technology better, but I do what I can.” Pidge commented. She tilted her head around at each sound. “So your whole city… the new one that is, it’s built throughout these trees?” She asked, touching the wooden railing of the path they walked as they went up a tree. “It doesn’t feel carved really… did you find a way to manipulate it? Like steel? Coran told us you could create computers in pieces of steel.”

“Amazing, you can tell just by feeling it?” Ryner looked pleased. “Yes, we learned to adapt and change our methods, able to work with the plants around us. We may have lost our cities, but we were never stopped; we kept adapting and changing, surviving through our surroundings.”

“Just like me.” Pidge smiled softly. Like the Olkari, Pidge had adapted as well. She was blind and she found her way in being a warrior, from learning to see through Green to working alongside Rover in combat, even now, she was considering asking Matt to be her full time co-pilot, thinking he could aid in a few things her lack of sight made tricky.

Ryner led them down another path and into a clearing. There, another Olkari was working with some sticks, manipulating them and making what looked like some sort of bug drone made of wood fly over to them. Hearing the quick buzz its wings made, Pidge held her hands out, tucking her staff under her arm, letting it land.

“Wow, it’s made of wood but it sounds like a machine. That’s so cool!” Pidge exclaimed. She lifted her hands up and it flew off. “Coran was right, Ryner, you guys really are the most incredible engineers in the universe.” She went over and felt along other things, hoping to understand them more. As she touched them, she could feel a sort of energy; in her mind, as she visualized it, she could see numbers.

“Nature’s designs are superior to what we can design; to come to this, it truly has shown so much improvement for our people.” Ryner commented.

“As nice as this chat is,” Shiro spoke up, “we need to do something about the Galra that invaded your planet. We need to form Voltron and get ride of them.”

“It’s not as simple as that.” Ryner shook her head. “The Galra has our king, Lubos. That’s one of the reasons why we couldn’t do much to fight them… we don’t know what they’ll do to him as their hostage...”

“Typical of a cruel commander.” Keith commented. “Using a hostage to manipulate others… Shiro, we have to tread lightly with this one.”

“I agree.” Shiro nodded. “Then we’ll need to rescue him.”

“Yeah but… how? If we just fly in, they’ll see the lions.” Lance pointed out.

“There may actually be something I can do to aid you with that.” Ryner stated. She had the others follow her to another section of the forest and a clearing.

“So… what is this spot?” Keith inquired.

“It’s the armory.” Ryner informed. Those who could see were confused and this made her chuckle. She motioned to another Olkari who put her hand to a plant and let it form into a blaster around her arm. She took aim at a target and fired, destroying it with ease.

“That’s cool.” Lance admitted.

“I can get one of those… right?” Keith questioned.

“We won’t be using those, but we will be accessing something else here.” Ryner opened up a flower of sorts and put on a headpiece, getting the others to do the same. “These will help you with connecting to our tech.” she informed them. “Now, in order to operate this, you need to understand that the nanocellulose responds to electrical impulses from the neural pathways.”

“Um… do we have a _talk to technology flowers for dummies_ book or something?” Lance inquired.

“So that’s your interface?” Pidge asked.

“Of course, when giving the commands, they need to be sent out as binary coded messages.” Ryner added. “Allow me to show you what we’re doing.” She went to a tree and put her hand to it. She focused, sending her mental message, and cause a large object that was balled up to fall and crash into the ground. Then it moved and opened up, showing to be a sort of vehicle. She got up inside and watched the others. “All of the trees here are able to do this. So, pick a tree and think away.”

“Hmm… so… like this...” Pidge went up to a tree and put her hand to it, communicating with it. She envisioned the numbers needed to give out her command. It didn’t take long before one of the mechs fell down near her. “It worked!” she cheered.

“You truly do hold a connection with nature.” Ryner praised.

“Well… not fully.” Pidge chuckled a bit. “My allergies don’t always agree with it.”

“If it weren’t for Ulaz, she probably would be a weeping mess of mucus with the pollen here.” Matt hummed. “But you know, Pidge is pretty good with tech. Even if she can’t see it, she can listen and get into things. She’s even reprogrammed this drone from the empire.” He motioned to Rover who happily beeped near Pidge’s head.

Ryner nodded. “That definitely explains it.” she commented. “More than just adapting, you’re very much like us, the Olkari. You understand everything around you, both what is immediately there and even further.” She looked around. “Trees. Metal. Us. Living beings on other planets. We’re all made up of the same cosmic dust, all arranged by the laws of mathematics.”

“So does this mean I need to start gardening?” Pidge asked. “I don’t even think I can be trusted with an air plant…”

“That’s because your room is a disaster zone.” Matt sighed.

Ryner snickered, amused by the siblings. “It means you’ll need to help give your friends a ride to the city.” she pointed out, seeing that only Pidge of the group managed to get a mech; it was hard to tell if Matt even tried, but at least Pidge did and succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In canon, Pidge mentions allergies but we don't get to see her with that unfortunate thing. Okay, we don't get to see her with that in this version, either, but it's insinuated that Ulaz helped out with it.   
> Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time!


	12. "We don't have time for your sass, Pidge!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Olkarion, the team presses forward to handle things.

Pidge found it to be rather remarkable. She wondered if it was the headpiece allowing her to interface with the Olkari’s technology that aided her in seeing around herself. It was much like seeing through Green, though the distinction of shades she got differed; trees took on a green colour while land and non-living structures looked more white. Either way, it was quick and easy to get an idea of her surroundings and follow after Ryner as she drove her mech through the forest.

“That tower there, that’s where they’re holding King Lubos.” Ryner explained. “It’s mostly impenetrable, but there’s an opening at the top leading down to the courtyard and inside the tower.”

“Phew, that’s gonna be one hell of a drop.” Keith pointed out.

“When inside, you’ll have full access to the building.” Ryner stated. “However, getting up there undetected...”

“I think Pidge can handle that one.” Shiro commented, thinking of the green lion’s cloaking being perfect to aid them. “Right, Pidge?” Nothing. “Pidge?”

Something distracted Pidge. Connecting to Olkarion, she could feel further and something in the city caught her attention. “What’s that?” she mumbled. She procured the cube Coran gave to her, feeling it and even going deeper, understanding more about the small device she held. “That’s weird, they seem similar...”

“Pidge? What’s wrong?” Matt asked.

“In that direction, there.” Pidge pointed to where she felt the other object. “Is there a large cube visible?”

“Oh, I thought it was a normal Olkari thing, like part of a building.” Hunk commented. “What is that?”

“My Lubos.” Ryner gasped out.

“It feels like the cube that Coran gave me.” Pidge held up the cube to show it. “But on a much bigger scale. But… it also feels a little dangerous...”

“A cube like what you have was like a toy we used to play with many deca-phoebs ago. But that thing...” Ryner looked concerned. “Only King Lubos could design one like that!”

“Huh?” Lance looked confused. “Why would he do that?”

“Depending on its purpose, he was probably forced to, tortured or with the lives of his people threatened.” Keith commented.

“Agreed.” Ryner nodded. She then focused more, feeling further to where the massive cube was. “You’re right, Pidge, it definitely is different than the one you have. This one is intended to be used as a weapon… and it’s nearly complete.”

“Then we need to act quick.” Shiro told the others. “And I think I have a plan.”

When back with the lions, the paladins loaded into the green lion, ready to be dropped by Pidge and Matt. This was an ideal time for Matt to aid her as he was able to help make sure she was centered and the device used to scan for Olkari biorhythms was properly deployed. From there, the other paladins dropped down to begin their search and rescue.

However, things were not so easy. They rescued Lubos, but it was not as black and white as that. The king of the Olkari continued letting his people be enslaved while he willingly gave the Galra his ideas and plans, helping them to design weapons. He tried to justify himself, but it wouldn’t work; Ryner saw right through him to see that he was no true king to have turned his back on his people.

“Then we do things our way now!” Ryner called out, looking to her people. She may have not been an official leader like Lubos, but the refugees who survived in the forests saw her as such, looking up to her. She guided and protected her people, old and young alike. “We must take back our cities, free our people, and drive the Galra off!” The other Olkari cheered, agreeing with her. “If Voltron will fight with us...”

“You needn’t even ask.” Shiro assured. “Okay, team, to the lions and let’s form Voltron!”

When the paladins were ready and together as Voltron, the cube that had been built was also ready and active. They didn’t know its tactics or abilities until they made one hit and it struck back, sending their attack at them. Quick to understand, Pidge tried to sway the team from attacking, but they tried a stronger hit. It returned fire.

“Do you guys even listen? This thing is learning our attacks and sending them back!” Pidge snapped at them.

**“Okay, then how do we defeat it?”** Hunk inquired.

**“Maybe if we form our sword and slice through its thinking point… place… thing?”** Lance suggested.

**“It’s better than nothing.”** Shiro commented. They formed their sword and sliced it down the middle, but it was still functional.

“Okay, dividing it doesn’t work.” Matt spoke up from behind Pidge. “So we shouldn’t do that again or we’d ha-” He stopped when they sliced again, now having four cubes to deal with. “They don’t listen… they really don’t listen.”

“If it didn’t work the first time, what makes you think it’d work the second?” Pidge questioned. “Ugh! I’m blind and even I can see that that was stupid!”

**“We don’t need your sass, Pidge!”** Shiro reminded. **“We can’t take them like this; split back into lions!”**

They did. They tried their best to fight the cubes, but with four now and throwing back what they attacked it with, they weren’t doing so well. This weapon was proving to be problematic. It was constructed perfectly by the Olkari, literal tech wizards! It was going to take more than the usual attacks to take them down.

“If we had an attack that could backfire on those things...” Matt mused.

“Even if I had time to design something, I don’t even know what that woul-” Pidge didn’t finish. Neither Holt sibling saw the attack coming before the green lion was struck down.

The lion crashed into the forest, even knocking into a tree hard enough that it came down on top of them. Covered in dirt, vines, and roots, the lion was not moving. Matt stirred. “Pidge? Pidge, you okay?” he asked. He looked over when Rover beeped sadly, gently bumping into Pidge’s helmet. “Pidge!” He got up and around her chair to check on her. “Oh no...” He nudged his sister. “C’mon, Pidge, c’mon, you need to wake up. Pidge… Katie...” He looked when he heard someone enter, ready to strike them down. Relief fell over him when he saw Ryner had come into the green lion. “I can’t wake her; I think she’s hurt.”

Ryner went over to Pidge, gently putting her hands on either side of the paladin’s helmet. “Her lion is weak and hurt… Pidge is with her, though.” she commented. “I think she’s trying to help heal her from the inside so she’ll fly again.” She looked to Matt. “Don’t fret, she’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Matt asked, concern quite obvious in his voice and on his face.

“I’m certain.”

-+-+-+-

Pidge didn’t know how to describe it. It was frightening and yet welcoming, as though she belonged. But she knew it wasn’t reality as she knew it for she was not left in utter darkness. Everything around her glowed in a green tone and she could see it. The haze around her, the twinkling appearance above her and reflected into the ground below her.

“Is this… am I...” She looked to see the green lion sitting away from her, seeming to watch like the looming guardian she was. “Green? Is this your mind?” she asked. “So, I’m not dead, that’s good.” She went to the lion and put her hands on one of its massive paws. “You’re hurt… we took a beating, huh?” She tilted her head, feeling a sensation from the lion. “The others are in danger; we need to help them. We need to go back out there.” No response. “I know it hurts, but… we...”

Pidge froze. She could hear other sounds. Outside? She thought she heard Ryner and Matt’s voices; they must have been worried about her. But then she thought she heard Ryner talk about the bond with the lion. “We need to bond more, don’t we?” she asked. “It needs to be deeper. But how?”

Words weren’t said, but Pidge felt the energy. Like Rover beeping to communicate, the energy had meaning. “Ryner said we were all made from the same cosmic dust… essentially, we’re the same. Even you and me.” She leaned forward, resting her forehead on the lion’s paw. “We’re the same, Green. And we can do this.”

She thought of Green’s element, being seen as the guardian of nature. With it, she thought of trees and flower, roots and vines. But there was more to nature than plants. Life. Life was a part of nature. And every person was connected through the energy that created them so long ago. The Olkari. The Alteans. The Earthlings. The Arusians. Even the Galrans. They were no different from trees and metal and no different from each others.

Pidge felt her eyes open again. Rather than the usual darkness when on her own or the basic lines when seeing through Green, Pidge could see much more. It was still through her lion, but the lines showed more depth and detail, even able to see the individual Olakri outside the lion, having been aiding its recovery physically. More than that, she could see around her more, even to the sides, giving her a wider visual.

“Pidge, are you okay?” Matt asked as his sister straightened her position. He put a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, and ready to get back out there.” Pidge commented. “Green and I know what to do.”

“I told you she’d be fine.” Ryner chuckled.

“You two may wanna hold on.” Pidge smirked. Ryner and Matt looked to each other before realizing why Pidge said that. Like bullet fresh from a gun, the green paladin shot out of there, even getting out from under the tree so easily; it thankfully didn’t fall on anyone as she did so. Ryner was quick to sit in Matt’s chair, eyes wide in both surprise and excitement.

“Whoa! Talk about speed, Pidge!” Matt laughed out, holding onto his chair’s back. “But we’re gonna need more than speed to take care of those cubes.”

“Way ahead of you.” Pidge stated. She got Green to activate a new weapon, this one forming a cannon where her shield had been. “Okay, fellas, let’s see how you like this one.” She fired at one cube with the cannon.

“Pidge, I think we established that that wouldn’t wo-” Matt stopped when he saw thick roots burst from the cube, entangling it and making it fall to the ground. “I stand corrected.”

“Yes! Okay! Gather ‘round, I’ve got plenty to spare!” Pidge gave a bit of a cackle, glad she could do something truly helpful. She attacked each of the cubes, rendering them useless and landing. Before the paladins could even voice out that they should form Voltron and take down the Galra while they had the chance, the battleship left, leaving Olkarion alone.

**“Okay, I did not expect giant cubes of death to be taken down by vines.”** Hunk declared, excitement in his voice.

“I guess you could say I got to the _root_ of the problem?” Pidge inquired. Keith could actually be heard trying to stifle his laugh while Hunk was in hysterics.

**“If only they would just** _ **leaf**_ **us alone.”** Hunk added when he caught his breath.

**“You two and your damn puns...”** Lance grumbled.

“Good work, Pidge.” Ryner stood up and gently rested her hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “You did well.”

The paladins landed their lions in the city where they were greeted with numerous cheers by the Olkari, even the recently liberated ones.

“Thank you, all of you.” Ryner told the paladins and Matt, shaking each of their hands, lingering at Pidge, whom she saved for last. “Without your aid, we may have never gotten our home back. If there is a way to repay you...”

“Just promise us that when the time comes to take the fight to Zarkon, we can count on the Olkari to help.” Shiro requested.

“Of course; now and forever, the Olkari are allies to Voltron and its paladins.” Ryner nodded. She then gently put her hand to Pidge’s cheek. “And you. So small. So different. But you truly have the spirit of the Olkari within you. You were able to tap into that to strengthen your bond with the green lion.” She smiled softly and put her arms around the small paladin when she hugged her.

“Without you, I don’t think I would have been able to unlock my lion’s hidden power.” Pidge commented. “I can even see more through Green. Thank you.”

Ryner smiled. “Be sure to return soon, even if it’s just to visit.” she told the small Earthling.

“Whether it’s for our job as paladins or just to see you again,” Pidge snuggled into the hug more, “I’ll be sure to visit again. I’ll miss you, Ryner.”

“I’ll miss you, too.” Ryner spoke softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing the chapter, I didn't think to add the puns. Good thing they came to mind when I was going over it for errors.   
> Well! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!


	13. "I'll be back" only goes well for the Terminator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in a universal war is like a horror move and there are rules. Never say "I'll be fine", "don't worry", and "I'll be right back", and especially don't say all three at the same time.

“Scaultrite lens-stones?” a shopkeeper asked. The paladins had landed on an outpost planet, a place for wanderers to come to sell and trade their wares. After their time on Olkarion and aiding them, Zarkon showed up and chased the group across galaxies. To make matters worse, several the lens-stones to helped in powering the teludav so they could create wormholes cracked, making it harder to escape. Thankfully they eluded the tyrant for the time being, but the group was left hoping they could find what they need. Starting with a basic trade post.

“Yeah, they look like this.” Hunk said, showing a lens. Or rather, it was one of his cookies he tried to make. Clear and blue, it didn’t look much like a cookie. Turned out he had found powdered scaultrite in the kitchen while experimenting and tried to use that. While they didn’t last long, they aided in one last jump for the team to escape. Now they were a template to help the group find what they need.

“Hmm, I can’t say I’ve seen any like this in any of the shops.” the keeper commented, taking the disk and looking it over closely. She shook her head. “Sorry, dears, but I don’t think I can aid you in looking for things like this.” She handed it back over.

Hunk sighed. “Well, at least we tried. Thank you.” He then nudged Pidge. “C’mon, let’s see if we can luck out someplace else. Or maybe find a shop with food.”

“Yeah, some food would give us the energy to keep searching.” Pidge commented.

“Hmm?” The shopkeeper listened. “Wait a moment, dears,” she called after them, “tell me, do you need those current lens you have now?”

“No, they can’t be used anymore.” Hunk stated, turning back around.

“Well, how many have you got?”

“Five with me; we’ve been using them as examples in finding what we need.”

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll buy four of them off of you. They’re very pretty and would make great decorations.” the shopkeeper offered. “Most shops here trade or sell and sometimes money is hard to come by.”

“Really?!” Hunk asked, looking excited. There had been no issue with that, even Coran suggested that the not-cookies could be possibly sold for some money if needed, so long as they each had an example to show if needed. Or rather, if most had an example. It was suggested that Pidge went with someone.

_“Why, is it because I’m blind? I can find the lens-stones as well as anyone else!” Pidge had snapped._

_“Pidge,” Shiro held up a cracked lens-stone, “what does it look like and how will you know you’ve found it?”_

_She had been silent. “I’ll go with Hunk...”_

And that was how Pidge ended up with Hunk, the two taking Bae Bae on a walk as they went through the market, looking for and failing to find scaultrite lens-stones. Having sold a few of theirs, they found a small roadside shop selling food. Hunk determined what was good and ordered a bit with their acquired funds.

“There has got to be an easier way to finding the needed lens.” Pidge mumbled. “I mean, aren’t they made from scaultrite? Can’t we just find that mineral and make them ourselves?”

“Hmm, Coran once told me in passing that scaultrite is only found in the stomach of giant weblums.” Hunk stated. “He said it was really hard to get.”

“Okay, never mind...” Pidge sighed. “Great… and it’s been ten thousand years, it’s not like there’s an Altean market...” She took a bite of her food before offering some to Bae Bae, her companion being patient for a treat.

“We’re bound to find what we’re looking for.” Hunk did his best to remain optimistic.

“Hmm.” Pidge nodded. She then stopped. “Great… on an alien planet in an alien market… and a very human need.”

“Human need?” Hunk asked. “Oh! That! Um, want me to ask around for one? Or walk with you or...”

“Nah, I can find a restroom myself; I may be blind, but my legs still work and I can ask.” Pidge used her bayard to feel around as she stood up. “Bae Bae, you stay with Hunk, okay girl?” She patted her dog’s head before walking off.

“But Pidge, we shouldn’t separate!” Hunk called after.

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry!” Pidge responded as she left the other. “I’ll be back in a moment.” Of course, if Pidge was smart, she would have remembered those movies she used to listen to with Matt. When people say they would be fine, tell someone not to worry, or even that they would be back, which she did all three, then bad things always happen.

And that was how Pidge found herself captured by the Galra, thrown into a cell. Thankfully it was after locating a restroom, so she had one less worry on her plate. However, compared to the bladder, being imprisoned may have been worse. And she didn’t know if anyone knew as she found that the battleship she was taken to had left the planet.

“It seems that once again, you are my prisoner, Little Green.” came a familiar voice.

Pidge, who was hanging some feet above the floor, her hands bound above her head, listened to the voice. “Oh! Brondak!” she exclaimed, recognizing his voice. “Is that you? How’s it going? Come to hang around?” She jiggled some, emphasizing that she was literally hanging. “Or am I just the one hanging out?” She heard a small grumble. “Oh. You’re still not smiling, are you?”

“That is correct.” Brondak stated. “Perhaps this time will be in my favour.”

“Last time I was captured, I had the green lion with me. This time I don’t.” Pidge commented. “So you’re missing one key component in this equation.”

“You forget; last time your friends also came for you despite you rescuing yourself; they’ll come again and Emperor Zarkon will be waiting.” Brondak reminded.

Pidge thought it over before sighing. “Quiznak...” She knew he was right and she knew they definitely would go in and rescue her. Except maybe Haxus; Pidge was certain Haxus would feel she would rescue herself yet again. Of course, she did plan on rescuing herself. Sure, she didn’t have Rover this time, he was back at the castle, but she could manage.

“Have his armor and weapon put away. And keep at least two guards posted at all times.” Brondak spoke up. “I underestimated this one before, I refuse to again.”

“Wow, an enemy who actually learns from his mistakes.” Pidge commented. “I’m both impressed and inconvenienced.” She listened to hear that Brondak was walking away. “He didn’t smile at that, did he?”

A guard on duty was torn, deciding whether to silence the paladin, simply ignore her, or respond; he chose the third option, surprisingly enough. “I honestly don’t think the commander knows how to smile...”

-+-+-+-

“Wait… again!? She’s been captured before?!” Matt exclaimed. “She didn’t mention that to me when we were with the other rebels!”

“She was fine.” Haxus commented, actually not looking worried. “She’ll probably find a way to rescue herself.”

“Or annoy whoever kidnapped her so much that they’ll just return her.” Chief joked a bit, using that to try and push away his concern. Sure, Pidge was small, young, and blind, but she wasn’t really helpless; she was smart, sassy, and determined.

“How can you be so calm!?” Matt questioned, eyes wide.

“Have you truly met your sister?” Haxus crossed his arms.

“Matt, don’t worry, we’ll look for her.” Allura assured. “Hopefully we can find her…”

“Can’t she be tracked through her armor or something?” Matt inquired.

“Unfortunately not… but we have an idea of what battleship she was brought to and we’re already trying to track it. So please, hold on and be strong for her.”

“I’ll do what I can… But I’m still worried.”

“I know. But we’ll find her, we won’t give up.”

-+-+-+-

Two guards posted did not mean they were posted properly. Pidge assumed their backs were turned since she was moving around, trying to situate herself and get an understanding of how she was hanging there; they didn’t say anything to her, so that was a good enough sign. More than that, she recognized the sound of a yawn, sign that someone was tired or bored.

Pidge got herself flipped upside down, her feet pressed firmly to the chain leading down to her cuffed hands. Crude. Primitive. Simple. Pidge wondered if she would be able to slip out of there. She felt the give to them now that she reduced the strain. Her hands were tiny and she figured she could slip them out; they would be a little sore, but it was better than being trapped until she was taken to Zarkon.

Pidge managed to get her hands free one at a time, letting her hold onto the chain and keep from falling. She listened again, hearing another yawn from one of the guards; this told her where the door was. She let her feet fall from the chain so she could dangle again. Then, hopefully not making much sound, she let herself drop. However, there was some sound.

“Huh? What?” A guard turned around. “Wait a tick, how di-”

Pidge didn’t wait. The moment she heard the guard she charged at him, kicking him where it counted. She tripped the other and caused him to smack his head into a wall; neither were unconscious, but they were grumbling in pain. She then ran out of the cell, hoping to find her armor somewhere nearby.

It didn’t take long after her escape that the alarms were raised and the announcement of the green paladin escaping was made. Great. Just great. And Pidge was unarmed and unprotected. She honestly didn’t find it very surprising when someone grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to the side. She tried to call out and fight, but a hand was clamped over her mouth and a voice whispered in her ear.

“Silence, Paladin, I’m trying to help you.” came a harsh voice. Pidge didn’t recognize it at all. “I’ll get you to your armor and weapon and then to an escape pod.” They carefully pulled their hand from her mouth. “Okay? You just need to come with me.”

“Why are you helping me?” Pidge asked. She heard shifting, the familiar sound of a blade of sorts being pulled from its sheathe. “I’m assuming you’re showing me something.”

“Wait a tick… are you...” She could feel the warm breath of the other as they put their face in hers. “You’re blind?”

“Good guess.”

“And you’re… no, that’s not important. And I can’t leave you unattended...”

“It’s fine. I know how to handle myself. After I’m armed, at least.” Pidge assured. “But… who are you?”

“All you need to know is that I’m a member of the Blade of Marmora.”

“Assuming you’re telling me the truth, okay.” She nodded.

“Anyway, let’s get you your stuff.” The Blade pulled Pidge along, guiding her through the battleship and to where her armor and bayard were. “They’re really on guard and looking for you...”

“Yeah, after last time Brondak and I crossed paths, I’m not surprised.” Pidge commented.

The Blade sighed. “I shouldn’t leave you unattended, but...” They messed with something before forcing a small chip into Pidge’s hand. “You can find the escape pods, right? I know you’re blind but...”

“I’m capable.” Pidge assured.

“Use that chip I gave you to activate the pod; it’ll launch and get you to the nearest planet where you’ll hopefully be safe until you reunite with the rest of Voltron; I’ll try to sabotage the ship so you can escape and they will be distracted.” They put their hand on Pidge’s helmet. “Be safe.”

“I’ll do my best.” Pidge commented. She went through the halls, avoiding mass amounts of noise and doing her best to find the escape pods. The joy of finding them was that most battleships were the same in terms of basic structure. She memorized where the pods were from when she and Shiro aided the prisoners on Sendak’s ship. “Found you.” Pidge commented, locating where the pods were. She then heard steps near her and quickly spun around, swinging her staff and getting it caught.

“And I’ve found you, Little Green.” Brondak stated, holding Pidge’s staff in his hand. He quickly let go before she could shock him. “Don’t think I’ll let you escape that easily.”

“I’d be a little disappointed if you did make it easy.” Pidge smirked. She then moved her staff just right, going down first and then swinging up, smacking the commander in the same spot she hit him last time they fought. Nothing. No give. “Um… either you had surgery because I hit you harder than anticipated or you were prepared.”

“I learn from my mistakes.” Brondak informed the girl, grabbing her staff once more and flinging it and the paladin to the side. He then readied his own larger weapon.

“Yup, a definite inconvenience for me.” Pidge grumbled as she struggled to get up. She knew she had to escape, though. She couldn’t give up. So, she turned her staff into its more compact form; a moment like this, she wished she had Rover to aid her, but she also knew she was training to fight without him.

“Hmm, a different form, I see.” Brondak observed. “But it will not aid you.”

“You so sure about that?” Pidge asked, thankful that he spoke. She shot it at him and caused the tether of its hookshot form wrap around the commander. And giving a good shock, she electrocuted him. She recalled it and got around the commander in his stunned state. “Pidge two, Brondak zero!” she called out the score as she got past and into the pod. She felt to get it closed, succeeding in that and even in getting the datachip she was handed into the console. “Now let’s get the quiznak out of here.”

By the time the pod left the ship, Brondak regained himself. He saw this and went to the main control of the battleship. “I want that pod detained; get it in sight and bring it back in!” he ordered.

“Sir, we’ve already launched the fighter ships.” another responded.

“Good, corral that paladin in.” Brondak stated. He then watched as the fighters started shooting instead. “No! I said to-” He cut himself off when the pod exploded.

In the eyes of many, Brondak was a bad guy. He was a strong willed commander in the Galran Empire. But he wasn’t a bad person. He may not have shown it much, but he did have some decency to him. And honestly, the last thing he wanted was the paladin to be shot down, the pod she escaped in blown up.

“I gave my orders!” he snapped at another Galran working on the ship. “What happened!?”

“I don’t know, sir; I’ll find out immediately!” the soldier responded quickly, working to find out. Odds were, the command came too late and the sentries who flew the fighter ships were already processing an escaped prisoner and stopping them at all costs.

Brondak stared at the wreckage. He then watched as the green lion showed up, flying in as quickly as it could. He was surprised to see it; whoever came, they were too late, right? He then watched as it opened its mouth and something flew in. Someone.

“The paladin… made it...” he stated, almost stunned. What he kept hidden from the others was his relief.

“Should we go after the green lion, sir?” a soldier asked.

Brondak opened his mouth to confirm that, but he shut it when the lights went off and the battleship powered down, only the essentials running with the backup power. He was unaware, but the Blade hiding on board had caused the power outage, keeping them from pursuing Pidge in her escape. “No, we must make repairs to the ship and recalculate the plan in capturing Voltron.” he commented. “The green paladin is truly not one to underestimate.”

-+-+-+-

“I told you she’d be fine.” Haxus commented.

“Pidge!” Matt cried out, running over and hugging his sister, even picking her up in doing so. “Are you hurt? What happened? How’d you escape? Are you okay? All of a sudden Green just took off without us knowing why. Keith followed after her while the rest of us were working with another planet and fighting. We would have all gone, but we had to protect others. But the planet is now fine, its people safe, you’re back, oh my gosh, Pidge! Are you okay?”

“Matt, Matt, I’m fine, don’t worry.” Pidge chuckled. “Just a slight capture, no problems. I escaped. A Blade of Marmora agent helped so I could get out in a pod. But then it was blown up.”

“WHAT!?” Matt looked paler than usual.

“It’s fine, I was safe. I held onto some debris until I felt Green. So, I got out with her. And voila! I’m home!” Pidge grinned.

“Please… don’t sound so excited...” Matt whimpered.

“It may sound a little harsh, but I think it’s a good thing Pidge was kidnapped.” Shiro commented. Matt gave him a devastated look. “What I mean is, with it, the green lion went to her aid when she needed it. They have their bond and it led them to each other, even from such a long distance.” He sighed. “Which led me to think… that that’s how Zarkon’s been finding us all this time. He’s been using his connection to the black lion.” At least with what seemed like an inconvenience, they were able to learn that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brondak may be a bad guy, but he's not a _bad_ guy. He shows a little concern for Pidge. Of course, he also shows that he learns from his mistakes. At least Pidge is impressed by that, right?  
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time!


	14. Happiness is not in Money, but in Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the places to find a mall, the Earthlings of Team Voltron did not expect to find one in outer space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is apparently a Marilyn Monroe quote. I wanted a fun title about shopping and that quote popped up. So, I went with it. It seemed fitting.

“An old swap moon?” Shiro asked.

“Oh dear, that only spell bad news with you, Coran.” Allura sighed. “Remember last time? Those pirates took you for everything you had. Father was very disappointed.”

“Pirates?” Lance inquired, looking intrigued.

“Ah yes, back in the day, the Unilu were notorious for their ways, many referred to them as pirates.” Coran declared, looking rather proud of his run-in with them in the past. “They roamed the galaxies and traded goods; of course there are many other races when it comes to pirates, but the Unilu were notorious.”

“The pirates usually dealt in black market gods.” Allura pointed out.

“It was anything, really, from Umvy spice to by-tor water, even bottles of infinity vapor.” The Altean twirled his mustache some. “Of course, you had to bargain for it and let me tell you, no one can bargain like an Unilu. Last time I ended up giving away three quarters of my shipment of lango in exchange for a used pogo oscillator.”

“And all of a sudden, Toval getting the rebels well supplied makes so much sense...” Matt looked amused.

“Well,” Lance spoke up, “maybe while Coran’s looking for his lenses, you and I can shop around for something sparkly, hmm?” He neared Allura and grinned.

“Wait a quiznaking tick!” Coran pulled Lance back over, making the blue paladin yelp. “A swap moon is no place for leisurely shopping; it’s a dangerous location with cutthroat pirates and no place for the princess!”

“But Coran, I’d love to check it out and find something nice and sparkly.” Allura gave him the best begging look she could.

“Allura, you’re the only one who can fully operate the castle. And with everything that’s gone on, you should be resting.” Coran reminded. “We’ll out as soon as we find those lenses.”

“Well, I guess we should get a pod ready so we can head out.” Pidge stated, starting to walk off. She made a noise when Coran grabbed her by the back of her shirt. “Hey!”

“I’m putting my foot down for this one, too, Number Five. You’re going to remain here.”

“What!?”

“Pardon the expression, but they’ll rob you blind there.” Coran pointed out. “The swap moon is no place for you.”

“Um, excuse you! Need I remind you that while blind, I’m not helpless?” Pidge inquired. Having her bayard on hand, she put it in its staff form. “I’ll just beat anyone over who tries anything.”

“That’s a no-go.” Coran shook his head. “It’s a weapon and weapons aren’t allowed. Look, it’ll be quick, just stay here in the castle.”

Pidge scowled. “I am resisting every urge to hit you...” she grumbled before sitting down on the floor, arms crossed and Bae Bae jumping over to lick her face. “Fine! I’ll wait here!”

“That’s good. Now then, we’ve got a task to go about.” Coran declared, leaving with Keith, Hunk, Lance, and Matt.

“Meanwhile,” Shiro spoke up, “I’m going to work on my bond with the black lion; if we’re going to keep Zarkon from trying to control it, I’ll need a stronger bond.”

Allura sighed as Shiro walked off, leaving her alone with Pidge, Ulaz, Haxus, and Chief. “I was hoping to check it out. Even if swap moons can be deplorable, it would be nice to see.” She went and sat down next to Pidge.

After several moments, Haxus looked over to Ulaz. “Should we have perhaps told Coran that the swap moons technically don’t exist anymore save for a few trade-stores in shopping centers?”

“He’ll figure out. Perhaps.” Ulaz smirked a bit.

“Wait… what?” Allura looked over.

“While such locations are Galran run in general and part of the empire, it’s actually the only decent sort of thing to come about from all of this.” Haxus stated, meaning the war and Zarkon’s conquering spree. “Even non-Galran civilians spend time and money there. And I just so happen to have money on hand and I know two young ladies that could use some time away from the castle.” He recoiled when Allura was suddenly in front of him and excited.

“Really!?” the princess inquired, eyes wide and her smile bright.

“Yes, but as stated, Pidge shouldn’t go in armed just in case and Rover should remain here.” Haxus commented. He swatted the drone away after it beeped at him in an almost angry tone and bumped into his head. “So, if you two do go, it would be best if you stick together.”

“Shouldn’t be too bad for Bae Bae to go too.” Chief commented. “Got her a special harness to wear, too, so she’s closer. An’ while not official, she still acts as a seein’ eye dog.”

“Indeed, they probably wouldn’t question it if Bae Bae joined them.” Haxus confirmed.

Allura looked giddy. “Pidge! We get to go shopping!” she cheered as she practically tackled the green paladin in a hug. “Ready?!”

“Let me get the money; just try not to spend it all on anything you won’t enjoy.” Haxus reminded.

-+-+-+-

Allura stared in awe as she looked at the shopping center around her. When describing it, Pidge called it a _mall_ , something very common on her planet. “Oh! There are so many shops! Food courts, clothing stores, jewelry stores, you name it!” To say the princess was giddy was an understatement.

“It doesn’t sound too crowded and the music playing on the speakers is rather pleasant.” Pidge commented. “I’d also prefer it if we stayed away from any perfume stores; those are a bit overwhelming for me.”

“Of course.” Allura nodded. She then gently took Pidge’s hand and guided her over to stairs, walking down with her and Bae Bae. “Personally, I’m interested in jewelry! What about you?”

“Eh, the feel of bracelets makes it weird to type, necklaces usually get caught in my hair, and it’s not like I can sit there and admire them.” Pidge stated. “But hey, it’s a girls’ day out and if you want jewelry, let’s go check out jewelry.”

“Oh, no, it’s not really necessary.” Allura commented quickly. “I probably have plenty already.” She was interested, yes, but she wanted to share the moment and time with Pidge, not just indulge on herself. “Hmm… we could try on clothes. Or even go to a book store!”

“I’ve held books before.” Pidge commented. “But they don’t exactly do it for me.”

“Good news for you then, books of audio are actually a thing out here. And we can run them through translators so you can understand.”

Audiobooks were also common on Earth, but Pidge didn’t have any on hand; the trip to outer space was technically impromptu, so they weren’t exactly prepared. But hearing that Pidge could get such things out there? That definitely excited her. “Okay!” Pidge cheered a bit. “That sounds good!

When going through the book store, Allura helped Pidge find a few she showed an interest in; if anything, even the other Earthlings would like to listen to the stories. Then it was on to searching around for other stores that intrigued them.

To be honest, it wasn’t the shopping that truly excited the girls. Simply getting out, having some fun, and looking around was enough to let them relax. Of course, relaxing was interrupted after a while.

“Ah! There you are!” came an irate voice. “You thought changing your clothes again would deter me? Think again!” Before either could respond, a hefty looking Galra in a uniform of sorts that was a size or two too small marched over from his little hoverbike and grabbed Pidge by the arm. “Dirty pirate, I’ll teach you to come frolicking in Varkon’s jurisdiction!” One yank and that was it. He, Varkon, yelped when Bae Bae got protective and jumped up, biting him on the arm to make him release Pidge. “And now you’re fighting with a beast?!”

“Wait, good sir, please take a tick and calm down!” Allura quickly spoke, pushing Bae Bae over to Pidge and standing in front of them. “We don’t know what you’re talking about pirates and such.” She had a bad feeling it had to do with Coran and the others, but she wasn’t about to say that aloud. “My friend here, she’s blind. And Bae Bae looks out for her.” She motioned for the two. “We were just shopping around.”

Varkon was silent for a moment before leaning in closer, observing Pidge. He then sighed and lower his head. “My apologies, she looked so much like one of the pirates I’ve been chasing, I made a mistake. And I call myself a protector of this mall...” He looked so ashamed. “My ladies, my sincerest apologies! I hope you can forgive me!”

Allura smiled softly. “Well, Pidge, are you hurt?”

“A little startled, but I’m fine.” Pidge assured. “Though Bae Bae bit you, right?”

“Ah! I can handle everything, nothing a little bandage won’t fix!” Varkon assured. “If there are no hard feelings, then I shall depart and continue my search. And again, for assuming as I did...”

“You were just doing your job dutifully and trying to keep this place safe.” Allura stated, being understanding of the Galra who worked as a security guard.

“Indeed. But now I must be off to apprehend those pirates to make this place safer for such kind shoppers as yourselves.” Varkon declared. “I bid you a good day and a joyful experience.” He went back to his bike and hopped on; as he slowly passed them, he waved, Allura being considerate and waving in response.

“Outside our interactions with Haxus, Keith, and Ulaz, I never expected to see this side of a Galran; it’s almost amusing and even heart warming that he looks after others who clearly aren’t Galra.” Allura commented. “Pidge?”

“Just what mess did the others get into to be called pirates?” Pidge asked. She then sighed. “Those dolts...”

“Well, odds are we’ll find out later.” Allura assured before taking Pidge’s hand. “C’mon, let’s continue looking around before we return, hmm?”

And they did. They checked out stores and stands alike, even picking up the occasional item the others in the castle would hopefully like as souvenirs. Hey, just because Coran was on a mission didn’t mean Allura was, though she did keep her eye out just in case she saw what they needed. Towards the end of their adventure, there was another case of mistaken identity, but it was more welcoming.

“At first I thought you were a customer I had earlier, but you aren’t.” the alien commented. “Anyway! Perhaps I can interest you two in the latest of Earth fashions, toys, and treats?”

“Earth?” Allura asked. “Oh Pidge! Can we look at this shop?”

“Sure, why not? I miss home and I’m sure the others do, too; maybe we can find some things here for them.” Pidge stated.

“Earth? As in you come from that planet?” the alien asked. “Oh! Then for you, I will give you a discount on the final price!”

With Pidge’s help, feeling certain things and having Allura trace letters in her hand, the two were able to figure out different items for those on the castle-ship, even their recent acquisition, Ulaz. After they bought their goods, the shopkeeper apologized for having no more Kalteneckers, whatever that was, to give them, but instead gave them Earth candy. Pidge wasn’t complaining and very happily accepted that.

“I think this has overall been a good experience; and we didn’t spend everything Haxus gave us.” Allura hummed. “This was so much fun.”

“You know,” Pidge spoke up, “normally I don’t like malls. They get crowded and noisy and people don’t pay attention. But this one was a good time. And I’m glad we got to spend time together, too. A girls’ day out was definitely what we needed.”

“I’m glad you feel that way. I enjoyed my time with you, too.” Allura smiled brightly, squeezing Pidge’s hand some to silently tell her how happy she was. She then looked when she heard the security guard shout.

“Doggone it! Get back here!” Varkon called after the group from Team Voltron as they fled on the back of an animal Allura didn’t recognize; it was a cow. “Yeah! That’s right! And don’t let me catch you in my jurisdiction again!” The princess watched as Lance stood up from the cow and looked back.

“Hah! So you can’t follow us outside!” Lance called back. He turned just in time to see the overhanging sign but not enough time to dodge it. He was smacked in the face and knocked down.

“Yeah! Score one for Varkon!” the security guard cheered.

Pidge sighed. “I just heard Lance have an idiot moment, didn’t I?” she asked.

“Perhaps we should… wait a few doboshes before we return...” Allura sighed.

“I’m hungry and something smells good over there.” Pidge pointed to a small restaurant in the food court.

“Then let’s eat before we return.” Allura nodded.

-+-+-+-

“Princess, Pidge, neither of you should have gone; you could’ve gotten hurt!” Coran exclaimed when the girls returned. “And Haxus! Encouraging them!”

“We may be in a war, but even soldiers need time to relax; Pidge and the princess are no different.” Haxus justified himself. “Besides, it was safe.”

“Safe? We were being chased by a mall cop!” Hunk whined.

“Yeah, because he thought you guys were pirates.” Pidge reminded. “And yes, I know that because he assumed I was one of you since I look like one of you; I’m assuming it’s Matt since we’re siblings. Thankfully he understood I wasn’t.”

“I mean, Matt and I may be pirates kinda.” Lance admitted. “We got coins out of a fountain to pay for our game system and video game.” He missed Matt motioning for him to be silent. “Hmm?” He looked over. “What?”

“Matt… Lance...” Pidge held out her hand as Bae Bae jumped up to hand her her bayard, the device instantly turned into her staff.

“Oh ruggle...” Matt whimpered as he hid behind Keith with Lance. Pidge didn’t care and swung where they were, Keith actually ducking down and getting missed while the other two were still hit.

“It’s unnerving that you almost hit me but… nice hit, Pidge.” Keith complimented.

“Humph! Serves them right.” Pidge scoffed.

“Okay, so we did have two pirates. Goodness.” Allura sighed as she handed Haxus the remaining money. “By the way, we did get gifts for everyone. It wasn’t just an us time.” She grinned and held out a pink shirt, unfolding it and showing it to Haxus. “This is for you, Haxus! It says _mom friend_ on it!”

Haxus stared at the shirt while the other Earthlings and half-Earthling snickered a bit, save for Pidge who simply smiled. He then took it and smiled. “I can assume why you picked this out for me. Thank you for thinking of me.” he spoke kindly. It wasn’t expected, but he actually did appreciate the gesture and reasoning behind it.

“Anyway,” Pidge spoke up as Allura went through the other stuff they bought, giving them to the different members of the group, “how’d it go with the black lion, Shiro?”

“Um...” Shiro watched as a cow simply stood there, occasionally mooing. He shook his head. “It went well; I’m sure the lion and I have a much stronger bond.”

“Hopefully that means we’ll be safer for a bit.” Allura nodded.

“Then we can rest and plan our next course of action while I put in the new lens-stones.” Coran declared.

“And, hoping Pidge won’t hit us again, Lance and I are going to set up our game.” Matt commented, steering clear of his sister. He then ran off with the blue paladin, ready to set it up. After several minutes, though, their plan obviously didn’t work out judging by Matt’s cry of anguish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Pidge and Allura got to have their girls' day out. Adventure, fun, mistaken identities, it's an interesting time. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!


	15. Bae Bae's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the relatively peaceful planet of Eabos, Bae Bae finds herself on an adventure with an alien dog named Zaquix.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and drone, may I present to you our one, our only, our perfect Bae Bae!” Lance motioned to Bae Bae as she stood beside the blue paladin. The bull terrier looked proud to flaunt the fact that she had a homemade shirt sewn by Lance himself. How was it special? It was stylized to pay homage to the green paladin uniform.

“Oh my gosh! Look at her!” Matt gushed. “She’s so adorable! And colour coded!”

“Wow Lance! How’d you find that?” Allura inquired.

“I sewed it myself; Coran was able to get some old clothes for me to repurpose, and now Bae Bae can match Team Voltron.” Lance declared, looking to be proud.

“You can sew? That’s amazing!” Allura looked to be in awe when discovering that talent.

“Yeah, I hope on one of these planets we stop by, I can find more sewing supplies. Maybe even knitting.” Lance stated.

“Well, you might luck out; Eabos, the planet we’re stopping at, is well known for its markets; you may be able to find supplies there.” Coran informed. “However, we should also be cautious.”

“Cautious?” Hunk asked. “Why?”

“Because,” Haxus was the one to speak up, “while this planet is not oppressed or conquered, Galra can commonly be found here.” Eyes were on him. “It’s a docking location, allowing ships to come in, rest, and resupply. Soldiers and hidden agents alike come around here. Of course, you can also find rebels, pirates, and those who just travel or look for an adventure. It’s been kept out of the war for the most part because of its position and compliance in aiding others in their travels.”

“So, it’s like a port for astronauts. That’s cool.” Hunk stated.

“Well, as long as we don’t go about showing we’re part of Voltron and we remain peaceful, then perhaps we will not find trouble.” Allura commented. “Thank you for explaining, Haxus.”

“While you lot get supplies,” Ulaz spoke this time, “I’m going to work on contacting HQ; it would be best to have an official meeting between you, Princess, and Kolivan.”

“Very well. Good luck with getting in touch.” Allura stated. “Coran, make a heading for that planet.”

“Right away, Princess.” Coran responded.

On the planet, since it was peaceful, Bae Bae went out for a walk with Pidge, sniffing about and taking in the sights, scents, and even getting a few treats at certain stands. Then a new scent caught her attention before she turned her attention to a sort of gray, four-eyed dog-like alien near, sitting up on his hind legs and opening his jaws. The owner of the stand he was at noticed him and tossed him a bite of food that he graciously accepted.

The alien then looked over to Bae Bae before jumping playfully, his tail wagging. Seeing this, Bae Bae went over and sniffed him, giving him a usual check and greet as he did the same thing. Seeing them closer, the bull terrier was fairly smaller than this other creature, but that didn’t matter; they met on friendly terms and seemed like they would get along. Further proof to that, Bae Bae even ran off with her newfound friend, ready to explore further and let him show her around.

Bae Bae followed the dog around, seeing what the travelers’ town had to hold. The town was vast and full of life; many species called it home and many more came and went, getting supplies and resting alike. It was perfect and the people were rather friendly, especially to a couple of dogs. Some places would call them over, even calling the four eyed dog by name and as Zaquix.

“Well, who have we here?” a rotund alien running a fried food stand questioned, looking to see Zaquix with Bae Bae. “Got yourself a girlfriend, Zaq?” He gave out a hearty laugh. “She’s a beauty.” He got some of what seemed to be fried dough, handing one to each dog to eat. “You two have fun in town.”

Zaquix gave a bark-like noise as he slowly wagged his tail from side to side, showing his happiness. He then took off again, getting Bae Bae to follow him. With Zaquix as her guide, Bae Bae got to see the town from a special perspective, able to stop, sniff plants and other animals, even playing around with others.

As she explored, though, a few others noticed her. They were Galran. While the Galra weren’t uncommon, even a few with their own shops, the three that noticed Bae Bae were different. They had dealt with the green paladin before and they realized, looking at the dog’s shirt, that she shared some special relation or bond with the coordinating paladin.

“That creature with the green shirt, she might hold a tie to that green paladin.” one of the soldiers commented.

“You’re right; if we capture her, we may be able to lure in the paladin.” another mused. “Then we can capture her for Commander Brondak.”

“The commander would be thrilled!” the third one chimed. “He’s been so down since he lost the paladin twice now, but with this… It’d be a great victory.”

“Then we’re all in agreement; we capture the pet of the green paladin.” the first of the group declared.

Zaquix knew someone was watching them. When he noticed who, he didn’t know what to fully make of it other than that they could be threats. He didn’t know of any Galra who had cause problems in that town before, but the trio there seemed oddly suspicious; he decided it was best to keep an eye on them. And that was exactly what he did, especially when the trio seemed to follow after them, keeping their own eyes on Bae Bae.

Bae Bae, enjoying herself, paid them no mind. It wasn’t that she didn’t notice, but rather that she didn’t feel threatened by the trio. At one point, she walked off with Zaquix, leading the three under some scaffolding; the unfortunate Galra didn’t pay attention until someone working knocked over a bucket of paint, splattering it all over the three Galra.

Bae Bae and Zaquix entered a building during their sight seeing, using it as a shortcut. Well, it was not the right place for anyone to go through without a thought as one of the Galra ended up with a deeper purple hand print on his face and his helmet dented.

“I’m not even interested in someone like you!” he yelled into the building after getting out. He narrowly dodged a vase being thrown at him, but his comrade behind him got it to the face; thankfully their helmet protected them from the impact, but it still knocked them back.

“Sorry for the intrusion, ma’am!” the younger of the soldiers, the one who hadn’t been hit with anything, called into the building. He then chuckled at his superior officers’ misfortune. “Maybe we should go around?”

“That may be best.” said one of the soldiers as he rubbed his cheek.

Zaquix led Bae Bae to another area in the town. There, a few other Galran soldiers from different ships were sitting around, talking, sharing stories and tips, even enjoying some food that was not the usual purple gooey rations they were used to. It was a nice change of pace. Among them, sitting by himself and enjoying a bit of peace, was Brondak, the commander Pidge had bested twice already.

Brondak stopped when he noticed the two dogs going around, some of the other soldiers and even another commander actually moving to pet them when they passed by. Even the Galra liked pets, but most couldn’t keep them at their bases or on their ships. Seeing them on port planets like this was nice. Then Bae Bae padded over to where Brondak was, tail happily wagging.

“You remind me of the green paladin with that shirt you wear.” Brondak commented. He then reached over and pet the bull terrier, scratching around her ears. “Pidge, I do believe the name was.” Hearing that name, Bae Bae’s tail wagged faster. “You must know the kit. Well, keep out of trouble.” He offered a bit of his food to the dog, which was happily accepted.

After her pleasant encounter with Brondak, Bae Bae walked off with Zaquix, the two going back on their adventure and seeing the town, even as the sun began to set in the horizon. With that, Zaquix led his new friend to another area where more restaurants were. He went to the back of one, scratching at the door to get the attention of someone inside.

“Hmm? Oh! Zaquix, out and about the town I see?” a lanky alien inquired when he stepped out, smiling at the dog. “You don’t have Ref’ae with you?” Zaquix grumbled a bit before looking to where Bae Bae was sitting patiently. “Oh? What’s this? A girlfriend?” The alien chuckled before holding his hand out. “Come here, sweetie, I don’t bite.” Bae Bae happily did, tail wagging joyously, especially when he started to pet her. “She’s a beauty. Oh, looks like she has a kid of her own to return to, judging by her clothing. Well, Zaquix, I hope during your date with her, you’re treating her well.”

The restaurant owner stood up fully and smiled. “Well, how about it? How about I fix you two a nice supper, hmm?” Eager and loving that idea, Zaquix jumped and wagged his tail, telling the other that he would appreciate that.

It didn’t take long for a plate of noodles and sauce to be prepared and set out on a crate for the two. Sitting together and with the best manners seen in dogs, they carefully ate, enjoying the plate together. Like an old Earth cartoon, they even picked up the same noodle from either end, eating it until their noses touched. After their supper out, Zaquix led Bae Bae to another part of the town; to the Earth dog, it looked like a park with a beautiful pond. There, they took to spending the night.

-+-+-+-

Coran managed to help fix up some missing posters with a picture of Bae Bae wearing the shirt Lance made for her. When dawn approached, the others set out to put them up, hoping to find the dog who went missing and hadn’t turned up.

“We’ll probably cover more ground if we split up.” Lance stated as he put up one of the missing posters. “Pidge, I guess you should just come with me?”

Pidge, who was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed, didn’t look happy. “Why? You think I can’t put up posters on my own?” She turned and grabbed one of Lance’s posters and put an adhesive down on the wall she had previously been leaning against. In frustration, she slammed the poster to it. Silence. “It’s upside down, isn’t it?” She hung her head in shame. “I’ll go with Lance...”

Lance chuckled nervously before setting off with Pidge to look for Bae Bae. “Don’t worry, we’ll find her.”

“I hope so. I don’t want to lose Bae Bae… she’s never run off before...” Pidge admitted.

“She probably found a friend to play with or a cat to chase.” Lance assured. “And with these posters in different languages, someone is bound to take notice and get her back to us.”

“I hope that’s the case.”

-+-+-+-

“Zaquix! Zaquix! Where are you, boy?!” came a small call as someone, a child, looked for the dog. Zaquix got up and stretched before nosing Bae Bae until she woke up. The two then looked over when a young girl, hardly ten years old, approach them. “There you are, Zaquix; I was wondering what kept you out all night.” She went over and hugged her dog, petting him and scratching around his ears. She then looked when she saw Bae Bae.

“Oh? Who’s this? Your girlfriend?” The girl giggled a bit. “Hey, pretty girl, I’m Ref’ae.” Bae Bae barked happily and let the young, alien girl pet her. “Aw, you’re so cute and pretty. And you have a nice shirt. It looks like the paladin armor I heard of; some rebels mentioned it and showed pictures.” She grinned. “Is your owner a Voltron fan, too?” Little did the child know, Bae Bae knew the paladins of Voltron very well.

“Well, let’s go around town; maybe we can find your owner; you probably belong to a traveler since I don’t recognize your species.” Ref’ae commented. She then got the two dogs to walk with her. “Zaquix must like you, pretty girl; he doesn’t stay out.” She giggled a bit until she came across some posters. She recognized one of the languages it was translated to. “Huh? Oh! Your name is Bae Bae! And your owner reported you missing. That’s so sad!”

Bae Bae looked to the posters and whimpered. She knew Pidge must have been missing her; she was out all night without her girl knowing where she was.

“You miss your owner, huh?” Ref’ae asked. “Well, it says where we can find them, so let’s get you home, huh?” Understanding her, Bae Bae got excited.

When Ref’ae found the Castle of Lions, she was in awe. It was massive and beautiful. Then she noticed a young man dressed like a rebel. More than that, he noticed Bae Bae.

“Bae Bae! There you are!” Matt perked up as he sprinted over. He then knelt in front of the dogs and young girl, smiling brightly. “Hey there; looks like you found Bae Bae for us.”

“Oh! She belongs to you?” Ref’ae inquired.

“Kinda; it’s mainly my sister who is her human.” Matt responded. “I’m Matt; thank you so much for finding Bae Bae.”

“I’m Ref’ae. And it was a pleasure; I think Zaquix, though, was the one who originally found her. He probably showed her the town.”

“Ah, like a good gentleman.” Matt chuckled. “Well, Ref’ae, if you’d like to meet my sister, I’ll contact her and get her back here. She’ll be so happy to find Bae Bae’s safe.”

When Ref’ae met Pidge, she was pleased to see how happy the girl was, but more than that, she was amazed and in shock to actually find out that Pidge was not only a paladin of Voltron herself, but she was also blind as she did that work. Since they weren’t quite in a hurry to leave, Pidge and the others sat with Ref’ae, letting Zaquix and Bae Bae have more time together.

“Aw, Bae Bae’s got a boyfriend.” Hunk cooed, watching the two dogs touch noses when it was time for the Voltron group to go. “It’s really sad to depart with that…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll come back again; this is a nice place to go for supplies. And now we have even more reason for a member of the team.” Allura stated. She then handed a device to Ref’ae; normally she would do this with a leader, but there seemed to be no apparent leader on the planet; they still managed to be self-governed and peaceful, even when it came to the Galra. “If ever there is trouble, feel free to contact us; we’ll do what we can to aid you.”

“Of course. And I know I don’t speak for the people of Eabos, but Voltron is always welcome here.” Ref’ae responded. “And we await your return. Especially Zaquix.” To show that point more, the alien dog barked happily. He then pressed his nose to Bae Bae’s again in a sweet goodbye.

With that, Team Voltron headed out, going for their next destination.

-+-+-+-

“Okay,” one of the three soldiers commented as they returned to Brondak’s ship, “if anyone asks what we did during our stay… just see the sights. Right?”

“Certainly saw something.” the other muttered as he rubbed his cheek where he was smacked before.

“So… we don’t mention trying to catch the green paladin’s pet?” the younger soldier inquired.

“Do you want to be the laughing stock of the ship and be yelled at by Commander Brondak?” the first soldier asked, hoping they made a point.

“Oh. Right.” The younger one chuckled nervously. “Point taken.”

“The less they know, the better.” the other stated. “Now, let’s get you some ice for that swelling on your cheek.” They leaned in closer to the other soldier. “She hit you pretty hard.”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember who in the Conservatory suggested it, but a Lady and the Tramp moment with the spaghetti mentioned it and it had to be thrown in. So we have that reference.  
> Of course, those of you who watch Avatar: The Last Airbender would have noticed the image/comic reference, too! I had been wanting to use it since working on this AU and I finally could. Huzzah!  
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	16. When in doubt, hug the fuzzy space heater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Polrarvis. A frozen planet where even the summers aren't much warmer. If the planet could teach anyone anything, it's that the Paladin armor needs to be better insulated.

Polrarvis. It was a beautiful planet that had been recently liberated of the Galran threat, the enemy gotten rid of and chased off. There was just one minuscule problem with the planet for part of the team.

“I thought these suits are supposed to protect us, even from the cold!” Lance whined as he bounced around, rubbing his hands against his arms. “I’m freezing my Cuban nay-nays off!”

“Just how cold is it here?” Hunk whimpered. “It’s so cold… how does anyone survive here? Hell! Why would the Galra even want this planet?”

“Well,” Coran spoke up, “the local Polrarvites were born and have evolved to survive the extreme cold temperatures. Don’t worry, when summer rolls around, it’ll be about thirty degrees warmer.” Unlike the others, he seemed to handle the cold fairly well and he only had on an extra coat that didn’t seem very thick.

Lance stared for a bit, not really impressed with that information. “You know,” he said, “that may have been an attempt to make us feel better… but thirty degrees doesn’t sound much better… and I don’t even know what type you’re talking about. Celsius? Fahrenheit? Keven?”

“That’s Kelvin.” Pidge corrected. “And there are other scales for temperature, most, if not all, being irrelevant out here since we don’t know what scales those of other planets use or if there’s a universal method of tracking and documenting temperatures.”

“My point is that it’s always cold here.” Lance muttered. “Right?”

“Indeed; the entire planet is covered in snow and ice; there are caverns and waterways that are warm, though, heated by the planet’s core. But the surface in general? It is most definitely cold.” Coran stated. “As for why the Galra would want the planet, caves deep in the planet are rich in minerals used in forging metals for ships, letting them be ideal for drastic temperature changes.”

“Okay, a good reason to want this planet… but man…” Lance was still cold and doing his best to get warm. “I’m from Cuba! I wasn’t born for these conditions!”

“Same here with being from the Pacific Islands.” Hunk pointed out, putting his hand up a bit to make himself known.

“Oh c’mon, even with that insulation?” Lance asked before pulling his lips in, realizing he was a bit rude in pointing out Hunk’s size. “I’m sorry. I didn’t...”

“Nope. Nope. That’s fair… but it doesn’t help me with the cold either.” Hunk admitted. He looked to Keith who wasn’t shivering, or at least as much. “Hey, aren’t you cold?”

“A bit.” Keith commented.

“Wait a minute… his visor’s fogging up...” Lance stared for a moment. “Ah! You’re much warmer, aren’t you!?”

“What?” Keith jerked a bit. Then he was tackled to the ground by the blue paladin. “Hey! Get off of me!”

“Holy crow! You’re so much warmer, even through the armor!” Lance declared. Keith managed to toss Lance away and into the snow. He tried to run off, but Lance tackled him once more. “Quit running away and share your warmth, you fuzzy space heater!”

“Leave me alone! It’s not my fault I’m warm! Some Galra have higher body temperatures!” Keith exclaimed.

“Hunk! Help me keep him still!”

“No! No no no! Don’t help hi-gah!” Both paladins were hugged by Hunk. “I hate you both...”

“Hate all you want, we’re warmer hugging you.” Lance pointed out.

“Oh, he really is a fuzzy space heater.” Hunk sounded to be at ease.

“Um...” Pidge looked perplexed as she was huddled between Matt and Shiro.

“Yeah, it looks as weird as it sounds.” Shiro commented.

“Hmm...” Matt watched how Lance and Hunk were with Keith. He then looked down to his sister. She was much smaller and while she didn’t like the heat, she hated the cold even more; she did not fare well in drastic temperatures. “Guys, you do realize that Pidge is much smaller and vulnerable to the cold temperatures, right?”

Shiro jerked at that point being made. He looked down at Pidge; he knew she was huddling to keep warm, but with Matt’s comment, he realized that she was truly freezing and in danger of hypothermia. With that, he quickly picked her up and rushed her over to where the others were. “Make way, green baby coming through!” he told the others. Hunk and Lance parted enough for Shiro to thrust Pidge against Keith, then the three circled the two arms of Voltron, keeping them together and Pidge warm.

“Hey! Who are you calling a baby? And I don’t need to be cod… cod… co...” Pidge stopped before hugging Keith. “You are warm.” Away from the paladins, Matt had to do his best to keep from laughing, lest Pidge would whack him for it later on.

Keith watched Pidge for a moment before managing to hug her. “Okay, I can live with this.” he commented.

“I’m going to hit you all for treating me like a baby and trying to coddle me, but for now...” Pidge just let the others hug her.

“Well, perhaps for a few doboshes.” Coran sighed. “But after this, there are some things we need to check on to aid the Polrarvites and make sure they will recover from this and be back on their feet.”

And with that, after the cuddle session, they checked on the main capitol city of Polrarvis. The group didn’t need to do much to aid the locals, the Polrarvites having fared well when the Galra tried to take over. There was one problem though; two children had gone missing. It wasn’t that they were kidnapped, but they did get scared and ran off to hide at one point. That was where the aid of the paladins was needed. The group split off to cover more ground; Matt insisted that he and Pidge stuck together, but Shiro assured him that they would be fine and for him to go with Keith while Hunk and Lance went together.

“Okay, Pidge, finding them shouldn’t be too hard, right?” Shiro asked.

“I’m blind and can’t even feel my way around here.” Pidge commented. As though to make a point, she ended up tripping and falling face first into the snow. “I hate this mess… as much as I hate the heat, the desert is so much easier to traverse.”

“We can handle this, Pidge, don’t you worry.” Shiro said, picking up the green paladin and holding her under his arm like a suitcase. “Besides, you don’t even need to walk out here; you’re perceptive to sounds, so just listen for me.”

Pidge wanted to complain and insist she could walk, but instead she allowed herself to go limp. “Fine.” Shiro started walking, but he didn’t get too much further when Pidge got him to stop. “Wait, I hear something. Like crying.” Pidge stated. “That way!” She pointed in a direction.

“Good work, Pidge!” Shiro started jogging, still holding Pidge under his arm. He smiled when he spotted two Polrarvite children huddled together, the smaller one crying while the bigger one held them. They must have been siblings. When they were in his sights, he put Pidge down. “It’s okay, kids, we’re Paladins of Voltron; we’re here to help you.” he announced, getting their attention. He stepped forward but instantly stopped when he heard a cracking noise. “Pidge… that’s not the snow crunching, is it?”

Pidge dropped to her knees and crawled over to where Shiro was. She pushed the snow away and felt ice beneath. Knocking on it and listening, she had a feeling she knew what it was. “Okay, good news is, if it breaks, you won’t land in water and freeze. Bad news is, I don’t know how far you’d fall.” She got up. “I’m smaller, it might not break under my weight.”

“Be careful, Pidge.” Shiro reminded.

“Yeah.” Pidge nodded as she got up. “Okay, kids, slow and easy, don’t move and I’ll come to you. I’ll get you back over nice and easy, okay?” Nothing. “You’ll need to speak up to let me know; I can’t actually see you.”

“O-okay.” one of the kids, the older of the two, spoke up. “We’re scared...”

“I understand why, but we’ll get you out of this.” Pidge assured. She slowly made her way over, making sure there was no more cracking beneath her. It didn’t take long for her to get to the children and get them up. Just as carefully, listening to each step, keeping to the stronger areas, she headed back towards Shiro, the black paladin occasionally speaking to make sure she was going in the right direction. Towards the end, she heard the ice crack; it strained too much and couldn’t handle them anymore.

“Pidge!” Shiro called.

“Go now!” Pidge shoved the kids towards Shiro’s voice and he made sure they were back on solid ground. Shiro then reached to grab for Pidge, but the ice broke and they both fell through and down into a cavern below. Worse yet, there was snow around them that fell in, blocking the opening.

At least the children were safe.

Shiro and Pidge, though, found themselves in the cavern. At least it wasn’t a long drop with a sudden stop; they would hate to be splats on the cavern floor. Instead, there was water, warm and deep. It broke their fall enough… though Pidge panicked at first. She couldn’t swim.

“Thanks, Shiro.” Pidge gasped out when he pushed her up on the ledge of the cave floor and out of water. “I… I can’t swim…”

“Yeah, I think I recall that from both what your parents mentioned when they would talk about you and when we found the blue lion.” Shiro chuckled. He got them to the side and settle down to catch their breaths. “Well, on the bright side, the cave is warm.”

“Yeah, it is.” Pidge nodded as she removed her helmet; Shiro did the same. “How bad is it? Us being down here.”

“Pretty bad… we’re pretty far down and the top closed in.” Shiro said. “Paladins? Allura? Coran?” He tried to get a hold of the team through the comm, but he had static. “Must be interference of some sort, I can’t get them.” He shrugged. “Well, the kids are safe; hopefully they can get back home and let the others know we fell.”

“That’d be good.” Pidge nodded. “So now what?”

“Talk?” Shiro suggested. “It’s best we wait, after all; I don’t want us getting lost in his cave.”

And so they did. They sat and talked for a while, getting to know each other more. Though Shiro already felt like he knew Pidge well, having learned about her through her family on their way to Kerberos and even when they were first taken prisoner. The only thing Shiro didn’t know was that Pidge was blind; that information had been left out.

“You know, I don’t recall being told exactly how you got to Earth. Or how you escaped, only that you arrived with Keith.” Pidge stated.

“Yeah, I did. Another Blade got me out and to where Keith was; he was my escort home since he had a contact, Chief, there.” Shiro explained. “When we got near our solar system, I guess we passed a mine field set by the Galra and one stuck to our ship. When we started to enter the atmosphere, it detonated and we ended up crashing.” He smirked when Pidge snorted with laughter. “I got him to escape so he could find the lion; I hoped I could talk with the Garrison, but instead they treated me with suspicion and hostility, even sedating me. I missed quite a bit, but I think Keith met up with Hunk and Lance, they broke me out-”

“Hah! Like breaking into Area 51!”

“-yes, yes, like that, and, I was in and out of it thanks to being hit with a tranquilizer, but Chief showed up and gave us a lift.” Shiro finished saying. “I was barely coming to after we got back to Chief’s place, but that’s where we met you; why you were still awake...”

“I struggle with a proper sleep schedule; my doctor called it _non-24_. I mean, I could have treatments for it, but I’m fine without it; I do okay with prompting from other at times, but...” Pidge shrugged. “Technically I had just woke up when you arrived.”

“Bet I was a surprise.”

“You were. I hoped my family returned with you, but knowing you came back, it just sparked my hope even more. I was already hopeful, but you made it better.” Pidge stated. “Hey, is anyone back home waiting for you? I bet they’re worried...”

“Adam… maybe...” Shiro sighed. “We were engaged but… I think that ended when I went on the Kerberos mission against his wishes… he probably thinks I’m dead anyway...”

Pidge frowned, sad to hear that. Before she could speak up, she heard a crumbling noise of sorts. “Hmm? What’s going on?”

“Snow is falling in...” Shiro was on guard. Before he knew it, though, the snow fell in and he heard Keith calling down for them. As Shiro hoped, the children did get back to their home and tell the others that two paladins needed help.

Once all was fine and dandy, Pidge was sitting on the floor and in front of Allura as she sat on a sofa segment in the common room. There, the princess was brushing the green paladin’s hair while Bae Bae laid across her lap.

“We were so worried when the children said you fell into a cave.” Allura stated.

“We were fine; it was actually warm there.” Pidge assured with a grin.

“Haxus was especially worried and ready to run out there.” Allura giggled.

“I was reasonably worried for the paladins.” Haxus’ tone was firm and clearly showing he was in denial.

“You were ready to go out there and search when Shiro and Pidge didn’t check in when Coran tried to contact them before the children even showed up.” Ulaz reminded. Haxus made a choked noise; the face he made was one that silently asked why the other Galran would point that out.

Pidge snickered a bit. “Well, glad to know you guys cared about us.” she said. “And now we’re back, safe, and warm.”

“Yeah, Lance, so quit hugging me!” Keith kicked Lance off the couch.

“I’m still feeling cold from that planet!” Lance whined.

“Go jump in a volcano.”

“I’m about this close to sticking you in a wormhole...”

“And arguing.” Pidge sighed. “Oh well.” She then snuggled in closer to Allura when she finished brushing her hair, resting her head on the princess’ leg. “It’s been a long day.”

“You should sleep in your bed.” Haxus reminded.

“Ugh...”

Haxus made a scoff-laugh noise and went over. He picked Pidge up. Rather than fussing, she just entwined her limbs around him. “Off to bed. Come, Bae Bae.” With a bark, Bae Bae followed suit.

“And that’s why he got the _mom friend_ shirt.” Lance chuckled. “Be sure to tuck her in so she doesn’t get cold!”

“Piss off, Lance!” Pidge called.

“Already planned on it!” Haxus informed.


	17. Pidge vs. Kolivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Kolivan had it his way, he would never allow Pidge to fight in the war. Pidge, though, is determined, stubborn, and a pretty good fighter despite her lack of sight and experience.

Kolivan was the leader of the Blade of Marmora. With such a position, it was his duty to make sure his Blades were properly trained and prepared for their missions; he made sure they were safe and well trained and that kits adopted and born into the organization were protected. He still had qualms with Keith being a Blade and now a paladin, but he could only hope the youngest official Blade was being cautious and safe. Hearing that Lance and Hunk were a bit younger than him did not sit well, but he did his best to accept this. Pidge, though, was an entirely different story.

Pidge’s size was not the biggest concern; Kolivan knew that size was not always everything, some Blades, due to several members being of mixed heritage, were smaller, too, though not as small as Pidge, it seemed. No, it was the fact that she was much younger. Sure, it was by about a year and a half to two years younger than Hunk and Lance, but that was still a big difference; she wasn’t that close to being an adult, not by Earthling standards and certainly not by Galran standards. More than that though, she was completely blind.

Kolivan had worked with all sorts of members in the Blade of Marmora. Some who were blind in one (or more, especially those with more than two eyes) eye and some with poor vision, but they could, to some degree, see. If he had any say in it, those who lost their visions completely often retired from missions, though they still remained to help protect certain bases and even train new Blades. But Pidge was a young child who had always been blind. On top of that, she was inexperienced, still learning.

“I cannot approve of this. Allowing her to continue as a paladin will only get her killed.” Kolivan finally stated. “Princess Allura, how could you possibly allow a child to be a paladin?”

“You must understand, Kolivan, it isn’t my choice; the lions choose their paladins.” Allura explained. “And we were in a drastic situation and trying to keep the lions out of Zarkon’s grasps… we couldn’t take other risks. I know it’s an upsetting thing, but Pidge does so well.” She let out a somber sigh. “And it’s not like I can just take us to the nearest planet and find another paladin; by chance, or perhaps fate, those who came to this castle together were accepted by the lions.”

Kolivan gave a small growl. “This is wrong. She is a child and a blind one at that. She is at most risk of being killed out there.”

“The team has her back.”

“What? Have them babysit the entire time? That will get the whole team killed. They will get reckless and Zarkon would pick them off with ease.”

Pidge listened to Kolivan and Allura bicker, no one else finding it in them to speak up. Sure, she was used to the others worrying about her, but Kolivan seemed to want to just make her sit out. Sure, she didn’t like being in war, but she found her place and was able to help out to try and end Zarkon’s tyranny. More than disliking being in a war, she hated when others would constantly try to dictate her life, telling her what she could and couldn’t do.

“You don’t even know me or what I’m capable of and you’re already trying to decide for me.” Pidge snapped. “Rather than arguing with someone else about me, why don’t you talk to me about it.” She then pointed in Kolivan’s general direction. “Better yet, let me show you that I can handle myself in battle!”

Haxus stepped behind Pidge and checked where she was pointing, seeing her point at the masked Blade, a half-Galran named Antok, instead. He then gently nudged her arm enough so she was pointing at Kolivan instead.

“I will not be fighting you.” Kolivan stated. “And I will not condone this reckless behaviour of allowing you to continue as a paladin.”

“Sounds like you’re afraid to fight me.” Pidge taunted.

Kolivan was typically patient, especially with children. For several doboshes, he continued to argue with Pidge about how she shouldn’t be out in that war and fighting and he himself would not fight her despite her apparent desire to prove something. In the end, frustrated with the girl, he caved. “Fine, you want a fight, I will fight you. It will only prove my point.”

“Not unless I kick your butt.” Pidge smirked.

Kolivan made the decision to go easy on Pidge; he didn’t wish to harm her. But he knew not to go too easy; he had to fight and remind her that a ten thousand year war was no place for a blind child. He was shown to the training deck where he readied himself for the match. Before they started, he noticed that Pidge didn’t have Rover with her; she decided to fight without his aid.

When the match started, Kolivan was impressed. A hotheaded kid, he figured she would run at him, but instead Pidge waited. He figured this was so she could listen for him. He moved slowly, his steps light. Perhaps they weren’t light enough as his foot scuffed against the floor. This was enough to get Pidge’s attention and send her after him, staff ready for the attack. He had to admit, Pidge played that well; now that he was in full combat against the girl, taking the defensive as she kept trying to smack him, he was moving more quickly, making more noise.

“I’ll admit, you show to have dedication and some form to your fighting ability.” Kolivan informed.

“But you still don’t think I should be a paladin?” Pidge questioned. She tried to swipe his feet, but he managed to land a foot on the staff, pinning it in place.

“Correct.” Kolivan positioned himself to yank the staff from Pidge’s hands and send it away from her. When it landed on the floor with a clatter, it returned to its usual form. Pidge ran for it, knowing where it landed thanks to the sound, but Kolivan caught up with ease. Firm yet gentle, he tossed her to the side, causing her to skid across the floor. He then went over and picked up her weapon, keeping it from her.

Pidge could only assume Kolivan picked up her weapon. That was not good. But she wasn’t too helpless. She felt she could still fight, even if she was better trained with the staff. Knowing where he was, she ran at him. She jumped at him, but the Marmora leader side stepped her. She tried to turn on him again, but he kept on dodging her attacks, the only indication he was there and moving being the sound of his feet and occasional grunt as he exerted himself a bit more than he originally anticipated.

When Pidge attempted to attack again, Kolivan grabbed her by the collar of her armor and shoved her to the ground, pinning her. “That is enough; your fight is futile and you will only hurt yourself.”

“I refuse to give up!” Pidge hissed. She struggled at first, trying to get the Galra to let go, but he refused. Trying to get Kolivan to back off, Pidge tried to kick at him; even with his longer limbs, she was still able to kick him several times, but it wasn’t enough to make a difference. The Marmora leader was durable.

Okay, that wasn’t working, she needed a new plan; thankfully she was quick to think and come up with something, no matter how simple it was. Pidge ended up wrapping her limbs around his arm, holding on tight. Confused, Kolivan pulled his arm up, the paladin clinging like some sort of alien with tentacles or even a kit to their favourite toy. He then shook it, but she was relentless with her grip. Even after he let go of her armor, she remained.

Kolivan tried to push Pidge off with the other hand, the bayard still in his grip. Pidge seemed to be waiting for that for she gripped his other arm, even daring to bite down on his hand. With a shout of pain, he flung his arm out, sending Pidge flying and crashing into a wall. He stared in shock, horrified at what he did. Before he could say anything or move forward, Pidge pushed herself up, bayard in hand and back into its staff form. She was slow to stand, but she managed.

“I refuse to give up. It doesn’t matter how often you take my weapon, how many times you throw me, or how hard I get hit… I won’t quit.” Pidge stated. She then went at Kolivan again, already placing where he was based on the sound of his breathing. Stubborn. Fierce. Determined. Pidge certainly didn’t wish to give up and she was proving to be tougher than Kolivan originally expected. Of course, he wasn’t going to lose that easily.

Kolivan took to blocking Pidge’s hits, surprised she was now trying to electrocute him. Impressive. One hit he didn’t expect did land. Pidge swung her staff quick enough and in the right position, connecting with a specific region and electrocuting him there. It hurt, that was for sure, but he endured the best he could, even if he still made a choked noise of discomfort. He didn’t lose consciousness like those before who had a full on hit, so he kept on fighting.

As Pidge continued to try and win, Kolivan kept knocking her back and down, each time ending with her getting back on her feet. However, he noticed that each time was slower than the last. She was sore and tiring out. Eventually, she struggled to get to her feet, remaining on her knees.

“I won’t… I won’t give up…” Pidge gasped out. She wiped her face, not fully noticing that she had a bloody nose. On top of that, she was bruised, mostly under the softer parts of her armor, but she had a bit of a shiner on her cheek.

“You’ve already lost; you can’t even continue to fight.” Kolivan stated. “Had you faced any other opponent to this point in a real battle, they would kill you where you kneel.”

“They could try; until the end, though, I’ll fight. I’ll do what I can to survive and win my matches.” Pidge responded. “I won’t give up… I’m a paladin… of… Voltron...” She was exhausted and that finally won out. It didn’t take long for her to pass out.

-+-+-+-

When Pidge came to, she felt cold. She realized she had been in a healing pod. “When Kolivan flung you to the side and you hit the wall, you cracked a few ribs and had a concussion.” Coran informed. “But we got that healed up.”

Kolivan hated himself for that. He wished he didn’t throw her so hard that time, but she definitely got him with biting his hand. However, he had to admit, she was definitely a fighter. “You lost the match.” he informed the paladin.

“I’m not going to stop being a paladin, though...” Pidge grumbled.

Kolivan actually smirked, surprising those who knew him. He didn’t make that expression often, almost always seeming emotionless in his years of experience of fighting in the war. “I should hope not.” he said. “You should be more cautious and train, but you have proven that your size and lack of physical sight do not make you less of a warrior.” He watched Pidge, seeing her grin brightly at that. “While I still do not feel it right with your age and situation, you are doing your best. And you have your team to back you up.” He saw Haxus ruffled Pidge’s hair, giving an approving smile that she couldn’t see, but she probably sensed his feelings about things through the physical gesture. “Including members of the Blade of Marmora you met.”

“I’m surprised Pidge didn’t win.” Lance commented. Kolivan made a noise, as though to ask that he elaborate on the matter. “Well, you’re not the first that Pidge has hit and shocked there. But Ulaz and some other commander were defeated by that.”

“Kolivan’s dealt with several kits; he’s been hit there more times than he cares to count.” Antok added in.

Kolivan cleared his throat. “Anyway, now that this is settled and the littlest paladin is well, we do need to start working on a plan. Zarkon is becoming aware of the Blade’s presence, especially with a spy working within his hierarchy.” he informed the others. He looked to Allura. “If we wish to make a difference and take Zarkon down, we need to act as soon as we can.”

“Then we best get to work.” Allura confirmed with a nod.


	18. "I envy your lack of sight."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge joins Allura, Ulaz, and Matt on the mission to the Balmera to get another crystal. Of course, before they left, Lance just had to jinx them.

“Say what now?” Pidge was in disbelief. They got the plan thought of and organized, ready to set out and take care of things so that they could stop Zarkon once and for all. But Pidge was told that she would not be going with Hunk and Keith to collect the needed scaultrite from the stomach of a Weblum and she would not be aiding Shiro, Lance, and Haxus in rescuing a reclusive hermit being held prisoner at a seemingly inescapable Galran prison. On top of that, she wasn’t even going to be on Olkarion with Coran to help work on the technology they would need in the end. Nope. Instead, Pidge was being sent with Allura, Matt, and Ulaz to the Balmera they had once aided at where Hunk’s not-girlfriend lived. “Who the quiznak authorized this nonsense?”

“I told you she’d get upset.” Haxus commented.

“Of course the team mom would know that.” Lance told Hunk, getting his friend to snicker a bit. He then yelped when Haxus smacked him upside the head.

“Even Chief is going to be on Olkarion! What! The! Actual! Fu-”

“Pidge.” Shiro covered Pidge’s mouth with his metal hand before she finished that line. He could tell she tried biting him for it, but the joy of using his prosthetic was that it was safe.

“Now, now, Number Five, it’s not a bad thing, and it certainly isn’t to babysit you.” Coran tried to calm the situation. He knew why Pidge was upset. The Weblum was dangerous, as was Beta Traz, the prison part of the team would be infiltrating. And on Olkarion, they would be working with massive parts for technology, designing an enormous teludav, which, as a reminder, was an ancient technology that so few could use in the past and only Coran knew the full concept of building one, thus why he would be working with the Olkari.

“You guys are even having Bae Bae stay on Olkarion with Chief...” Pidge whimpered after pulling Shiro’s hand away.

“Indeed, but she doesn’t get out as much and Chief will keep an eye on her.” Coran reminded. “Besides, the team is being split up. And while the castle is also a battleship, Allura may need more help. If she runs into trouble along the way, having a paladin on board would be good.”

Pidge sighed. “I suppose...” she mumbled.

“Come now, my dear, we all have our parts in these missions to make our goal possible; yours is just as important as everyone else’s.” Coran assured.

Pidge huffed a bit. “You’re not doing this because I’m blind?” she asked. “You guys don’t do well in hiding when you want me protected because of that reason...”

“Come now, since when did I coddle you for being blind?” Coran inquired. “We’re in the middle of a war, mind you. Anything could happen. And who better to entrust the princess’ safety than with you?”

Pidge smiled. She could always trust Coran to make her feel better. “Okay.” she said. “I’ll be there to back Allura up if we run into trouble.”

“I mean, what are the odds that something happens?” Lance asked. “We already defeated one of those robeast things on the Balmera.”

“Lance, if you just jinxed me, I will hit you so hard, Matt’s fashion sense will be in style when you wake up.” Pidge stated.

“Hey! What’s wrong with my fashion!?” Matt inquired. “You can’t even see it.”

“It’s you, of course you have no sense of fashion.” Pidge responded.

“You little gremlin… to think I was happy to see you again.”

“You know you love me.”

With Pidge doing better, she set off with Matt, Ulaz, and Allura, the two leaving Olkarion with the Castle of Lions. They headed for the Balmera, deciding not to use the teludav so Allura could rest before they collected a crystal.

“I mean, technically we didn’t even defeat that thing.” Pidge commented on the second day of travel, regaling over the details of when they were at the Balmera. Ulaz and Matt hadn’t yet been on the team and didn’t know everything; the journey was a good time for them to be told. “The Balmera did. It grew these massive crystals, which I got to see through Green, and encased it. No more robeast.” She sighed. “But… yeah… that thing was not a fun thing to fight. And we had to do this while making sure it didn’t hit Allura as she was healing the Balmera, too! Man, that was a tough fight.”

Allura chuckled a bit. “They did handle it well in the end.” she added. “Even Lance who actually crashed a little after leaving the mines below.”

“Lance crashed?” Matt snorted with laughter. “Man! And Pidge is the one flying blind.”

“I do a wonderful job flying.” Pidge chimed, sounding proud of herself. “Anyway, how much further until we reach the Balmera?”

**“Greetings, Balmera team!”** Coran’s voice called out as he came on screen. Pidge cried out and fell forward. **“Oops! My mistake.”**

“Warn me next time, won’t you?” Pidge grumbled as she sat up. Rover beeped at her and nudged her, the drone checking on the paladin. “Yeah, I’m fine, Rover. Don’t you fret too much.”

Allura chuckled a bit. “Hello, Coran. How are things on your end?”

**“The Olkari and me have been working all day and night, but we’re making wonderful progress.”** Coran informed. **“It should be ready very soo-”**

**“No, Bae Bae! Don’t chew that! Hey! Ah! Catch that dog!”** Chief ran past behind Coran.

**“May take a wee bit longer.”** Coran corrected himself as Allura did her best to stifle a laugh. **“At least it’s not boring around here. But we are definitely making progress and almost complete. And how are things on your end? Have you reached the Balmera yet?”**

“We should be arriving within ten doboshes.” Ulaz reported, checking the data.

**“And the other teams?”** Coran inquired.

“Haxus contacted us; it seems like he, Shiro, and Lance have successfully rescued Slav.” Allura informed. “I haven’t heard from Hunk and Keith yet, though.”

**“Well, no doubt my scientifically accurate instructional video will bee of great help to them.”** Coran informed.

“I’m sure it did.” Allura didn’t seem too convinced about that, but she hoped it helped some.

“Princess,” Ulaz spoke up, “we’re nearing the Balmera.”

“Oh! Okay!”

**“Well, I’ll let you get to it.”** Coran declared. **“Crack a squizzle on the Balmera you four!”** Rover beeped at him. **“Five.”**

Communications were cut and Allura brought the castle in to land on the Balmera. They were greeted with a very warm welcome.

“Princess!” a Balmeran girl named Shay called out, excited to see the team. To monitor things and ensure the Galra didn’t follow after them, Ulaz stayed on board of the castle-ship. “Ah! You even brought Pidge and… a second Pidge?”

“I’m her older brother, Matt.” Matt greeted.

Shay nodded. “Oh! Is Hunk with you?” she asked, looking around for the yellow paladin.

“And the feelings are mutual.” Pidge whispered to her brother, making him chuckle.

“Sorry, Shay, Hunk is on another mission.” Allura informed. “We’re all collecting needed items so we can take down Zarkon once and for all.”

“Defeating Zarkon?” Shay’s father inquired. “How may we assist you?”

“If Balmera will give it, we need a crystal.”

“Battleship class?”

“Larger.”

On the surface, Pidge and Matt waited, certain that Allura and the Balmerans would succeed. Matt sat with some young Balmeran children, listening to them tell him about the fight against the robeast, even pointing out where it could still be seen in the crystals.

“Yeah! And Voltron formed this cannon on his shoulder and pew pew pew!” one of the kids cheered.

“No no no.” Pidge shook her head. “It’s more like _pa-choo pa-choo pa-choo_.” she informed the kids, even putting her hands together to look like she was shooting a gun for added effect. She grinned like the horrible influence of a sister she was when the children happily repeated that.

“Of course you’d teach a group of children a new sound.” Matt snickered.

“You got to do that as my older brother, now as their lovely Voltron sister, I do the same.” Pidge responded with a gentle bow. She then jumped when she felt the Balmera quake. “Huh? What was that?”

“They must be getting the crystal they need.” one of the children stated. “I wonder if it’s all okay.”

“I’m sure it’s fine; it’s probably a lot for the Balmera, but it’ll be okay.” Matt assured. He hoped that was the case, at least.

Pidge, on the other hand, wasn’t sure of things. Yes, she was sure they would succeed in getting the crystal and healing the Balmera, but there was something else that had the green paladin concerned. She didn’t know what it was yet, but there was more to the quake than met the eye. Good thing she didn’t rely on her eyes, right?

As anticipated, they had collected the crystal. The Balmerans got it loaded up onto the castle-ship.

“We wish you could stay longer.” Shay’s grandmother told the group. She chuckled when she saw children hugging Matt, begging for him to stay. “Especially the little ones.”

“When this is over, hopefully we can pay a social visit.” Allura said, smiling.

“Well, to give strength on your journey, I’ve made you all some stickercup stew.” The grandmother procured a large pot of what could only be assumed was food to the Balmerans. Tentacles stuck out of it and Allura put on her best smile despite being disturbed the soup.

“Hmm! Smells good!” Pidge leaned in close, sniffing it. “Reminds me of the pot roast Mom used to make!”

“Pidge, I envy your lack of sight...” Matt whimpered a bit.

“Thank you for your generous gift. We’ll uh… be sure to enjoy it.” Allura responded as she accepted the pot. It smelled good, but seeing it, she felt turned off by the stew. Pidge may be the only one who could truly enjoy it at that point. She then looked around when the quaking started up again. “Huh? What’s going on?”

“Did… did taking the crystal hurt too much?” Shay inquired.

Pidge knelt to the ground and felt it. While she was no cartoon character who lived feeling through the earth, she was still perceptive of her surroundings, especially since the Balmera was a petrified but still living creature. “I don’t think so… and I think it’s coming from there.” She pointed to where the robeast was trapped in the crystals. “I don’t think that robeast is dead, Allura!”

“You and Matt get to the green lion!” Allura ordered. “The rest of you, take shelter below; we’ll hold it off the best we can with the castle and lion!” She nearly dropped the stew when a final quake gave and the robeast broke free. It was missing its head and using the crystals as shields, but it was alive and ready for round two. “Hurry!”

Pidge and Matt were quick to get to the green lion and launch, ready to fight. “Hoo! This thing has crystals on it.” Pidge stated, seeing it through her lion. “Okay, so not only does it have that extra armor, I can actually see it better, both from my bond with Green and the energy signature of those crystals.”

“Okay, so what do we do?” Matt asked.

“Um… keep it from hitting the Balmera?” Pidge inquired. “Until I know how to fight it and we have backup, I’m kinda lost and-”

“Taking a shot in the dark.” the siblings said in unison.

**“Will you two not make blind joke and focus on the mission at hand?”** Ulaz commented.

“Killjoy.” Pidge grumbled.

**“Yes, well,** _**mother** _ **Haxus isn’t here and someone has to keep you in line, and since Allura is busy with the ship and getting it ready for defenses...”**

“He’s got a point.” Matt snickered. He then yelped when Pidge sped off, pushing him further in his seat.

**“We’ll do our best to aid you two from here, but I’m also going to call for the other paladins and hope we can get them here.”** Allura told the Holt siblings. **“Good luck, you two.”**

“Okay, let’s do this.” Pidge nodded as she went around, hoping to hit the robeast. Damn those crystals, though, it was using them for shields.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't recall if I showed this pic/redraw and alter of Pidge and Matt in the lion together. So, I thought I should put it with this chapter.


	19. "That's what she said."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finishes up with the robeast on the Balmera and make final preparations for the battle against Zarkon.

“So, do you know who that guy was?” Hunk asked. They had collected the scaultrite; they could only hope they had enough for neither wanted to return to the Weblum. Or at least to its gut.

“Just because I’m Galra doesn’t mean I know every other Galra.” Keith grumbled; inside his helmet, his ears twitched a bit in agitation. “And before you ask, no, I don’t recognize his armor.”

“Okay, okay.” Hunk put his hands up in defense. He then looked to the screen when it popped up and Allura’s face was seen. “Hmm?”

**“Hunk! Keith! Are you there?”** Allura questioned.

“Here and finished; what’s wrong, Princess?” Keith inquired.

**“It’s that monster on the Balmera! It’s still alive! I’m opening a wormhole for you two after you send your coordinates!”**

“Okay, we’ll be there soon.” Hunk assured, sending their location and waiting for the wormhole.

-+-+-+-

“So what next?” Lance asked, looking back at Shiro.

“Call up Allura and let her know we have Slav.” Shiro ordered. “We’re ready for her to use the teludav and regroup.”

“Wait? Teludav?” Slav, a multi-armed alien with severe anxiety and a complex for realities and their chances of survival in different realities, questioned. “You didn’t say anything about traveling by teludav!”

Shiro skipped the glare and went for hysterical anger. He had to deal with Slav the entire time in Beta Traz since finding him, he was tired of him. If he weren’t so important, he probably would just actually kill the alien. Or at least maim him. “What’s the problem, huh? Count your hair follicles or fluff a damn pillow, whatever it takes, just shut up and do it to make sure we survive the wormhole trip in this reality! We! Are! Traveling! By! Teludav!” Lance and Slav both looked frightened by Shiro’s outburst; Haxus felt sympathetic for the black paladin.

“Er… I was um… going to point out that it’s a very efficient form of travel.” Slav stammered.

**“Paladins, Haxus, are you there?”** Allura came up on screen.

“Princess? What’s the matter?” Haxus inquired, leaning over Lance.

**“The monster from the Balmera is back!”** Allura exclaimed. **“I need you guys back!”**

“You got it, Princess.” Lance looked a little smug. “Sharpshooter is on the way?”

“Did you really just give yourself a nickname?” Shiro asked. “Ugh, never mind. Allura, we’re ready when you are.”

Back at the Balmera, Pidge was doing her best, getting the robeast to leave the surface of the Balmera, but she was still struggling. Even with Allura and Ulaz’s help with the castle, it was not an easy task. “This thing is a real pain in the a-”

**“It’s a good thing we got here before you finish that statement, Pidge.”** Shiro said as the blue and yellow lions came from two different wormholes. **“Hunk! You help Pidge while Lance gets me to the castle so I can get the black lion. Then you take Keith to get the red lion.”**

**“Well, at least I’m not entirely alone out here… but man! This isn’t gonna be easy!”** Hunk whined.

“I’m sure we can handle ourselves out here.” Pidge stated. “If not, well, it was nice knowing you.”

**“Pidge! That’s not helping!”** Hunk whined.

**“Will you two please focus? We’ve got a headless monster trying to destroy us.”** Keith reminded.

“It’s headless? I haven’t noticed.” Pidge grinned when Shiro, who was still listening, reprimanded her for her sass. She then went back at it, trying to attack the robeast with Hunk’s aid, but even with him there, they made no progress. When both the blue and black lions were back, Hunk went to take Keith to the red lion. When they had all the lions out, they had a problem.

The robeast wasn’t giving them enough of an opening to form Voltron. “Hmm,” Matt observed their situation, “we outnumber the crystals; it’s only got two of them.”

**“Oh yeah! It does!”** Lance exclaimed. **“But it’s quick with them.”**

“But it can only do so much against four.” Pidge grinned. “Guys, I need you get it to defend anywhere but its chest.”

**“You got it.”** Shiro declared. He and Keith took one side while Lance and Hunk took the other, keeping the beast preoccupied. Pidge took that as the opportunity to use the green lion’s vine cannon, causing the vines to momentarily burst from its chest and keep it from attacking. **“Nice work, Pidge; now let’s form Voltron!”** The robeast struggled with the vines in place. By the time it destroyed them, though, the paladins had come together and drew their sword. It didn’t take long for them to slice through the creature, evidently destroying it.

**“Good work, Paladins; return to the castle and we’ll head back to Olkarion.”** Allura told them.

**“Aw, I can’t visit Shay while we’re here?”** Hunk asked.

Pidge smirked when Matt started humming a little tune about the two being in a tree and, well, that wasn’t too important.

**“Well, a quick visit to make sure the Balmerans are okay, then we need to head to Olkarion.”** Allura gave in.

-+-+-+-

“Whoa! That’s a big teludav.” Hunk declared, looking in awe at the structure Coran made with the Olkari.

“For those of us who can’t see it?” Pidge prompted.

“It’s big enough to bring down over Zarkon’s ship.” Hunk commented. “Like say...” He took Pidge’s hand and got her ball it into a fist. “Let’s say this is Zarkon’s ship. Now, my hands are going to be the teludav coming over it.” He put his fingers together to make a ring and brought them down over Pidge’s hand, not even touching it. “Okay, now feel where my hands are with your other hand.”

Pidge did. With this visual, she was impressed. “Wow. That is definitely big.”

Call Lance childish if you must, but he couldn’t help but snicker. “That’s what she said.” he said, but not quiet enough. The others heard him, especially Pidge. And Pidge hearing such a comment was not always the best. He cried out in surprise when his ankles were swiped at with Pidge’s bayard in its extremely useful and versatile staff form, causing him to fall back. This was fallowed up with him being smacked in the abdomen and being electrocuted.

“Oops!” Pidge did a horrible job sounding remorseful and innocent. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Matt!” Lance cried out. “Your sister is mean! And violent!”

“As I told Keith, she just has her special way of communicating.” Matt reminded, though at this point, it was definitely hard to deny that his sister could be a bit on the violent side.

After the others saw the teludav, Coran assuring them it would be ready for the following day and their battle, the paladins and Matt found a place to react, the majourity of the team admiring the everlasting sunset on Olkarion. “So, what’s on everyone’s minds?” Pidge asked. Most everyone responded with _Zarkon_ , but Hunk had a different response.

“Calzones.” The others looked to Hunk. “Um… I mean… you know, what the heck. Yes, I’m thinking about calzones. We don’t always have to be thinking about Zarkon, right?”

“He’s got a point.” Matt nodded. “A calzone really does sound good. I’m getting hungry now...”

Keith chuckled a bit. “You know,” he said, “we’ve really come a long way. We started out as a ragtag group… but here we are now. A full team.”

“Heh, Hunk used to get motion sickness from even riding in the elevator; now you can’t even tell he had that problem.” Lance praised his friend.

“And Pidge proved you can do anything when you set your heart to it.” Shiro added, pointing out Pidge being a blind pilot.

“Then there’s Keith who tried to pick a fight with that Arusian.” Hunk snickered. “What was his name again? Klaizap?”

“Oh yeah! He was like the size of a peanut!” Lance laughed out.

“He was their bravest warrior!” Keith defended himself.

“Then there’s Pidge and me meeting up.” Matt stated, putting his arm around his sister’s shoulders. He laughed when Bae Bae jumped at him, licking his face. “Yes, yes, I got to see you, too. I missed you too, girl.”

“Then there’s the haywire goo machine. Man! That was the scariest of them all!” Hunk added.

“Seriously, Hunk?” Lance asked. “We’ve faced sentries, a haunted castle, giant robeasts, a mall security guard-”

“That cool cube!” Pidge interjected.

“Yeah, that horrible cube thing.” Lance continued.

“And Pidge; Pidge is a scary one, too.” Keith joked, getting the others to laugh.

“I think my scariest moment was Pidge and Shiro falling into that cave on the ice planet.” Matt admitted. “I didn’t know if she was okay or not.” Bae Bae whined and nudged him. “Yes, yes, we were worried about you, too, when you were on your date.” he told the dog.

Shiro smiled at the team, seeing them all laugh, joke, and go over their memories of their adventures. He then looked off to the horizon. “After we defeat Zarkon, we won’t need Voltron anymore.” he reminded them.

“We… We can finally go home.” Lance realized. “We can return to Earth and… to our families.” He looked to Pidge and Matt.

“We can look for Mom and Dad.” Matt said, pulling his sister closer. “Finally find them.”

“I’ll probably end up returning to my duties as a Blade.” Keith stated.

“This is it, team.” Shiro gave a sigh of relief. “As long as everything goes according to plan, we can’t fail.”

“Yeah.” Pidge whispered a bit. Her unseeing eyes were focused forward, but her mind was all over the place. She wondered if they would have time to find her parents and go home. Just because they would defeat Zarkon didn’t mean the world would be over, right? Unfortunately, Zarkon had been ruling for ten thousand years; odds were, the other Galra would still be trying to hold strong to the empire.

For the time being, Pidge refrained from bringing that up. Instead, she focused on what was in front of them. Victory and the potential of restoring peace to the universe. Even finding her parents. There was so much to look forward to.

“Maybe we can find something similar to peanut butter when this is over.” Pidge stated, getting everyone’s attention. “I really miss having peanut butter. And peanut butter cookies.”

“And yet you can’t get her to eat peanuts.” Matt added.

“That’s because they’re so dry!” Pidge exclaimed. “But honestly, if we find something with the same taste and consistency of peanut butter, I’d be happy.”

“I will gladly look for that when this is all over.” Hunk chuckled.

“Anyway, guys,” Shiro looked over the team, “we should get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. You too, Pidge. Even if you have to ask Ulaz for a sedative.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Pidge waved it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't recall if I showed Keith with his helmet on before. So, I decided to show the image.  
> Well, until next time!


	20. "Komar? Thanks, I hate it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team sets off to fight against Zarkon, hoping to finally put an end to his control over the universe. Fighting, though, is not always easier said than done.

After a good rest and the completion of the super teludav, the team set out, moving into position in another galaxy so they could lure Zarkon in. Once Zarkon would come in, they would take down his ship with a virus, rendering its weapons useless as well as the fighter ships and sentries with it. From there, they planned to use the teludav to take him out to the Yggiz Galaxy where they would finish their job.

However, something came up.

“Kolivan, we have a problem.” Haxus reported. This was the worst timing since Zarkon took the bait; it wouldn’t be long until he arrived at their location.

“What’s the matter?” Kolivan inquired.

“It’s Thace; he’s not contacted us yet and he’s two vargas late in doing so.” Haxus explained. “There’s a probability that he’s been found out.” Whether that meant he was captured or killed, the others could only guess. The others didn’t notice, but Pidge could hear a change in breathing for both Ulaz and Keith; she wondered if he was important to the two of them.

Kolivan gritted his teeth at this news. “Then we need to abort.”

“What?” Allura asked. “We’ve come so far and you want us to just abort?”

“We can’t take the chance.” Kolivan told the princess. “Being cautious has what ensured the Blade of Marmora’s survival for so long.”

“Cautious? This isn’t being cautious, it’s being too reserved! And that’s why Zarkon’s still in power.” The princess raised her voice as she showed to have a temper. They had come so far and she did not want to turn tail and run.

“It is best to wait in comparison to jeopardizing everything we’ve worked for.” Kolivan reminded. “On top of that, it’s too late to get an agent inside.”

Keith thought it over. He then looked up. “I can do it.”

“What?” Allura looked over in shock. “Keith…”

“Pidge had set a pod up with the cloaking tech; I can use that to slip past and get in.” Keith explained. “Once on board, I can get to where we need to be and coordinate with Haxus here so we can upload the virus.”

“Absolutely not; going onto his ship is a suicide mission.” Kolivan pointed out. “I refuse to command an agent, anyone, so inexperienced to go on such a dangerous mission.”

“No one is commanding me; I’ve made my decision.” Keith stated. “Allura’s right; we can’t run away now. The Blade of Marmora has worked hard to get as far as we have… but we’ve been holding back… not pushing enough… Sometimes we need to take chances if we’re going to make a difference.”

Before Kolivan could argue with Keith, telling him he would not allow it, Shiro spoke up. “Pidge, Matt, you two double check to make sure the pod is ready to go. Keith, when you’re ready to go, I’ll give you cover.”

“Thanks.” Keith nodded.

“C’mon, Pidge, let’s go.” Matt said, running off, his sister right on his heels. They went to the docking bay where they worked with the pod, checking it over to ensure it was ready to go. The one with cloaking hadn’t been used since Hunk and Coran needed it to get to the Balmera for a new crystal. “Hey, what’s this tank of fuel?”

“I put it on there so that it could be used to give this pod an extra boost for speed.” Pidge commented. “Though according to Coran, it may turn it into a literal bomb or something...”

“Maybe we should remove it before Keith departs.” Matt suggested.

“Leave it.” Keith commented. “I may be going in hot, after all.” He approached the Holt siblings with his father. “Who knows, it may come in handy.”

“If you blow up, don’t come crying to me.” Matt sighed.

“Hopefully he doesn’t blow up.” Chief chuckled a bit, though he was still worried. “Now Keith, I know we’re in war an’ thin’s ain’t always safe, but… do yer best to be safe, got it? An’ I understand that Thace is a fellow Blade an’ yer uncle, but you can’t risk going after him.”

“Wait… he’s Keith’s uncle?” Matt whispered.

“And I think special to Ulaz, too.” Pidge responded.

“I’ll do my best, Dad.” Keith assured. “I’ll come back out of this.” He hugged his father before going to the pod.

“Hey, hold up, Keith.” Pidge declared. “Take Rover with you.”

“I can use Galra tech, Pidge; I am, after all, Galran.” Keith reminded with a chuckle.

“I know that!” Pidge snapped. “What I mean is, with Rover, you can generate necessary codes to get into the system so you and Haxus can upload the virus. Thace was supposed to have something on hand for that, but… well… Rover can help.” Rover, next to Pidge’s head, beeped in response before hovering over towards Keith. “Just watch out for him, okay? I want him brought back. You, too.”

“He and I’ll come back safely, don’t you worry.” Keith assured. He informed Shiro he was ready to launch and took off, heading out for his mission. Pidge returned to the main deck with Chief and Matt. After it was confirmed that Keith was inside, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk went to their lions, ready to launch when needed, Matt going with Pidge since he was her co-pilot.

When they launched, they worked to keep Zarkon right where they needed him all while avoiding the emperor, making sure he didn’t try to take control of the black lion from Shiro, and keeping the fighter ships off of each other. They were at this for a while with no indication that Keith had finished things on his end.

**“Keith, buddy, please tell me you’re getting close!”** Lance whined.

**“We’re working on it; we kind of hit a snag, but we’ll figure it out.”** Keith responded.

**“We? Who’s** _ **we**_ **?”** Lance was confused.

**“Thace; we kinda ran into each other and now we’re working on an override; they were anticipating us so the password has been changed.”** Keith reported.

**“We’re working on that from our end, too.”** Haxus chimed in.

**“Well keep us up to date; I don’t know how long we can keep Zarkon in place.”** Shiro informed. **“Or how much longer Slav’s generator will continue to work.”**

They kept working, even when the teludav was exposed. But they couldn’t give up. They had come so far, endured so much, they couldn’t back down. They had to keep fighting. And then Zarkon’s ship started powering down. Keith, along with Thace, managed to escape and the red lion, sensing her paladin needed her, caught them. Allura activated the massive teludav and they were well on their way to getting Zarkon into another galaxy where they formed Voltron and started attacking parts of the ship.

They kept this up until they were struck with something, nearly shutting Voltron down completely and almost rendering the paladins unconscious.

**“What was… that?”** Keith grunted. **“I thought the castle was… shut down…”**

**“I don’t know… ugh…”** Lance grumbled.

Pidge huffed a bit, feeling exhausted, as though something sapped her energy and even her life from her. “That wasn’t technology… that’s for damn sure...” she responded. “Matt?”

“Still alive.”

“It’s still early.”

“And you’re still blind.”

**“Pidge, Matt...”** Even exhausted, Shiro had no time for their sass and antics.

**“It must have been the Komar.”** Thace explained from Keith’s lion. **“It’s controlled by the druids and Haggar. And your fellow paladin is right, it’s not at all technology. It’s magic.”**

**“Komar? Thanks, I hate it.”** Hunk stated.

**“Same here, buddy.”** Lance added.

**“Guys, as much as we mutually hate the Komar… we’ve got a problem.”** Shiro observed as Zarkon, donning some strange armor, showed up. **“Oh quiznak.”**

Zarkon showing up and Voltron not being operational didn’t deter the team from their mission. No matter how tough things got, they had to continue. Refusing to give up, the paladins mustered what energy they had left, getting Voltron to come back online. With that, they proceeded to fight the emperor himself. But he was strong, powerful, and using the bayard meant for Shiro, having kept it for ten thousand years, to attack them.

Then they were forced to separate. But they weren’t done. They refused to stop fighting and continued. When Shiro could control his lion again, struggling for a bit, he managed to go at Zarkon, seeming to phase through him. However strange, it was worth it. He didn’t know how it happened, but he managed to get Zarkon’s bayard. His bayard.

With the bayard returned to the proper paladin, they formed Voltron once more. They had one last attack in them. One last bit of strength. Determined, they went at Zarkon, forming a new sword and striking through the tyrant’s armor. The finally attack did damage to them, too, as Zarkon also struck them, evidently separating the paladins once more.

Right before they were separated, though, Pidge felt something off. Something… absent. She had a bad feeling about the absence.

**“Huh? Did… did we do it?”** Hunk asked.

**“Hell yeah! I think we just defeated Zarkon!”** Lance cheered.

**“Paladins! It’s time for us to get out of here!”** Allura called to the team from the castle.

**“Wait, we need to get Shiro; he’s not responding.”** Keith pointed out.

“Shiro… please… please be okay...” Pidge whispered.

“Pidge?” Matt asked, standing up from his seat. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t know… but I think something’s wrong with Shiro...” Pidge whimpered a bit. She aided Keith in getting the black lion on board. Once back in the castle, even before Allura got them through the wormhole, she ran out of Green and went right for the leader of the lions. She didn’t stop, even when the others called out to her. She ran to the lion and even got into the cockpit. “Shiro!?” she called out, stumbling into it and putting her hands on the seat. No sign of Shiro. He was gone.

“Pidge? What’s the ma...tter...” Keith stopped when he caught up. He looked to see the empty seat, the bayard in its docking station to activate a weapon for Voltron.

“Shiro’s gone… he’s…” Pidge fell to her knees as the others got in to see their fellow paladin and friend was missing. “After that hit, right before we separated one last time… I felt a sudden absence… he’s...”

“We’ll find him, Pidge.” Keith assured, kneeling beside the smallest paladin, resting a hand on her shoulder. “He’s got to be somewhere… and we’ll find him.” he assured.

“Y-yeah...” Pidge nodded. “Oth… other than Shiro… what’s our status?” She wanted to know if they lost anyone. She heard Rover beep and bump into her helmet. “Hey, buddy.”

“Antok is injured, but Ulaz got him to a healing pod; he’ll recover.” Allura informed. “But… we didn’t lose anyone else. We came out victorious.”

Victorious. They defeated Zarkon, but at what cost. Shiro was gone. Was he simply missing? Did the black lion do something? Pidge didn’t know what happened fully, but she was thankful they didn’t have more losses. She just hoped Shiro truly was just missing.

“After some proper rest, we’ll go over the plan now that Zarkon’s been defeated. Both to aid planets in need and to find Shiro.” Allura told the team.

Rest. Pidge could really use some well earned rest. Who knew that saving the universe and defeating a ten thousand year old Galran could be so exhausting?


	21. "At least I don't have to worry about your safety out there."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for peace and relaxation, Pidge makes a new friend and gets to know him.

Pidge needed a break. She needed a break from researching, trying to find where her parents were taken, from searching with Keith to find out what happened to Shiro and where he went, from helping the team with continuously fighting against the Galra and getting them off of planets they conquered, and most of all, from the others trying to be subtle in their nagging and overprotective behaviours. She wanted time to herself and what better thing to do than take a trip in Green to a planet they had freed a week prior, taking Bae Bae with her because her dear friend loved, when possible, to go out on walks and enjoy grass and trees.

Pidge was thankful that Ulaz gave her medicine for her allergies, she was certain the pollen would have been miserable. Matt insisted on going with her, not wanting anything happening to her, but Pidge assured him (and smacked him with her weapon) that she would be fine. And so, she found herself on a nice planet, laying in the grass, and listening to Bae Bae play around, chasing after Rover who happily beeped. Rover may have been a drone, but to Pidge, he was like another dog, except Rover didn’t drool or cover her in messy kisses when excited.

Pidge was right. She truly needed that time outside and away from everything and everyone. With her lion tucked away in the forest and Pidge out on the grass in a field, it was absolutely perfect. But then Bae Bae made a noise. She didn’t quite growl, but it was certainly a grumble. Someone was coming.

She got up and readied her bayard, having it in its staff form. She listened the sounds, but all she could pick up was wind blowing in the grass. No, she heard something else. Mumbling. Not too far away, but with the bushes and foliage in the field, they may not have noticed her yet. If they were an enemy, they could easily be at a disadvantage against her.

And then she heard them more clearly. “I thought that the green lion was spotted around here. Perhaps I was mistaken.”

That was all she needed. Quick on her feet and relying on her ears, she pinpointed this person. She went at them, not wanting to take the chance of going easy on them and them turning on her. If they weren’t an enemy, though, she hoped they could forgive her for what she did.

Pidge found herself at a much taller figure than she was; taller than Allura, even. Well, height meant nothing, she occasionally sparred with Haxus and Ulaz to train and they were much taller than she was. She ended up swinging her staff up, hitting them in the family jewels and even shocking them there. Then she moved the staff back and swung from an upper space, hitting them in the face and knocking them back.

“Care to tell me why you’re looking for the green lion?” Pidge asked, pushing her staff to where she thought their chest was, hoping to pin them some, or at least threaten them with electricity if they moved.

“Oh… ow… I’m going to feel that...” the other said, grumbling in pain.

“Um...” Pidge was silent a bit. “You’re… not an enemy, are you?”

Pidge couldn’t see who she hit. She assumed at first, but he neither denied nor confirmed being Galra. All he said was that he was just curious when he heard that the green lion was spotted in that area. He was curious about the lion and her paladin, having heard a rumour about Pidge being blind. He was surprised and impressed to find that was true.

“So let me get this right, Lotor, I hit you, twice, and you treat me to a picnic?” Pidge inquired. She picked up some food, finding out where it was exactly, and carefully sniffed it. It smelled good. So, she ate it, finding nothing wrong with the taste. “Odd way to start a date.”

Lotor, the man she hit, chuckled a bit, actually amused. “If by date you mean a simple outing, then yes, it is odd, but not my strangest; I’ve been around to plenty of places and for a long enough time, I’ve had probably more than my share of stranger, some even more painful, meetings.”

“Oh.” Pidge chuckled a bit, though she sounded nervous. “So… you were just out here… looking for me?” She heard Bae Bae whine beside her. Though the food was within reach, her dog was well behaved for the most part, leaving it be until offered something. “Okay, one moment, girl.” Pidge found something, checked it, then gave a bite to her dog, smiling when she heard that tail wag with joy.

“Well, I was curious. Rumours said the paladin of the green lion was blind and I wanted to know for myself.” Lotor admitted. “I will admit, I was concerned, too. After all, who would let a blind person pilot a powerful ship and go into battle? And then you hit me. Twice.” He was silent; Pidge assumed he was rubbing his face where he was hit or getting a bit of food. “You may be blind, but you’re not helpless. And with that knowledge, I can rest easier.”

Pidge listened. His tone was genuine and even made him sound a bit experienced. “By chance, are you blind, too? Or know someone who is?”

“One of my allies, she’s typically blind.” Lotor explained. “But she has a cat who she shares a psychic bond with so she can see through his eyes. Of course, when they can’t work together, that doesn’t stop her. She can hear very well and sniff out her opponents, too. And like you with your staff, she uses her tail well to feel her surroundings and take down her enemies.”

Pidge perked up, liking the sounds of this other alien who was a blind fighter. “I’d love to meet her one day.”

“Perhaps you can meet her at some point.” Lotor commented. He then looked down when Bae Bae went to him, whining and asking for a treat. “Your… dog, right? That’s what you called her? Does she aid you in battle?” He picked something out to share with the dog and then petted her. “She’s very sweet and friendly.”

“Not really; Bae Bae’s good for seeing in safe regions or shopping, but she’s not exactly a combat dog. She protects me when needed, but she’s a better companion and part-time aid.” Pidge informed. “I don’t even have any skills to share a psychic bond with her anyway. But Rover here,” Pidge pointed in one direction, though he wasn’t there; he beeped to let her know, getting her to change where she pointed, “helps. He uses a series of patterned beeping to give me messages and alert me to where my opponents are. I’m learning to fight without him, though, because people keep hitting him and knocking him offline.”

“Ah, so you’re learning to adapt to fight without him. Impressive.” Lotor responded in full honesty.

Pidge sat there with Lotor, the two talking about a few subjects pertaining to pets on their ships, fighting blind, and of family, Pidge talking about finding her parents and Lotor simply saying he wasn’t close with his father; he didn’t mind, though, for his allies were like a family to him. After a while, their food was all gone and they were both ready to depart, Lotor to return to wherever and Pidge to go back to the team.

“I hope you’re able to find your family.” Lotor genuinely said. “And perhaps we will meet again one day.”

“Perhaps.” Pidge confirmed. “And thanks.”

“Ah, well, food is a common thing for many species; it makes sitting to talk so much easier.” Lotor admitted.

“Well, that too, but… for talking with me, especially about your friend with the cat.” Pidge stated. “Learning that there’s another who can’t see and has to improvise, it helps a lot. The others try to remind me that I’m not helpless, they still get annoying about looking after me, though, but they care and they try to help. Learning about your friend… it makes me feel a lot better.”

“I’m glad this has helped you.” Lotor stated.

They parted ways, Lotor going wherever it was he was from or staying at, and Pidge back to her lion with Bae Bae and Rover. When she returned to the castle, she was greeted by Haxus and he gave her the update for while she was away, which included Allura and Matt being with Lance and Hunk, talking to liberated people and getting them to join the Voltron coalition. Even Keith was out, still looking for Shiro.

“And my parents?” Pidge asked.

“We haven’t found out their whereabouts yet.” Haxus admitted.

“Mom, Dad… now Shiro...” Pidge sighed. “I hope we find them all soon...”

“In time.” Haxus assured. “They’ll be found. And speaking of finding, did you find that peace and relaxation you were looking for?”

“I did and it was wonderful!” Pidge stretched happily. “I think all three of us had fun. I got to relax, Bae Bae and Rover were chasing each other around. I even met someone there and we had a snack together and just talked about simple things like pets and his friend and me both being blind and managing ourselves well.”

“Well, it sounds like an eventful time.” Haxus mused.

“I think it was.” Pidge responded. “He even held no hard feelings when I hit him. Twice. In my defense, I didn’t know if he was an enemy or not. So...” She shrugged and walked ahead when Haxus stopped to ponder what she said.

“I will acknowledge, your methods of handling things are rather violent, but at least I don’t have to worry about you too much.” Haxus finally commented as he followed after the paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to see Lotor again. So don't worry!  
> Though... this marks another time for Pidge hitting someone where it counts. Ouch. But it's effective.


	22. Mom Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge had gotten Haxus a shirt saying "mom friend" on it. In the many little ways, he proves to be rather motherly towards the smallest paladin.

Haxus could never replace Pidge’s mother, nor did he dare try or even desire doing so. On top of that, he never expected to have any sort of parental instinct when it came to the smallest and youngest paladin in the group. But there he was, a member of the Blade of Marmora but also part of Team Voltron and, more or less, called Pidge’s _mom_. At first he wondered if she would be upset when others would tease him about that, but she didn’t give any sign that it bothered her. On top of that, even she teased him and went as far as to find and buy a shirt that said _mom friend_ on it for him.

Haxus had become Pidge’s substitute mother and he did a damn good job at it, too. Or at least he tried.

“Why do I need to have my hair brushed? Since when did I care what it looked like?” Pidge asked as Haxus brushed through her hair, getting the tangles out of it. “Besides, not like anyone will see it. I wear my helmet, remember?”

“And after the mission is over and you remove it?” Haxus inquired. “It’s to at least get these tangles out.”

“Fine.” Pidge sighed.

Haxus chuckled a bit as he finished brushing through Pidge’s hair, mumbling about how thick and messy it was. He then looked when he saw the mice nearby, the smallest of them holding up a clip. Chuckling, he took the clip and put it in Pidge’s hair, keeping it back some.

“Hmm?” Pidge shifted. “Did you put something in my hair?”

“Ah, you can feel it?” Haxus inquired. “The mice have brought some hair clips. So, to help tame your hair some today since, after a routine check with the others on this planet, you’ll be meeting with their leader.” He added more clips. “There. And they shouldn’t bother you under the helmet.”

Pidge felt her hair. The clips kept it from sticking up all over the place. “Huh. I guess that’s fine.” she commented.

Haxus smiled a bit. “Now then, you should get some food before you set out.”

“Do I have to?” Pidge asked.

“I’m not asking you to devour a feast of food, but I do ask that you have a bit to give you energy and strength.” Haxus reminded.

“I guess a little something won’t hurt.” Pidge patted her stomach, realizing she was a bit hungry. She then got up and left with Haxus, the mice joining by jumping onto Bae Bae’s back, letting the bull terrier carry them. Mentally counting her steps, listening to the sounds around her, and sniffing out the kitchen where Hunk was humming as he cooked, Pidge found her destination with ease. There, she got some food and snacked on it, even getting more than she originally planned.

Haxus also enjoyed a bite to eat. If he was going to be a good substitute parent, he would have to set an example, even if Pidge couldn’t see him. As he ate, though, he watched Pidge. He didn’t think it was because she was blind, he felt she would be more cautious than that, but she was still a messy eater. Was it Hunk’s food? No, it was done well. He then noticed she treated it like finger food when utensils would have been a good choice. Well, there was the first part. What was this girl? Raised in an escape pod? He had seen Yuppers tidier than her! Not many, but still.

Sighing, Haxus grabbed a napkin; he went over and started cleaning Pidge’s face, the girl surprisingly not fussing about that.

“Haxus, the more I see you interact with the green paladin,” Ulaz spoke up, “the more I understand why the others have deemed you the mother of this group.” Next to him, Thace couldn’t help but chuckle, amused by the other Blade’s action.

“I’m not a mother or mother-like.” Haxus commented, finishing with Pidge’s face. To himself or Pidge, he didn’t mind admitting that he, in fact, was mother-like. But from others? He did deny it at times. He scowled at a particularly stubborn spot. Grabbing a new napkin, he licked the corner of it and then cleaned Pidge’s face more.

“Dude! You just did the ultimate mom thing!” Lance exclaimed. “Hunk, Keith, didn’t he just do the ultimate mom thing?”

“Even my mom would do that.” Keith smirked a bit.

“Awwww! That’s just so cute!” Hunk cooed.

Haxus’ greyhound-like ears drooped some. A mom? Maybe. Cute? Definitely not. “It’s going to be a long day.” he muttered.

-+-+-+-

“Irresponsible!” The team winced when the leader of Uzeron called the group that, especially Princess Allura. “No only do you ally yourself with the enemy,” they meant the Galra in the Blade of Marmora, “but you throw a blind baby into battle? Have you any shame?”

“We meant no harm bu-” Allura started to say, but the leader put up their hand and interrupted her.

“I won’t hear of it! I am grateful for your aid in removing the Galra from our planet, but then you turn around and come to us with Galra!” the leader hissed. “You of all people should understand how this looks, after all, your people were destroyed by the Galra. Yet you come here with them… and even manipulating children into fighting for your twisted ideal.”

“I get we’re young, but we know how to decide for ourselves.” Lance grumbled.

Ignoring Lance, the leader continued. “And even letting a Galra use a lion of Voltron? Have you any sense?” The leader was definitely upset, but they didn’t stop to listen when the others tried to quell the situation and reason with them. Haxus knew that others wouldn’t just see the Blade of Marmora and forget all that Zarkon has done, nor did he or the other Blades expect or want them to. However, they would appreciate a bit if others understood more, like the Olkari and even other rebels, that there were Galran rebels who weren’t loyal to Zarkon.

“And don’t think I have forgotten about the baby! She is blind! How could you possibly let such a helpless creature fight in battle?”

And that was the last stalk from a grain plant that broke the krurkreon’s back. Haxus felt the muscle under one of his eyes spasm a bit. “Now listen here, you ignorant jerk with too inflated of an ego and no ability to feel grateful or humble!” He actually snapped at the other, pointing a clawed finger at the leader.

“Haxus, back down!” Allura whispered harshly. She knew she didn’t command Haxus, but she hoped he would heed her request; he didn’t.

“Forgive me, Princess, but I will not stand down.” Haxus stated. “Look, I understand why you’re so upset about the Galra, I don’t blame you. But the paladins of Voltron are valiant warriors, regardless if one of them is of Galran heritage and another is as blind as could be. But they do their jobs as best as they could so people like you can hope to live in peace one day.” He gave a bit of a snarl as he crossed his arms. “On top of that, Pidge is far more capable than you’d probably ever know. So what if she is blind? She has faced many turmoils, being captured, caught up in fights where she’s at a disadvantage, and even protected the castle twice from being overtaken.” He didn’t dare mention that one of those times was actually a training exercise, but he did make a good point. “At least, unlike you, she isn’t blinded by what she sees. She’s able to see things from a whole new perspective and judge based on actions, not what someone looks like.”

“Haxus!” This time Kolivan started the command, actually raising his voice. “Exit. Now.”

Haxus huffed. He then turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Pidge heard Rover beep and the two followed him, even going outside for fresh air.

“Did you mean it?” Pidge asked. “What you said about me.”

“Every bit of it.” Haxus commented. “I may worry about you at times and even fuss a smidgen, but you are definitely a skilled warrior with a fire to rival even that of the strongest of Galrans.” He gently patted Pidge’s head, making sure not to mess up her hair; he spent too long removing the tangles to want it messed up. “And you don’t judge others on appearance. You can’t, actually. Thus why, after we first met, even after you found out I was Galra. You were understandably cautious, but you trusted me enough so we could take down Sendak. Granted, I wasn’t sure about things, you are, after all, a child, but still.” He smiled. “You’re a skilled warrior. Just remember that you’re a child still and get some sleep now and then and a bit to eat instead of ignoring your hunger.”

Pidge giggled a bit. “Yeah, will do.” she said. She then listened when the others stepped out.

Haxus looked to the paladins, Allura, and Kolivan. “I apologize if my outburst tarnished views upon the paladins further, but I do not apologize about speaking up.” he informed the Marmora leader. “But that leader needed to hear it.”

“Actually, Haxus,” Allura spoke up, “they’re willing to work with us and the Blade of Marmora further.” She looked proud. “They were stunned at first, but they admired how you stepped up and spoke about the others, putting them, especially Pidge, before yourself.”

“Indeed you did.” the leader said, walking out from behind the others. “You look after the others and speak so fondly of them. It is not a conditioned thing, the others assured me, but rather something you have witnessed and learned with the others and understand so well.” They then presented a small box with treats in it. “Please, on behalf of my people and as an apology from me, accept this gift. Someone as motherly as you, it would be an honour if you’d accept it.”

Haxus felt that muscle spasm again; even this alien who had a tendency of being ignorant saw him as motherly. Great. However, he still accepted the treats. “I appreciate your offer.”

-+-+-+-

Haxus was back at the castle, helping Pidge, Matt, and Hunk work on their algorithms and with the castle’s structure. What were they up to? Setting up the _Predictive_ _Locator_ _for Galran Forces_ , or the _Galra Finder_ as Lance simply called it. With the data the Blade of Marmora and the Rebels had as well as Pidge finding patterns, they were able to set something up to track the Galra further, figure out where they are most likely to strike and where to find them. It would make taking them down much easier.

They were on the bridge and working.

“Pidge, blow your nose.” Haxus reminded like the mother he was. He was listening to Pidge sniff constantly. With his back turned and Pidge partially inside some of the equipment, getting to the wires more easily with how tiny she was, he didn’t see her. No one did.

“I’m kinda waist deep in here, it’ll have to wait.” Pidge reminded.

“Pidge.” Haxus looked over, seeing the girl’s feet up as she gently kicked them back and forth. He then looked down at the mice who were nearby, ready to help if needed. “Would one of you take her a tissue?” The mice squeaked and the smallest ran off to do that.

“I think it’s kinda cute that you look after her.” Hunk chuckled. He watched Pidge slide out of her work, back turned to them and working on something else to get their tracker running soon. She was still sniffling, though. “Allergies, Pidge?”

“Ugh, there was plenty of pollen on that planet, wasn’t there?” Pidge asked.

“Probably.” Hunk chuckled a bit.

“I think Haxus’ way of working with Pidge is perfect; someone needs to keep that gremlin in line.” Matt smirked a bit, especially when Pidge actually flipped him off. “Love you, too, sis!”

“How’s she know that one? She can’t see it.” Hunk asked.

“I taught it to her through touch a few years back.” Matt snickered.

Pidge kept sniffing. “Pidge, blow. Your. Nose.” Haxus reminded. He got up and went to the smallest paladin, hoping to get her to do as instructed. He stopped, though. Red. Lots of red. His eyes widened and he ran to the door.

“Haxus? What’s the ma-” Matt started to asked.

“Ulaz! We need medical attention stat!” Haxus called down the hall. “Pidge is badly hurt!”

After several moments and a quick trip to the infirmary, Pidge was sitting on the floor, cuddling Bae Bae, and in fresh, clean pajamas. Nearby, Haxus looked utterly defeated.

“Goodness, reacting like that to a nosebleed.” Allura giggled.

“It looked worse than that; she was covered in blood.” Haxus commented. “I didn’t know where she was bleeding from.”

“Well, she’s fine now.” Allura smiled.

“What I don’t get is why you didn’t say anything, Pidge.” Lance stated. “And before anyone calls me out on it, yes, I know she can’t see it. But nosebleeds aren’t new to me, the taste is there.”

“I had some of those treats Haxus got earlier; they made my tongue tingly.” Pidge admitted. “I thought it was still a remnant from that.”

“Typical.” Matt sighed.

-+-+-+-

Haxus sat in the common room, reading a story on a datapad. Curled in against him were Bae Bae, the dog using his lap as a pillow, and Pidge, the paladin clinging to his arm. After a while, he realized Pidge had fallen asleep, still clinging to him.

“Oh, looks like it’s time for bed.” he commented. Bae Bae lifted her head, making a small noise. “Let’s get her to bed, hmm?” Complying, Bae Bae jumped down from the couch they were on.

Haxus carefully pulled Pidge over and picked her up. She mumbled and snuggled in more. He smiled as he walked off, heading down to Pidge’s room. He entered the disaster zone and navigated it, getting around the items lying around. He laid Pidge in bed and tucked her in. He chuckled a bit when some of her caterpillars she brought along from the trash nebula went in and snuggled around her.

And then Pidge shifted, taking hold of Haxus’ arm in her sleeping state. “Mommy...” she mumbled.

Haxus’ eyes widened a bit, but he soon relaxed. He smiled softly. “We’ll find her soon. But until then, I’ll do my best to be there for you.” he whispered softly. He then sat there on the edge of her bed, deciding to wait until she woke up so she didn’t panic about being moved in her sleep. What he didn’t expect, though, was for sleep to overtake him, too; he ended up snuggling in and put a protective arm over Pidge as he fell asleep.

Haxus could not replace Pidge’s mother, but he did a damn good job at being a substitute and being there for her.


	23. The Blind Leading the Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron works to fill the team once more so they could form Voltron. Meanwhile, the owner of a familiar voice to Pidge leads the team on a game of "cat and mouse", seeming to toy with them.

“Still no Shiro?” Pidge asked, approaching Keith in the black lion’s hanger.

“How’d you know I’d be here?” Keith asked.

“You’re kinda predictable. And you make this purr-like noise when you’re distressed.” Pidge responded. She took Keith’s arm, holding onto it. “I miss him, too.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I have a right to miss him.” Keith admitted. “I didn’t know him like the rest of you guys...”

“But you still knew him. You’re just as entitled to missing him as much as the rest of us.” Pidge assured. “Your feelings are valid.”

Keith smiled. “Thanks.” he said. He then looked back at the others, hearing them approach the hanger. They had finished up a discussion with diplomats about the safety of the universe, taking it back, trying to convince them that the Blade of Marmora, though every member being Galra or at least in part, was on their side, and, to top it off, even arguing about being able to form Voltron. “You guys are right. We need Voltron. Just because Zarkon is dealt with doesn’t mean the war is over.” He looked back at the lion. “It’s time we learn how to form him again.”

To form Voltron again, they would need a black paladin once more. However, they didn’t know where to begin. Allura admitted the fates being kind to them when they all showed up and they needed Voltron to stop Sendak, but now things were different and the princess didn’t know how to go about finding a new paladin. This was where things got interesting.

Pidge detected that something was dwelling on Keith’s mind. After some poking, prodding, and threatening to grab his ears and discover for herself if they really are cat-like, the half-Galran caved and explained how after the team was separated after they rescued Allura, Shiro was in danger. With Shiro in danger, Keith begged the black lion to let him help and save him; the lion allowed him to pilot her. But more than that, he mentioned that it was Shiro who wanted him to succeed him as the black paladin.

“Look, I don’t want to be the black paladin. I’m not even ready to be a leader. I’m still learning!” Keith admitted.

“But if the lion chose you...” Allura sighed.

“Maybe let others try first.” Pidge suggested. “Those who wish to should try, just in case. But, and sorry about this, Keith, Keith should also try. Last. See what happens.”

Keith grumbled a bit. “Fine.” he stated. “As long as I’m not the only one trying.”

“I will join as well.” Allura stated despite Coran’s protests. He gave in, though, and didn’t fight the princess further on it.

The others tried, save for Pidge. At the mention of attempting, she informed them that she was very happy with Green and did not want to get used to a new lion. (“No offense, Black, I’m sure you’re a good lion, but Green and I do so well together, surely you understand?”) Even Matt gave it ago, not at all disappointed when it didn’t work out.

After no sign with the others who tried, Keith decided to try, as he promised. He didn’t like the results when the black lion came to life for him. Thankfully, the team was supportive of him, accepting him as the new black paladin, even Lance stepping up and reminding him that the lion chose him for a reason and like he respected that, Keith should, too.

But there was another problem. The red lion now had no paladin. So, Allura tried, hoping the lion would accept her as it had accepted her father long ago. But it didn’t work out that way. And then there was a problem. Someone attacked one of the planets they recently liberated and they were called into action. Timing seemed to have a way of biting the paladins in the rear.

So, with a still-incomplete team, they set out. Or at least three of them. Blue was refusing to let Lance in. After some time, though, the red lion called for him, letting him be her paladin. And Blue? She accepted Allura. However, they couldn’t form Voltron yet and the attacker led them on a chase.

“Guys, I hate to be _that person_ ,” Pidge said, “but we are in no way, shape, or form to do this. We haven’t figured out how to form Voltron yet and two fifths of the team are in new lions and one fifth is new to a lion all together.”

**“Are you saying I can’t do this?!”** Allura snapped.

**“Well, considering you insulted Blue a minute ago...”** Lance spoke up.

**“Stay out of this, Lance!”**

**“Guys, settle down; we need to trail that guy and stop him; he’s clearly with the Empire with how he attacked.”** Keith reminded.

**“Pidge, I don’t think anyone’s fully listening to us...”** Hunk mumbled.

“I hate being handled...” Pidge grumbled. She then listened to the frantic beeping from nearby. While they were having lion issues and changing paladins, Matt stayed behind just in case he was needed or he would be called to being a paladin himself, so she didn’t have his aid, but she still had Rover. “Um, guys?” she asked. “Is something wrong? Rover’s going frantic and… whoa… uh… I know it’s nothing new but… I’m practically blind.”

**“Pidge, I know Lance keeps forgetting-”**

**“Hey!”**

**“-but we don’t need the impromptu reminder.”** Keith pointed out.

“I don’t mean it like that but… um...” Pidge got the green lion to stop. “I can’t see anything out here through Green. It’s all… buzzy. You know like that sound when you get white noise?”

**“Static?”** Hunk asked. **“Yeah… looking at my radars, everything is out of whack...”**

**“We can’t turn back now, though.”** Keith reminded. **“Hunk, stay at Pidge’s side, help guide her through here.”**

“This… is a bad idea...” Pidge mumbled. She listened to Rover, the beeping frantic and even crackling. He was malfunctioning. “Rover’s not working; I’m going to put him in hibernation mode.” She then felt something bump into Green.

**“That’s me, Pidge.”** Hunk assured before she could panic. **“Just uh… guiding you, I guess… though out here? It’s like the blind leading the blind.”**

“What can you see?” Pidge inquired.

**“Um… it’s all… hazy. Hard to see… and the sensors aren’t working...”** Hunk explained.

“If we actually waited before entering...” Pidge muttered bitterly. Keith, though, was rather gung ho and made them chase after this enemy. Well, now they were in a hazy area, their sensors not working, and being toyed with. The planet they were led to was no accident. Whoever their foe was, they knew what they were doing. They even got the team split up. Pidge was thankful to have been with Hunk still.

**“Pidge? You doing okay?”** Hunk asked, worried for his friend. He knew that being left in the dark was nothing new to her, she had been blind all her life, but she had also gotten used to piloting Green, feeling her surroundings before finally seeing through her.

“A little bitter about how we’re going about things, a little scared because I’m picking up on so much but can’t… focus and get past it… glad I’m not alone...” Pidge mumbled. “Otherwise, I think I’m fine… And you?”

**“I’m terrified. Absolutely terrified. But… I’d be more terrified if I was alone in this.”** Hunk admitted. **“Huh? Pidge, something is coming towards us; I see lights!”**

“Friend or foe?” Pidge asked. She listened to the comm crackle. “Wait… sound… comm… Allura? Lance? Keith?”

**“Allura with Blue, reporting for duty.”** Allura cheered. **“Need some help?”**

Pidge felt relieved. They were coming back together. With Allura’s help and using the blue lion’s sonar capabilities, they found Keith and Lance. They worked things out and Keith came to the conclusion that if they were getting out of this, they would truly need to work together, which included him listening to the team. It was with that that they finally formed Voltron.

**“Okay, team, let’s get out of here; we’ll find out about that other guy later.”** Keith informed. They took off, leaving the planet and its atmosphere, sensors and comms clearing up. As they did, though, their comms were hijacked.

**“Well, it seems you have done a remarkable job, Paladins.”** a voice said as a Galran’s face showed up. Purple, as like with most, but not all, Galrans but he also had white hair. Listening, Pidge recognized his voice. **“It appears that while my father may have caused considerable damage to you before, you have come back from it. Congratulations. We shall meet again.”** The comms cut and the Galran left, his ship taking off.

**“What the hell was that about?”** Lance asked. **“Keith, what do you think? Do we go after him?”**

Keith contemplated it, but he decided against it. **“No, we have other matters at hand to deal with, now even more since Voltron’s back in the war.”** he stated. **“But he said** _ **father…**_ **I wonder… is he Zarkon’s son?”**

**“This is… troubling...”** Allura mumbled.

Indeed it was. Pidge bit her lip and held her tongue as they returned to the Castle of Lions. There, they informed the others of their encounter and even question who that Galran was. But the Blade of Marmora didn’t have answers.

“Pigeon?” Chief asked, picking up on the girl fidgeting a bit. “What’s the matter, kiddo?”

Pidge sighed. “It’s… that guy who led us on that chase. I… met him before.” Not that she could see it, but the eyes of the others were on her. “It was a while back… but after we defeated Zarkon. We met and… I didn’t know he was our enemy! I didn’t… think he was. He didn’t give me a reason to. He was just so kind even after I hit him twice. He was even nice to Bae Bae and she liked him. We even had a bit of a picnic and just talked about trivial things, mainly pets, a little bit about me being blind, he was glad I could handle myself.”

“Pidge, deep breaths.” Keith coaxed. “In. Out. In. Out.” Pidge did as instructed. “Okay… well, we can’t let our guards down now. Is there anything you can tell us? A name maybe? With that, we might be able to find more intel on him.”

“Yeah.” Pidge nodded. “Lotor.” She let out a sigh. Was he really the bad guy? Did he only talk with her that day not because of a rumour but to learn more about the team? She really didn’t know what to make of the situation and it bothered her.


	24. The Search for (Space) Peanut Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their search for an alien equivalent of peanut butter, Pidge and Hunk set out on the planet Yeinerth and check out what ingredients the people and landscape had to offer. In their quest, though, they don't expect to come across a familiar face. Or voice in Pidge's case.

They were on a roll and making progress. They worked to liberate planet, even hitting harder targets since being able to form Voltron again.

On the Earth-like planet of Yeinerth, there was a Galran base. It had been taken down, the Galrans fully defeated or chased off. With the planet liberated, Allura went to talk with the Yeinerthians about joining the Voltron Coalition, Keith at her side and Lance and Matt deciding to go sightseeing. Pidge and Hunk, though, had another mission in mind. Peanut butter.

Or at least an alien equivalent.

“Hmm, I think I know what you’re looking for, but our markets aren’t carrying any at the moment.” a stocky storekeeper admitted. She draw a picture to show what they were looking for. “They’re dry, but pulverized right with some sweet sap, it becomes a creamy and delicious mixture. We’ve not been able to get any in stock with the Galra having taken over, but they should be available out in the forests.” She drew out basic instructions that Hunk could understand. “Good luck.”

“Thanks, ma’am!” Hunk cheered, looking excited. “Okay, Pidge, ready to find space peanuts?”

“I’ve been ready!” Pidge cheered, raising her staff in the air. She then took off with Hunk, letting him lead the way to and through the forest.

As they went through the forest, Hunk spotted other ingredients, checking them and running scans on them to determine if they were safe or dangerous. “Wow, this planet’s full of natural and edible resources. I bet with some of these, I can even get the ideal stuff to make cookies. I mean, the colour would be off...”

“Hey, as long as the texture is close and the taste is delicious, I couldn’t care less about what they look like.” Pidge declared, making Hunk chuckle. “I guess traversing the forest, if we smell something that seems familiar, it’d be worth checking out, huh? Peanuts do, after all, have a distinct scent.”

“Mm-hmm.” Hunk grunted positively.

They did their exploration, walking around the trees. Hunk was watchful of Pidge at first, worried she would trip over a root, but he found her to be better at it than he was. Well, it probably came with the territory of being cautious as she walked around since she couldn’t actually watch where she was going. Of course, being cautious, Pidge noticed something before Hunk did.

“Wait a sec… you hear that?” Pidge asked in a hushed voice, gently stopping Hunk from walking by tapping her bayard against his stomach.

“Hear what?” Hunk was just as quiet as his voice quivered. He looked around, expecting some sort of animal.

“We’re not alone out here.” Pidge listened, picking up on voices. One of them was very familiar to her. She caused her bayard to change appearance, going to its compact hookshot form. She listened further before firing it off in one direction.

“VEX!” came an angered shout.

Pidge recalled the end and made the weapon take on its staff form. She ran past the trees and shrubs, pointing the staff at a Galra who had been knocked back. “Okay, Brondak! What are you doing here?!”

“Huh?” Indeed, it was Brondak. He wasn’t alone; there were a few soldiers with him, too. “Oh, it’s you.” He didn’t sound impressed. “Pidge, that’s what you called yourself?”

“Um… you two know each other?” Hunk asked.

“We’ve met.” Pidge deadpanned. “So, Brondak, what are you doing here? Waiting for another ass whooping?”

“What were you? Raised by Yuppers? You have no manners at all, do you?” Brondak snarled.

“Left them back on Earth so I can fight this quiznaking war.” Pidge smirked. “Besides, I can be quite polite when the situation calls for it.”

“Typical.” Brondak sighed. “Anyway, if you must know… we’re stranded.”

“Aww, that’s not good.” Hunk was actually sympathetic. He knew not all Galra were bad, and though this small group were part of the empire and soldiers, they may have still been decent, right? “Pidge, can’t we help them?”

“Wait… what?!” Pidge yelped, a stunned look on her face.

“We don’t need your charity.” Brondak stated. At least he didn’t say _pity_ and was able to tell that Hunk was being genuinely kind. And better than that, his tone was level, not full of pride or disdain.

“See Hunk? They don’t need our help.” Pidge waved it off.

“Aw, but…” Hunk pouted. He liked helping others in need when he could; there were a few exceptions that ended up biting them in the butts.

“Our ship is damaged and just needs repairing; we’re able to do that ourselves.” Brondak assured. “We were just looking for supplies since we don’t have rations on board.” And being a reasonable man, he knew his soldiers needed to eat to have strength.

“Well,” Hunk smiled, “Pidge and I were looking for ingredients to add into meals and to discover new recipes with; maybe we can aid you and even help out with the repairs so you can get on your way?”

“You do realize these these guys are actually our enemies, right? And twice now I’ve been captured by Brondak.” Pidge pointed out.

“And you managed to escape both times.” Brondak stated.

“Narrowly that second time; your soldiers blew up the escape pod I was in.”

“Sentries. Technology isn’t always perfect.”

“I like robots as much as the next person, but I’m hating those emotionless bastards at the moment...”

“You did manage to make it, though.”

“Disappointed?”

“Impressed.”

Pidge froze. She then grinned. “I do what I can to survive. I may be small, young, and blind, but I’m determined.”

“Even I cannot deny that.” Brondak commented. He then sighed. “Very well. We won’t make an effort to capture you two, you don’t make an effort to take us prisoner. If it means feeding my soldiers and for us to get off of this planet, then I will have no complaints.”

“Okay! Hopefully I can find plenty of good stuff; I think it’d be nice to make a sort of soup or something with ingredients from out here.” Hunk smiled. He loved learning local recipes, but he also enjoyed experimenting on his own, trying out new things.

“Is he always like this?” Brondak inquired.

“From what I can tell? Almost.” Pidge confirmed.

To be honest, Pidge never expected to look for ingredients with Galran soldiers and even sit around a fire to let Hunk cook for them. She never even expected to technically camp out as the sun had started set, knowing that both by feeling the change in temperature and by one of the soldiers pointing it out. At least the experience wasn’t so bad, especially when Brondak decided to spar Pidge, even working with her so she had experience fighting someone much bigger than she was. Haxus, Ulaz, and now Thace were bigger, yes, but Brondak was a bit bigger than them, and burlier compared to the others.

“Impressive.” Brondak commented. “You’re able to get around me rather well and even throw me off balance.”

“Would you believe that I haven’t been training long?” Pidge chuckled. “But I think I’m adapting well.”

“You are.” Brondak confirmed. “Now, then, come at me again; try to knock me back.”

Hunk watched as Pidge trained. He smiled in amusement, glad she could get along with Brondak a bit, even if he had kidnapped her. Twice. As he watched, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was a good sign, not for the group alone, but for the future. They defeated Zarkon, maybe there was a chance to win over the hearts of the Galran citizens, get them to turn away from conquering.

Hunk couldn’t help but start laughing when he saw Pidge get knocked back instead and then lunge at Brondak. Like the gremlin she was, she clung to him and even bit him on his hand. He couldn’t shake her off and hell if he could pry her off; she had a grip. Being merciful as well as done cooking, he called for their attention. “Hey guys, soup’s on.”

Hunk served up the food and they sat around the fire, enjoying it. Of course, it was always best not to ask him what was in it; Pidge learned to never ask anyone what was in the food and just appreciated the taste and textures.

“Mmm!” One of the soldiers was pleased. “This is so much better than the typical rations!”

“Do you paladins eat like this all the time?” another inquired.

“When possible, I try to fix something up.” Hunk informed. “Gotta keep the team properly fed and nourished.”

“The paladins are lucky to have you.”

“Yeah, we are.” Pidge leaned against Hunk. “And more than just cooking. He knows how to bring people together through cooking, his good and caring nature, and being concerned over others and super supportive. Even when he’s afraid, he has our backs. He’s a really good friend. I don’t think we’d do well as a team without him.”

“Aw, thanks, Pidge.” Hunk smiled fondly, tears welling up in his eyes.

Brondak watched the two and how close they were. They were both young; though older, he knew Hunk was still considered a child, too. However, he also knew sometimes others grew close at young ages. He then dared to ask the wrong question. “Are you by chance courting each other?”

Pidge went rigid before handing her bowl to Hunk and standing up. “You have three seconds to start running.” While Pidge was neither terrifying nor intimidating, Brondak decided to take up that head start and took off. After those three seconds, Pidge chased after him.

“We’re not dating in case you guys need an answer.” Hunk told the others as they watched in concern. “Anyway! Who wants seconds?”

-+-+-+-

“And?” Hunk asked.

“Oh my god! They’re so good!” Matt cheered, popping the rest of the reddish coloured cookie in his mouth. “The texture. The flavour. They’re just like peanut butter cookies!”

“Even rolled in sugar and they’re nice and soft.” Pidge praised. “Good work, Hunk!”

Hunk grinned. After seeing Brondak and his crew off and returning to the Castle of Lions, he and Pidge took their other ingredients that they found and went straight to baking, or rather Hunk baked and Pidge taste tested first, wanting to help in making sure everything was perfect.

“So,” Lance said, pouring milk into cups for everyone, “is this what kept you two out all night?” He smirked. “Or did you two try to run off and elope?” He missed Haxus’ ears perking up and his eyes widening as the Blade was behind him.

“No, we were just working hard in finding ingredients, traversing a forest the best we could, and just got hungry and tired, so we camped out.” Pidge shrugged. She and Hunk had agreed before returning to keep meeting Brondak and the others and helping them out a secret. Being blind, she missed Haxus relaxing, a hand to his chest as he gave a silent sigh. “But! We collected plenty!”

“Yeah, you can probably make two years’ worth of peanut butter with this haul.” Keith commented.

“More like two months. Pidge can consume a lot of peanut butter.” Matt teased.

Pidge shrugged her shoulders. “Hey, at least I’ll be happy.” she responded, feeling around for a glass of milk, smiling when Lance slid one to her hand. She then dipped her next cookie in it. “I’m glad that this worked out so well.”

“And we discovered more ingredients, too!” Hunk cheered. “Now then, I wonder what other peanut butter desserts I can make.” He smiled as he contemplated the recipes. He was definitely glad this worked out well and that he could make Pidge happy. He was also pleased that the cookies were a hit, bringing everyone together in the kitchen. He may have been a paladin, but his greatest skills to help the universe was definitely in the kitchen and cooking up all sorts of delicious meals and treats. Even Pidge believed he could bring people together one plate at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light hearted and fun, it was a good chapter that I actually forgot existed. And Haxus being alarmed at the end. He is definitely a parent to Pidge.


	25. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following an Altean distress signal, the team finds themselves in a situation none of them saw coming.

“Whoa, alarms?” Hunk asked. “What’s wrong? Are we under attack?”

“I don’t think that’s the case; these alarms sound different.” Pidge responded.

“You’re right, we’re not under attack.” Coran explained. “We’ve actually picked up on a distress signal. The signal, though.. it can’t be possible...”

“Huh?” Keith looked over to the older of the Alteans. “What is it? Coran?” He looked back at the princess. “Allura?”

“This signal… it’s from an Altean ship.” Allura looked so hopeful. “We need to investigate it; there could still be Alteans alive and in need of help.” Keith was concerned about them going toward the signal, cautious and wary for it could be a trap, but the princess was determined. With her mind set, they took the castle in to investigate, surprised and, especially Allura, relieved to find it was indeed an Altean ship. Commodore Trayling’s, according to the data Coran could pull.

“It looks like it’s stuck in a wormhole.” Hunk stated.

“Hmm, that doesn’t seem like any wormhole I’ve seen.” Coran admitted.

“We’re picking up strong energy signatures, especially focused where that ship is.” Matt commented.

“We need to go and see if anyone needs help.” Allura stated.

“Princess, going near is a bad idea; we know nothing about this… thing.” Keith commented.

“Why not send a probe ahead to scan?” Pidge suggested. At Keith’s approval, they did that. However, when the probe reached where the ship was, even going into the glowing region around it, it was destroyed. “Huh? What happened?”

“It just… boom. Like it was blown up.” Lance commented.

“Okay, we shouldn’t go near that then.” Hunk shuddered.

“We need to; there could be someone still on that ship who needs our aid.” Allura reminded them. No one wanted to say it, but they wondered if Allura was only being driven at this point, even to the point of being potentially reckless, because there could be Alteans left alive. Rather than have her risk going alone and getting hurt, the team formed Voltron and decided to approach the ship.

**“Okay, Matt, help keep an eye on Voltron’s vitals.”** Keith instructed. The joy of Matt being part of the team was that while Pidge focused on flying and fighting, Matt could easily focus on reading data and keeping an eye on things. **“Any way to explain what we’re seeing?”**

“To be honest? With how this strange energy signature is, it’s impossible to tell.” Matt explained. “Not only am I lost on what the energy is, I can’t tell where it’s originating from.”

**“Wait a tick, Paladins.”** Coran chimed in from the castle. **“We’ve been scanning that energy from the start and… as I thought!”**

**“Coran? What is it?”** Allura inquired.

**“It’s quintessence.”** Coran informed. **“But you need to be careful. This is worse than one I’ve seen before.”**

**“Wait a minute… you’ve seen something like this before, Coran?”** Lance asked.

**“It doesn’t matter; we still need to investigate it.”** Allura pressed.

Keith let out a frustrated sigh. **“Okay, but if anything goes wrong, we turn back.”**

**“Yup, ready to turn back.”** Hunk quickly said.

**“I don’t know how I feel about going through the glowy-explodey area.”** Lance admitted.

**“Just take it nice and slow, team. And keep an eye on all sensors for Voltron.”** Keith instructed.

They went to the glowing region. As they did, Pidge let her feel what the green lion felt through Voltron. It was impressive but also overwhelming. “Man… that’s a lot of energy… how is Voltron not being torn apart?” she inquired. “Feeling through Green, this really should be ripping part and damaging Voltron, but it’s not. In fact… it feels like they’re getting stronger.”

**“It could be the quintessence causing that.”** Allura admitted.

**“Paladins? What are you seeing? I’m losing visual!”** Coran called over the comm, though his voice was being distorted. Before anyone knew it, Voltron had fully gone through the quintessence.

On the other side, they found the front half of the ship. Upon further investigation, they couldn’t locate the castle or get in touch with anyone else there, and there was a planet none of them recognized.

“This doesn’t make sense.” Matt said. “According to the scanners, we’re in the same place we started. But… when looking, we aren’t...” Listening to her brother, Pidge went into thought. There had to be an answer to that.

**“Guys, this is strange.”** Hunk spoke up. **“At the back of the ship, there weren’t any biorythms popping up on the scanner. But now, I’m picking up on some.”**

**“They could be Alteans.”** Allura hoped.

**“Looks like we’re going to investigate the ship, huh?”** Lance inquired.

**“Yeah; let’s separate and go in.”** Keith instructed. **“Stay on guard, team; we don’t know what we’ll come across.”**

Once separated and inside the ship, due to the gravity control not being on, the team used their jetpacks to navigate; Pidge held onto Hunk for guidance since she couldn’t detect where she was moving well with that situation. She let go when she thought she heard something, getting herself up to a vent.

“Pidge?” Hunk looked back and returned to the green paladin. Hearing him, the others stopped. “What’s up?”

“I thought I heard something. But not anymore.” Pidge admitted.

“Eee!” Hunk curled in on himself and looked around wildly. “Please don’t say things like that; this ship is giving me _haunted ghost ship_ vibes.”

Keith went over to Pidge and scooted her out of the way. He poked his head up into the open vent and looked in. “I don’t see anything.” he said. “It could be some space critter or the ship being old.”

“I’m hoping it’s just the ship being old.” Hunk whimpered.

“Hmm...” Pidge wasn’t sure about that; she was certain they weren’t alone and it definitely wasn’t some sort of critter lurking around. However, she didn’t argue and just let Keith put her back with Hunk so they could continue on. They kept moving until they reached what appeared to be a control room. There, Allura activated the system, getting the lights on and the gravity restored. When looking around, there was nothing but parts of the ship that had broken loose during whatever happened to it and a space suit of Altean design.

“So what happened?” Hunk asked. “Did the crew abandon ship?”

“What would cause them to do that?” Matt inquired.

“No telling at this time, I guess.” Lance approached the suit. “Besides, they would need their suits to-whoa!” He lifted the helmet. It was currently occupied by a skeleton with a monocle. “Holy shit! That’s not empty!” He staggered back and threw the helmet.

Allura looked worried, maybe even horrified, as she looked at the skeleton. She then turned her attention to the systems of the ship. Activating them, she brought up an old recorded video. There, an Altean with a monocle appeared.

**“We located the second comet based on King Alfor’s information.”** the Altean stated. **“Though we managed to secure it and bring it on board, it has been causing severe disturbances. We’re doing what we can to return to Altea, but I fear we won’t be able to make it back. At thi-”** The Altean looked shocked as the alarms went off, sign that something was wrong. **“Quiznak… Hopefully the data gets back to King Alfor. It looks like… huh?”** The Altean looked and there was a flash of light. It was assumed that he shouted out in distress before the screen went to static.

“What… what happened?” Matt inquired.

“I don’t know… but it had to be deadly...” Keith responded. He went to Allura, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“But it doesn’t explain the biorhythms… I mean, unless it’s critters?” Hunk checked the data.

Pidge listened to their surroundings. She heard something up in the vents trying to move. Quick to act, she sprinted over to a vent cover just as it came loose. The moment something, a humanoid figure in a gray and black spacesuit, came down and landed, Pidge landed a hit to their groin, making them call out in another language; if anyone who studied or heard different Earth languages had to guess, this person may have been an Earthling and actually swore.

Pidge pulled her staff away from the first and swung it at the next person to drop, this one with multiple arms and a long body and a tail. She missed as they dodged it, but Hunk backed her up by going at them, shooting first and getting them off balanced before grabbing hold of them, doing his best to keep them immobile. In that time, the more humanoid one recovered and procured a sort of blaster.

Keith wasted no time. Pidge was too close and could easily get hurt, so he rushed in and activating his bayard to take on its sword appearance, he cut through the other’s weapon and kicked him back. The humanoid kept moving as Lance followed up with shooting. Matt came in next with his own staff, aiming for the humanoid’s head and smashing his weapon into it, causing the front of the helmet to shatter.

What they saw, though, was not something they expected. Or rather _someone_ they never expected.

Hunk was smacked by the alien he was holding onto, the other utilizing their tail very well. He stumbled before falling back. After he fell, he looked to see the other. “Huh? What the… wait… Shiro? No way!” he exclaimed, looking stunned.

“How… how did...” Keith stammered.

“Stay back!” the not-Shiro snapped, aiming his still functional blaster at them. He may have looked a bit like Shiro and his voice was somewhat the same, his accent was completely off and he lacked the shock of white hair and the scar on his face.

“If you’ve come for the comet,” the other said in a familiar voice as their helmet faded, showing to be Slav, “you’ll never get it. I’ll die before I let it fall into Altean hands.”

“Shiro, please...” Lance pleaded.

“My name is not Shiro.” the not-Shiro responded.

“Wait… you guys think that’s… Shiro?” Pidge asked, looking confused. “He doesn’t sound like Shiro.”

“He looks like him, though.” Lance pointed out. “Has it been that long that you forgot what he loo-” He froze. “Oh. Right.”

“Yeah. Blind.” Pidge waved her hand in front of her face.

“Um… back on track?” Hunk asked. “Shiro has a weird accent and doesn’t remember us. Amnesia maybe?”

“You know us?” Slav inquired, looking skeptical of the group.

“Of course we do.” Lance stated. “You’re Shiro, our leader; you’re the paladin of the black lion. And you’re Slav. I rescued you from the space equivalent of Alcatraz.” He thought it over a moment. “You’re also a little crazy.”

“I may be crazy, but you’ve never rescued me from anything before.” Slav pointed out. While the others were going over the matter at hand, Pidge was putting the pieces together. “Unless… You’re from an alternate reality.”

“We’re in an alternate reality!” Pidge said at the same time as Slav when he made the same observation.

“Um, what now?” Hunk asked, looking to Pidge for clarification.

“When we passed through that quintessence field, er, the glowy-explodey area? I think we passed through a sort of portal, thus putting us in an alternate reality.” Pidge explained. “That would explain why we were in the same area according to coordinates but couldn’t find the castle. Or the back half of the ship.”

“So… we’re in one of those things that Slav was constantly prattling on about?” Lance inquired. “Er, well, not you, Slav. Well, yeah, you, but a different you. One that talks about alternate realities constantly and runs way too many percentages and probabilities on them.”

“Oh, ja, that’s him.” Not-Shiro commented, earning a scowl from Slav.

“Anyway,” Allura stepped forward, “why did you attack the captain and his crew?” She found their weapons trained on her in an instant, causing her to stop.

“Stay back, Altean!” Not-Shiro ordered.

“We found the ship this way, though I can’t say I’ll be grieving for their loss.” Slav stated. He looked to some tech on his suit and a small screen that popped up. “Oh no! More Alteans!”

“What? More Alteans?” Allura asked. Shock. Hope. Concern. Desperation. So many emotions filled the princess.

“Their scanners must have picked up your arrivals.” Slav informed. He looked to not-Shiro. “Sven, let’s go!” He returned to the vent, helping the Earthling up to it. “If I were you, I’d run, too.” With that final warning, Slav reached up and was pulled up and into the vent by Sven.

“What the hell just happened?” Lance inquired.

“I think we’re being boarded by more Alteans.” Allura stated. The sound of clanging out in the corridors caught their attention. They were on guard, even the princess. Before long, the doors opened up and sentries that looked just like the training robots from the castle filed in, blasters trained on them.

“Put down your weapons!” an Altean woman with magenta hair commanded. She then looked to Keith. A snap of her finger, a much larger looking alien went at the Galra, grabbing him and shoving him to the floor.

That was a mistake.

Keith made a noise of discomfort, possibly even pain, and Hunk and Lance both called out for their fellow paladin, worried for him. With that, Pidge detected more danger. Hearing where Keith was, she ran at the other alien and smashed her bayard in staff form into them, electrocuting them and causing them to let go of Keith.

“Pidge! That’s enough!” Allura called, desperate to defuse the situation.

“Whoa!” Keith was quick to get back up and grab Pidge. He pulled her close, even lifting her off of the ground, and backed away. Pidge didn’t fight back, but she did literally hiss at Keith’s attacker. “It’s okay, Pidge, I’m fine. I’m safe.”

“Keith, keep her back.” Allura ordered. She then looked to the Altean, noticing a second one not far behind. “Please, we don’t need to fight.”

“You dare st-” The magenta haired Altean stopped. “Wait a tick… Empress… Allura?” she asked, shock filling her eyes. She then was quick to kneel before Allura, the others, the sentries included, doing the same.

“Um… what just happened?” Hunk asked, looking back and forth between the princess and this other Altean.

“Are you Empress Allura? Is it really?” the Altean inquired, hope taking over in her eyes.

“I am _Princess_ Allura.” Allura was stunned. “Please, stand. There’s no need to kneel.” Cautious and unsure, the others slowly rose up. “Who are you?”

“I am Commander Hira, Empress.” the Altean responded. She then motioned to the other behind her. “This is my chief scientist, Vellan.” She looked back to Allura. “How is it possible that you are here? You put down the _Galra Uprising_ and established the Altean Empire ten thousand years ago.”

“Where we’re from,” Keith spoke up, still refusing to relinquish his hold on Pidge, “all of the Alteans were wiped out by Zarkon.” He made sure to specify him rather than generalize _Galra_ ; he had a gut feeling that Hira wouldn’t know of good Galra, too.

“And where is it that you came from?” Vellan inquired as he stepped up to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I gave the Altean scientist a name. Vellan. This was also the name I gave him other un-published fics. It came up on an Altean name generator and I thought it was perfect since it kinda reminded me of "villain".


	26. "I'm with the furry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the other reality, Pidge doesn't need to actually see to know how different things are.

“Another reality.” Vellan spoke softly, looking rather invested in the matter. “Truly amazing. There have been theories of realities alongside one another, but to find the truth to it here and now...” The others, mainly Allura, explained where they came from and what they endured. She also made sure to explain that there were some Galra on their side, though Hira didn’t seem to pay mind to that. During the explanation of things, Keith took Pidge to the side, even setting her down on the floor and letting her rest.

“It is definitely an interesting matter to look further into.” Hira commented. She then looked to Allura and smiled. “Empress, if possible, I’d like to talk to you further on this. And I’d like to tell you more about our reality. Our people.”

“Our people.” Allura looked pleased to hear that. Alteans. More of them. Oh how she longed to be with more Alteans.

“Princess? Can I talk to you for a minute?” Keith motioned for Allura to join him.

“I’ll get back to you in a moment, Hira.” Allura left the commander and went to where Keith was next to Pidge, the green paladin having crouched and rested her arms on her knees. “What’s the matter, Keith?”

“I have a bad feeling about being here.” Keith commented. “And especially about Hira and Vellan.” His helmet had been removed after he got Pidge calmed down, so his ears freely twitched. “I don’t trust them.”

“Keith, they’re Alteans. They’re my people.” Allura pressed. She then sighed. “Besides, we can’t leave yet. We need to figure out what happened here and to its crew. It may have to do with that comet that Commodore Trayling mentioned.”

“I still think it’s a bad idea.” Keith commented. “This reality isn’t right. Something about it...”

“Keith...” Allura sighed.

“I’m with the furry.” Pidge commented. “I’ve seen enough of this reality.” She then put her hands up and her eyes widened. “And I can’t even see!”

Keith glared at Lance instead of Pidge; only one person would have taught her that term and to call him that and it was the newly appointed red paladin. “Anyway… see? I’m not the only one.”

“Just for a bit; it’s not like we’re going to stay here forever.” Allura assured.

“Then at least let me go with you when you do.” Keith meant when Allura would go and talk with Hira.

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“No, but as much as possible, the Blade of Marmora feels that going in pairs, even in seemingly safe areas, is best.” Keith rationalized, hoping that Allura would see reason in that.

Sighing but still smiling, Allura nodded. “Very well.” she stated. “Pidge, Matt, Hunk, Lance, you four stay together; if any of you separate, continue using the buddy system.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Lance did a mock salute.

“We’ll be sure to do so.” Matt assured as he smacked Lance upside the head. “Take it seriously.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lance chuckled.

Allura and Keith left with Hira. This left the rest of the group with Vellan and the other alien he was with. It was silent for a bit, a little awkward really, but Pidge finally broke it. “I’m going to investigate that comet that was mentioned in that audio file.” she said.

“It was a video file, Pidge.” Matt hummed a bit as he followed her, sticking to the buddy system.

“Not to me.” Pidge reminded.

It wasn’t hard for them to locate the comet; like the ship, it had been caught between the two realities. As per Vellan’s request, Pidge managed to get a sample from it so they could examine it better. Rover, having been left in the green lion when they first entered the ship, went with Pidge this time, aiding her in her study.

“This frequency...” Pidge listened to the different tones and sounds as the data was translated for her to understand. “Oh! It’s the same elemental signature of Voltron!”

“Wait… what?” Lance asked. “As in Voltron was made from this stuff?”

“It appears so.” Pidge commented. “The elemental signature of the lions, and therefore in Voltron, is the same as this comet.” She contemplated the data. “It’s the same signal I traced and Hunk figured out that helped us with the blue lion before Chief decided to show us the way. And I’m sure it’s the same used by Zarkon to try ad locate the lions.”

“It’s probably how you were able to pass through the realities.” Vellan informed. “To put it simply, this element that makes up the comet would be a sort of trans-reality material, enabling it to rip holes in the fabric of space and time and pass into other realities. Or, like this ship, get stuck. The fact that your vehicles were made from this probably made it easier and without any damage to your vehicles or yourselves.”

“Whoa, that must be why Voltron’s so powerful, right?” Hunk asked.

Vellan gave a simple nod. “With this material, Altea can create their own trans-reality traveling ships.” He smiled fondly at the thought. “We can not only work better to spread our peace throughout our own reality, but to others as well.” He checked the device on his arm, contacting Hira. “Commander Hira, we have located something within the ship’s hold; with it, Altea’s rule shall be ensured for many millennia.”

“Altea’s… rule?” Pidge inquired, looking leery of that. “You guys even called Allura an _empress_ , that implies this is an empire… sounds a bit like Zarkon with his empire in our reality.”

Vellan watched Pidge for a moment. Small. Young. Blind. He smiled softly, being patient with her. “Yes, it may seem like that in name, but I assure you, it is in the best interest of all people across the universe, from the more developed of civilizations to those just starting out and even learning about basic things like permanent structures or even fire.” he informed. “You see, long ago, when the empress’ father passed away, she put a halt to the Galra uprising and brought peace to the universe. Now, generations later, we continue her legacy, spreading as far as we can, helping others to maintain peaceful lives. No crime. No war. Lives are not needlessly lost.”

“No struggle? No wars?” Hunk asked. “That doesn’t seem possible.” Sure, even on Earth, while things were peaceful and war was a thing of the past, taught to remind others how horrible it was and to prevent anymore in the future, but there were still struggles. There were still some bad people. And that was just on one planet. How could the Alteans manage peace throughout the entire universe?

“Perhaps an example.” Vellan offered. He motioned to the alien that had been silently standing there. “Moxilous’ people have been in constant battle for generations. The planets in their system knew no peace. It was barbaric. A futile existence, really.” He smiled. “But now look at him.”

“Um… what changed all that?” Lance looked to Moxilous, as though he expected the alien to respond. But he didn’t.

“The hoktril.” Vellan snapped his finger and Moxilous turned around, showing an implant at the back of his head. “It’s our civilization’s most advanced technological achievement.”

Pidge was curious. She couldn’t see it, so she just held out her hands. Childishly, she moved her hands in a grabbing motion. Vellan seemed to understand with ease as he motioned for Moxilous to kneel, allowing the girl to feel the implant. Pidge touched along it. It wasn’t a device on the alien, but she could tell it was partially in him. When she realized it was embedded into Moxilous, she recoiled. “It’s… in him. It’s attached to his brain?” she asked, a horrified look on her face. Hearing her, the others were shocked even more.

“Yes,” Vellan stated, “but that is to help. You see, the hoktril is used to rid others of their fighting force. I suppose one could say it saps them of their will.” He noticed how stunned the group was. “It is for the best. Citizens that could be casualties can now be rehabilitated with this. Solar systems, galaxies, so many races who have warred for so long can know peace and help us to further our new and safer universe.”

“It sounds more like slave labour than rehabilitation.” Hunk pointed out.

“Goodness, no, they aren’t slaves, not at all.” Vellan defended in a very calm tone. “Slaves constantly try to escape or fight. Non-cogs, as we call them, are content in doing what they’re told.”

“Non-cogs?” Pidge repeated. “Sounds like a simplified way of pointed them out to be non-cognitive.”

Matt scoffed. “Of course they’d be content; you took their will to decide away.” he muttered bitterly.

“I know this must be hard to understand, but to preserve life is the Altean Empire’s highest priority. We only wish to help others.”

“By taking away their free will?” Lance asked.

“It is that same will that would end lives, even yours, with no remorse.” Vellan assured. “It is thanks to the Empire that innocent lives are no longer lost, especially in needless battles.”

The group from Voltron did not know what to make of things. Dismissing themselves and giving Vellan space to study the comet fragment, the group went out into the hall. Hearing Vellan’s explanation did not sit well with any of them.

“Okay, regardless if any of us can actually see or not, we’ve seen enough of this reality.” Lance commented finally, making the others recall Pidge’s earlier comment about the reality they ended up in. “This place is… just wrong. It feels all wrong.”

“Yeah, especially with that hoktril thing.” Hunk agreed. “I mean, they practically scrambled that big dude’s brain with it...”

“And their reaction toward Keith… I’m worried about his safety here.” Matt commented. “And then the safety of others because Pidge is a defensive little gremlin.”

“That’s because he’s a friend and I protect my friends.” Pidge commented as she held onto Rover like a sort of comfort toy.

“We probably should have left while we still could...” Lance mumbled. “I mean, I get why Allura didn’t want to, but...”

Pidge stopped. She then went to her knees and felt the floor of the ship.

“Pidge? What’s up?” Matt asked.

“Oh no… the ship is moving...”

“Moving?” Hunk asked. “Like… forward? Backward?”

“Forward… which means the Alteans here will have full access to the comet...” Pidge looked worried. “With it, they can terrorize this reality even worse… and others.”

“Okay, so we need to find a way to stop them, right?” Hunk asked, looking increasingly worried.

Pidge listened again. Tap. Tap. Scuff. Tap. It was in the vents. “Actually, I think we may have company who would probably help us.” The others watched her in confusion. They were then startled when a vent cover was broken away, sent clattering to the floor. Up in the vent, Sven and Slav were there.

“Yoo-hoo, up here!” Sven announced.

“Pidge, your hearing is remarkable.” Lance commented as he tried to calm down from the scare.

“When you’re blind, you learn to pay attention to the other senses more.” Pidge shrugged her shoulders.

“Anyway, how’d you guys find us?” Lance asked the two rebels.

“I figured that there was a high proba-” Slav started to speak.

“Nope. Stop right there, not having any of that.” Lance interrupted, making the multi-armed alien scowl. “Anyway, we’ve got a more serious issue at hand. We need to find Keith and Allura and stop the Alteans from getting the comet.”

“Oooh! Good timing!” Sven cheered.

“Huh?” Hunk was confused.

“We’re already working to get the comet away.” Slav clarified. “We just need to do one more thing and I do believe you can help.”

“Company.” Pidge spoke up, though her tone didn’t say that it was friendly. She then pointed in the direction that the sentries showed up, blasters pointed at them.

“Perfect.” Vellan stepped up to the group. “I had a feeling that the Guns of Gamara were here.” He looked to Sven and Slav as they were forcibly removed from the vent and everyone was detained. “To think, Empress Allura’s friends would be working with these rebels.”

“Ah quiznak...” Hunk sighed.

“We tend to work with rebels who fight against tyranny, nothing new to us.” Pidge commented.

“Pidge, would it kill you to use a little less sass?” Matt inquired.

“Possibly, can’t take the risk.” Pidge responded with a chuckle.

“Now to report to Hira.” Vellan informed as he had the group led through the hall after they were properly restrained. Well, at least that meant they would be back with Keith and Allura, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge's sass is very important for her.   
> And Lance was definitely the one who taught her to call Keith a furry.   
> 


	27. "I'd sooner give up my space peanut butter cookies."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and the paladins have to escape the other reality. But there are some ordeals they must face before they can rest.

Allura stared in shock when she saw Vellan enter the bridge with her friends restrained. “What is the meaning of this?” she commanded.

“Forgive me, Empress,” Vellan stated, “the Guns of Gamara have not only infiltrated this ship, but these people were working with them.”

“Let them go!” Keith hissed, his ears drawing back, making him look like an agitated cat.

“My friends aren’t threats. And I’m sure the Guns of Gamara aren’t, either.” Allura assured. “Please, there’s no need for this.”

“I beg your pardon, Empress, but the Guns of Gamara are a chaotic group, spreading violence and destruction, trying to stop our movement of peace.” Hira responded.

“Peace? Still telling that lie, Hira?” Slav inquired. “You and the rest of Altea have turned this universe into an army of slaves. You call it peace, but at what price? Freedom?”

“Slaves?” Allura looked horrified. She had been told by Hira that they rehabilitate others to help them be peaceful, but hearing Slav, this worried her. “Is this true?”

“Non-cogs are not slaves.” Vellan reminded, impatience in his tone.

“Stripped of their will, devices embedded in their brains…” Pidge commented, giving Allura an idea of what the non-cogs dealt with.

Allura looked to Hira. “Please, Hira, we want the same thing. We want peace, but at the price of others losing their wills… losing what makes them _them_...”

“Are you sure about that?” Hira stepped away. “Your weakness has led to the demise of your people.” Ouch, talk about a slap to the face. “We, however, brought peace and order, keeping our people alive. Even others who would die in the wars of the universe. With that comet, we can truly bring our peace to every reality.”

“That’s not the Altean way.”

“It’s not your outdated way that leads to the death of others.” Hira reminded. “You may look like her, you may even be her parallel, but you certainly are not Empress Allura.”

“If your Empress was as cruel as you are, then I’m glad I’m not.”

The timing seemed strange when Slav started laughing triumphantly. Confused, Lance had to ask, “Dude! Why are you laughing?”

“Because, this is the reality where everything works out fine!” Slav declared. The ship shook as explosions went off. “Just in time.”

With that reality’s Alteans questioning things and distracted, Keith ran in for the attack, hoping to knock Hira and Vellan back. Those restrained tackled Moxilous, Sven even calling out _dogpile_ as they did so. Keith and Allura were quick to undo their restrains and take off.

“Okay, Matt, Pidge, which way to the lions?” Keith inquired.

“To the left.” Matt responded.

“Right! Huh?” Keith looked to see Pidge ahead of them, not noticing the sentries. They weren’t moving much and the commotion distracted her. “Pidge!” The Galran’s warning came too late as Pidge collapsed to her knees, holding onto her side.

Seeing Pidge go down, Sven tackled her and got her pushed behind another wall. “It looks bad; little one may need space hospital.” he reported to them.

“I’m fine… just slap a band-aid on it and...” Pidge grumbled. “Okay, maybe not literally slap one on...”

Matt and Keith got around and went to Pidge, checking on her. “We need to get to the lions ASAP.” Matt stated. “But those buckets of bolts are blocking our path...”

“Gotta hang on, Pidge.” Keith assured.

“Yup… working on it.” Pidge grumbled.

“Oh! I have an idea!” Slav declared. He then bounded off, actually dodging the projectile from the sentries’ blasters. He got to a door and opened it, leading to outside. With the pressure change, the sentries didn’t react in time and were sucked out.

“Does he do this in every reality?!” Lance exclaimed, insinuating that the Slav from their reality had done the same thing.

“You can get to the lions now!” Slav informed them. “Go now!”

And they did. With Matt’s help, Pidge had gotten back to Green. “Are you good to fly?” Matt inquired.

“Do I have a choice?” Pidge inquired through gritted teeth. “We got bigger things to worry about… the comet… they can now access it...”

**“And it’s because of me.”** Allura sounded like she was ready to kick herself over the situation. **“I activated the ship… I gave them the key to terrorize every reality...”**

**“Not all is lost; you can still get it away from them!”** Slav told them over the comm.

**“Matt, can you scan for the comet?”** Keith requested.

“Just a sec, it shouldn’t take long.” Matt sat back in his chair and located the comet. “Found it.”

**“Good, then let’s form Voltron and get back in there.”** Keith instructed. Once they were Voltron, Pidge thankfully managing to work with that despite the pain she was in, they ripped open part of the ship to procure the comet. Once they had it, Matt started looking for the exact spot they came in at so they could hopefully get back home that way.

As they made it to their needed spot, Hira used both her own ship as well as Commodore Trayling’s ship to try and fire upon them. Trayling’s ship thankfully lost power, most likely thanks to Slav and Sven. Just as they were able to tear through the fabric of the realities, Hira’s ship managed to hit them. But before they and the comet could be collected or damaged further, they went through completely, the tear closing behind them.

“You’re back! Thank the ancients!” Back at the castle, Coran was excited and relieved to see the paladins back.

“Oh thank goodness.” Chief sighed out, a hopeful smile on his face. “Keith? Pidge? Guys? Y’all okay?”

“Coran! We’ve got an incoming ship!” Thace reported as he checked the monitors. A ship came in. One of Lotor’s. It fired upon the castle as two smaller ones came in and attached energy tethers to the comet. Before they could attack back, Lotor was gone.

“Damn...” Haxus hissed. “He got away… Coran...”

“We’ll worry about that later. For now...” Coran looked to where Voltron was, the robot still and just drifting there. “Paladins? Can you hear me? Are you okay?”

**“Coran?”** Allura sounded exhausted. That final shot from Hira’s ship was bad. **“We’re here… we need medical attention… Pidge has… been hurt...”**

The others were able to disband and get their lions back to the castle. Pidge was taken to the infirmary, Ulaz checking on her wound. “If you stop whinging about it, you could go in a pod and not worry about any scarring.” he commented.

“Been there, done that, and let me tell you that I hate the feeling.” Pidge commented. “Just put some ointment on me, patch me up, and send me on my way.”

“Pidge, don’t be difficult.” Haxus chastised, sounding like a disapproving mother. “The pod will be effective. While other medicines can help, even make this quick, with the pod, you’ll just sleep through it and won’t show a sign you were injured.”

“You mean a scar?” Pidge asked. She waved her hand in front of her face. “Not like I’d see it.”

“This child...” Haxus grumbled.

“And there’s no convincing you?” Allura asked.

“I gave in for my ribs because otherwise it’d be hard to continue fighting. And I had no choice when you were captured.” Pidge said. “Now? I have a choice. I choose awake and living with a sca-aaaah!” She screeched in surprise as a cold gel was put on her injury. “A little warning next time!”

“Hmm, strange.” Ulaz pondered the situation. “Normally when kits are distracted, they wouldn’t register me treating their injuries.”

“I register everything that isn’t visual! Comes with the territory of being blind!” Pidge snapped. “That was cold… and it stings… And stinks.”

“Yes, well, it’ll help. Now hold still, this will help with the cellular regeneration so the wound will close. Thankfully it wasn’t too deep or I would throw you in a pod without even asking.” Ulaz commented. He put a device to Pidge’s side to activate the gel. “We use this on bases to treat injured Blades. It’s not as effective and perfect as the pod, but it’s doable. We’ll be at this for the next varga or so, so try to relax.”

“Yeah. Will do.” Pidge nodded. “So… what do we do after this? Lotor has the comet… And we don’t know why he wants it.”

“You’re right… we don’t...” Allura sighed. “But we can’t give up. We need to protect this reality… we need to find the comet.”

“Hmm...” Pidge thought it over. “I can’t do it on my own but… Hunk? You think later you can help me out so we can try to track the comet?” She tilted her head in his general direction.

“Huh?” Hunk was confused. “How would we go about that? I mean, we could use the signature from the lions like the Galra did to try and almost find them, but… from my understanding, they couldn’t locate them until the energy pinged when they were close enough. Lotor could be anywhere.”

“All good points to make.” Pidge stated. “But they don’t have what we do. Our same method for the _Galra finder_ along with the power and tech in the castle, we should be able to amplify our search radius, scan even further.”

Hunk thought it over. “Hmm, that’s actually… a really good idea.” He smiled brightly. “Yeah! I think we can do it. May need help from the mice to get wires in the right places, but we should be able to manage.”

“Alright! Team Punk’s got a mission!” Pidge cheered, thrusting her arms up in triumph. She grunted and whined, finding that to be a mistake.

“I told you to say still.” Ulaz sighed.

“You told me to relax.”

“Close enough.”

“Ugh...”

“Well, Pidge, just be patient and let Ulaz get you healed; we’ll see what we can do until you and Hunk can track the comet.” Allura stated. “And be good while you recover. Unless you wish for the pod now?” Though she knew the green paladin couldn’t see it, she smirked.

“I’d sooner give up my space peanut butter cookies than willingly hope into a pod for a flesh wound like this.” Pidge grumbled.

“Considering she wouldn’t give those up without a good reason? Not happening.” Matt chuckled. Though he wished Pidge would go in a pod, he was at least relieved that the wound wasn’t as bad as it could have been and Ulaz could treat it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live to hurt Pidge apparently. At least it wasn't too bad. Don't worry, Pidge, you'll be fine. Just eat some space peanut butter cookies and behave.


	28. Working With a Bunch of Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Matt points out to Pidge about the team not being colour coded, Olia pays the team a visit to give them valuable information.

Brondak looked at the security footage of a base he stopped to check things at. There, he saw a particular inmate in an isolated and, hopefully, impossible to escape cell. “This prisoner...”

“She’s a pain to deal with, constantly trying to escape. She was transferred here to keep her in line.” the residing warden responded. “She keeps it up, no doubt she’ll find herself in Beta Traz.” He paused a moment. “Or, well, another with high security.” He then looked over curiously. “Why the interest?”

“Because, I think I know just how to lure in the paladins of Voltron.” Brondak smirked.

-+-+-+-

“Okay! That’s it! I’ve had enough of you animals!” Matt looked frustrated as they were sitting down to eat.

“Whoa, dude, chill!” Lance had his hands up in defense. “What’s your problem?”

“I agree, Matt; this outburst is rather sudden...” Coran looked worried. “What’s going on, my boy?”

“It’s the team! Ugh! The only ones colour coordinated are Hunk, Pidge, and me! Bae Bae, too, if you count her as part of the green team since she’s our dog.” Matt looked worried. “But the black paladin wears red, red wear blue, and blue wears pink… it’s sacrilegious… it’s a horrible mess...” He looked to his sister. “Pidge, back me up on this!”

“Dude, not cool! She can’t even see!” Lance whined.

“Hey, if my brother says you’re not colour coded, then you’re not and that’s a horrible thing.” Pidge commented.

“Oh c’mon!” Lance smacked his head into the table.

“In my experience, siblings often side with each other.” Thace mused, sipping something that smelled similar to coffee; for all the Earthlings knew, it was space coffee.

“You and Krolia rarely sided with each other. One time she even threw you into a wall.” Ulaz reminded, earning stifled laughter from the others.

“Hmm?” Haxus checked his tech. “Princess, Captain Olia of the rebels is stopping by; she has some intel she wished to personally deliver to us.”

“Okay, Matt, Pidge, you two can meet her in the ship bay, right?” Allura asked. “And bring her up to the bridge?”

“Can and will do.” Pidge assured.

When Pidge and Matt greeted Olia as well as Eis-at and Toval and someone Pidge didn’t recognize the steps of. Listening, they sounded more mechanical than anything. An android? The android was introduced as N-7. With the happy greetings and definite hugs from Olia, they went up to the bridge.

“Actually, this information especially pertains to Matt and Pidge.” Olia handed the datachip over to Coran who put it on. There, schematics they managed to steal of a prison came up as well as some notable personnel. More than that, a prisoner’s picture came up.

“Mom...” Matt’s eyes widened.

“That’s right; she’s at that prison.” Olia informed. “The moment we found out after one of our strikes in another location, Te-Osh wanted this brought to you two. She was busy, but I promised her I would get it to you.”

“Is… is the prison something we can take down and free the prisoners?” Pidge asked. “I mean, like now? I know we’ll eventually hit everything and free people, but...” She was anxious. Normally when anxious, she would talk nonstop. This time, though, she struggled to find the words. She then tilted her head toward Allura as she felt her hand on her shoulder.

“We’ve been given the opportunity to get your mother back as well as free other prisoners.” the princess stated. “We won’t turn away this chance.”

Pidge smiled brightly. Finally. There was a chance to rescue her mother. She was still upset that she couldn’t even hear her last time, but she felt that this would make up for that. Of course, hoping to be successful was not quite accomplishing the mission. They had to go and act upon it.

And they did. With Olia deciding to aid them since her ship had blasters on it, she decided to help so they could get in and take control. Of course, there was something the team learned early on since becoming paladins. If it seemed way too easy, then it most likely had to be a trap.

**“Okay, we’re not being met with much of a fighting force… are they that afraid of us or...”** Hunk was hopeful that the Galra were just afraid, but he had a feeling they weren’t.

**“Running and hiding is not the Galra way.”** Keith informed. **“They must have been expecting us… and set a trap.”** He didn’t miss Pidge’s audible but low whine.

**“We can’t give up; we’ve dealt with traps before and worked around them.”** Allura added.

**“Okay, then let’s go in and handle the situation. Olia, think you can aid Coran and make sure forces don’t come in or attack?”** Keith inquired.

**“Copy that; we’ve got your tails.”** Olia assured. **“Be safe.”**

Safe? In the middle of a war? Well, the team did try, but there was no guarantee. Of course, they were definitely met with a problem when they entered. It was too clear and quiet.

“Yeah, this is definitely a trap.” Lance muttered.

“But we can’t turn back… right?” Pidge asked. “I know it’s dangerous, we know it’s a trap, but...” She was close. Too close. She didn’t want it to be like last time.

“Everyone stay on guard.” Keith ordered. “We’re pressing on.” Keith led the way through the prison, checking the schematics they had thanks to Olia. After a while, most of the group entered one section. Pidge, who was tailing a bit, was stopped as a barrier came between her and her teammates.

“Pidge!” Lance yelped, looking back to see the green paladin separated from them. He pounded at the barrier first, testing it. It didn’t break or budge. He then backed up and fired at it. Nothing.

“Oh no! We can’t get through!” Allura looked panicked. She then glanced past Pidge, someone entering the section she was in.

“Hmm?” Pidge listened, recognizing the steps and then the sound of the weapon hitting the floor. “Brondak, perhaps?”

“Even before I could speak. Very good.” Brondak commented, changing his stance. Ff

“So, it’s safe to say you set the trap, hmm? To do what? Lure us in and hopefully capture us?”

“That was the main intention.” Brondak stated. “And you did come. All because of that prisoner that looks to be the same species as you.” Pidge went rigid. So, her mom was the bait. “I figured someone would recognize her appearance and relay the intel to you, thus making you come. After all, you and that look-alike were both emotional when you saw her at another base. I’d show you the interaction that was recorded on the security camera, but...”

“Nice of you to consider the fact that I can’t see and not mistakenly try to show me a visual.” Pidge commented. “So let me guess… she’s not actually here, is she?”

“Actually, she is.” Brondak assured. “And I’m willing to make a deal with you. Defeat me in combat, I’ll input the access codes to unlock the cells, hers included, to that drone you stole. It won’t guarantee the rest of your mission being easy, but...”

“Why the generosity?”

“You’re a fiery kit and a warrior at heart. Fighting you will be worth it, whether I win or lose. And it’s a good incentive to make you fight me.”

“Sounds fair, but don’t go crying when I put you in the ground.”

“Then give me a challenge!”

Pidge was thankful for Brondak’s heavy steps as he ran right for her. Listening, she knew when he was near. A grunt as he heaved his weapon told her to dodge. Choosing her best action, she tucked herself in and rolled past him; going back or to the side, she figured, would end with her defeat. When she got back to her feet, she used her bayard in its staff form to hit him.  
Armor. He was still wearing his armor. That limited the weak points. And Pidge was certain he didn’t stop protecting his lower regions; he learned after their first encounter. She then listened as he spun on his foot with ease.

There. That was what she needed.

Pidge shifted his weapon’s form and dodged another attack, this time going to the side and springing up and taking off. “You know, as much as I like fighting, knowing my mom is here is making me really impatient.”

“Mom? Ah, so that’s the relationship.” Brondak commented. “Though try not to let that impatience make you sloppy; I want this fight to be worth it.”

Pidge didn’t give a response. Instead, she waited for him to step, his foot making a sound. She shot her bayard at his leg, causing it to entwine around him. She gave him a good shock, both to throw him off and make him think that was all she had up her sleeve and just for the sake of electrocuting him.

“Is that all you got?” Brondak nearly snarled, but it was more amused than aggressive.

“Nope. This.” Pidge gave a sudden tug. Brondak didn’t expect it as he was suddenly forced to do the splits. Judging by the sound he made? It had to hurt. Even the others, who were watching and silently cheering Pidge on, not wanting to distract her, recoiled, some making an audible _ooh_ noise. The green paladin, though, wasted no time. With Brondak weakened by that sudden move, she recalled her bayard and shifted it back to the staff. She then ran at him and smashed the weapon into his face, giving another shock and knocking him fully down. She then backed off, not daring to stay too close where he could grab or hit her.

Brondak carefully rolled over and got to his knees. Hearing his movements, Pidge was on guard. He then activated his tech and brought down the barrier. “Hmm, a fierce warrior.” he commented. He watched the others run to Pidge’s aid, ready to fight him. Instead of fighting the other paladins and older brother, he worked with his tech more, sending codes to Rover. “I’ll be taking my leave; perhaps, Pidge, you and I will fight again.” He then walked off, leaving the group.

“Okay… that was… unexpected.” Lance stated.

“At least he was true to his word and saw that attack as a defeat.” Pidge commented. “But now we have the codes...”

“We need to take the prison first.” Keith commented. “C’mon, let’s go.”

They went through the base, getting to the main command where the on-duty commander was. Brondak was right, the mission wasn’t easy, but the paladins were resilient. When they succeeded in their mission and took control of the prison, they got the prisoners freed. But there was one Pidge was hoping to find the most.

Matt helped locate where their mother was and led her there. There, Colleen Holt stepped out of her cell and smiled brightly at her two children, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Matt. Pidge...” Colleen whispered. She then ran for them, hugging her two children close. “Oh my sweet babies… my precious children...”

“Mom… Oh Mom!” Pidge couldn’t help it as she cried. “I missed you so much… hearing your voice finally...”

“We found you, Mom… and we got you back… I’m so glad.” Matt couldn’t hold in the tears. He then looked over when he heard footsteps, Keith’s, approaching.

“Good. We’re getting the others back to the castle so we can get them safely to Olkarion where they’ll be aided further.” Keith stated. “Mrs. Holt, um...”

“Wait a moment? Is that you, Keith?” Colleen asked. “Oh my, look how you’ve grown!” She smiled. “Anyway, I guess we should go to the… castle was it? Is that right? Goodness, there’s so much to catch up on.”

“We’ve got a lot to tell you.” Pidge stated, not yet relinquishing her hold on her mother.

“Indeed, such as why you’re out here and not back on Earth.”

“I’m not the only one, Chief is around, too; he’s at the castle.”

“Goodness.” Colleen smiled.

The others returned to the castle, prisoners set up to rest with food, drinks, and medical attention. Colleen was pleased to see Chief again and hug him. The familiar face was certainly a welcome sight. She even got introduced to the others on the team, especially Haxus.

“Yeah, Haxus is pretty much Pidge’s second mom at this point.” Lance pointed out. “He’s always looking after her.”

“I’m just doing my part in making sure she, a child, grows up well.” Haxus mumbled.

Colleen chuckled. “Hopefully this stubborn kid wasn’t too much for you to handle.” she informed. “She’s a handful. Goodness, I don’t even know where she gets it from.”

“Certainly not her father.” Chief commented, making Hunk, Matt, and Lance snicker.

“Mrs. Holt, it is nice to finally meet you.” Allura stated. They met briefly when they met back up at the lions, but back at the castle, they finally got introduced. “It’s been an honour knowing your children and working alongside them. I know it must be worrisome that Pidge is out here fighting, but we’re a team; we have each others’ backs.”

“That’s good to know.” Colleen nodded. “Though I’m sure Pidge has been a force to reconsider messing with, too.” She smiled softly. “Thank you for putting up with her. All of you.”


	29. How Could Anyone Make That Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How either team left with the wrong blind ally was beyond them, but Pidge and Lotor's ally, Narti, accidentally are swapped. But not all is bad. Right?

Colleen watched the alien that sat in front of her, her hands and feet restrained and her tail wrapped around herself and fastened. Sitting on her lap was Bae Bae, the dog not minding the unexpected _prisoner_ that was brought back. She then looked to four of the five paladins as well as Matt, all suited up and all having just returned from a mission. “So,” she said, “anyone want to tell me how you managed to bring back the wrong blind girl?”

“Professor Holt, this is my fault. I should have gone with them.” Shiro stepped up, also wearing his armor. He had been found some days prior and after Colleen was brought back to the castle. No one knew exactly what happened and, once again, Shiro’s memories were fuzzy, but from what they could tell was that somehow the black lion managed to teleport him elsewhere. From there, he had to have been captured by the Galra again, but he managed to escape. He was found drifting through space in a Galran fighter ship, power nearly exhausted and life support hardly holding up. But he was found.

But, even though he was found and brought back, the black lion did not accept him. “The lion may not see me as a paladin anymore, but I’m a member of the team. I should have been there to help them… to keep an eye on Pidge…” Shiro let out a sigh, kicking himself over the matter. “She’s blind and should not be left alone at any given moment during a mission...”

Colleen waved it off. Yes, she was worried about her daughter, but not as much as the others. She knew Pidge enough to know that one way or another, she would manage until rescued or she escaped. “Well, what’s done is done. Now we’re left to figure out if Pidge is still at that base or if she was taken elsewhere.”

“Our prisoner’s armor...” Allura watched the alien as she sat there. She understood how she was blind, she didn’t even have eyes. “And her being blind… I think she’s one of Lotor’s allies. Which means Lotor may have Pidge.”

“Is that good or bad?” Colleen asked. When no one answered, she chuckled. “Goodness. Well, hopefully she’ll annoy this Lotor fellow enough that he’ll just return her.”

“Yer takin’ this rather well, Collie.” Chief chuckled a bit. “But I’m sure Pidge’ll be fine. She’s a fighter.”

“There’s only so much a fighter can handle...” Allura admitted. “Listen to me now,” she looked to the alien they had imprisoned, “I want to know what Lotor is planning. And if he’ll hurt Pidge.” The alien stuck her tongue out a bit. This infuriated the princess. “We don’t have time for games! You will answer our questions!”

The alien shifted a bit, disturbing Bae Bae some. The dog sat up and licked her, not that she minded. During this, Colleen observed before smiling.

“Ah! I get it!” she exclaimed. “Princess, I don’t think she’s going to respond to you. Not because she doesn’t want to, but she can’t. She can hear you, but I think she’s mute.”

Allura sighed. “Great… this makes things tricky...” she mumbled. “Hopefully we can figure something out. Or if Lotor has Pidge… he is willing to make a trade...”

-+-+-+-

“So then, how is it that we managed to bring back the wrong blind girl?” a half-Galran woman asked. She watched as Pidge sat there with a cat-like creature on her lap, purring and content with the paladin’s hand petting over his fur. “How in the stars did we leave Narti behind but take a paladin instead?”

“I don’t know,” another alien, this one with predominately red skin and a prehensile appendage protruding from her head, “but she is really cute.” She went to poke at Pidge, but the cat hissed at her. “Aw! So mean! Kova got mad at me!”

“Kova seems fond of Pidge.” Lotor said as he stepped up to the group as they checked over the paladin.

“Oh. I know that voice. Lotor.” The others made a mistake. They didn’t think to bind Pidge, properly restrain her. So they didn’t expect her to shift and grab her bayard, changing it into a staff and smacking Lotor; he dared to get too close and got hit in the groin. Worse? Pidge electrocuted him and caused him to collapse.

“Ooh, that’s gotta hurt.” The red alien cringed.

“I know you’re the commander here but… I like her.” another spoke up, this one larger and fluffier than the others. “I like her a lot.”

The blue alien sighed. “Why do I get the feeling you deserved this...”

After Lotor managed to regain himself, Pidge was introduced to the others. The bubbly alien with the prehensile appendage was Ezor, the tough sounding bundle of fluff was Zethrid, and the firm and seemingly responsible one of the group was Acxa. Despite the somewhat casual sense of introductions, Pidge wasn’t sure of things. Sure, she had a picnic with Lotor, but then he ended up attacking Voltron, leading them on a chase, then stole the trans-reality comet. He was giving mixed signals.

“Now then,” Lotor looked to be deep in thought, “how did this happen? Was Narti left behind?” Concern was in his voice. “Or maybe she was picked up by the paladins...”

Pidge blinked. She could tell that he seemed a bit worried about his friend and ally. It wasn’t overly so, he had faith in her and her abilities, but it was like how Haxus worried about her. “Okay. So now what? I’m here. Narti is… well, she could be with the others. I don’t know. But now what? Am I a hostage?”

“You being here is simply a mishap that I’m still trying to figure out how happened.” Acxa spoke up, sitting down in front of Pidge. “If your team has Narti, we will gladly trade you for her. No tricks.” She looked back. “Right, Lotor?”

“That would be preferable.” Lotor confirmed.

Pidge let out a sigh. “So until we get into contact… I’m here.” She smiled softly when Kova purred more and got up, rubbing against her abdomen. “Okay… well, might as well do my job while here.” The others looked to her, curious. “I’m still trying to figure out if you guys are our enemies or not… because one day we’re having a picnic-”

“Oh! So that’s how you two know each other!” Ezor interrupted.

“-the next, you’re seeming a bit like an enemy. And you stole that comet from us.” She grumbled a bit. “What are you playing at? Are you our enemy? What do you want with the comet. And why are you attacking the Galra base where we had the blind-swap mishap?”

Lotor watched Pidge for a moment. He had the answers. He knew them well. But he did not know just how much to tell the paladin at the moment. “For now, know that we aren’t exactly enemies. We aren’t fully allies, either, but I had no actual quarrels with Voltron.” he explained. “And we’re not allies of the empire, either. We’re… outcasts, I suppose.”

“Outcasts?” Pidge inquired.

“We’re all Galra,” Ezor explained, “but we’re… mixed. We’re different. I mean, to the empire, we’re still superior, but other than that? We’re not exactly on the top list of perfection. Especially in how we do things as individuals rather than as a race.” She looked to Zethrid. “Except maybe Zethrid. She lives up to the typical violence.”

“What can I say? Violence is fun. Especially explosions.” Zethrid shrugged. “I like when things get blown up.”

“You even approved of her hitting me...” Lotor grumbled.

“That was a good hit.” Zethrid plopped down next to Pidge and ruffled her hair. “I almost don’t want to send her back to Voltron. I want to get Narti back, but I wanna keep the pipsqueak, too.”

“Lotor, do we have to let her go back?” Ezor went and hugged Pidge. “Can’t she stay with us?”

“Ladies, please. This is a paladin with her own mind, own will, and own mission to attend to.” Lotor reminded. “She is not some lost pet to keep.”

“Thank you.” Pidge commented. “Okay… so you’re not our enemy but not our ally… got it. And you’re not with the empire… I wish I could go on more than your word.” She sighed. “This is frustrating...”

“All I can offer is my word.” Lotor admitted. “Besides, you’re allies now with other Galra. How did you know you could be allies and they weren’t tricking you?”

“It took time.” Pidge commented. “And I fought some of them.”

“I’m liking her more and more.” Zethrid pointed out.

“Anyway, I’m going to try and contact your team. Hopefully they have Narti and we can get her back and send you home to the others.” Lotor stated. “Acxa, will you assist me with that?”

“Right. On it.” Acxa got up. “Ezor, Zethrid, you two behave. Paladin-”

“Pidge.” the paladin stated.

“-Pidge, if they act up or cause trouble, feel free to hit them.” Acxa then went off with Lotor, hoping to contact the others at the castle.

Ezor watched as Acxa and Lotor went to another part of the ship, leaving the others alone. She then got a sly smile. “Lotor’s told us how clever you are. Wanna see if you can reprogram one of the sentries we have?”

“Ooh, that sounds like fun.” Pidge smirked.

-+-+-+-

“And they didn’t do anything to you?” They got Pidge back. It wasn’t that hard. Thankfully it was Lotor who had her and he was being reasonable and not tricking them. Pidge for Narti. The only hassle was that Bae Bae liked Narti and Kova liked Pidge; once it was settled, though, they went their separate ways and Haxus was checking over Pidge. “No injuries? You have a few small scratches.”

“I cut myself while reprogramming a sentry they had. It was fun.” Pidge declared. “But it wasn’t so bad.” Despite that, she was still troubled. “I still don’t know anything, though. I mean, Lotor says he’s not our enemy… but he’s not our ally either… and I don’t know what he’s doing with the comet...”

“Well, for now we have other things to worry about.” Allura said. “If he gets in our way, we’ll fight him. If not...” She sighed. “I wish we knew what he was doing with the comet… hopefully we find out soon. And before it’s too late. Until then… you should rest. It’s been a long day and you must be exhausted.”

“I’m fine.” Pidge assured.

“Pidge.” Colleen and Haxus both said her name.

“Ooh, ultimate mom energy.” Lance snickered a bit.

“Great… two nagging moms now...” Pidge grumbled before smirking. As annoying as it was bound to get, she was thankful for it. Haxus was great to have around and having her mom back made her happy.


	30. We Love Our Kitty Paladin (Keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission, Pidge and Keith get separated from the team. With their present circumstances, the team has to figure out working without two of their teammates available.

It wasn’t the first time a mission didn’t go according to plan and Pidge was certain it wouldn’t be the last time. However, one particular mission to a base occupying a planet they were liberating went exceptionally horrible. It started out as usual. Fighting and protecting, something they didn’t need all lions for since most of it was from the inside. On top of it, part of the rebel coalition aided, taking to the skies while Voltron worked on the ground and in the base. To sneak in, they used the green lion, utilizing her cloaking.

It was while they were inside that things went up in flames. Literally. Explosions were set off through the base, destabilizing its structure.

“What’s going on?” Lance was shocked as he tried to brace himself when the floor tilted.

“They rigged the base to blow, probably to ensure if it’s taken over, we can’t get data from them.” Keith responded, pressing close against Pidge to keep her protected. “Some Galra are like that, especially at important bases.”

“We need to get out of here then.” Allura pointed out. “Matt, can you find us a quick exit?”

“On it.” Matt responded as he checked the data. “It’s tricky since the base is coming down, but I think I’ve got it.” He led the group, taking them on a path he determined was the best so they could get out and get back to Green.

Keith kept Pidge close, not wanting her to get disoriented in the chaos. He stayed as close to the rest of the team, but with how unstable the base had become, close meant nothing. Part of the floor crumbled beneath him and Pidge, and before anyone could grab them or he could toss Pidge over, they fell.

“Pidge! Keith!” Matt cried out.

Pidge was startled. The ground giving way frightened her, especially since she couldn’t see anything. The only comfort was Keith still holding onto her, the Galran even curling around her more to protect her. The green paladin had no idea how far they fell, only that it hurt when they landed. She grumbled and rolled out of the grip that she realized had loosened. “Keith? Keith, you okay?” she asked.

The only sound she could pick up on was a light breathing noise. “Keith? Hey, Keith!?” She felt around, finding the other male. “Wake up, c’mon Keith, you gotta wake up.” Nothing. She managed to get a scan, listening to the beeping and figuring out the message. “This isn’t good… he’s been badly hurt...” she mumbled. The diagnosis? Plenty of contusions, a bad cut on his side, probably from debris that cut through his under armor, some broken ribs, thankfully his spine, according to the scan, didn’t appear to be damaged. And with him unconscious, undoubtedly by the fall and probably hitting his head, she could assume he had a concussion at the minimum. Pidge hoped that concussion would be the worst things with his head.

“This… isn’t good...” Pidge bit her lip, concern filling her. “Okay, okay, gotta focus. Gotta focus. Okay… comm check. Allura? Matt?” She called into the comms, hoping for a response. Only static. “Hunk, Lance? Do you copy?” White noise. “Coran? Haxus?” Nothing. “Mom? Chief…?” Nothing except for the static and the gentle sounds of Keith’s breathing. At least the breathing sounded good.

“Okay, the others are probably up top and got out. Stay positive with that. Keith and I are trapped and he’s hurt. But we’re not literally crushed.” She tried to go over what she could perceive. “I hope we can get out… I hope we can be found...”

-+-+-+-

“Paladins? Guys!” Shiro was back in the castle. Comms cut out and he tried to contact the team. He watched the scan to show the base collapsed. “C’mon guys…”

**“Shiro? We’re here.”** It was Allura’s voice.

“Oh thank the ancients!” Coran sighed in relief.

“Glad you guys are okay.” Shiro confirmed.

**“Mostly. We lost Pidge and Keith; Rover’s with us.”** Allura informed. **“They fell with part of the base. I don’t know where they are, though. And we’re under heavy fire.”**

“Crap...” Shiro bit his lip. “Rebels? Does anyone copy?”

**“We hear you. What do you need?”** That voice was a rebel named Rolo. He and his partners, Nyma and a cyber unit named Beezer, once left on fairly bad terms with the paladins. Or rather were left. They had tried to steal the blue lion before the paladins went to save the Balmera. However, after being shown mercy, they were inspired to join the rebels. Now they were allies, which Pidge especially was fond of because she was very fond of Beezer.

“We need a pick up; the other paladins need to get back to the castle.”

**“What? No! We need to find Pidge and Keith!”** Lance stated.

“We’ll find them, but you guys need the lions so you can cover and protect the area so I can get down there to locate them.” Shiro reminded. The others were silent for a moment before finally agreeing. Rolo agreed to pick them up, but in trying to do so, they went under heavy fire. Shiro was caught in trying to figure out what to do. Until he decided to try and get the black lion to let him him pilot it again.

“C’mon, I know Keith is your paladin, but the team needs us. They need our help so we can protect everyone.” Shiro pleaded to the lion as he sat in the cockpit. “Please…” He closed his eyes, hoping the lion would come to life for him. When he thought he failed, the lion roared, activating for him and allowing him to pilot it. “Okay, let’s go help the team.”

**“You do that, Shiro,”** Coran informed, **“we’ll look for Keith and Pidge’s biorhythms or their armors’ signal.”**

“Copy that.” Shiro flew in, aiding the others. The other paladins were shocked and relieved to find that the black lion let Shiro fly it again after it turned him down before. When they got them back to the castle and with their lions, Coran finally located Pidge and Keith.

“You guys go ahead and keep us covered; we’ll get those two out.” Rolo assured. Matt had joined them in their ship, ready to help however possible, especially in getting his sister.

**“Right, I’ll send you the data for their location.”** Coran informed. **“But tread carefully; the structure and ground is very unstable.”**

“Got it.” Rolo nodded.

“Don’t worry, Matt, we’ll get them.” Nyma assured.

“I know we will… but how we will...” Matt was nervous. He didn’t know if Pidge was okay or not. Yes, he worried about Keith, too, but this was his little sister he was thinking about. She may have been a capable warrior, but she was still small, fragile in some regards, and possibly pinned under who knew how much rubble. They landed as close as they could before setting out. “Coran, we’re in the area. Can you tell how far down they are? Or their vitals?”

**“That’s a negative, I’m struggling to get much on their readings.”** Coran explained. **“There could be interference from the makeup of the collapsed structure.”**

“Then we’ll just have to be quick, careful, and hope we don’t make it worse.” Rolo stated. “C’mon, let’s get started.”

-+-+-+-

Pidge kept trying to contact anyone. Rebels. The paladins. The team back at the castle. Anyone. But nothing. She only got static. She kept checking on Keith, making sure that he was fine. He hadn’t gained consciousness and it worried her greatly. The only good thing was that Keith, according to the scans she took on occasion, didn’t appear to be getting worse.

“I don’t know what to do, Keith.” she said. “I don’t know how stable anything is around us, I don’t know how far down we are, I don’t think I can even carry you out of here, and I’m unable to contact anyone...” She was scared. She didn’t really want to admit it, but she was terrified. She was alone, unable to do anything, and couldn’t think of any solution in getting out of that situation. It was moments like then that she wished she had conscious members of the team to help.

“I hate not being able to do something myself… sometimes it reminds me of how… helpless I can be.” she mumbled.

**“Hey, you aren’t helpless. And if you call yourself that again, I’m telling Mom on you.”**

“Matt?!” Pidge perked up.

**“The one and only.”**

“You do realize that in the U.S. alone, there are about sixty three thousand people named _Matt_?”

**“Shut up...”**

“You know you love me.”

**“I do love you. Now shut up.”**

Pidge grinned. Ah, her wonderful brother. She was happy he came for her. She waited until she heard the debris shuffle and fall. She made sure she shielded Keith when more debris fell in, wanting to protect him.

“Pidge? Pidge!” Matt slid in and ran over. He knelt beside Pidge when he noticed Keith. “Oh no… how bad?”

“Bruises. A possible concussion. Broken ribs. He needs help.” Pidge commented.

“We’ll get him back to the castle.” Rolo assured as he joined them. “You get to the green lion; the team may need you.”

“But we can’t form Voltron without Keith.” Pidge pointed out. “You don’t need sight to see that.”

“Um… about that...” Matt offered a shy grin despite knowing that Pidge couldn’t see it.

While Rolo, Nyma, and Beezer got Keith back to the castle, Matt accompanied Pidge to the green lion. On the way, the older Holt sibling explained to Pidge that the black lion decided to let Shiro pilot it again. Once they took flight, they joined up with the other paladins and formed Voltron. Once they were together as the mechanized warrior, they were able to turn the conflict around and in their favour. With that, they took the planet.

With the mission complete, they returned to the castle, waiting on Keith to finish healing in the pod. Pidge stayed in the room as much as she could, the others stepping in at times to check on her and make sure she was taken care of. After two days and taking naps on the floor, Pidge finally heard the hiss of the pod opening up and Keith, better though groggy, emerging.

“Keith?” Pidge asked. “Are you… okay?”

Keith knelt beside Pidge and hugged her. “Yeah. How about you?”

“I’m fine. You kept me safe.”

“I’m glad.”

Keith was caught up on what he missed, including Shiro being allowed to be a paladin again by the lion. But with that came another question.

“Now what? We have two black paladins...” Lance asked.

Keith sighed. What indeed. “Before I became a paladin, I had been a Blade.” he said. “With Shiro back as a paladin… I can return to my duties as a Blade.”

“What?” Allura was shocked. “But Keith, you’re-”

“Not yet ready to be a leader.” Keith finished. “I’m not ready to lead the team… and this gives me time to work with the Blades longer… take on mission. Learn.” The team looked to one another. “I don’t want to make this decision without you, we are a team, but...”

Shiro put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “If you think this will help prepare you, then we should respect that.” he said. “But you will be back, right?”

“If I don’t come back by the time your hair goes all white from the stress, then you can send the rest of the team after me.” Keith said in a joking way to reassure them that he would return.

“The team? All we need to do is send Pidge.” Hunk teased.

“You be safe out there, Keith.” Chief told his son. “An’ keep in touch.”

“I’ll keep on that.” Keith said. “And you guys keep me updated, too.” Pidge sniffed a bit. She then got up and felt her way for Keith. He smiled and held his hand out, guiding her closer. “It’s okay, Pidge, it’s not forever.” he assured. He then yelped when she gripped his ears.

“I had to make sure for myself that they were cat-like before you left.” Pidge smirked. Mischievous little imp. She then hugged him. “But we will miss you, Keith. A whole lot. But we’ll be here and waiting for your return. And we’ll be happy to have you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you. I literally did forget I had this chapter and what it entailed. But here we go! A different take on Shiro becoming the black paladin again.   
> Well, I hope y'all enjoy! Until next time!
> 
> Also, yes, I did have Pidge check for herself about Keith's ears. Great way for them to part ways.


	31. Razzle Dazzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team hits the galactic road to try and promote the Voltron Coalition, Coran has some doubts about himself and his potion in the team. Pidge, despite being blind, could see better than the older Altean in how much he meant to the team.

“A promotional show?” Shiro asked.

“I dunno, man, I’m not much for the spotlight or stage.” Hunk mumbled. “I passed out in the fourth grade when we had to do a play.”

“And he was playing a tree, too.” Lance added.

“Exactly.”

“Oh come now, it’ll be fun but also get a message across to others, help gain support by showing a bit of what we do.” Coran informed.

“Hmm… perhaps it could help. But we can’t do it too often, we still have our work to do.” Shiro commented. “But I guess a few shows… or maybe a recording...”

“Wait, Shiro, you’re going along with this?” Matt asked, stunned, perhaps concerned.

“It could be good in the long run.” Shiro rationalized. “It may even help in recruiting others to the cause.”

“Well… I suppose you have a point with that.” Allura admitted.

“Can I opt out of this?” Pidge asked, putting her hand up some.

“Huh? Why?” Allura asked. “We’re a team. We can’t very well promote Voltron with only four of us.”

“Yeah but I’m blind.” Pidge reminded them. “Visual cues? Knowing how to move? Where to stand? I don’t think I’d be able to do this.” She rubbed her arm and pouted a bit. “I mean, I can try. But what if I trip over something I can’t see? A paladin embarrassing herself in front of others...”

The Earthlings and even the Galra there could see through Pidge’s facade. She was aiming to get out of this and damn it, she was doing a good job, too. Coran definitely fell for it.

“Goodness me!” the adviser exclaimed. “You’re right! We can’t be having that.”

“So we’re short a paladin, pun slightly intended due to Pidge’s height.” Matt commented. “So, we can’t promote a full Voltron thing.”

“Actually,” Coran slid over and pulled on Matt’s arm, extending it outward. “Though a bit taller, you look very identical to Number Five and you do wear the green paladin armor, too.”

“Oh ruggle...” Matt grumbled, knowing exactly where this was going. No wonder Pidge didn’t comment on the height pun; she planned this. Cunning gremlin. “Pidge… sometimes I hate you...”

“Aw, hate me? That’s just mean.” Pidge pouted a bit. “Mom! Did you hear that?” She went to where her mother was snickering and hugged her. “Matt’s being mean and saying he hates me all because I struggle at different tasks with my lack of sight.”

“Matt, c’mon now, do this for you sister.” Colleen grinned, showing to have the same cheeky and untrustworthy smirk that Pidge had. Like mother like daughter.

“Ugh! Fine...” Matt grumbled.

“Alright!” Lance cheered. “Let’s razzle dazzle!” The others looked to him. “For the uh… war effort.”

“Let’s just not go overboard...” Shiro reminded them. “And Hunk… try not to pass out.”

“Oh boy...” Hunk sighed.

Shiro may have told them not to go overboard, but Coran was not exactly _simple_. He was extravagant, emphasis on the _extra_. In Coran’s defense, entertaining the others got them drawn more watching, exciting them and riling them up for the wonders and might of Voltron. But what started as Coran being extra moved to the others working with things themselves, practically taking over.

This, Pidge could tell, saddened the adviser. “Coran?” she asked, going to him on the third day of their so-called _show tour_. By then, Coran hadn’t been directing the team and they took on the show themselves.

“Oh, Number Five, hello.” Coran stood to the side and off the stage. They were back on Eabos to spread the word and might of Voltron; to no surprise, Bae Bae went off to look for Zaquix and his owner, Ref’ae. “They seem to be doing well, huh?”

“Hmm...” Pidge grunted.

“Looks like they got the hang of things themselves. No surprise, though.” Coran admitted, his tone a little somber. “The lot of you seem to do quite well without me. Even Thace, Haxus, and Ulaz do well working in the castle and don’t seem to be in need of my help.”

“What are you getting at?” Pidge tilted her head to the side. “We still need your help.”

“I don’t know…” Coran let out a sigh. “I mean, what do I do? Run the castle? Move it? But Allura can do that well enough when she’s not in the blue lion. And Thace is starting to understand the castle’s controls… and medical, well, Ulaz is a skilled doctor and understands the pods and medicine very well, especially of many more species. Me?”

Pidge could tell where this was going. Coran was feeling useless to the team. She knew how that was. She was, after all, the blind member. Though she found compromises, she still had some limitations. Coran felt limited.

“You’re more important than you can see.” Pidge assured. “I may be blind, but even I can see the value you hold in the team. We’re like… a craft project.” Coran made a small, curious noise. “Think of us as a bunch of paper, cutouts, glitter, and ribbons. We’re nice and all, but we’re a total mess. You can only hold it all together with a strong and reliable adhesive. You, Coran, are that adhesive. You hold us together.”

Coran watched Pidge for a moment before smiling softly. “Thank you, Pidge.” he said, putting an arm around her and hugging her. “That means a lot.”

“Because you are a lot. Without you, there’d probably be more problems.” Pidge stated. “I’m glad we have you.” She shifted and returned the gesture. “You’ve especially been great for me. Helping to keep me supported and on my feet when things are down.”

“I’m glad I can be a vital part in your live. And in the lives of others.” Coran smiled brightly.

 **“Coran? Coran, do you copy?”** Thace’s voice came over the comm. **“We’ve got a problem.”**

“In the castle?” Coran asked. “Pidge...”

“I’ll wait here. You go and see what’s wrong.”

Coran smiled and kissed Pidge’s forehead. “I’ll keep you updated. Hopefully it’s not trouble from an enemy, we are on Eabos, after all.” He then ran off, leaving the backstage of their setup for the others’ performance. Coran rushed back to the castle and went to the console where Thace was working. “What’s the issue?”

“I’m not entirely sure. It’s big, it’s fast, and it’s coming right for Eabos.” Thace responded.

“An enemy ship? Pirates?” Coran asked. He checked the scans. “Mightyest Wimbleton!”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Ulaz said, sitting at the station closest to the green lion’s hanger, checking some of the data.

“It’s not. We’ve got a flock of Ugzon heading right for Eabos.” Coran informed.

“Oh quiznak...” Ulaz grumbled.

“A… what?” Thace was perplexed.

“Ugzon. They’re a sort of space predator; they aren’t exactly discriminatory in what they go after, but we appear to be on their migratory path and with that, they may attack.” the Altean explained. “Pidge? Pidge, we’ve got a problem and you and the paladins may need to deter it.”

-+-+-+-

“Coran? What’s going on?” Pidge asked, listening to her comm. She listened to his explanation. “Okay, got it!” She got up and dared to interrupt the show, stunning her teammates and the audience. “You guys need to leave and seek refuge indoors!” she called out to the audience. “We’ve got a problem!”

“A problem?” Allura asked. “Pidge, what’s going on?” She approached the smallest paladin; meanwhile, no one left, they were wondering if this was part of the show.

“Coran said we’re right in the path for a flock of Ugzon.” Pidge asked. She heard Hunk approach her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Hunk said.

“Well, according to Coran they are.”

“I mean, as bad as they are, but what are the odds that they’ll actually come to THIS planet and attack? I bet we’ll be fine. Heh, it’s probably even a publicity thing Coran thought of.” Lance suggested, a little amused. He jumped when he heard a loud screech in the distance; no one missed

that sound. Looking, he saw large, bird-like aliens coming in towards the planet. “The universe just loves to prove me wrong, doesn’t it?”

“You make it too easy!” Pidge reminded.

“Everyone take cover and stay safe!” Shiro ordered the audience. “We’ll handle this! Paladins, to your lions!”

“Which means Pidge is back to being the official green paladin.” Matt grabbed his sister by her arm and ran off, pulling her to her lion. Once the paladins were in position, they came together as Voltron,

As Voltron, they were able to chase off the Ugzon. Coran informed them that they didn’t actually have to kill them, that they were only acting on instinct. So, the paladins held back their attacks, causing a small bit of damage while protecting Eabos and those living or visiting that planet. After several moments and with no one harmed, the Ugzon flew off, leaving the planet. From the castle, Coran had a tracker deployed and attached to one of them.

“We’ll be able to track their movements and compare them to our galactic map. Normally Ugzon don’t attack planets unless they’re in the path, usually going after other creatures that traverse the vastness of space.” Coran informed when the paladins were back on the ground. “This way, we can help 

make sure others are safe while they migrate to new grounds.”

“Glad it went well.” Shiro nodded. “Thanks for the help, Coran.” He then looked over when he heard cheering out in front of the stage, the audience calling for Voltron. “Looks like they didn’t miss us protecting them.”

“Ooh-hoo! Time to razzle dazzle?” Lance asked.

“Actually, guys, I think there’s something I want to do instead.” Pidge suggested. The others were curious and decided to let Pidge go about her idea. She took her staff and used it to tap in front of her as she went out onto the stage. She heard the jovial barks of Bae Bae and Zaquix, the two seeing her there and cheering her on. Pidge took in a deep breath. The good thing about being blind, she couldn’t see the crowd and feel even more nervous.

“My name is Pidge and I’m the green paladin of Voltron.” she introduced herself. “You’ve seen our team, the paladins who rise up and fight, doing their best to protect the universe, but that is only a small portion of the team. There is more to Voltron than the five paladins. Voltron may be the warrior people recognize, but it’s a sign of hope. A hope for a better day. A hope many believe in and back us on. And that hope is also the rebels who fight on the front lines.”

Pidge didn’t want to call out the Blade of Marmora; she didn’t want to risk them being found out by the empire. She felt that generaliz

ing _rebels_ was good enough. “The rebels are of all walks of life throughout the universe. They fight and help us in our common goal. But there are other faces that are not seen on the front lines but they’re just as important. Like the team who helps to maintain the castle and the team. They are a vital part to our team and without them, we, as paladins, wouldn’t be as successful as we are now. Especially without one of them.”

Pidge motioned to the side of the stage. “Without him, we would’ve fallen apart in the beginning, but he stood strong and helped us. He looked after us. He has been our mentor, our friend, and our family. Let’s hear it for Coran!”

The audience applauded, cheering for Coran. The Altean listened and his eyes widened. He then smiled softly and teared up a bit. Nodding, he stepped out, walking over to where Pidge was, waving to the audience. When he reached Pidge, he put a hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you, Pidge. You didn’t need to do this.” he whispered, knowing she would still hear him.

“But they needed to know that there is more to the team than a giant robot.” Pidge reminded.

“Indeed.” Coran felt warm and happy. He was indeed a member of the team and hearing it from Pidge and listening to the crowd, it definitely reminded him of that. He then looked when the other paladins, even Matt, stepped out and joined them, the group standing together. “And more than a team,” he said softly, “we’re a family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you guys. Due to my own issue of... watching scenes that my brain register as embarrassment for characters, I didn't watch the Voltron Show episode. But! I tried to do some research to kinda make such a thing so Coran can get the love and appreciation he deserves. I hope ya'll enjoyed!


	32. Pidge is a Cat Person; Narti is a Dog Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor has some information to share with the paladins, especially Pidge.  
> Also, the picture shown. While it doesn't exactly go with the scene, I wanted to show one of the doodles of Pidge and Narti with their animals. Enjoy!

“Mrow!”

Alien or not, Pidge knew the sound of a cat. And in particular, she knew Kova’s voice. He was a reminder that Lotor was there in the castle along with his friends, though he also referred to them as his _generals_. It had been earlier that day that they had made a great accomplishment in the universe.

After finding out that Zarkon was still alive thanks to Galran radio chatter and decoding it, they discovered that Lotor used the comet he stole from Voltron after the rift to turn into ships, but the others didn’t know why other than having potentially stronger ships. After that, the Voltron Coalition had their next mission. Take back a good chunk of the universe. And this was done by taking over two zaiforge cannons and a planet, Naxela.

But trying to claim Naxela nearly risked the paladins their lives and Voltron. A barrier had formed, cutting them off from the others and kept them pinned. With the hexamite covering the planet and the pressure that increased, it was a bomb just waiting to explode, the destruction being estimated to cover ten solar systems worth of distance. Lives would have been obliterated.

It was Lotor and his ship, though, that came in and attacked the ship Haggar was on, breaking the particle barrier and stopping the witch from keeping Naxela trapped in a barrier. This allowed Voltron to escape.

An escape they wouldn’t have had to worry too much about had it not been for Shiro.

Pidge didn’t want to blame him, but they were a team. They should listen to each other. Pidge had a sinking feeling about remaining there when the spires came up and Lance even felt they should hightail it out of there. But Shiro insisted they remained. If it hadn’t been for Lotor, they would have surely perished in the end.

“Mrow.” Kova mewed at Pidge again.

“You should be with Narti, you’re her eyes, aren’t you?” Pidge chuckled a bit as she crouched down and picked up the cat.

“Looks like you’re a bit of a cat person, Katie.” Colleen chuckled as she walked up to her daughter. “Narti seems like a dog person; she’s content in just sitting with Bae Bae.” She put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Anyway, the others are on the bridge. Apparently there’s something Lotor wants to discuss with us.”

“Like what role he’s playing in the universe?”

“Well, he said it would be important to you, so...” Colleen shrugged her shoulders before walking back with Pidge, heading to the bridge. The others, even Lotor’s team, were getting things set up, some data even transferred to the castle. Colleen led Pidge over to where Narti was sitting with Bae Bae, getting her daughter to sit there.

“Good, we’re all here and accounted for.” Lotor stated.

“Hopefully what you have to say is good.” Allura bit out. “I still don’t know if we should trust you or not...”

“So… are we going to find out why you used the comet to make ships?” Hunk inquired.

“Or just whose side you’re even on.” Lance muttered. He was with Allura in not trusting Lotor, not that anyone could be blamed for distrusting him. Lotor was a confusing person.

“In due time, but not today.” Lotor commented. “For now, though, I have important information for you.” He looked to where Coran stood at his station. “I had managed to get information on a certain prison with high priority prisoners. In short, geniuses.”

“Geniuses?” Hunk questioned.

“Not that I’m saying that any prisoner is less important, but why these?” Allura’s voice was full of skepticism.

“Because, these people are intelligent and are behind the ideas of many weapons and powers that the Galran Empire use against others. Like the zaiforge cannons.” Lotor explained. “Much like Slav was before your team managed to rescue him. Getting these prisoners away from the Galra will slow down the production of ideas for more dangerous weapons. Plus… one of them...” He went over to where Coran, investigating the systems. “Now, this is for those who are not visually impaired, though I’m certain they may confirm something for you, Pidge.” He brought up an image of one of the prisoners at that particular location.

There were some gasps of shocks, especially from the other humans. Pidge perked up. “Okay… I know that sound.” she said. “Lotor, by chance… is he human, too? My… My dad?” Her father would make sense. Lotor knew that Pidge was looking for him, so him having the data would be likely.

“Since he appeared to be the same species as you, I assumed that to be fact.”

“That definitely is Sam.” Colleen made a small choked noise as she tried not to cry. She knelt beside Pidge. “He’s there… your dad is at that base.”

Pidge subconsciously hugged Kova more in response to the news, the cat making a strange noise to tell her she was hugging him too tightly. “Dad… he’s really...”

“Then let’s go and get him!” Lance declared. “We’ve got this handled! And rescue the others, too. Hell! We can just take over the base and end this in a single hit Voltron style.”

“I’m afraid that isn’t the case.” This time it was Acxa who spoke up. “It’s still a prison with high priority prisoners. And with your efforts at Beta Traz in rescuing Slav, you’ve put this base under further lock down so that rescue would be made harder. We’ve managed to compile what data we could obtain, especially the base’s schematics, to aid you… but it will take planning.” She paused a moment. “Planning that will have to fall upon your team primarily; we will not be aiding you.”

“Not that I’m exactly torn up by that,” Allura inquired, “but why not?”

“We have our reasons and we have other plans to work on, goals to reach.” Acxa responded. “Us personally doing this could jeopardize our o

wn plans.”

“And those would be?” The princess was hoping for a response.

“Another time.” Lotor spoke up. “Anyway, we’ve done our part, delivered this information. We must be on our way.”

“That’s it? Just stop by, give information… and then leave?” Allura sighed. She didn’t want to trust the man, but he had done more than enough. He gave them hope in foiling future plans for the empire, he helped them in the last battle that could have gone wrong had it not been for him, his team, and their ships, and he gave the Holt family a chance to rescue the fourth and final member of their family.

“Were you expecting more, Princess?” Lotor almost sounded cold.

Allura let out a sigh. “Perhaps, but… I am thankful for all that you have done for us. Perhaps one day you will come forth further. I would like to know if we should be more cautious of you… or if we can see you as our ally.”

“Hopefully you can see me as at least not your enemy.” Lotor mused. “Now then, let’s go. Narti,” he looked over to see that Narti had changed he

r position, sitting behind Pidge and resting her chin on the paladin’s head. On Pidge’s lap was Bae Bae, Kova curled up on top of the dog. Nearby, Ezor let out an audible coo, adoring the scene. “Narti, we do have to go.”

Narti made a huffing noise, forcing more air through her nostrils as she did so. She then hugged Pidge, giving a bit of a gentle squeeze before getting up. She felt for Kova, the cat giving a pleased mewl when picked up. She used her tail to tap Pidge’s head a couple of times.

“She can’t speak, but she’s telling you _good bye_.” Ezor informed.

“Good bye; hopefully we can meet again.” Pidge commented. Bae Bae whined a bit, hoping that would be true, too.

Lotor and his generals left, leaving the rest of the team to work on their plan. They knew they had to gain control of the prisoner, save those captive there. They just hoped they could.

“Hoo boy.” Lance sighed, looking at the data that Coran brought up. “So uh… you guys know about this base?”

“A bit.” Thace commented. “In terms of secure, it was only second best to Beta Traz. But Acxa was right, the act upon Beta Traz definitely

made them increase security.”

“Could we go with a frontal attack with Voltron?” Shiro questioned.

“Well, that’d be one way to go about it but…” Coran brought up images of the security. “You’d be lucky to get past it… they really did up the security. Battleships. Battle drones. They really don’t want a Beta Traz repeat.”

“And with Beta Traz being recent, the changes here won’t be in the Blade’s database.” Haxus added. “It would need to be a stealth operation, hopefully take it down from the inside.”

“Ugh… I always hated stealth missions...” Matt whined.

“Since when have you been on a stealth mission?” Lance questioned.

“Video games, my man.”

“Oh yeah… I hate those, too.”

Listening to the two humans, Thace and Ulaz looked to each other, confused by their comments and references. They shrugged, accepting that there would be no understanding of the humans.

“Too bad we can’t just blend in and walk right in, acting like guards or something.” Hunk sighed.

Allura froze. “That’s it!” she exclaimed. The others, save for Pidge, looked to her curiously. She offered a smile before focusing a bit. Those who could see, they were left in awe, save for Coran who already knew of this. Allura stood there, her size changing and even the colour of her skin. She reached nearly seven feet tall and her skin was a shade of purple that could rival Lotor’s.

“Holy crow?!” Lance yelped.

“What? What is it?” Pidge asked.

“Well, um… she’s purple. Not that that means much to you. And taller.” Lance responded.

“Not that means much still… everyone’s taller than Pidge.” Matt chuckled. He then yelped when his mother bumped him in the back of the head. “Mom!”

“Be nice to your sister.” Colleen reminded. “Though, Princess, how is this possible?”

“It’s an ability that Alteans hold.” Allura explained. “To some degree, we can change our sizes and even the colour of our skin. Our people have used this in the past to blend in with others, learning of cultures and bringing peace.”

“Anyway,” Haxus looked Allura over, “the princess could pass for a Galra, especially once in uniform.”

“And since there are actual guards and not just sentries, she would be able to blend in.” Ulaz added.

“Okay, but we can’t just send in Allura alone.” Coran reminded the others. “It’d be too risky...”

“Actually… I wonder if I can simulate this as tech...” Matt mused. “If I simulate this… colour changing thing… perhaps the rest of us, to some degree, could blend in. At least with purple complexions. Looking like soldiers. It may take a moment, but...”

“Then we best get to work on this.” Allura agreed. “The sooner the better.”

Pidge grinned. “Hell yeah! We’re gonna rescue dad!” she cheered excited. “I can’t wait to sneak in, take over, and save him!”

“Um… Pidge… about that...” Shiro spoke up a bit. He gritted his teeth, already knowing how things would play out.

-+-+-+-

“You’ve gotta be quiznaking kidding me!” Pidge exclaimed a few hours later. “Ugh! I hate being handled! I don’t care that I’m blind! I’m capable! More so in so many areas, too! Dammit!” She stood between Colleen and Haxus, venting about being left while Hunk, Lance, Shiro, Allura, and Matt went in. Matt had made devices for the humans of the team to wear, creating a sort of cloaking on them, but instead of invisible, it made them look purple. With this, they planned on getting in, looking like Galra and hopefully passing for soldiers.

“To some degree, I think this is best.” Haxus admitted. “A smaller team should hopefully work out in their favour. And you navigating as a guard… well… the others will find out about you being blind quickly.”

“Fine...” Pidge muttered, her arms crossed. “This sucks… I wanted to help rescue Dad, too.”

“It’s okay, honey.” Colleen assured. “He’ll be proud of your desire and probably relieved you aren’t in the prison and sneaking in.”

“Boy, that man’s gonna freak out the moment he finds out that Pidge is out here to begin with.” Chief mused.

Pidge sighed as she stared blankly in front of her. “I hope they succeed.” she whispered.


	33. Two Earthling Geniuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the team knowing where Sam Holt is being held, they set out to find and rescue him. Getting in, though, is one thing. Getting out? What could possibly go wrong?

“Okay, we’re in, suited up, and ready to go.” Shiro reported. “How’s it on your end?”

**“We have things situated, hacking into the system enough so they won’t suspect anything with new guards there.”** Ulaz reported. **“We’ll need to keep communications limited. Good luck.”**

“Luck? Who needs luck when we’ve got skill?” Lance asked, smirking a bit.

“Just try not to blow our covers, Lance.” Shiro reminded. “C’mon. We’ve got a mission to do.”

Matt was a cocktail of emotions. Determination. Nervousness. Excitement. Fear. It took everything he had to calm himself down. This was it. They were mere moments, however long those would take, from getting his father back. All they had to do was be quick, stealthy, and efficient.

They were quick to merge in with the other guards, blending in with the others easily. It was a good thing the Galra were so diverse, no one questioned much since they were shorter than most they’ve met on their journeys; only Allura was _tall enough_. The only comment came from one commander to another.

“They keep getting younger and younger, don’t they?” one asked. “Just what kind of training are they doing these days?”

“Heh, makes you feel your age, huh?” The other one chuckled a bit. “Okay, these are the tasks for the quintant. Let’s try not to screw this up; it’ll be all of our necks if we have a Beta Traz incident.”

Matt found one of his tasks to be easy. Keeping guard in one of the research rooms. There, he learned that scientists who were captured were forced to research new weapons for the Galran empire. It truly was a horrifying thing. If it had been him down there, he didn’t know how he would handle knowing he designed something that destroyed lives.

“So… we just stand here? And watch them?” Matt asked one of the senior guards, definitely higher ranking than the usual corporals judging by his armor.

“Heh, you just came fresh out of training, right?” the other guard inquired, smirking a bit. “Must be your first job them.”

“First job. First quintant.”

“Eh, some of these prison jobs are easy. But don’t let looking after a bunch of scientists make you lax.” the guard reminded. “In fact, never let your guard down. These guys are clever and are good at plotting. Not that they can escape, but that doesn’t stop ‘em from trying.”

“What do you do to those who do try?”

“Detain them. Usually stick ‘em in isolation for a quintant or two. Keep closer watch on those who have records in attempting to escape.” The guard looked as the scientists were escorted into the room; Matt’s attention also went to them, scanning the different species, looking for a human. “Especially be watchful of that one.” Matt saw the guard point to one of the scientists and he was thankful for the helmet keeping his eyes hidden from others. They widened with joy; that particular man was his father. Samuel Holt.

“Why’s that? Does he hold the record for most attempts?” Matt inquired, hiding his excitement.

“No. But he’s especially quiet and watchful; probably the most clever of them here.” the guard explained. “I wouldn’t put it past him to find a way to successfully escape.”

“Is he… that good?”

“Dunno yet. He hasn’t acted. But I trust my gut.” The guard patted Matt’s back. “You’ll get the hang of this in no time.”

Matt nodded. Part of him wished they actually weren’t at war. If this guy wasn’t technically their enemy, he felt that he was pretty chill and could be a good friend. Or at least a mentor; he seemed like he had plenty to teach.

With his father in sight, Matt knew he had to come up with a plan. Perhaps, he hoped, he could go to Sam’s cell when he’s sent back, get inside and talk with him. At least then he could reassure him that they were there to help. With this in mind, he was hopeful and happy. _Be patient, Dad, we’ll get out of here._ He thought to himself.

Matt stood at his post for several vargas, doing as the other guard told him to do, the older, or at least he assumed he was older, man taking him under his metaphorical wing. “You’ve got promise, kid, I can tell.” he happily proclaimed. Afterwards, when his shift was over, Matt decided to look for his father’s cell, knowing he was sent back already.

He did his best to be stealthy, getting around without anyone noticing him. He then went to cell and checked its panel. He looked to his hand, seeing a device pressed against his hand to replicate being Galra. They had those made thanks to Ulaz because they were going to need to pass for Galra as much as possible.

“Okay, this is it.” he said. He opened the door and stepped in. Inside, Sam barely looked up.

“Hmm. A simple corporal.” he muttered. “What? Have I done something wrong? I’m sure others would beg to differ.”

“Well, I guess I don’t blame you for not recognizing me.” Matt stated, sounding a little cheeky.

“Almost all of you look the same with the unifor-wait...” Sam perked up. “I know that voice… Matt?” He looked hopeful. Then he grinned brightly when Matt removed his helmet. “Holy crow! It really is you!”

“Shh! Shh! We have to keep it down.” he hissed out.

“Right… sorry.” Sam looked sheepish. He walked over and hugged his son. “It’s you. It really is you.”

“I’m here. I’m here...” Matt whispered, returning the gesture. “I missed you so much.”

“How… how did you get away? How did you find me?”

“It’s a long story and I’ll be sure to tell you all about it.” Matt assured. “But we need to get out first.” He moved over to the wall and sat on the floor, Sam joining him. “I mean, we got in, yeah, but… getting out? We didn’t fully come up with a plan.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Sam assured, patting his son’s back. “Matt, there isn’t a prison in the universe that can hold two Earthling geniuses.”

“Then we better go find two.” Matt commented. With that, Sam started laughing. The sound filled the younger male with joy, missing that nostalgic sound. The laughter was contagious and he couldn’t help but chuckle. After a short moment, though, he stopped. “But seriously. Mom and Pidge would be better at this.”

“Oh. Yeah, you’re probably right.” Sam stated, realizing that Matt had a point. He then got a quizzical look. “Wait… Your mom and Pidge...”

“We rescued Mom and um… Pidge is in space, too.” Matt gave a sheepish grin. “I’ll explain later.” He then got up. “I need to talk to the others; we have to come up with a plan to get out of here.”

“Okay. Good luck.” Sam nodded.

Matt smiled fondly before putting his helmet back on. He then went out of the cell, making sure no one was near. With things clear, he slipped through the corridors. He had to find Shiro and the others, confirm with them that he had located his father. As he went through a hall, he was stopped by a higher ranking guard.

Matt didn’t know what was wrong, but he followed suit. He realized too late, though, that they were screwed. The others were in the room as well, their helmets removed and devices taken away. He grunted in discomfort when his helmet was forced off and his earring removed, changing his skin back to the peachy flesh colour it originally was.

“Well, I’m impressed.” the lead commander and warden at the prison commented, his back turned to the group of humans and one Altean. “Able to sneak in, that takes both intelligence and guts. But you didn’t think something through.” He motioned to Shiro’s arm. “That was given to him by the empire. Of course he would show up in the system when he used it to access our technology.”

Matt’s arms had been restrained; if they hadn’t been, he would have smacked his palm into his face. He should have considered that. “Okay… that’s my fault. I should have thought of that...” he muttered.

“Hmm.” The warden turned around. “I do commend you for your bravery in this decision and the skill used to get in. But whatever you plan was, it was all for naught.” He looked to the guards. “Put them in separate cells and patch me through to Emperor Zarkon; he’ll be pleased to know we have the paladins of Voltron here.” Eyes shifted but no one spoke. Did the Galra think they had Pidge instead of Matt? Well, that was fine. With that, though, they were pushed along. “And disable that arm of his.” The warden motioned to Shiro. “We don’t want him using it to escape.”

Matt sighed as he was escorted into a cell, shoved in. “Great… that bit us in the asses.” he mumbled. “Sorry Dad, looks like we’re not getting you out as soon as we hoped we would...”

-+-+-+-

“Good news is,” Thace stated, “I was able to jam their signal; they won’t be able to contact other bases or command for a varga or so; hopefully longer. Thankfully it’ll appear as radiation disturbance.”

“And the bad news?” Colleen asked.

“The team was captured. They were found out because of Shiro’s arm.”

Ulaz’s eyes widened for a moment before smacking his forehead with his palm. “Vex.” the white haired Galra grumbled. “I should have seen that coming.”

“So… they’re captured.” Pidge deadpanned. “Looks like I need to rescue them.”

“Now Pigeon, I dun think that’s a good idea.” Chief stated. “Goin’ in an’ tryin’ to rescue them...”

“Well someone needs to save their sorry rears.” Pidge stated.

“Well, you certainly aren’t going alone, young lady.” Colleen reminded. “I’m going with you.”

“As am I.” Coran added.

“Should we get more earrings made?” Ulaz asked.

“No, I think we’re gonna do things my way.” Pidge smirked.

“Should we be afraid?” Thace quietly asked Chief.

“Very.” was the response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love having the ATLA references in this fic. It's perfect.  
> And I think this fic only exists because of Avatar: The Last Airbender.  
> Anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter!  
> Until next time!


	34. “Now I see where Pidge gets it from.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, Coran, Colleen, and Ulaz plan on taking over the base and helping the others escape. But first? They need to infiltrate and get around. Surely they can't do any worse than the first team. Right?

“Okay, we’re in.” Pidge commented. “Operation _rescue my dork brother and the other paladins_ is a go.” She had sneaked into the base with Coran, Colleen, and Ulaz; they had decided it was best to have a Galra with them to help out and Ulaz volunteered. “We need to get further and navigate the halls. If we can get to the main command station, then we should be able to take over.”

“Hopefully it’ll be that easy once there, but getting there may be tricky.” Coran admitted. “And getting around undetected…”

“Our first step is getting past those guards.” Colleen pointed out, peering around the corner to see two soldiers standing there. One opened their mouth and yawned; it wasn’t the most exciting of jobs.

“Leave it to me.” Pidge stated, smirking. She stood up straight and activated her bayard into its staff form. “Rover, stay here.” A soft beep in response. She then went out, tapping the floor with her staff.

“Halt! Who goes there!?” Though bored, the guards were quick to be alert. They then relaxed upon seeing Pidge make her way over. “It’s… it’s gotta be a kid, right?”

“How’d a kid get here?” The soldiers exchanged looks, not sure how to go about the matter. One of them went to Pidge, a blaster in their hands and ready, but otherwise relaxed. “State your name and business, kid.”

“Me?” Pidge asked. “I’m just… I’m looking for someone. Maybe you can help?”

“What is she doing?” Ulaz asked.

“Playing those two.” Colleen responded. They kept their voices hushed so the other Galra didn’t notice.

“Look, kid, I don’t know how you got here, but this isn’t a place to look for people.” The soldier was at least polite. “Can’t you see? This is a fortified prison. And… man… I’d feel bad detaining a kid like you...”

“See? I… I can’t.” Pidge sniffled a bit, making herself sound sad. “I didn’t know. I was wandering around and got separated from my crew...”

“Wait… you’re...” The soldier looked back at their partner, mouthing something to him. He put his hands up as he shrugged, not sure what to do. “Okay um… Oh stars. I don’t know how to help…”

“Maybe we should get the warden?” the other soldier suggested as he walked over. “I mean, he’s a kid and he’s blind. Even the warden would be generous, right?”

“Maybe?”

“Um… Okay, kid? Who are you looking for? Surely they’re not here...”

“Actually, I think they are. They were captured not long ago.” The soldiers were perplexed and gave each other looks. What they didn’t expect was the staff to come between them and smack each of them, one after the other, in the face. To further the damage, she electrocuted both and knocked them out. “And I plan on breaking them out.”

“This, boys, is why you should never underestimate someone, especially my young and blind daughter of diminutive stature.” Colleen smiled brightly, proud of her daughter.

“I was trained by the Blade of Marmora, even taught to seek out deceit in others. She is good at hiding her motives.” Ulaz knew Pidge was skilled, but this was impressive. “But we should handle those two further. Perhaps we should lock them up in a supply closet.”

Much to Pidge’s surprise, there were indeed supply closets on bases; according to Ulaz, they were on ships, too. Ulaz found one with ease, though, and he and Coran took to tying up the soldiers, even gagging them so they couldn’t call out when they would eventually regain consciousness. From there, they had to get around, sneaking past the soldiers. Thank goodness for the ventilation shafts and for them being wide enough that even Ulaz could get through.

“The main command station is where we’d be able to take control, but the warden would undoubtedly be in there; barging in would be ill advised.” Ulaz had used Rover to patch into some of the systems, checking all that he could. “We’d be surrounded faster than you can even say _quiznak_.”

“So, we need a distraction?” Colleen asked.

Ulaz blinked. “I don’t like where this is going.” he commented. “I have a bad feeling that you’re planning on causing a distraction and this is not good. You could get hurt or recaptured.”

“He’s got a point, Mom. We only recently got you free… I don’t want you to be caught...”

Colleen smiled softly. “Don’t worry, honey. My capture will only be momentary. I have faith in you to get this done and take the base.”

“It’d be wrong of me to leave you on your own.” Coran commented. “Ulaz, you and Pidge can handle the command station?”

“In theory, yes.” Ulaz nodded. “Physical combat I can handle, keeping Pidge covered while she and Rover get into the systems and take control.” He thought it over. “We can get into our position. Here. It looks like we can use the vents to get to the command center.”

“Then if we start our distraction in this section,” Colleen motioned to the map that was brought up through Rover, “it can help buy you guys time.”

“Then there’s our next issue. Getting prisoners out of here.” Coran added.

“Let’s steal a battleship.” Pidge sounded way too eager at that.

“I don’t like the tone you said that in.” Ulaz commented, shifting away from the green paladin. “But it is our most feasible choice.”

“Can I fly it?”

“No.”

“C’mon, I can fly a lion.”

“Because of the bond with her. You’re not going to fly one of the battleships.”

“I’ll fly one yet.”

“Anyway… we have our tasks.” Ulaz looked to Colleen and Coran. “You two be careful. We’ll do our best. And we’ll let you know when we’re in position.”

“Right.” Coran nodded. They then parted ways, crawling down different pathways within the vents. Coran led Colleen to where they needed to get to. There, they waited for Ulaz’s confirmation. Once given, they dropped down from their vent. Coran was first, then he helped Colleen down. “So, how do we go about this?”

“Hmm, try not to get caught for as long as possible.” Colleen suggested.

“Huh? Hey! You!” The two looked over when they heard a soldier.

“Oh, that may be our cue.” Colleen stated. She then ran in the opposite direction.

“Huh? Wait up!” Coran jumped up for a second before running after his ally. The soldier called after them before pursuing them. After a moment, they called into the comm to report the situation.

Meanwhile, back in the vents, Ulaz was keeping his eye on the command center. He bit his lip as he waited, hoping that the warden would leave. He then heard the call over the comm there.

“What? Another one?” the warden snapped. “Dammit! Fine, let’s just get this done and over with.”

Ulaz waited. He listened to the footsteps and then the door sliding open and closed. “Good. We’re clear.” He opened up the vent and jumped down. Before he could move to assist Pidge, she followed after. “We need to make this quick. If we can shut down the base, we can incapacitate them to some degree.”

“Right. On it.” Pidge ran over to the computer, following Rover’s beeping. “Okay buddy, let’s get in and take over.”

-+-+-+-

Back with Coran and Colleen, the two kept the chase up for several minutes. They sped through the corridors and did their best dodging the guards. But the chase came to an end when they were finally cornered and detained.

“The first time intruders broke in, I was impressed. But this? Now it’s annoying.” the warden commented, scowling at the two. “Though another Altean… seeing this, you two must be with those who were already caught.”

“Indeed. Couldn’t stand by while you have my son and even my husband in this prison.” Colleen admitted.

“Your son and hus-” The warden froze. He made the mistake of stepping too close to Colleen. She was quick and the guards made the mistake of restraining her only by her arms. With a kick, she got the larger Galran right in the family jewels. “Vex...” He turned way and went to a wall, leaning forward against it.

“That’s for capturing my son and holding him and my husband prisoner.”

Coran blinked and looked over to the Earthling. “Now I see where Pidge gets it from.” he commented.

“It’s usually as effective against these guys as it is against male humans.” Colleen responded.

“Take them away. Lock them up.” the warden grumbled. “But knowing one of the paladins is her child...” Though pained, he managed to smirk. He then went off, returning to the command station. “Damn cretin. That hurt...” He shook his head as he returned, entering and seeing no sign of Pidge, Ulaz, and Rover.

Knowing that the warden was returning, they hid, changing their plan slightly. The Galran then went to sit down, checking the computers. He was still frustrated at being kicked, but he planned on getting over it. He had the Voltron paladins, or he assumed they were all the paladins, captured, the mother to a paladin captured, and the princess was one of the paladins and in his custody. Getting kicked was not going to ruin his day.

But finding a knife at his throat with Ulaz right behind him just might. “Say anything, and I will make sure it’s the last sound you make.” the Blade threatened. “Pidge, finish up while I take the warden as our prisoner.”

“Copy that.” Pidge commented, getting back over to the computers and working with them with Rover’s help.

“I’ll admit, I didn’t see this coming.” the warden dared to say. “So that chase was a distraction. Clever.”

“Hmm.” Ulaz smirked before fully restraining the warden and gagging him. “Pidge, how is it going?”

“Just a few more seconds. Okay, Rover, execute… now.” Pidge ordered the drone. With a few beeps of her mechanized friend, the lights went out. Then they came back on in emergency power mode. “Did it work?”

“Yes, good work.” Ulaz stated. “Now get those cells open.” Not needing Pidge’s command, Rover activated the next parts of the programming, getting the cells opened up.

“So what about this fellow?” Pidge asked, taking her staff and poking the warden with it. He grunted at her, snorting through his nose some.

“Hmm…” Ulaz smirked a bit. It didn’t take long for them to go outside the room and find another supply closet, this one mainly being extra storage but still small. He shoved the warden in there before taking Pidge’s hand, pulling her along. “Now we need to be quick; we don’t have much time and we need to get the prisoners out of here along with the team.”

-+-+-+-

Matt was surprised when the power went out. Then came a new set of lights; if he didn’t know any better, he would say they were running on emergency power. When the cell opened, he was on guard. But he soon relaxed when only Shiro walked past, stopping when he noticed Matt was in there.

“Matt!” Shiro looked in and went to the older Holt child.

“I’m fine. What’s going on?” Matt asked.

“A prison break! Are you boys coming or what?”

“Mom?!” Matt ran out of his cell. “What are you doing here?!”

“Saving your rear. Now we need to hurry. We probably only have a few minutes to hijack a ship and get the others on it.” Colleen informed.

Matt smiled. They may have messed up at first, but it seemed that, though surprising, the team was able to come back from it. Thankfully the prison wasn’t full of too many prisoners. While they couldn’t actually get a battleship, they did manage to get a prison transport ship. Making sure everyone, his father included were there, Matt was relieved.

They were really succeeding.

“What about Pidge and Ulaz?” Colleen asked.

“What? Pidge is here, too?!” Matt was worried as he looked to Coran who was at the helm since Shiro’s arm was still disabled; he and Pidge would get it running again, though.

“She’s fine; she’s with Ulaz.” Colleen assured.

“Ulaz, Pidge, do you copy? We need to get going.” Coran stated. “Ulaz?”

It was silent for a moment. This worried Matt. **“We copy. We’re… on board.”** Matt let out a relieved sigh.

“Okay, then let’s get the quiznak out of here!” Coran exclaimed, taking off.

“This ship won’t make it far; we’re way over weight.” Allura pointed out.

“No fears, my dear, the castle has plenty of your energy on reserve.” Coran responded. “Thace, we’re on our way. Get a wormhole started up.”

**“Activating in ten ticks.”** Thace responded.

“It was a good idea to teach him, you know.” Coran grinned.

“Brilliant planning, Coran.” Allura praised.

With the help of the wormhole, the ship was able to get through followed by the castle. Then they brought the prison transport ship into the docking bay, getting the prisoners out and helped. There, Matt, Colleen, and Sam were reunited, hugging.

“Wait, where’s Pidge?” Matt looked around excitedly. He then saw Ulaz, Rover hovering beside him and holding Pidge’s bayard in his hand. “Huh? Ulaz?”

“Ulaz… where’s Katie?” Colleen inquired, stepping over.

“She…” Ulaz sighed. He didn’t know how to tell them. On their way through, they had been caught. Pidge especially. She managed to throw him her bayard and yelled at him to escape. He didn’t want to, not without her, but they were on a deadline. _“They will kill you if you’re caught! I’m valuable, though, since I’m a paladin! Now go!”_ She had a point. He hated it, but she had a point. “She made sure I could escape… so I could survive… I’m sorry.”

“No...” Colleen covered her mouth in shock.

“Katie is… Katie is still there?” Sam asked. He then put his arms around Colleen, trying to comfort his wife.

Matt stared. He should have known something was wrong. Ulaz was slow to respond and had hesitated. “Pidge… this… this can’t be...” He shook his head. “We need to get her back… we have to.” He hoped until they did, Pidge would be fine. She had instances before of being captured, and she always found her way back to the team, managing to escape. This wouldn’t be any different.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like mother like daughter, the Holt women seem to aim for the same spot when dealing with enemies. The warden really isn't having a good day.  
> Well! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!  
> Until next time!


	35. The Mind of a Computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been captured and taken to Zarkon, Pidge struggles to keep her mind from being hacked into like a computer. Meanwhile, the team is worried and tries to find a way to get her back, even if it means contacting Lotor and getting his help.

“Pidge!” Ulaz shouted, turning back when he heard the girl make a strange noise, something akin to a screech. He saw the paladin had been grabbed hold of buy a guard. He moved to go to her, ready to kick the guard down and try to make it out with the small girl.

“No! Get back to the others!” Pidge managed to get her bayard loose enough and thrown over to Ulaz. “Take Rover and go!” More guards were arriving. “They will kill you if you’re caught! I’m valuable, though, since I’m a paladin! Now go!”

Ulaz hated the idea of leaving her behind. There had been missions in the past where an ally had to be abandoned, finishing the mission being their only goal. But this wasn’t just some ally. This was a paladin of Voltron who happened to be a blind child.

“GO!”

Ulaz bit back a swear as he managed to get away, one guard ordering for his capture. He had the bayard in his hand and Rover following after him. He then found where the ship was and got on.

**“Ulaz, Pidge, do you copy? We need to get going.”** Coran’s voice was urgent. **“Ulaz?”**

Ulaz wanted to tell them then and there that they needed to rescue Pidge. But he couldn’t. He had to keep going; he couldn’t risk the mission totally failing. “We copy. We’re...” He hesitated. “...on board.” He let out a sigh. He had lived his life lying, pretending to be loyal to the empire when he was a rebel and spy. He had spent much of his life learning to separate himself from his emotions. They were a luxury and would only get in the way. And he knew Pidge was right; her capture didn’t mean death, but his would. So why did he feel horrible for lying and why were his emotions welling up inside him?

When they got to safety and through the wormhole, Ulaz met with the others, the Holt family looking hopeful and excited to have everyone back together. But not everyone was there; Pidge was absent.

“Wait, where’s Pidge?” Matt was the one to speak. “Huh? Ulaz?” He had noticed the bayard and drone in the Galran’s possession.

“Ulaz? Where’s Katie?” Colleen didn’t look angry, but she had that concerned look any decent mother would have.

“She...” Ulaz let out a sigh. It hurt. Telling them hurt and there was no easy way to get the words. “She made sure I could escape… so I could survive.” He looked away. “I’m sorry.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at Colleen as she covered her mouth in shock. Then Sam’s disbelief as he hugged his wife, attempting to comfort her.

“We need to get her back.” Matt declared. “We have to.”

Ulaz hoped they could. With Pidge’s experience in being captured in the past, she had always managed to escape. She would manage again, right? Of course, that didn’t mean they wouldn’t try. She was their teammate and friend. They would never turn their back on her.

And with knowing that, it hurt Ulaz even more that he ended up leaving her behind. To make up for it, he was determined to find the paladin at all costs. He just hoped she would still be at that prison.

“Maybe we should contact Lotor.” Shiro mused.

“Huh?” Everyone looked over to the black paladin.

“He may be able to help. He may know how to get her back.”

“I suppose.” Allura sighed. “Let’s not waste time. We need to get things in order and get Pidge out of there.”

-+-+-+-

Not wanting a repeat at the prison, not that there were other prisoners to keep watch of, Pidge had been sent to Zarkon’s central command. She was shoved forward and knocked to the floor.

“This is who bested you at that prison?” Zarkon inquired.

“I dare not make excuses,” the warden from the prison responded, “but she wasn’t alone. She had a team aiding her. It was my mistake in not seeing the first attempt as a ruse and this latest one as the success...”

Zarkon waved the warden off, sparing him his life. The warden dipped his head in respect before leaving. Pidge continued to sit there on the floor, taking in the sounds. She went rigid when she heard the other stand up, his steps heavy. He almost sounded like there were multiple mechanical components to him. Or at least his armor. She hadn’t heard him before, but her gut said their battle did some damage to him.

“What happened to you?” she inquired, the sass practically dripping in her tone. “Had a bad run-in with a three hundred foot tall robot?”

“I see you have an attitude.” Zarkon said in a surprisingly calm voice.

“That makes one of us.” Of course she would make a quip about being able to see.

“It’s a wonder someone as small as you have made it this far. A child who doesn’t know how to watch what she says.” Pidge let out a squeal when she was suddenly picked up, Zarkon holding onto the front of her armor. She found herself kicking, not liking the feeling of being taken from the ground like that. “And blind. If not for your team, the universe would have long since put an end to your existence.”

“Sire,” the raspy voice of Haggar, Zarkon’s high priestess and witch, dared to interrupt her emperor, “she may be blind, but she is bound to hold information. There is speculation that though blind and young, the green paladin is the intelligent one; fitting of her role. This in mind though, I can properly… interrogate her, get into her mind.”

Zarkon was silent. He then dropped Pidge, not having even an ounce of care for her; he didn’t even pay her mind when she yelped at the impact as she lost balance and fell back onto her bottom. “Very well. But when finished, she would make perfect bait to lure in the others. After all, _heroes_ always have a soft side for the smallest members of their team.”

Pidge was pulled to her feet forcefully by sentries that entered the room. She was then dragged off to another area of the massive ship. Of course, she didn’t go quietly. She kicked and screamed, making it known she wasn’t going to be taken without a fight. Not that it did much other than actually make Haggar cover her ears and grumble about her.

Once in her lab, Haggar had Pidge strapped to a table. “Hopefully you will be worth it in the end.” Haggar stated. She went around to the head of the table as it was still in its horizontal position. She gently put her hands on Pidge’s head. “Now, what is it you have to show me, hmm?”

Pidge tried to fight, but she found herself freezing up. She felt like her mind was being invaded. In all honesty, she wondered if that was how a computer felt. She struggled, wanting to get Haggar out of her mind. It was her quiznaking brain! A brain should not have been able to be hacked.

Haggar focused on Pidge’s mind, trying to find information. But unlike others, even of the other Earthlings she had seen and worked with, she struggled. Pidge’s mind was different. “Interesting. Your mind… it’s like a computer.” she mused. “And you fight so hard to block me out. But even a computer can only handle so much.”

“Piss off.” Pidge hissed.

“I know just how to break your… programming. How to weaken you. Then we’ll try again.”

“Huh? What are you...”

Pidge didn’t get to finish. Using her druid magic, Haggar shocked the paladin, causing her to cry out in pain. Once Pidge was left gasping, trying to catch her breath, the witch went and collected some things. She started by putting a sort of muzzle over Pidge’s mouth, one designed to keep her silent as well as from biting. She then put something over the paladin’s ears. Pidge made panicked muffling noises as she struggled to get free.

Haggar smirked. Pidge was already blind, so she decided to deprive her of her other senses as much as possible. She would hear nothing and she couldn’t cry out properly. “This ought to break you in time.” she stated. “Simple creatures like yourself struggle to be fully deprived of any sense of surroundings. How long will pass… we will see how strong you feel after this.” She then walked out, leaving Pidge there to struggle.

Pidge kept tugging at her restraints; she didn’t think to time herself so she didn’t know how long she was at it. When she finally settled down, she tried to focus. She had to keep her mind going or she worried about losing herself. But deprived like this? It made things more frightening. The lack of sight didn’t always bother her, but throw in her sense of hearing and ability to talk? And there weren’t many scents in the lab that could help comfort her, especially changing ones.

Pidge truly felt afraid as she was left to her own mind. A mind Haggar was going to break into, like a virus destroying the firewall. And she was worrying that this was not a situation she could free herself from.

-+-+-+-

Earthlings, however resilient they were, were will delicate creatures. In having Shiro as a prisoner, she had learned plenty before. She knew she couldn’t leave Pidge as she was too long, she needed at least water to keep her alive. However, Haggar was certain that two quintants would be fine. Pidge would be left weak, physically and mentally.

The witch stepped into the room, her heels barely making a noise against the hard floor, not that Pidge would notice. Pidge wouldn’t even detect a vibration from her. Haggar stepped up to table, deciding to leave it in its position lying down. She went to the head and gently put her hands on either side of Pidge’s face. Feeling the touch, Pidge made a muffled squeak and jolted some.

“Scared? Good.” Haggar whispered. “Now, let’s see what your clever mind is hiding.” She then focused, hoping to find anything.

Haggar had looked into the minds of others before. Several prisoners who came through her labs, she had a look at. Some were harder than others to look into, but they all eventually broke, even the other Earthlings. But Pidge’s mind was different. She was not like the others she met. She was blind, so there were no actual visuals.

However, Pidge’s mind was like a computer. Haggar noticed this quickly, seeing words coded in her mind. “Intriguing. Being blind, you see things differently. Codes. Messages. Sound.” She focused. She then located some messages.

_Mind. Command codes. Encrypt. Forced enabled. No administrative authorization. Danger._ _Trans-reality comet. Same as Voltron. Taken. Lotor. Lotor’s allies. His friends. Lotor._

_Lotor._

“Lotor...” Haggar stepped back. “He’s… still around? And has the trans-reality comet you found?”

“What?” Haggar looked up when she heard Zarkon as he stood in the doorway. “So, that is what this paladin hides...”

“Sire...”

“I know what we’ll be using her for then.” the emperor stated. “Have her taken to a cell.”

“Sire, I can look into more and-”

“You defy me?” Zarkon inquired.

“No sir...”

“Good, then do as I say.” He turned away. “I will have Voltron before long… and the new comet… and I will finally be rid of that thorn in my side. I will be rid of Lotor...”

-+-+-+-

“We ran a check.” Lotor said as he walked onto the bridge of the castle. “Every sign points to Pidge being at Zarkon’s command center.”

Those were the words no one wanted to hear. Captured and held at a base or ship? That was one thing. Zarkon’s command? They had been there, done that, and they nearly had their tails handed to them. Or handed to Zarkon on a silver galactic platter.

“Well… we can’t form Voltron to rescue her...” Lance mused. “What do we do? Wait for Pidge to rescue herself?”

“This isn’t like the times she was captured by that… Brondak? Yeah, that Brondak fellow.” Hunk stated. “I mean… I have faith that she’s tough but… this is Zarkon’s ship….”

“Well we need to come up with-” Allura trailed off when their comms were overridden. They all looked as Zarkon’s face, or rather his armor covered face showed up. “Zarkon.” she bit out.

**“Princess Allura, I have a proposition for you.”** the tyrant stated.

Allura wanted to be proud and say she wasn’t interested, but she knew better. She had to listen, if at least to have confirmation about Pidge. “We’re listening.” she said.

Zarkon looked to the side as the image panned out. Nearby and held by guards, her mouth covered and keeping her from calling out, Pidge stood. Worn. Tired. And a bit sore, Pidge had seen better days. **“I have something of yours. And you have something of mine.”** he stated. Allura was ready to blurt out that she refused to hand over Voltron. Zarkon, though, continued to speak. **“I’m willing to return her to you. But there is a price. And that price is the return of my son. Lotor.”** That was the twist no one expected, the response leaving them shocked. **“I’ll give you a varga to respond.”** With that, communications were cut.

“I didn’t… see that coming.” Allura stated.


	36. Blind Girl at the Helm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the two forces, Voltron and Team Lotor, coming together, they work to save Pidge from Zarkon's clutches. Of course, that's always easier said than done.

“So what do we do? Comply?” Lance asked. They had no doubts Pidge was at Zarkon’s ship and a prisoner, even when Lotor reported it, but seeing her held prisoner? Looking a little worse for wear? He was worried.

“Lance!” The others looked to him.

“What?” Lance looked a little defensive. “We were all thinking it. I just said it aloud.”

“Speak for yourself.” Acxa stated. “And turning Lotor over to Zarkon won’t do any good. He will find a way to continue keeping Pidge as his prisoner and then have Lotor. And if he gets hold of Lotor…” She looked to the Galran she worked with and respected. She was certain that at this point in time, Lotor would be executed. “Look, I’m all for getting Pidge back, but going with this is risky.”

“Unless we decide to play Zarkon in return, be ready for any of his tricks.” Lotor commented.

“Exact… wait… what?” Acxa looked back. “Lotor?”

“I’m not saying I’ll go to him willingly to be his prisoner… but… I think I may have an idea.” Lotor looked around to the others. “And if possible, I would like all of your help.”

“So…” Lance looked to Lotor and then to Acxa. “Does this mean we’re turning him in to Zarkon?”

Acxa scowled and reached for her sidearm, wanting to shoot him. Lotor stopped her before she could even pull it out. “Acxa, let’s play nice, okay? You can’t blame him for suggesting this. He doesn’t fully trust me and, more than that, he wants Pidge back.”

“Fine...” Acxa grumbled. “But I’ve got my eye on you...”

-+-+-+-

“Lotor… are you sure?” Acxa asked, hand on the other Galran’s back. “It could go wrong...”

“I’m certain.” Lotor nodded. “Besides… I opened the door for that mission that got Pidge captured… I have to do my part to help her.” He then looked when he saw Zarkon’s transport ship come in and land. A moment after, Zarkon stepped out. Pidge wasn’t seen right away.

“Where’s Pidge!” Matt demanded, standing next to Shiro. Zarkon didn’t speak, but he stepped to the side as a couple of guards held onto the paladin. Stripped of her armor, she wore the usual garb prisoners were forced to don. She looked so exhausted. “Pidge!” Matt wanted to run for her, but Shiro stopped him, grabbing him by his arm.

“Remember, it could be a trap.” Shiro whispered. He then looked to Acxa who nodded. “We’ll send Lotor over and you send Pidge.”

“Very well.” Zarkon responded. Pidge was released and sent walking toward the others.

“Make sure you can come back to us, Lotor; the team needs you.” Acxa whispered. She patted the other Galran’s back, sending him on his way towards where Zarkon was.

Lotor kept as calm as possible. He honestly hoped the plan would work, but anything could go wrong. That was the risk of being in a war and dealing with Zarkon. He kept walking, his eyes straight ahead. He neared Pidge, casting her a glance. Given her blind state, he never expected her to glance at him in a sense, but something was off. Pidge relied on her other senses. He expected her to tilt her head to the side. “Pidge.” He gave a harsh whisper, one she would hear. She didn’t react.

_So that’s the plan,_ he thought to himself, _they’re using a hologram to make it look like Pidge is going to them. Clever. But we’re prepared, Zarkon. We aren’t giving up._

He continued on, heading toward the transport ship. He finally reached Zarkon and was restrained. He looked back to see Matt check on Pidge, finding out she was a hologram.

“Where’s Pidge? We had a deal!” Matt called.

Guards stepped out, keeping Pidge restrained. “If you want her back, then you will turn over the lions to me!” Zarkon demanded.

That was what they expected. Lotor then moved his arms, breaking the restraints on him. He drew out a weapon, this one being the black bayard. It was small, easy to conceal, and it turned out that he could activate it. He slashed at Zarkon; despite the larger size, armor, and age, the tyrant moved and dodged the attack with ease.

“Take off!” Zarkon ordered. The guards were quick to retreat into the ship, another inside taking control and getting them off the ground. “You were bright to not trust me, boy, but it won’t be enough.”

“We’ll see about that!” Lotor hissed.

“You guys get going, stop that transport ship!” Shiro ordered. “I’ll help Lotor.”

“Good luck.” Acxa nodded to the black paladin before going back to the pod with Matt, Zethrid, Narti, Ezor, and Colleen, inside and ready to take off. Outside the planet’s atmosphere, the lions and castle were engaged in a fight with other Galran ships. Everyone had been ready for a battle. “Colleen, get us alongside the transport ship; we’ll get Pidge back.”

“Okay, you girls kick some butt and get my daughter back.” Colleen nodded.

“Mom. Boy here.” Matt said.

“And?”

“MOM!”

“I’m kidding.” Colleen chuckled. “Do good out there, honey. Take care of your sister.”

“Will do, Mom.” Matt nodded.

Colleen smiled and got up to the transport ship. “Ready, kids. Good luck!”

Acxa led the party out, the group jumping from the back of the pod and landing on the transport. Zethrid was quick to get part of it opened up and the others inside. Inside, they were ready to fight. It didn’t take long to find Pidge up near the controls of the ship, handcuffed and with her mouth covered. The guards, though, were also ready.

“It’s time you jerks give me back my sister.” Matt said, readying his staff. He went at one of the guards who had drawn their weapons, trying to hit him. He didn’t pay attention to the others fighting, knowing the girls had themselves handled; they didn’t need anyone protecting them, especially Zethrid.

Speaking of Zethrid, Matt dodged just in time for one guard to literally be thrown into the one he fought with. “Hey! I had that handled.”

“Well now it’s handled even better.” Zethrid said. “You get Pidge, I’ve got these guys.” She grinned as she cracked her knuckles before charging at another guard who actually made a high pitched scream and flinched, dreading the incoming attack.

“Pidge! I’ve got you!” Matt called, running to the pilot. The pilot was ready and turned to attack Matt, trying to fight with him and keep him back. He managed to get the pilot turned away from Pidge, holding him back with his staff. He then noticed Kova looking to him. The cat let out a yowl. Nodding, Matt shoved the guard back, catching him off balance. That was when Narti utilized her tail, grabbing hold of the pilot’s leg.

“Huh?” The pilot looked down. “Uh-oh.”

Matt actually winced when Narti pulled and the pilot was forced to do the splits, yelping at the sudden action and pain. Then he was pulled away and thrown to the side. “Nice tail work, Narti.” he complimented. He then went to Pidge, working on her restraints, starting with the muzzle-like piece over her mouth. “It’s okay, Pidge, I’m here.”

“Yeah, I heard your voice.” Pidge said. “Surprised they let me hear this time.”

“What?”

“I’ll explain later.”

“Right.” Matt continued with the restraints, getting them undone. He had one last part around Pidge’s shoulders, binding her to the seat they had her shoved into, but a guard slammed into him, pushing him against the console before tossing him aside.

“Matt? Matt!” Pidge yelped. She heard him grunt in discomfort from hitting something, Ezor judging by her squeal. When he yelled at the guard and went at him, she relaxed a bit, realizing that he was fine. Of course, her relaxed state was diminished when she noticed the ship’s movement. “Um, guys? Guys! The ship’s going down. Is it supposed to be going down?”

No one responded to her. Guards. Lotor’s team. Her brother. She scowled. “Oh sure, keep fighting, don’t acknowledge the fact that the ship is possibly going to crash with us all on board. I mean, do some of you live by _victory or death_ that much or are you that enthralled in your fighting?” No response. “Yeah, I should have expected something like that. Well, if you want something done right, do it yourself.”

Pidge shifted. Thankfully Matt had gotten her hands free, so she was able to use them to finish with the last restraint. “Okay, now… where are the controls.” She felt along the control station before finding the handle’s to actually direct the ship. “Okay, now I’ve listened to audio books and Dad’s explanations, hopefully Galran ships aren’t much different than Earth ships.” She pulled back on the controls, feeling the ship move and tilt, going up again. “Ah, good.” She got it to where she hoped was okay before leveling it out. While she had always been flying blind, this time was more literal since she didn’t have Green helping her to see her surroundings.

Matt was fighting with a guard, trying to take him down. He then felt the ship jerk and shift in direction. “Wait! Wait a minute!” he called, trying to get everyone’s attention. “Who’s flying this thing?” That question got everyone, enemy and semi-ally alike, to stop think that over. They all then looked to see the pilot actually knocked out and against the back hatch.

“That’s the pilot...” a guard said.

Eyes went to the controls. There they finally noticed Pidge was the one flying. More than that, she was flying for what appeared to be high cliffs. That was not a good thing.

“Whoa! Blind girl at the helm!” Zethrid announced.

“Pidge! Up! Up!” Acxa ran over just as Pidge forced the ship to go up more. She tilted it so drastically that the guards were all forced to the back of the ship where there was a door; the others working to save Pidge grabbed onto the sides, holding on tight. The blue Galran jumped and grabbed hold of the seat Pidge was in. “What are you doing!?”

“Flying, obviously!” Pidge cackled.

“Clearly...” Acxa rolled her eyes. She then glanced back. The guards were in place. “Keep us at this angle, Pidge.” She then reached around and smashed her hand into a button, opening the back hatch. She looked back again, seeing that the guards had fallen out, those conscious crying out as they were dropped. “Good work.” She closed the hatch again and took the controls, leveling them out.

“We did it?” Matt asked. “Yes!”

“Yay! We did it! Yes yes yes!” Ezor bounced around before hugging Zethrid.

“Hey team! Ship’s clear. Pidge is safe and no longer allowed to fly any ship other than her lion.” Matt reported in the comm.

**“Good work, Matt.”** Allura praised **“We’re clear up here. Shiro? Lotor? Status?”** No response. **“Shiro? Lotor? What’s your status?”**

-+-+-+-

Down on the ground, Shiro and Lotor were both fighting Zarkon. They went at him, hoping to take him down. Shiro had run at the emperor, but Zarkon easily grabbed hold of him.

“You think that will work? Hah!” Zarkon threw Shiro down to the ground pretty hard.

“I think it did work.” Shiro smirked. He wondered if the emperor had a look of shock on his face behind the armor; he would have liked to see it. Followed by the look of realization.

Shiro had distracted him in that last moment. With that, using the bayard formed as a blade, Lotor ran the weapon through the emperor. “You let your guard down, Zarkon.” Lotor pointed out. He yanked the blade free before slashing it against Zarkon one last time, destroying the canisters of quintessence hooked up to him. “You’ve been bested.”

“So… I have...” Zarkon went down on one knee before falling over, the glowing parts on his armor dimming.

Shiro watched as he got back up. He then heard the others calling to him over the comm. “We’re here. Zarkon… has finally been defeated. He’s dead.”

-+-+-+-

“Oh Katie, I’m so glad to have you back.” Sam hugged onto his daughter after having looked her over for injuries. “You’re safe… and we’re all back together. All of us.” He held his arm out, smiling when he was joined by his wife and son.

“We were worried about you, honey.” Colleen said. “Are you okay?”

“I want milk and space peanut butter cookies. And then a nice long nap.” Pidge responded. “But yeah. I’m fine. Sore a bit, but… fine in the end.”

“We’ll make sure you’re cared for.” Sam assured.

Pidge smiled. She then tilted her head. “Ulaz?”

Ulaz was silent, so Thace spoke up. “He’s here.” he informed.

Pidge got from the group and went to the Galran with the Mohawk. “You’re upset… As someone who relies so much on sound, your silence says volumes.”

“I shouldn’t have left you. I should have fought harder to protect you. To get you back to the group.” Ulaz admitted.

Pidge smiled and hugged him. “But you did as I wanted. You got away. You survived.” she said.

“I did. And I got your bayard to the castle so we didn’t lose it… and Rover...” Ulaz put his arms around Pidge. “Just don’t have me make that decision again. I don’t think I can...”

“Hopefully we won’t have to.” Pidge stated, snuggling in close. She then shifted her attention toward where Lotor was. “So… now that we know that Zarkon’s dead for certain… what happens next?”

“The Kral Zera.” Lotor responded.


	37. "I swear it wasn't my fault!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Colleen, and Chief know they need to leave the team and return to Earth, help bolster its defenses for any possible attacks. Before that, though, Sam wishes for his children to join him. Matt and Pidge, though, have their duties they want to continue with. starting with Olkarion when trouble hits the main Voltron Coalition base.

“What’s the Kral Zera?” Lance inquired, confused.

“An old Galran tradition, not used since Zarkon came to the throne for… well, obvious reasons.” Lotor explained. “It is a combat and rite. Potential candidates as well as witnesses go to the planet Feyiv. Many try to light the flame; if you light it unquestioned, well… it rarely happens. But attempting to light it will lead others to rise to the challenge. The strongest to pull through in the end and light it will become emperor or empress.”

“Wait… so you don’t just become emperor because one because you’re his son?” Hunk questioned.

“That’s not how it works for Galrans.” Lotor shook his head. “But for now, we have a few quintants to come up with a plan.”

“Wouldn’t it be best to put you on the throne?” Shiro suggested.

“The empire… would not accept me so well. There would be a rift in the people. And even if there wasn’t, theoretically speaking, if I were in charge, things wouldn’t change overnight. It would take time.” Lotor informed.

“Having you in charge would be better than some other who will gladly continue this war.” Shiro pointed out. “We can easily use Voltron to ensure that you succeed.”

“Shiro, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Allura stated. “We have a few quintants… we can go over it later.”

“Fine.” Shiro sighed. “Anyway… where are Pidge and Matt?”

“They’re with Ryner, overseeing the construction of the latest defense measures. And… well… talking with their parents.”

-+-+-+-

“Were you able to get into contact with Keith?” Colleen inquired when Chief went to stand next to her.

“Yeah, he should be here in an hour, give or take.” Chief responded. He looked over to where Sam was talking with his children, trying to persuade them, especially Pidge, to go home to Earth with them. With both Holt parents found and the family reunited, they decided they had to part ways again and return to Earth. With the war still going on, they had to set up new defenses and prepare their home planet for a potential attack. Sam wanted his kids to return, too, especially Pidge since she was blind.

“Pidge… I understand you’re doing well, but this latest capture? And this war going on?” Sam was concerned for his daughter’s well-being. “Continuing out here...”

“Dad, this is a war and yeah… we’re going to get hurt at times. But I’m a part of this team. A part of Voltron.” Pidge interrupted. “And I don’t want to continue because it’s my obligation as a paladin or because the others may not know where to find a replacement paladin. I want to continue because I want to stay with my friends and do my best to make the universe a better place.” She offered a smile. “You used to always tell me that _if you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss the chance to do something great_. This is my _something great_ that I’m doing.”

Sam sighed. “I really don’t want you getting hurt but...” He offered a smile. “You’ll do your best to be safe, right? And no more getting captured?”

“If I have to get captured, hopefully it’d be by Brondak. He’s a decent fellow, even if he is a loyal soldier to the empire.” Pidge admitted. “But I’ll do my best.”

“Good.” Sam pulled Pidge over for a hug. Then he pulled in Matt. “I’m going to miss you two so much.”

“We’ve got some time before you depart. And even when you go, it won’t be for too long. Plus, we have communications so we can keep in touch.” Pidge reminded.

“We’ll be fine, Dad. And we’ll come home soon.” Matt assured.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

Everyone was content for a moment, but the alarms went off. Ryner checked the computers to check. “Something got past our defenses and crashed into the forest!” she announced. “I don’t like the looks of this. We’re showing signs of majour activity and an increase in energy.”

“Huh? Look there!” Chief looked out of the observation window. “Those vines have purple lines on them.”

Ryner watched and saw a tree mech show up in the forest, larger than average and with the same lines on it. “Oh no, this isn’t good. Pidge, I’ll contact the other paladins, you get to your lion. Our weapon isn’t quite ready, but I’ll try to speed that up to help.”

“Copy that!” Pidge exclaimed, running off and getting to her lion. Pidge got airborne and went to investigate before the paladins arrived. Through Green, she could see the corrupted tree mech rather well. “There’s a lot of corrupted energy. While I didn’t get an understanding fully with the crystal Sendak used on the castle, I think this is about like that.” she informed.

**“And that was bad enough!”** Lance said over the comms as he and the others flew in. **“Shiro?”**

**“Let’s form Voltron and get this taken care of.”** Shiro confirmed.

And they did. As Voltron, the paladins went against the corrupted tree mech, hoping to take it down. Doing so, though, was not an easy task. Especially when roots and vines got themselves entwined around Voltron, locking up the robotic warrior and trapping them.

“This isn’t good. We’re trapped and I can’t find a way out of this mess.” Pidge announced.

**“The lions are all locked up and refusing to move.”** Hunk pointed out.

**“Well we have to do something; that mech is still out there and will hurt others.”** Shiro added on.

**“Um, guys? I think we have another problem.”** Allura spoke up. **“Sensors are detecting that we’re moving upwards. I think we’re being taken elsewhere!”**

**“Crap. That’s not good...”** Shiro bit out. **“We need to do something. We need to get loose.”**

**“What if we all put our bayards in?”** Lance suggested. **“Maybe we’ll connect further? And we can break free?”**

**“It’s the best idea we have for now.”** Shiro confirmed. **“Let’s do it.”**

Pidge slammed her bayard into its port, getting it to activate. In her mind or through Green, she couldn’t tell which, she saw a flash that actually prompted her to close her eyes. When she opened them again, she was surprised to actually see her surroundings. It was primarily dark with beams of light surrounding them. She then saw the others show up.

Except for Shiro.

“Shiro? Shiro!” She and the others called out for him, waiting for him to appear.

Pidge looked around when she heard his voice. It sounded so distant. Then Shiro showed up in his position. The voice still called out, but to Pidge, something seemed off.

Then it felt like she came to. She opened her eyes and was connected to Green, feeling through her. They had enough power to overcome the roots covering them and managed to destroy them. They went after the tree mech while Ryner, who got control of Olkarion’s defense system with the help of the other Holt family members, clearing out what seemed to be a virus infecting their tech, fired upon the nearby Galran battleship that caused the tree mech to get corrupted.

It didn’t take much longer after that for Voltron to take down the mech. The mission was accomplished and, yet again, Olkarion was safe. There was damage, but it went well and they would be able to repair it.

After they disbanded and checked on everything, Keith arrived, seeing some of the damage.

“What the hell happened here?” Keith stated.

“Dude, don’t give us that tone.” Lance chuckled. “We just protected the city, the planet really, from this evil tree mech. It was all purple glowy and… what? A virus? Like in a computer?” He looked to Pidge, hoping for the clarification. “Is that right, Pidge?”

“Pretty much, or at least the virus part. I couldn’t see the colour purple but… well...”

“See?” Lance smiled.

“The city is… um...” Keith looked past Pidge.

“Hey, we did well in the end.” Pidge assured. She then listened to the creaking of one of the buildings as it fell over to the side, crashing into the ground. “Okay, that was under construction when we got here, so it was already unstable.” she added.

“Mm-hmm. Yeah, sure.” Keith sighed. “Anyway, what all did I miss? Besides… this.”

“Pidge holds the video game princess record of being captured.” Hunk informed.

“You got captured again?” Keith inquired.

“It’s not like I plan on this and come up with a _get captured_ schedule!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Right. Right. Just… try not to let it happen too often?” Keith chuckled a bit. “Anyway, I guess it’s time we go talk with our folks, huh? I… got the news that Dad’s returning to Earth. Along with your folks.”

And they did. They met with the humans who were preparing to return to Earth, giving hugs and farewells. Sam, still wishing Pidge would return with them, smiled.

“You’ve definitely shown me how skilled you are.” he said. “I’ll always worry, but that’s a father’s job, isn’t it?” He hugged his daughter, Matt and Colleen giving them a moment before joining. “You take care of yourself. And remember, you’ve got a whole team to work with. Both of you.”

“We’ve got this Dad. We’ll be fine. And we’ll keep in touch.” Matt assured.

“Good.” Sam nodded.

After their hugging and farewells, Hunk even giving a datachip with recorded messages on it for them to give to their families, the three human parents boarded an Altean pod. Allura activated a wormhole for them, giving them a path to head back home. Pidge stood with Matt for a while until the pod had left.

After a while, Pidge went to walk around, listening to Rover beeping as the drone helped to guide her. She then located Lance. He was mumbling to himself, indicating that something was wrong.

“Lance?” Pidge asked. “I guess you miss home that much, huh? Your family...” She went over and felt along his armor, finding his shoulder so she could pat it. “You’ll get home soon. You’ll see them again.”

“You know, as much as I miss them… surprisingly that’s not what is on my mind at the moment.” Lance admitted. “It’s… Pidge, do you recall when we were… wherever that was? Voltron’s mind?”

“Yeah… everything was so clear… it was strange and almost overwhelming.” Pidge nodded. “Something seemed strange. Shiro sounded so distant while you guys sounded clear.”

“You noticed that too? So I’m not the only one.” Lance sighed. “It felt… off...”

“Yeah… something just doesn’t feel right.” Pidge looked uneasy. “It hasn’t felt right since...” She paused a moment. “I have some things I want to research. Put this on the back burner for now, Lance, but don’t forget, okay?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Lance asked.

“I don’t know yet, but I hope to find out.” Pidge then took off.

Lance couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, I have no doubt she’d figure things out.” he mused before going about his business.

-+-+-+-

In the castle, Lotor was perplexed and pacing. Allura found him up in observation. “Still thinking about the Kral Zera?”

“And then some.” he admitted. “Allura, I do want to try and participate. While I can’t say for sure if I will succeed or not, I have to do something for the good of the universe. And while part of the empire will probably deviate… I may be able to help with the part that will remain loyal. After all, there are actually many Galra, civilian and military alike, that don’t want to see their loved ones die in a war.”

“That’s very noble.” Allura smiled. “However possible, we’ll attempt to help you.”

Lotor nodded. “I do not want to ruin tradition, but… support, especially afterwards if I succeed, would be nice. But there is something else.” He looked to the princess. “Regardless of the results, Princess, there is something I wish to tell you. The reason why I took the comet to work with.”

“And not sooner?”

“Not sooner.” He chuckled a bit.

“Then you need to win. Or at least survive. I will hold it to you.”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say for sure how long I wanted the illustrated scene to take place. And finally it's here. Even blind, Pidge can still hear what goes on behind her.  
> And yup. She does hold the record for being kidnapped. The comment of video game princess is because I grew up on video games, especially Legend of Zelda and Mario. I was used to something happening to the princess. Fun fact, when some guys and I would pretend to be such characters, I always refused to be the princess despite being the only girl in the group for that very reason. I was not gonna be a damsel in distress.  
> Anyway! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!


	38. Didn't See That Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong for Pidge on a mission. But what happens when you're kidnapped by a beast instead of a Galran commander or soldier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually inspired a smidgen by GoLion's "Giant Beastman's Lullaby". Not too much, just a bit.

Lotor took in a deep breath as he stepped foot onto the central command ship. Allura stepped up behind him. “It’s a lot to take in, isn’t it?” Allura stated. “How’s it feel? Emperor?” Lotor had gone to the Kral Zera and fought. It had gotten to be more destructive than expected, since Kolivan had agents there trying to jeopardize the event, but in the end, Lotor succeeded. He was the emperor of the known universe. Sort of. As he had predicted, not everyone was quite as accepting of him.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call me that, even in jesting.” Lotor mused. “It’s a little… bland. Perhaps some redecorating and sprucing up.”

“Hmm… considering we’re… are we allies now?”

Lotor thought it over. “I would like that. Now that things are settled.”

“Well, I have some old banners still from when our fathers were allies before the war. Perhaps we can use those.”

“That sounds like a good start. And to show that we need to end this war.” Lotor smiled. “Now then, a promise is a promise.”

“Indeed. So what is it you wanted to tell me?”

“It’s abou-”

“Emperor Lotor! And um… Princess Allura.” A soldier came running up.

“Hold that thought.” Allura sighed. “What is it?” As much as she wanted to hear what Lotor had to say, she wanted to know what the soldier seemed stressed about enough to interrupt them.

The soldier looked to Lotor for confirmation, seeing him nod with an expression that pretty much said _well, she asked, you should answer_. “Er, we’ve gotten word from one of the paladins. The green paladin went missing in a sweep of one of the planets they were aiding...”

“Oh no… not again...” Allura smacked her forehead into the palm of her hand. “Please don’t tell me she got kidnapped again?”

“Er… I um… don’t know that for certain. Only that she’s missing...”

“Lotor, I’ll be back and we can talk. For now, though, my priority is Pidge.” Allura stated.

“Of course.” Lotor nodded. “Be safe out there. If you need aid, while I am tied up in this, my generals can assist.”

“If needed, I’ll ask. For now, I need to go.”

“Be safe. And I hope you find her.” Lotor stated. Allura nodded before running off, heading for the blue lion so she could get back to the others.

-+-+-+-

The castle had landed on another planet. After the Kral Zera, the paladins were called into action, first starting with a planet whose commander was not complying with Lotor’s command to, if possible, pull back and, most definitely, leave the people alone. While some willingly stopped their enslavement, others had not. The planet Athiuq was one where the Galra were not as willing.

Prior to going to the planet, Matt came to a hard decision. He told the others he would be resuming his duties as a rebel. The Naxzela battle led to a lot of lives lost in the rebel forces and they needed help. Matt decided to return to them, letting this be his last mission directly with the paladins. Pidge took it well and Matt stayed in the castle.

Matt was pacing on the bridge. “I shouldn’t have let her go alone. I shouldn’t have made the decision to leave the paladins. Pidge is out there lost and probably hurt. What if she was captured? What if she’s been taken by Galra still wanting this war and conquering others?”

“We handled the forces here, Matt. She’s probably… um...” Thace looked worried. “Okay, I don’t know… but she’s probably fine. She’s resilient. She’s stubborn. She’ll handle herself.”

“She didn’t handle herself last time...” Matt mumbled. “And she wasn’t in Green. She had to have been captured...”

“We don’t know that yet, Matt.” Thace tried to assure Matt to the best of his ability. He then looked when he heard the doors open up. “Did you guys find h-what the quiznak?!” He jumped when he saw a hefty looking creature clinging to Lance. “Did you guys just bring back a Yupper instead of Pidge?”

“Technically the little guy followed us.” Lance responded. “But isn’t he cute?”

“You’re supposed to find Pidge! Not adopt a pet you numbskull!” Matt shouted.

“Matt, breathe. Breathe.” Ulaz put his hands on the older Holt sibling’s shoulders and guided him to one of the stations to sit down. “Lance, you shouldn’t just pick up stray Yuppers. Their parents are usually protective.”

“I didn’t pick him up, he followed me.” Lance said. “As for Pidge… we looked all over, tried the comms… Bae Bae couldn’t sniff her out.” As though to confirm that, Bae Bae whined, her tail down. The Yupper pup went over and sat by her, leaning against her; she responded by licking the Yupper on the face. At least they got along.

“We should get back out there and resume looking for Pidge.” Shiro commented. “And Lance, bring the Yupper. And hope his parents don’t decide to maul you for taking him.”

“He followed me!”

-+-+-+-

When the green lion was hit hard, she crashed. Pidge stumbled out to check her surroundings since the lion was momentarily shut down. She felt dazed, realizing she probably hit her head during the impact. She then collapsed, unaware of the creature, a much larger and older Yupper, not that she’d know its species had she been conscious, that went to investigate her before picking her up.

When Pidge came to, she didn’t know where she was. She sat up with a fright and felt around. “Guys? Lance? Hunk? Haxus? Do any of you copy?” she called out. “Rover?” She felt that she wasn’t wearing her helmet and didn’t have her bayard. “Oh no, where are they. Where...” She felt along the floor, realizing it felt like stone of sorts, trying to find them.

Then she heard a grumble. Then a voice. “Yup.”

“Huh?” Pidge perked up. “Is someone there?”

“Yup.”

“Who… who are you? Have I been captured?”

“Yup.”

“Damn… why?”

“Yup.”

“Um… what?”

“Yup.”

Pidge scrunched up her face. “Hi. I’m Pidge.” She decided to try that.

“Yup.”

“I… I don’t think you can say anything else.” The paladin let out a sigh. She then held her hand out towards the voice, hoping that whatever it was, it was docile. The shuffling told her it moved, then she was pulled over into a firm but caring embrace. “What are you?”

“Yup.”

“Yeah, I should have figured I wouldn’t get an answer.” Pidge chuckled. She then snuggled in. “But… this is nice. And warm. Like my parents hugging me.” She missed them. It hadn’t been too long since they and Chief returned to Earth, but she already missed them. “I’ll see them again. Well, figuratively speaking. I can’t see. I assume you see with your eyes, but I can’t. I rely on other means. Sound. My lion.” She smiled. “And my friends. We’re a good team. I think you’d like them.”

“Yup.”

Pidge chuckled. “I would make a show reference with you repeating the same sound like that, but I’ll refrain.”

**“Pidge? Pidge, do you copy?”**

Pidge perked up. She heard Hunk’s voice over the comm. Then the others. “My helmet! It is here!” Pidge nudged creature who held her before crawling on the ground, following the sound. “I’m here guys. One moment, trying to find my helmet!” she called out, hoping they could hear her. She finally found it and her bayard. She grabbed the helmet and put it on. “I’m here, guys, I copy.”

**“Pidge am I glad to hear you!”** Lance exclaimed. **“Are you okay? Were you captured? Where are you? What’s it look like?”**

“Dark. Everything’s dark.”

**“Okay, then they probably have you in a cell.”**

**“Lance.”**

**“Can you hear anything? Does it sound like a ship running? Or a base?”**

**“Lance.”**

**“Shiro, I’m trying to find out where Pidge is. Pidge, what do you hear? What do you smell.”**

“Lance, I think Shiro’s trying to remind you that I’m blind.” Lance didn’t say anything. “And no, I’m certain I’m not on a ship or base. I’m… I don’t know where. On the planet still, I’m sure of that much. And with company.”

**“Company?”** Shiro inquired. **“Good or bad?”**

“Yup.” The creature went back over to Pidge and sat down, pulling her over onto its lap. It then snuggled her.

**“Pidge, did you just find a Yupper?”** Lance questioned.

“Yupper?” Pidge was confused. “I guess? And technically it found me. I think it thought I was hurt since I kinda lost consciousness after leaving the lion. I know, dumb move, none of you point that out. But… I think it’s friendly.”

**“Okay Pidge, we’ll try to find your location and get to you. Just sit tight.”** Shiro assured.

“No problem there.” Pidge shrugged a bit. “May nap again.”

**“Pidge.”**

“You’re rolling your eyes, aren’t you?”

**“Yes, yes I am.”**

“Well, see you soon. Or rather hear ya, you know?” Pidge smirked a bit as she snuggled back into the Yupper’s arms. Yup. She didn’t mind the snuggling.

It was probably a couple hours before the paladin heard an insistent beeping. She sat up in the Yupper’s arms before getting smacked in the helmet by Rover. “Rover? Buddy?”

“Pidge!” Hunk and Lance cheered, running over.

“Yup?” The Yupper holding Pidge looked over, seeing the smaller one with Lance. It then looked down at Pidge before setting her down and moving over to take hold of the pup, hugging closely.

“Hey, the one that found us seems to be the kid of the one that found you!” Lance pointed out.

“Huh? You guys found a Yupper?” Pidge inquired. “Lance, how did you even know what they are?”

“I kinda almost accidentally stole the one the warden at Beta Traz had. Her name was Laika.” Lance declared.

Hunk helped Pidge to her feet. “Maybe this one thought you were its kid? Or knew you were a kid who may have needed help.” he suggested.

“Maybe.” Pidge smiled. She couldn’t see them, but she could hear the content noises from the two. “I’m glad they got reunited.”

“Now that they’re back together,” Shiro said, “it’s time to get you reunited with those at the castle.”

-+-+-+-

“Are you sure you’re okay with me departing tomorrow?” Matt asked “Pidge, if you don’t want me to go...”

“Matt, I know I’m blind and fighting out here and I know I’ll miss you when we part ways, but I’ll be fine, I swear it.” Pidge assured. She was back with the others and they had the castle back at the Galran command ship, meeting with Lotor. Everyone wanted to make sure Pidge was fine after getting hurt, but she insisted that they didn’t need to be fussing over her. “But we have our roles in this war. Besides, I’ve got three nannies to nag at me.”

“Does she mean us?” Ulaz inquired.

“Most definitely.” Thace responded.

“We’re not that bad.” Haxus pointed out. “Usually.”

“It’ll be fine.” Pidge smiled at her brother. “Don’t fret.”

“I’ll always worry, but that comes with the territory of being an older brother.” Matt smiled as he hugged his sister.

“I’m glad things went well.” Allura sighed. “And that you weren’t kidnapped this time.”

“Oh she was. But it was all in good gesture and by a Yupper.” Lance teased.

“I really am holding the _kidnapped_ record, huh?” Pidge sighed.

“Anyway, Lotor, now that things are settled… what was it you wanted to tell me?” Allura looked to the newly appointed emperor.

“I am hoping we can truly be allies.” Lotor stated. “I didn’t steal the comet for any harm. I stole it so I could make my ships stronger so I can find and protect the remaining Alteans.” He didn’t miss the looks of shock on the faces of Team Voltron. “I had found remaining Alteans, the others having hidden away from Zarkon and Haggar’s gazes. I had them all brought to what I thought was a safe planet where they could be protected, start over and live.” He looked hurt. “But one day they disappeared, the planet attacked. I was sure they weren’t killed, though, there was no sign of casualties. And with more powerful ships, I want to find and protect them.”

Pidge was silent for a moment before she managed to form the words; the others were too stunned to speak yet. “Okay, forget literally, I figuratively did not see any of today’s events coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending for the beast/Yupper. When I watched the GoLion episode (as opposed to the dubbed version of DotU), I got sad. But while this AU has its angst, I like the happier tones for it.   
> Anyway! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.  
> Until next time!


	39. Taking a Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins head out to the Omega Shield base, aiming to help out when they find themselves in trouble fore being loyal to the empire and Lotor. One such member of the base finds himself troubled by his allegiance but finds that the warrior who can't see can see a bit more to their situation than the others.

“Man, I wish we could’ve seen Oriande.” Hunk sighed. “You two talking about it… it must have been cool.”

“Yeah, but Lotor didn’t see all of it. He got booted.” Lance smirked at the Galran who simply scowled at him.

“I misjudged the situation; you’d have probably been terrified and wet yourself.” Lotor quipped.

“No I wouldn’t!” Lance whined.

“Eh, you’ve seen nothing before, you’ve seen nothing all the time...” Pidge muttered.

“But Pidge! It really was beau-” Allura stopped. “Why do you do this to us?”

“I have to find my enjoyment somewhere.” Pidge looked far too proud of that.

“Try to behave, Pidge. At least a little.” Haxus reminded.

The team had gotten back from investigating an ancient Altean legend. Oriande. It was once known as a mythical land, but Lotor had believed it existed; he also believed that knowledge from there would help them progress further with the ships he had designed, making them stronger. Only chosen Alteans could enter there and those chosen were Allura and Lotor.

“Indeed, she should be more well behaved.” The others stopped when they saw a Galran woman. Looking at her, Hunk and Lance especially got vibes of a nun, her outfit looking like a simple gown and habit.

“Huh? Who the heck are you?” Lance inquired, leaning in closer. He yelped when he was smacked with a sort of pointer or crop. “Hey! What the hell!?”

“Dayak, goodness… what are you even doing here?” Lotor asked. He yelped, too, when he was smacked much like Lance.

“Checking in on you, my prince. Oh, I mean emperor.” Dayak responded. “And clearly that was the right thing to do; you’ve grown quite lax in your discipline.”

“What’s going on?” Pidge asked. “Who is this lady?”

“Ah, don’t hit this one, please.” Haxus stood behind Pidge, hands on her shoulders. “She’s blind so...” Dayak nodded, confirming that bit of information.

“This is Dayak, my governess.” Lotor sighed. “She may be strict and have violent methods, but she is a good mentor.”

“So… she was your nanny?” Lance looked like he was ready to hold that over his head to tease him.

“Governess.” Lotor corrected.

Pidge perked up. “Company.” she said, pointing in one direction. The others all stopped until they heard footsteps running up. “Told you.”

“Emperor Lotor!” a soldier called. “There’s a problem… a video transmission came in and…” They went to another room to check the footage. It was there they saw recording of Sendak announcing to having formed his own group, the Fire of Purification. He expected others to join him or to perish. To make it worse, one of the bases was not siding with him and it was attacked. While most other bases could handle it, this one was different.

The Omega Shield Station dealt with flares of radiation on a regular basis and their shield was down. Abandoning Lotor to deal with his nanny (“For the last time, Lance, she’s my governess, not my nanny!” “They’re the same thing!”), and Coran and the Blades to work on data, the paladins went off to help those at the shield base. Pidge assured them that she would be fine, that she had Rover with her, though the others were worried about her not having a co-pilot and help with her. Not that anyone would tell her that to her face; they most likely would get whacked with her staff.

When the team arrived there, Sendak had fled. He had some sort of agenda that the paladins weren’t fully aware of, but they couldn’t go after him. The base on the planet, whatever its purpose was, was vulnerable. If they didn’t get the shield repaired and back online, lives would perish. They wouldn’t even be able to manage an evacuation before the next radiation burst, not even of all their personnel. The paladins were ready to help out; if they were going to end the war and with Lotor as their ally, then they would need to step up and help out the Galra so even they didn’t suffer.

The commander of the base, Bogh, was grateful for their help. His lieutenant, Lahn, was another story. Lahn didn’t want their help, he felt they should align themselves with Sendak, that they would only perish if they stuck with the empire and followed Lotor. Pidge was fed up.

“Will you two stop bickering for a moment?” she yelled into the comms, startling the two Galrans. “There’s a radiation flare coming towards us, the shield is destroyed, you have people on the base and planet, you’re royally screwed unless something is done. So shut up, shape up, and get your heads out of your asses for a few moments so we can work together and make sure this base continues standing and you guys can live to see tomorrow!” Everyone was silent for a moment save for an awkward cough that Hunk gave.

**“Dude, you’re not gonna chastise her for swearing?”** Lance inquired.

**“Not this time. I think Pidge is kinda justified.”** Shiro responded.

“Anyway, we need to work together to get this fixed so you guys can survive. Okay?” Pidge sighed. “So can we do this?”

**“Okay.”** Bogh confirmed. **“This is what needs to be done.”** Bogh explained what they needed to do, realigning the shield generator panels and getting the system started up again from the control room under them.

The plan was simple. With the yellow lion, Hunk could move the panels; with the blue and red lions, Allura and Lance could freeze the panels in place and then use fire to weld them back together. Shiro and Pidge would go inside the control room, get the shield back up and running. It was easy.

Right?

Pidge thought so at first. Using Rover to help with communications and scanning, Shiro’s Galra-tech arm was perfect for accessing the data and tech so they could boot the systems back up. There was one little problem. Shiro seemed to have one of his mental lapses and headaches, freaking out and letting go of the control panel he was touching. The first of the radiation flares hit and without the panels being ready and the power lost, everything momentarily short circuited.

“Shiro? Shiro! Where are you!?” Pidge asked. “Shiro, answer me!” He couldn’t really answer other than a gasp of discomfort. Was he hurt during the power surge? Or was he having a different problem? Pidge didn’t know what it was.

**“Pidge, do you copy? Are you guys okay?”** Lance asked.

“I’m fine, but Shiro… I hear him, but he’s having a problem.” Pidge reported. “I can’t do this alone from here.”

**“Oh no… this isn’t good...”** Hunk whined.

**“Paladin, hold on tight; we’ll find a way to assist you.”** Bogh assured. **“Lieutenant Lahn!”**

**“Sir, the Lieutenant isn’t here.”**

**“What?! Where is he?!”**

“Out here, actually.” Pidge perked up when she heard his voice closer.

“Lahn, right?” the paladin inquired, certain she remembered his name right.

“Lieutenant Lahn.” the Galran corrected. He went over and got the control room back up and running. “We need the sequences to get the systems in order so the shield will activate again.”

“Yup, that’s the perk of having a drone.”

“That’s a standard issue Galran drone.”

“Yeah, I kinda stole him from Sendak.”

Lahn was silent. “Hmm. Impressive.”

“Yup. So let’s get to it.” Pidge confirmed. “Guys? You got the panels in order?”

**“Arranged, welded, and good to go!”** Hunk confirmed.

“Okay. And the system. Is. Now. On!” Pidge cheered. “It is on. Right? Lahn? Eyes?”

“It’s online and good to go.” Lahn confirmed. “The shield is activated. And just in time.” He let out a sigh of relief. “And you couldn’t see that?” He watched Pidge wave her hand in front of her face. “Oh…. Wait. What!? Why didn’t anyone tell me you were blind!?”

“Meh.” Pidge shrugged. “Now, be my eyes and take me to Shiro. We need to get back to our lions.”

After Shiro’s bout with whatever he was going through, they got back to their lions and down to the base to meet with Bogh. Bogh was surprised, amazed, and relieved to know that Lahn willingly went out to assist them despite his earlier dilemma. What really surprised him was how he stood behind Pidge, hugging her as though to protect her.

“Thank you for your assistance, Paladins.” Bogh confirmed. “I know we have our differences and you have been fighting the empire, but to know there’s a chance for peace and you’re willing to take it and work with us… Thank you.”

“We fight to protect the universe.” Allura informed. “And you guys are part of the universe, too.” She had questioned the Galra before, she had distrusted them once before, but over time, she found herself warming up to them and liking them. If they were willing to work for peace, too, she was willing to work with them. Especially Bogh. He seemed like a level headed man. “I’m just glad your lieutenant decided help out when we needed it.” She looked to see the Galran leaning forward, resting his chin on Pidge’s head.

“Is she really...” Bogh inquired.

“Yes, but she does well.” Allura confirmed. “And when she isn’t able to do something on her own, we’re there for her. We’re a team after all.”

“Though… usually she does handle herself well.” Hunk interjected.

“Be happy we met on good terms; she tends to hit her enemies in the groins.” Lance pointed out. He chuckled a bit when Bogh actually recoiled, already feeling the empathy pain. “Yeah. She’s dangerous.”

“Well, you have a good team on you.” Bogh assured. He then saluted them. “Good work and good luck out there. Hopefully… peace is possible. We’ve been at war far too long… and I think Emperor Lotor can make a difference.”

“I believe in that, too.” Allura nodded. “We’ll be on our way as soon as we can pry Pidge away from Lieutenant Lahn. He’s taken a shine to her, I think.”

“Many Galra seem to take a shine to her.” Shiro pointed out, amused. “Pidge, you ready to head out?”

“Yeah, I am.” Pidge confirmed. Lahn let go, nudging her over to the others. “Hopefully we’ll meet again. And in less of a stressful situation.” she told the two Galrans there. She then headed out with the others, each of them returning to their lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly could have skipped this one, let it be implied like I did Oriande, but I couldn't resist. I like Bogh and even Lahn. Bogh is a nice guy and seemed so level headed. And Lahn just needed the right guidance in life. And having him show a protectiveness and kindness toward Pidge felt like a good thing.   
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> Until next time!


	40. "It's an honour to meet you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lotor begin a test on the ships to go and study the quintessence rift. Meanwhile, Keith returns to the castle with some unexpected company.

“Okay.” Lance spoke up. “So what’s the point of this again?” He looked over to Allura and Lotor as they did the final checks on one of his ships that were in the Castle of Lions’ vehicle bay. “You’re trying to get to that quintessence rift? On purpose?”

“To collect quintessence to study further.” Lotor responded. “It’s some of the most powerful energy source known to anyone. And to study it more, we can understand it better. Perhaps using it, we can truly end this war more quickly.”

“Doesn’t the empire already have that stuff, though?” Hunk inquired.

“Yes but its method of being obtained is cruel and tainted.” Lotor shook his head. “With this, no one gets hurt.”

“Don’t worry, guys, it’ll be fine.” Allura assured her team. “Besides, if it goes well, this will utilize us with enough power to find and protect the other Alteans.” She was truly hopeful that they were alive and okay. Yes, it had been a long time, but anything was possible, after all, she had survived in a healing pod for thousands of years and Lotor has been alive and working hard in that time.

“I’m still worried… there’s no guarantee this will work… or if you can even return.” Coran admitted. “Princess...”

“I’ll be fine, Coran. I believe in our work.” Allura hugged her friend and adviser. “Now then, Lotor, I think it’s time for us to get going.”

Lotor nodded. He then held out his hand, helping Allura up into the ship so she could pilot it with him. He then got into the front seat. “We’ll be back before you know it.” he assured.

“Be safe out there. Both of you.” Acxa stated. “We’ll be waiting for your return.”

The others went back to the bridge, listening to Allura and Lotor go over their final checklist with the ship, making sure they were ready to take off and create a sort of rift to slip into.

“This can’t be a good thing… it’s dangerous and risky...” Coran muttered.

“Well, we know it’s possible.” Pidge reminded. “After all, we did go through the quintessence field and into another reality. It’s not just a theory, it’s possible.”

“Okay, so let’s say they do reach it.” Lance sighed. “Then what? Last time anyone got in, it turned Zarkon evil.”

“See? That’s a very fine point!” Coran chimed, pleased with the point Lance made.

“From my understanding of things,” Acxa stated, “Zarkon had his own darkness and greed and the quintessence revealed them further.” She looked ahead. “But Lotor and Allura… I’m certain that they’ll be fine.”

**“Coran,”** Allura’s face came up on screen, **“we should be nearing our entry point.”**

“Indeed. T-minus ten ticks.” Coran confirmed. He then did the count down as Lotor and Allura progressed. He then watched as they disappeared, managing to get out of their reality and hopefully into the field of quintessence. “Allura? Lotor? Do you copy?” No response.

“We had this before.” Thace reminded. “When the team went into the rift and the other reality. So a lack of response doesn’t automatically mean that there’s a problem.”

“I know.” Despite that, Coran was still worried. He didn’t want anything happening to Allura. He cared so much for her. He then perked up when he heard the alarms go off. “What’s that?”

“It looks like an incoming ship.” Thace checked the data. “On screen now.” He brought up an image, showing the ship that was coming for them. “Wait… is that...”

“It’s an Altean pod!” Coran was stunned to see one. It wasn’t possible. Right? “And an old one, too.”

“Could any enemies have found one and used it against us?” Ezor asked.

“We should destroy it then!” Zethrid exclaimed, looking more excited at that idea rather than defensive.

“Well, whoever is piloting it, they’re haling us.” Thace reported.

“Put them on screen.” Shiro commanded.

**“Shiro?”** Keith was on screen. He was piloting the pod?! Where did he even find it? **“I’m glad to see you guys.”**

“Keith… what… where have you been? Are you okay?” Shiro inquired.

“And the pod; how’d you get one?” Coran asked.

“Hmm… I don’t know… but… does he look bigger to you guys?” Lance questioned. “He totally looks bigger...”

**“I’ll tell you guys when I dock.”** Keith nodded. He seemed to look to someone else. **“The bay doors are over on that side. Just bring it in nice and easy.”** he instructed them.

“Keith? Is someone with you?” Coran questioned.

**“Yeah. You’ll meet the others soon.”** Keith assured. **“We’ll be docking soon. Is Allura there? Or Lotor?”**

“No, they’re in the quintessence field.” Shiro informed. “Is something wrong?”

**“Yes and no; I’ll explain soon.”**

It didn’t take long for Keith to get to the vehicle bay, the others quick to go down and greet him and find out just what was going on. When they saw the pod, they saw Keith get out, seeming to be the passenger.

“Wait a moment.” Lance looked to be on guard. “How do we know you’re really Keith and not some impostor?”

“Lance...” Keith scowled.

“I’m serious.” Lance didn’t look convinced. “Say something only the real Keith would know.”

Keith was not impressed, but he gave in so they wouldn’t waste anymore time than necessary. “Pidge steals Hunk’s pajama shirts to feel even smaller and snuggle up in.” That was enough to make Pidge sputter and the others look to her.

“Keith!” Pidge snapped at the Galran. She was quick to pull out her bayard and, using its hookshot form, shot it at her friend. As skilled as he was, Pidge moved too suddenly for Keith to actually dodge or block the attack and got smacked right in the face, the impact causing him to stumble and fall back.

“So… that’s why my shirts go missing.” Hunk commented; Haxus and Thace both snickered, knowing full well that Pidge indeed did steal his shirts.

“Shut up!” Pidge hissed.

“Oh hey! Keith is back!” Lance grinned. “Welcome back, buddy.”

“Ow...” Keith grumbled.

“Anyway, Keith what’s going on?” Shiro went over and offered his hand. “You came back in an Altean pod and you clearly had someone with you...”

“Yeah, I made some friends, found a family member… it was… eventful.” Keith said. He then looked to the back of the pod when two people emerged, one being a Galran woman wearing an empire uniform, the other an Altean with long, blonde hair pulled into twin tails at the back of her head. With them was a blue-toned wolf. That wasn’t all, though. From the cockpit there was another Altean, this one looking roughly around Pidge’s age, not much taller than her, too. Seeing them, especially the two Alteans, the others were shocked. Save for Pidge who couldn’t see them.

“These are Krolia, my mom, and Romelle and Bandor, Alteans we met. And… our wolf.” Keith introduced.

Before anyone could voice their surprise, especially Coran at seeing two more Alteans, Bandor was the one to speak.

When Bandor jumped down from the pod and looked to see the others, his eyes had settled on Pidge. What the others didn’t know was that during whatever journey he was on with Keith, the Galran talked about the team, explaining a bit about them to his traveling companions. Bandor had heard that Pidge was adventurous and feisty, but also very clever and adaptive, seeming to learn about any tech, new, old, familiar, and alien, she could get her hands on with ease. What he didn’t know was that Pidge was beautiful. At least in his eyes.

“Oh my goodness!” Bandor exclaimed, looking to the green paladin and actually going over to her. “You are so beautiful!” He smiled brightly and extended a hand out to her. “It is an honour to meet you!” He stood there with his hand out towards the paladin as he waited for her reaction. Pidge, though, only stared at him. Even the others watched, though most were mainly waiting to see what Pidge would say or who would finally tell Bandor the truth.

That was another thing the poor Altean was not told. Pidge was blind.

She couldn’t see any of his gesture or tell who he was looking at. And to the paladin, it was a little awkward but interesting. “Ooh, that was a good performance.” Pidge finally said, that sassy grin right on her face. “Someone give the man first prize at the thespian festival.” Compared to any other attack Pidge gave, that hit had to hurt the worst; even her fellow paladins recoiled, feeling for Bandor as he stood there in shock.

“Okay, I should be merciful…” Haxus sighed. “Pidge, he was saying all of that to you.”

“Huh? Me!?” Pidge was shocked, her cheeks flushing some.

“Couldn’t you tell?” Romelle inquired.

“Of course not.” The Galran, Krolia, stated. “Pidge is blind; she can’t see who Bandor is facing and talking to.”

“Oh.” Romelle actually looked amused. She then went to Bandor and patted his back, the younger Altean still stunned from the initial hit and having yet to register the information of being told that Pidge was blind. “Love is blind, little brother.” she said. “And apparently so is your crush.”

Bandor came out of his stupor and blushed a bit. He definitely missed learning about Pidge being blind until then; he never would have guessed it the way Keith had talked about her in their journey. Blind or not, though, his crush still stood strong.

“Er… sorry for not… um… noticing.” Bandor was sheepish as he spoke.

“It’s nothing… everyone here tends to forget anyway and others who meet me for the first time typically can’t tell...” Pidge mumbled.

“Anyway,” Coran spoke up, “we can talk about this further another time. But for now, Keith, what’s going on? Where did you find these two?”

“Past the Quantum Abyss.” Keith stated. “There’s a whole colony of Alteans. Lotor had them hidden away and safe at one location, but someone found them and led them elsewhere… telling them that Lotor was dead.”

“But he’s not dead, he’s alive and well.” Hunk pointed out. “Or well… at least as well as could be when Pidge doesn’t hit him…”

“So what’s going on?” Acxa inquired. “Why were the Alteans moved? And lied to?”

“Because… they’re being harvested for their quintessence.” Keith reported. Hearing that, the others were shocked. Horrified even. “That’s why we need to talk with Allura. And Lotor.”

“But they aren’t here right now.” Coran reminded. “We should return to the bridge and wait for them to contact us again.” He didn’t want to say it, but he was acting on the assumption that they would be fine and get back to them. “Perhaps there you can explain to us all that’s happened while we wait.”

“I can explain that.” Romelle said with a nod. She then looked over to Bandor who went to where Pidge was, Rover beeping and going over. Seeing the drone, her brother looked excited; she smiled, pleased to see that he was doing okay and recovering from his first crush induced heartbreak. She didn’t expect him to stop crushing on Pidge, but at least he was taking it in stride.

Coran nodded and led the way back to the bridge where Narti was still sitting; he wasn’t surprised that she didn’t follow, especially since she had Bae Bae sleeping on her lap and Kova on the dogs back, purring while the tailed alien pet him. It was there that Romelle explained hers and Bandor’s tale along with Keith explaining his journey through the Quantum Abyss, he and his mother following a lead on some strange quintessence.

Keith explained that the Quantum Abyss was a trying and dangerous location where time meant nothing. While weeks only passed for the others, two years passed for him. (“Wait, that’s why you grew as much as you did? It wasn’t some freaky Galran growth spurt?” “Yes, Lance, I grew in the past two years my time. Now stop interrupting.”) It was in the rift that he adopted the wolf and took care of him; looking over, the wolf was curious about Bae Bae and Kova, going over to them and sniffing them. He was welcomed, especially by Narti, who started petting him. At the end of the Abyss and their two year journey on the back of a space whale that they found the Altean colony and learned of their lives and why they were kept there.

From there, Romelle told the team of the loss of her parents and older brother. They had been told of another colony being started and how Alteans would be selected and leave, never to be heard from again. Avok, their elder brother, was one of them, but they found out the truth. He managed to get back to the others and tell his siblings that the other colony was a lie. Unfortunately he had passed away, having had his life destroyed by the sapping of his quintessence.

It was after then that the siblings met Keith and his mother and managed to find where Avok had been taken to. Before leaving to seek help from the paladins, they had sabotaged the systems, aiming to delay the facility and protect the other Alteans for however long they could.

“That’s horrible...” Hunk sighed. “But what can we do?”

“Fully destroy the facility and then figure a way to transport the other Alteans to an actual safe location, right?” Lance suggested.

“We’ll work on a plan after Allura and Lotor return.” Coran stated.

“Speaking of them,” Thace spoke up, “they’re back and bringing the ship in to dock.”

“Good.” Coran nodded. “They’ll be up here soon enough… and see Bandor and Romelle for themselves.” He looked over to Romelle, seeing that she was on the verge of tears. “Romelle, my dear, are you okay?”

“It’s just… I was told that Lotor had died, that the saviour of our people was gone… but I’ll get meet him. See with my own eyes that he’s okay.” Romelle smiled as she wiped her face. “I wonder if he still cares for our people.” She looked over when Acxa rested her hand upon her shoulder.

“Lotor never gave up looking for you guys.” she assured. “From the moment your people disappeared, he kept searching and even worked to strengthen his skills and ships so he could protect you guys.” Hearing the half-Galran warrior, Romelle smiled, relieved to hear that.

It took a few minutes, but Allura and Lotor were back in the castle and up on the bridge. When they arrived, they stopped, looking in shock to see two more Alteans than expected.

“Alteans? Two of them?!” Allura exclaimed, looking stunned.

“There… you’re...” Lotor struggled to find the words.

“They’re descendants of the group you had rescued long ago, Lotor.” Keith stated. “And they need help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Remember Matt's line when he met Allura in canon? I totally had to give it to Bandor upon meeting Pidge. Bandor developed a crush on Pidge!  
> Oh yeah. Bandor's alive in this AU. We'll have a side fic about that soon.  
> And originally Pidge was going to ask for someone to answer the poor boy, but a friend on Discord had another suggestion, so we got Pidge sass. Gotta love her sass.  
> Until then!


	41. How does a drone have anxiety?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandor has a crush, Shiro's gone berserk, and Rover has anxiety. Just another day in the lives of Team Voltron.

Allura and Lotor were shocked to see two Alteans that descended from the ones that Lotor saved long ago. More than that, they were worried to learn of the truth of what became of them. While Romelle and Keith caught them up on the situation so they could sit down to work out a plan, Pidge decided to take a walk through the castle-ship, Bandor joining her and being given a sort of tour. Or at least as much as she could give since she knew the castle by the sounds, scents, and what she felt.

“Don’t you struggle to find your way around?” Bandor inquired, looking over to Pidge as they entered the vehicle bay once more. During their tour, Pidge talked about the pods, even working with them to make them even more advanced and with new features, her favourite being the cloaking. Though she couldn’t see it, for those who could, it was helpful. “From my understanding, you’ve not been here too long.” He looked around. “If I were in your position, it’d take me years to learn to navigate!”

“Well, I’ve been blind my entire life. I’ve learned to memorize areas I find myself in.” Pidge explained. “Sometimes I get turned around, but usually Rover helps out.” Rover beeped in confirmation before gently bumping into Pidge’s head, making her chuckle. Seeing how affectionate the drone seemed to be, Bandor was amused. “Though one time I got turned around thanks to Ulaz; it was an impromptu training situation. Anyway, I got lost, so I started hitting my bayard all over the place. The sounds reverberated and I was able to figure out where I was again.”

“That’s really amazing.” Bandor stared in awe. There Pidge was, not much younger than he was and yet she was capable of so much. Piloting a ship (sure, Green helps her see and she nearly crashed another ship when she had been taken prisoner by the empire the last time), fighting in a war, able to work with technology and integrate different technologies, navigating her way around an enormous and ancient castle, it was all remarkable to the young Altean. “I wish I could do things like that. I barely managed to make communicators using old tech from our ancestors and repair ship…”

“But it sounds like you had no one to teach you these things. You had to learn on your own.” Pidge reminded. “That’s amazing, too, Bandor. You learned a lot on your own. Imagine all the things you can learn now that you can meet others who can help.”

Bandor watched Pidge, eyes wide. They then went soft as a pink tinge accented his cheeks, making the blue markings under his eyes appear brighter. While the others would see her as this sassy gremlin with an attitude and quick to hit someone, the Altean saw that she was kind and intelligent. He may have just met her, but he was falling more and more for the green paladin.

Before Bandor could say anything in response, the alarms sounded, blaring throughout the castle as the lights dimmed to a red. There was an emergency, even he knew that. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Pidge responded, bracing herself with her bayard, ready to attack anyone. “Team, do you copy?” she asked, knowing Rover would patch her through to the bridge. But there was only static which was disconcerting to the two. “That doesn’t sound good.” She looked when she heard the sounds of what had to be fighting down the hall. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure...” Bandor was confused.

**“Pidge! Bandor!”** Allura’s voice barely made it through the static, but Rover was able to broadcast it to the duo.

“Allura? What’s going on?” Pidge asked.

**“It’s Shiro! Something happened and he snapped!”** Allura explained. **“He’s captured Lotor and is trying to escape; the others are trying to pursue him!”**

“Whoa!” Pidge heard Ezor shout as she went from inside the hall outside the bay to into the bay and crashing into one of the pods.

“I think pursuit might not be working.” Pidge pointed out. She could hear the commotion of the fight and Shiro entering the bay. She knew something was off, even before then. Something was not right. And then Shiro snapped and was trying to kidnap Lotor? She knew she had to stop him.

But she couldn’t. She had her bayard out and in its hookshot form, ready to shoot it at Shiro, but she couldn’t bring herself to hit him. She froze up and blankly stared ahead of her.

“Pidge!” She heard Keith call. She then listened as the pod started up and took off. “Dammit!” Keith stopped next to Pidge. “Pidge? Pidge, are you okay?”

“I… I couldn’t… stop him. I couldn’t bring myself to attack…”

“It’s going to be okay.” Keith assured, resting a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “But we need to go after them.”

“I agree.” Acxa confirmed. “I don’t know what Shiro’s up to, but taking Lotor...”

“Um, guys?” Ezor spoke up as Zethrid helped her to her feet; she was sore after being launched into the side of a pod. “The alarms are still going off. What’s going on?”

“Coran?” Keith asked. “What’s going on? What’s the damage?”

**“It’s the teludav; something’s affected it and it’s overloading!”** Coran announced. **“According to Thace, there’s a virus in the system and we’re struggling to remove it.”**

“This might be my cue to help.” Pidge stated. “Keith… you’ll get Shiro and bring him back, right?”

“Of course.”

“And you be sure to come back, too.” Pidge quickly hugged Keith. “Be safe.”

“Good luck.” Keith stated. He then watched as Pidge ran off, Bandor and Rover following after her.

“We can take you with us. C’mon.” Acxa offered.

“No, I’ve got my own ship.” Keith nodded. “You guys get started; I’ll be right behind you.” He then went off, heading for the black lion’s hanger. “Okay, buddy, I know I’ve been away and Shiro’s been your paladin, but I need your help now. We both do.”

-+-+-+-

Pidge was up on the bridge, working from her station to figure out how the virus got into the castle and how to fix it. The others were concerned and doing what they could to keep the systems online, but the virus kept bypassing their methods.

“Pidge, a solution right about now would be good.” Lance whimpered a bit, worried about their situation.

“I’m trying, Lance; this isn’t exactly easy and I’m coordinating with a drone who has anxiety.” Pidge commented. Rover gave a few beeps.

“He’s a drone! How does he have anxiety!?” Lance actually yelled.

“Don’t yell at Rover, you’re making him nervous!” Pidge snapped back.

“It’s okay, Rover, you got this.” Bandor assured in a gentle tone, patting the drone as though he were an actual pet. “But this isn’t working well. Everything done, this virus bypasses it and keeps going.”

“Yeah, it’s like it knows or is learning.” Pidge grumbled. “Okay. I’ve got one final option. C’mon, Bandor! I’m gonna need your help!” She got up and ran out of the bridge.

“Pidge! Where are you going!” Haxus called after.

“The wormhole generator room!”

Pidge kept going until she got there, setting up her computer there. “I don’t know how much help I can be. This is all new to me.” Bandor admitted. He wanted to help, but he didn’t want to ruin anything or get them all hurt or killed.

“I need help with wires.” Pidge stated. “These need to plug into the system over there.” She motioned to where a control panel was. “Pry off the panel and get the wires in. I’ll work on the codes.”

“Oh!” Bandor perked up. He figured he could do that. He got the panel off and checked the circuits. He then examined the wires. “I don’t know exactly what goes where… so hopefully I don’t mess up.” He worked with the wires, getting them plugged in, finding which ones would fit where. He looked over when done, noticing the others near and watching, worried.

“Okay, so this can either go really bad or really good.” Pidge nodded. “Let’s execute the program.”

“And hope it doesn’t execute us?” Hunk questioned, closing in on himself in fear. He winced more when Pidge hit a button on the computer and the teludav in the next room over shone brighter as all the lights turned red, showing it was overloading.

Then the light dimmed and returned to the usual soft blue. “It… it worked?” Hunk asked, looking relieved.

“Yes!” Lance cheered, making the yellow paladin jump and yelp. “Oops, sorry buddy.” Lance gave a sheepish smile.

“Don’t do that, Lance! You’re gonna give me a heart attack!” Hunk whined.

“Good job, Pidge.” Krolia praised, going over and patting Pidge’s back. “You, too, Bandor.” Hearing her, the Altean grinned brightly. “You two did well.” Rover beeped and bonked into the Galran’s head. “Huh?”

“Rover helped, too. He wants his praise.” Pidge pointed out. “He’s not just some robot programmed to work. He’s part of the team and responds to us and his surroundings. He’s got a mind of his own.”

“I… see.” Krolia blinked, not quite sure of things. She then patted the side of the drone. “Good job, Rover.” In response, the drone beeped before returning to Pidge, pushing against her arm. She had seen a lot in the universe, but a simple Galra issued drone with a mind of its own? That was a new one for the books.

“But now that we got that settled… how did it get into the system?” Haxus inquired. He noticed Pidge’s troubled expression. “Pidge?”

“Because Shiro put it there.” Pidge mumbled. “I know how his arm works… I know the tech and programming… and somehow Shiro put it into the castle… or maybe I did on accident? After we got him back, we did check his arm… but...” She shook her head. “Either way, it got into the system through him… but thankfully I was able to create a kill program to destroy the kill program that was put on our systems.” She tilted her head around, taking in the sounds. “Though it sounds like we’ll need to start up the ship again, get things booted and running.”

“Yes, that shouldn’t-” Coran started to say, but when the castle jerked, he was cut off. “What the quiznak?!”

**“Coran!”** Thace called from the bridge, having remained there just in case. Coran was definitely grateful for his aid in the castle. **“We’ve got a problem!”**

“What sort of problem?” Coran inquired. He brought up the screen in the room to show what Thace was seeing.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” Lance exclaimed.

“What is it?” Pidge asked. She grunted when the castle shook again.

“It’s one of those damned robeasts! Now of all times?!” Lance was not pleased.

“Paladins, we must get to the lions.” Allura all but ordered.

“But what about Shiro? Or Keith? Shiro went berserk and I think Keith took the black lion to go after him.” Hunk reminded, nervousness showing through his expression and voice with ease.

“We’ll need to try and hold out until they return.” Lance reminded his friend. “C’mon!” He then ran off, heading for Red’s hanger. Hunk nodded and ran off to his lion while Allura went to hers.

“Rover, stick here with Bandor and the others; if they need help, help out, okay?” Pidge told the drone. Rover beeped in response before nudging her, seeming to nuzzle the paladin. He then drifted over to Bandor.

“You’ll be okay?” Bandor asked. “That thing looks like a pretty bad monster...”

“This isn’t my first fight with a monster. Don’t worry so much, we’ve got this handled.” Pidge gave a bright smile as she ran off, easily finding her way back to Green’s hanger.

“She’ll be fine; she’s a lot more capable than she looks.” Coran informed. “Now then we’ve got our task at hand. If we’re going to help them, we need to get the castle-ship up and running.”


	42. Goodbye, Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltron and Lotor's team teams up to fight against a robeast sent after them. But in doing so, there comes to be a problem with the fabric of reality.

If you were to tell Pidge at the start of the quintant that she would meet two Alteans, one of which who ended up having a crush on her, have Shiro snap and treat Lotor like a video game princess and kidnap him, then team up with Lotor’s team after he was retrieved, form Voltron with Keith back in the black lion and then Lotor’s ships come together to surprisingly form their own Voltron-like mech so that they could fight an especially tricky robeast, then she would ask if you had gotten into Coran’s grandfather’s special batch of nunvill. In all honesty, despite everything else she had dealt with since leaving Earth, Pidge definitely did not see that coming. Figuratively or literally.

There was another thing that no one saw coming.

The robeast managed to disappear.

“Okay, did anybody else catch that or is Green and Voltron glitching for my visual?” Pidge inquired.

**“Nope, that thing definitely disappeared!”** Lance exclaimed.

**“Does anyone have a reading on it?”** Keith inquired.

**“Not really, but I think I know what it did.”** Acxa spoke up from Lotor’s mech, Sincline as they started to call it since that’s what his ships were referred to as. **“There was a burst of quintessence. I think it somehow opened its own rift to escape that last attack.”**

**“Is that even possible?!”** Hunk whined. **“That shouldn’t be possible! I mean, I know that Lotor’s ship could do that but...”**

**“Oh no… I think I know why.”** Lotor sounded worried, devastated even. **“At one point, we had to flee our base where we were building the ships. We had some remaining ore from the comet.”**

**“Zarkon’s witch must have gotten her hands on it then.”** Allura stated. **“This can’t be good.”**

**“All the more reason to destroy it them.”** Keith confirmed.

**“Voltron! Behind you!”** Ezor called out.

They got Voltron turned in time and without even being told, Pidge enabled the shield, blocking the robeast’s attack. It was close, but they succeeded. Before they could attack, though, the robeast pulled back and fled through a forced open rift.

“It disappeared again.” Pidge commented.

**“But it will come back.”** Acxa pointed out.

“Yeah. We blocked in time but couldn’t pull a counter attack.” Pidge mused. “Alone. I think whoever it attacks, they have to block and the other has to get in and hit it instead.”

**“Oh, like a two player co-op game?”** Lance inquired.

“Exactly!”

**“That’s a good deduction, Pidge.”** Keith praised. **“We need to have each others’ backs then.”**

As with any other situation they dealt with, though, things were much easier said than done. Each time the robeast came back, one mech would block while the other would land a few hits. Then the beast would be gone again and try again. Each time they attacked, though, it would come back stronger.

**“Okay, I don’t get it; how is this thing staying so strong? We keep giving it all we’ve got!”** Zethrid shouted, frustration showing in her voice. **“Quit running off, you damn coward! I’m going to pummel you!”**

**“Zethrid, settle down.”** Acxa ordered.

“Wait a sec!” Pidge perked up. “When we went to the other reality, the quintessence empowered Voltron more!”

**“Yeah, I recall you mentioning that.”** Lance chimed. **“Does that mean this thing is using the quintessence to stay strong?”**

**“That must be it.”** Allura confirmed. **“It’s the only probable explanation.”**

**“Okay, so how do we fight it?”** Hunk inquired.

**“We’ll need to fight it in the quintessence rift, too.”** Lotor stated.

**“Lotor, that might not be the best idea.”** Allura sounded unsure.

**“I know, it’s risky.”** the Galran-Altean emperor admitted. **“But otherwise we won’t defeat it and that damn witch will have a powerful weapon in her grasp. Our fathers once entered the rift to fight a monster. Yes, mine paid the ultimate price in the end and came back to cause harm to the universe, but yours came back to protect. We need to do this so that we can follow in Alfor’s footsteps and protect the universe.”**

**“Heh, well, I’m down for it.”** Lance confirmed.

**“Doesn’t seem like we’ve got no other choice if we’re going to protect the universe.”** Hunk was on board with the plan.

“Let’s do our best.” Pidge smirked.

**“Allura, we need to do this.”** Keith pointed out, hoping the princess would agree. If the full team didn’t agree, they wouldn’t go. But…

**“We need to be careful; we can’t let the quintessence amplify any dark desires.”** Allura reminded the team. **“Keith, we need our sword.”**

**“On it. Form sword!”** And Voltron did.

**“See you on the other side, Lotor.”** Allura said.

**“We’ll come out of this victoriously.”** Lotor assured.

The two mech teams went in, creating openings for them to get through. There, they were able to face off against the robeast, fighting it further and even utilizing the quintessence to their advantage. However, just as they were stronger, so was the monster.

**“We need to finish this quick; our systems are starting to overload.”** Acxa reported.

“Yeah, sounds like Voltron’s are, too; but we’re hardly making a dent…” Pidge confirmed. “Unless… there is such thing as too much of a good thing.”

**“Um… what’s the kid going on about?”** Zethrid inquired.

**“I know!”** Allura exclaimed. **“Lotor, can you guys force more power until that robeast? We can overload it!”**

**“We can and we shall.”** Lotor was pleased with the plan. **“Ready in three. Two. One.”**

**“NOW!”**

The two mechs forced energy at the robeast, causing it to power up more. Of course, as Pidge was certain of, even with the quintessence, there was definitely a thing called _too much of a good thing_. The beast couldn’t take it anymore and could hardly function. With that done, they fled the quintessence field, returning to their reality.

**“Welcome back, you lot!”** Coran cheered.

**“We’re back, Coran.”** Allura huffed a bit, exhausted from the fight. **“And I’m certain we won. And it looks like you got the castle up and running again.”**

**“Yeah, Coran made a bomb using fermented nunvill and threw it into the generator to get it jump started.”** Bandor chimed.

**“Hush now! We didn’t need to mention that part!”** Coran yelped.

**“Fermented nunvill?”** Lance did not like the sounds of that.

**“Anyway, as good of news as this is… we’ve got another problem...”** Coran sighed.

That prompted the two teams disband their ships and look back. There they saw several tears in the fabric of reality.

**“That… doesn’t look good...”** Hunk practically whispered, though the comms still picked up on this voice.

The others returned to the castle to check the data. Coran had been scanning and came up with the results. “With that robeast jumping in and out of the quintessence field, it created several tears in the fabric of reality.” he explained. “And those tears are only going to grow.”

“And that’s bad…. Right?” Lance asked.

“Considering that it means that those tears will keep growing until all existence and our reality is no more… yeah, it’s a very bad thing.”

“Isn’t there a way to close them up?” Bandor asked.

“I mean, if we could find a way to somehow form the immense gravitational pull of a black hole, it could probably do the trick but the odds of that...” Pidge bit her lip. She knew there was no way they could bring a black hole to their location and she didn’t think they had a way to replicate the effects.

Coran, though, had an idea. “We’ll lose the castle in the process,” he admitted, “but if I overload the teludav, it should be able to create enough of an energy and gravitational pull in that moment that it could work.”

Keith thought it over. It was their only chance. Their only hope. If they were going to save the universe, their reality, then they would need to take the chance. “Then we need to prepare to evacuate, gather what supplies we can and prepare the castle for destruction.”

“I think we can manage about twenty doboshes.” Coran said. “At least before the rifts get too big for the castle to handle.”

“Then let’s do it.” Keith nodded. “Everyone be quick about it.”

Lotor parted ways with his team. As much as they didn’t wish to leave him, he assured them that he would be fine and he wanted to work with the paladins, make sure they would be okay and that the rifts would be closed. His team wanted to stay with him, but he insisted they go off and warn the rebels.

“If we can’t succeed, then you need to inform them.” Lotor assured. “Maybe the Olkari could figure something out.”

Acxa sighed. “Be safe. My friend.” she said as she hugged the leader of their team.

“Of course.” Lotor smiled as he returned the gesture. “Take all three ships with you; I’ll be fine traveling in the lions with the others.”

“Okay.” Acxa nodded to the others, getting Ezor and Narti to go to one ship and Zethrid to the second; Acxa herself would take the third ship. “Contact us as soon as you can, okay? Let us know of the outcome.”

“I’ll be certain to do so.” Lotor stated. He saw the others off, watching them leave.

“You didn’t need to stay behind; you’re their leader. And you’re the emperor of the Galran empire.” Allura stepped up to Lotor. She gently took his hand into hers. “Lotor...”

“I’m an emperor now, yes.” Lotor sighed. “But I do not wish to be like my predecessor. I will stand for and protect the universe.” He gently lifted his hand, his fingers gently closing around Allura’s hand. He gave her hand a gentle kiss. “And I wish to stand by your side when we protect our reality.”

As quickly as possible, the team got the needed (and desired) supplies transferred over to the lions, including an unconscious Shiro lying in a pod with his mechanical arm missing; Keith swore that when they were safe and had the chance, he would explain what happened with Shiro. Once the castle’s teludav was overloaded and they fled, the castle drifted into a rift. There it collapsed, bringing in all the rifts with it. There was a blast as the aftermath that the team tried to escape, but it caught up with them.

The lions and their inhabitants, though, ended up being okay. They looked back to see that the rifts were all gone.

“We actually did it. Right?” Pidge asked. “Green’s sensors are a bit wonky from that blast but… they’ll restore themselves, I’m sure.”

“We did it.” Haxus nodded in confirmation. “The universe is safe.”

**“Acxa, do you copy?”** Lotor tried to contact the team. He knew they’d have gotten fairly far in those twenty doboshes, but he should have still gotten through to them. **“Acxa? Ezor? Zethrid?”**

**“Our comms could be down from that blast.”** Allura informed. **“For now, we should find a place to land.”**

It didn’t take long for them to find a planet with a breathable atmosphere for them to land on. They left the lions and gathered, even the pod with Shiro in it was brought out.

“So… what happened with Shiro?” Lance asked.

“Give me a tick… I’m trying to figure out where to begin.” Keith sighed. “Shiro… he… He apparently died when we fought Zarkon. You know, back when we shut down the ship?”

“Wait… what?!” Hunk exclaimed. He wasn’t the only one shocked. “But he was with us after we found him…”

“That Shiro… was a clone.” Keith admitted. “I found this out during my fight with him after pursuing him when he kidnapped Lotor… and I met with the real Shiro within the black lion’s consciousness.” He looked up to the lion, thinking back to the events before he could return to the team and fight against the robeast with them.


	43. Bandor.exe has stopped working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team found out that the Shiro they knew from the start died and a clone had shown up. The others think it's possible to bring their Shiro back, but Pidge is thinking about how the clone Shiro feels about the situation. Frustrated with the team, she decides to handle things her own way.

_“Shiro? Shiro, where are you!” Keith looked around, his eyes practically glaring with emotion. Moments ago he was fighting Shiro, his friend. Using the bayard, he sliced off Shiro’s mechanical arm, which had started to go haywire. Then they were falling; death was to be inevitable. As they fell, though, the black lion caught them. Keith, though, didn’t think he was in the lion, at least he didn’t look like it physically. The lion’s consciousness?_

_“It’s okay, Keith, I’m here.” Keith spun on his heel to face Shiro, seeing the man he knew. “You can stop fighting, Keith, it’s okay.”_

_“Shiro? Shiro, what’s going on?” Keith was understandably perplexed. “That fight...”_

_“That wasn’t me.” Shiro shook his head. “At least not the me you knew. That was a clone, one of many created as you had seen.” He knew what Keith saw, they were linked while in the lion’s subconscious._

_“Shiro, where are you then? I’ll come and find you.”_

_“I’m here.”_

_“I know you’re here, but where are you physically?”_

_“There is no physical body, not anymore.” Shiro shook his head. “In that battle against Zarkon, when you thought I disappeared, I died. My life had ended in that battle.”_

_“No...”_

_“But the lion… Black kept me going within his consciousness.” Shiro continued. “I’ve been here since then.”_

_“We… we’ll find a way.” Keith spoke up. “We’ll find a way to bring you back! Surely the other clones still exist. Maybe Allura can do something to put your consciousness in there? Or find some other space witch that is actually good?”_

_“Keith, it doesn’t always work out the way you want it to.”_

_“But we can’t… we can’t abandon you… we can’t lose you...”_

A clone. The Shiro they knew was dead and the one they found was a clone. As unreal as it seemed, considering they were dealing with the Galran Empire and a witch who loved experiments, it was definitely believable.

During Keith’s explanation, the clone woke up. He had memories about the fight and about the other clones. His mind was hazy due to Haggar’s control that made him finally snap, but he was aware of the basics. And he wasn’t hostile towards the team anymore.

“So what do we do?” Hunk asked. “If the real Shiro’s in the lion still...”

“Do you think it’s possible to transfer his spirit?” Lance questioned.

“That’s what I was hoping for.” Keith nodded in agreement.

“Hmm, it is probable.” Allura admitted. “I won’t know until I try.”

“Try? Try what exactly?” Pidge asked. She had been listening to the others work out a plan. “Shove Shiro’s consciousness into him?” She motioned toward the clone, or at least tried to. Bandor noticed this and nudged Pidge’s arms until she was motioning toward Not Shiro. “He’s still alive. He’s still got a consciousness to him! He still has his will!”

“But he’s a clone who can be controlled by Haggar.” Lance reminded.

“And that makes him even less?” Pidge looked appalled. “Did anyone even bother asking him what he wanted?” She put her arms down. “You guys are treating him like some object that doesn’t have a say in anything. But he isn’t that. He’s a living breathing person.”

“Pidge,” Keith went up to Pidge, “this is Shiro we’re talking about. His consciousness is still trapped in the black lion and-”

“How do we even know the Shiro you brought to Earth at the beginning of this was even the real Shiro? How do we know he wasn’t a clone, too? From your description, Haggar practically had a harem of Shiros!”

Keith opened his mouth to argue back, but he shut it. She had a point. He hated it, but she had a very sharp point that popped his figurative balloon. He didn’t know much other than he was brought Shiro and given the mission. Back then, probably no one except for Haggar and a select few she involved in her work knew about the clones. For all they knew, the Shiro they trained with was a clone too and the real Shiro was truly dead.

“Pidge, we can’t just turn our backs on this. The Shiro we knew was our Shiro. We can’t leave him there.” Keith finally said.

“You guys are treating him like you tend to treat me.” Pidge bit out.

“What?” That caught Keith off guard; everyone else for that matter.

“Before you all found out I was blind, you acted like I wasn’t any different than the rest of you other than my size. But you changed your behaviour after finding out. The same applies to this Shiro being a clone. All of a sudden you guys changed.” Pidge pointed out. “And don’t go denying it! And yeah, I get that Lance and I already picked up on this Shiro seeming off a bit, like something was wrong, but that’s no actual reason to really turn on him.” She then turned toward where she remembered motioning to Shiro. “So, while you guys sit here with your heads up your asses and try to dictate his future, I’m going to talk with him!” She then stormed over to the clone and grabbed for his arm. Once she latched onto his biological arm, she dragged him off.

“I don’t exactly know all the details like you guys, but… I think she has a point.” Bandor admitted. “And I’m not just saying that because I like her. I’m saying it because I can see where she’s coming from.” He shrugged and went off, following after Pidge. “I know this is about Shiro but… are you okay, Pidge?”

“They can be so frustrating at times.” Pidge grumbled. She finally stopped. “I know you’re not the Shiro we first met but… you’re still Shiro. You’re a part of him.” she told the clone.

“But it sounds like everyone wants the other Shiro back...” the clone admitted. “Maybe I should...”

“But what do you want?” Pidge inquired. “How do you feel?”

“I… um...” Shiro looked away, not that Pidge could notice. “I’m afraid. I’m afraid to lose myself, actually… But I don’t want to hurt the team further.” He shifted to sit down, Bandor helping him since he was missing an arm to brace and balance himself. “I don’t mind the other Shiro’s consciousness being given to me, but I don’t want to disappear.”

Pidge and Bandor both sat down. “I can’t say for certain what will happen.” Pidge admitted. “I mean, you’re a person, not a computer… but… maybe the data of both will still apply? Like… you’ll keep this information but add more information from the previous file. That… may not make sense...”

“Another way to look at it is in colour.” Bandor chimed. “You mix two colours, you get a new colour. But while new, that colour still has parts of both.”

Shiro listened to the two. Their ways of describing what could happen did ease him. “Those methods of explanation actually helped.” he informed them. “And… I don’t mind that. It sounds less scary.”

“There’s no saying that that’s how it will work out, or even if the other Shiro’s data can be added to yours… but it’s possible.” Pidge stated. “This is life, not a computer, but… I have faith. But like I told the others. This should be your choice. You can’t let others dictate what you do. Just like I don’t let them coddle me and always tell me to stay behind because I’m blind. Yeah, I listen sometimes because it’s easier than always arguing, but other times I make it known that I can handle myself.”

Shiro smiled softly. He reached over and ruffled Pidge’s hair first and then Bandor’s. “Thanks, you two.” he said. “Okay, I’ve made up my mind.” He got up, Bandor moving to assist him. “If they can put the other spirit in me, then I’m for it. And I’ll be sure to let you know if it worked out how you guys think it could.”

When Shiro returned to the others, they were shocked that he was willing to give it a try. He may not have been an empty vessel, but he was willing to accept the other Shiro’s soul. Once the shock wore off, the others calmed down and Allura prepared. She went to the black lion and focused on it and its quintessence, hoping to locate Shiro’s within it to bring him back. Fueled with life and quintessence, the princess started to glow.

Allura went to where Shiro laid down on the ground, his eyes closed as he awaited what would happen next. Allura went to her knees and put her hands on either side of his head, letting the energy flood into the body. For a brief moment, Shiro started to glow and his hair turned completely white. Not that anyone made the joke, but he truly was s _hiro._ The princess pulled back, but Shiro didn’t budge.

“Did… did it work?” Keith leaned over the man. “Shiro?” Nothing.

“I’m sorry, Keith.” Allura sighed. “Everyone. I tried my be-”

Shiro suddenly gasped, taking in a sharp breath as he sat up, smacking his face into Keith’s, their foreheads bonking and Keith falling back in shock. Shiro went back down and put his hand up to his forehead.

“For crying out loud… that hurt...” Shiro grumbled. He then sat up again, this time more slowly. He looked around to see the others around him. A soft smile graced his lips. “I’m back, guys.” he said softly. He looked to Pidge and Bandor specifically. “You two were right. Looks like I had nothing to really be afraid of.”

Hearing his response, the others were happy. Hunk and Coran cheered and hug, Lance nearly started crying, and Keith moved in to support Shiro more. Romelle looked relieved to see that the team was fully together only to jump when the lions started roaring, shouting out their joy in the situation; the roars startled her, though Krolia, who was standing next to the Altean, didn’t seem phased. Seeing the outcome, even Haxus, Thace, and Ulaz were happy.

“Yes! Things went well!” Bandor cheered.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Pidge jumped up and down before jumping at Bandor, quickly kissing him on the cheek. Whatever her reason was, the others didn’t know, perhaps she was just excited, but she definitely kissed him and no one missed that. She then went back to showing her joy before wiping her face, the tears actually welling up.

Bandor stood there in shock, eyes wide and a smile on his face. He was frozen in place, the kiss catching him off guard. He didn’t even register Pidge managing to run over and hug Shiro, happy to have him back.

“Um… Bandor? Buddy?” Lance went over to the Altean, looking him over. Even Keith and Hunk joined him, checking on the poor boy.

“You think he’s broken?” Keith inquired. He poked Bandor in the shoulder gently; Bandor fell over to the side and crashed onto the ground.

“Wow. Pidge broke him.” Hunk confirmed. “That is actually adorable.”

Nearby, Romelle snickered. She didn’t know if Pidge kissed him just because she was happy or if because she liked him, too, she hoped it was at least a bit of both, but seeing Bandor’s reaction was definitely amusing. The only ones not seeming to be amused were Haxus, Ulaz, and Thace, though they weren’t disapproving, either.

“So… does this mean she accepted his proclamation of love?” Haxus inquired. He appeared to be experiencing a mix of worry, after all, Pidge was still just a child, and excitement, happy that she probably found someone to spend her life with that wasn’t made of metal and wires and hovered around. Ah, the joy of being the surrogate Galran _mother_ to the green paladin.

“They may be young, but it seems like they just got engaged.” Ulaz mused, looking to be deep in thought on the matter.

Krolia overheard them and sighed. “No, that’s not what happened, that’s not how humans work.” she informed them. Of course she would know some things, she had lived with them for several years before and was in love with one. “And I’m sure the same goes for Alteans.”

“So… no wedding?” Thace asked. He then dodged the helmet that Krolia threw at him. “Got it.”

“Someone needs to really teach those idiots the basics of humans...” Krolia grumbled as she smacked her palm into her forehead.

“I’d hate to interrupt this happy moment,” Lotor spoke up, “but now what do we do? We need to get in touch with the others… and the Castle of Lions is gone.”

“Hmm… it’s possible to get a replacement for the castle.” Pidge pointed out. “We gave Mom and Dad data from the castle before they went back to Earth. I think we could easily get help from there. And try to contact the rebels or Blades along the way.”

Keith nodded. “That sounds like a good plan.” he said. “Looks like we’re going back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you probably had hoped I wouldn't go with canon's use of Shiro and the clones, but I still did. And went about it a wee bit differently that made me happy. Instead of just squishing Shiro's consciousness in, I gave the clone the choice.  
> On another note! I liked the idea of Pidge kissing Bandor on the cheek in excitement. Poor Bandor, though, so happy that he's stunned. I guess you could say that he didn't see that coming.  
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> Until next time!


	44. A Nice Little Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for the lions to finish charging so the team can leave to contact and find the coalition, Pidge and Bandor decide to go on a walk, bonding a bit more with one another.

“How’s it look?” Keith inquired, looking over to Pidge and Bandor. The two were working on getting in touch with either the Voltron Coalition or Lotor’s generals.

“You want a serious remark or something sassy?” Pidge inquired.

“Save the sass for later.”

“Fine.” Pidge sighed. “But… we’re struggling. There could be interference from that blast. Maybe being in the upper atmosphere could help.”

“Another option could be a distortion.” Bandor added, Pidge nodding in agreement.

“But wouldn’t Pidge pick up on that?” Lance asked.

“In many cases, probably, but… well, we have seen that anything is possible.” Pidge reminded. “Especially since things could be out of whack since closing those rifts.”

“Oh. Fair point.” Lance sighed. “So… we just fly back up and try, right?”

“Not until the lions’ power cores are charged.” Hunk pointed out. “They’re practically depleted… and without the castle...”

“Well, they can charge on their own, but that’ll take time and ambient energy.” Coran informed the group. “Phoebs could pass before we can get them flying again.”

“Okay… so… any alternatives?” Keith inquired.

“Hmm, well, we are on the Dalterion Belt.” Coran mused. “Actually, we may luck out. There’s a possibility of finding the element Faunatonium.”

“Fauna… tonium?” Lance looked confused. “Okay… so… does it work like magic or something to give the lions energy?”

“Yes and no.” Coran responded. “It can be used to expand the energy particles within the cores. But first we need to find a Yalmor. That’s the only way to find Faunatonium since they have a nose for the stuff.”

“Then we best get to work. I’ll remain here with Shiro, keep guard over camp and make sure he’s okay.” Keith looked to where Shiro was resting, Bae Bae curled in at his side. He was exhausted and would need rest before he could be up and moving around.

“I guess that leaves us to go Yalmor hunting.” Pidge shrugged. She started to walk off but stopped when Coran grabbed her by the back of her armor. “Hey!”

“We’ll be going, Number Five.” Coran stated. “It’s best you stay put.”

Pidge scowled. “Is it because I’m blind?”

“Yes. Quite so.”

Pidge was ready to fight him on that, but Haxus moved in and picked the green paladin up by her shoulders. “Pidge, leave it to them. You can continue working on getting a transmission through to the coalition while we wait.”

“Urgh… fine.” Pidge grumbled, going limp until Haxus set her back down. “But I won’t like it and you can bet that I will complain about it plenty.”

“Of course.” Haxus patted Pidge’s head some. “You best head on. Be safe out there.”

“Don’t you worry, we’ve got this.” Coran cheered. “Let’s move on!” He then started to lead those joining him in the quest for Faunatonium. Romelle, though, faltered, looking confused.

“Wait a tick. Just… wait a gosh darn tick!” Romelle nearly exclaimed.

“Oh boy, here we go.” Lance sighed.

“Let me get this straight, Keith brings us back from the Quantum Abyss, Lotor’s still alive despite us Alteans being lied to about that, your friend loses his mind,” she motioned to Shiro, “then this robeast thing or whatever shows up to fight, it rips holes in the fabric of reality, then you guys go after it to fight it there, blow up the castle to close those rifts, then we find out about Shiro being a clone and the one you knew died a while back and his spirit was in the black lion the entire time, then the princess smooshed his other consciousness into the clone’s body?” She was shocked. “And on top of that, my little brother has a crush on one of your paladins. Who is fighting a war. While still being young. And freaking blind!?” Romelle looked like she was struggling to take it all in. “And now we’re just… moving on?”

“Yeah.” Hunk sighed. “They like to move on a lot.” He then motioned to Pidge. “And Pidge is a lot more capable than you’d think. And often the most dangerous of us.”

“Yeah, she keeps shocking people and hitting them in the groins.” Lance added. He then got an idea, thinking about Bandor’s crush. “By the way, Pigeon. If you don’t wanna work, you and Bandor can probably take a leisurely stroll, enjoy the fresh air.” He couldn’t help but smirk when he saw the two blush a bit. Taking advantage of Pidge not seeing it, he mouthed out _you’re welcome_ to her. What she didn’t see couldn’t possibly come back to bite him. Right?

“He just mouthed out _you’re welcome_.” Wrong. Bandor snitched.

And Pidge was quick to hold onto Bandor’s arm for support so she could hike up her leg. She removed her boot and chucked it at Lance, thankful for his voice to tell her where he was. She may have been blind, but her aim wasn’t too bad. She managed to get him right in the head with her shoe.

“Hey! That’s not fair! You shouldn’t have good aim!”

“Well you should have moved. Hell, you shouldn’t have made that comment.”

“I was trying to help like the big brother figure I like to think I am in Matt’s absence.”

“Then you should see throwing something at you as little sister behaviour, you big dork.”

Lance tried to counter her but stopped. He thought it over. He had siblings, brothers and sisters alike. He remembered the time one of his sisters threw a book at their oldest brother. Out of love. “Okay, fair point.” He then waved. “Anyway, catch you later! You can have your shoe back when I’m gone.”

Pidge waited until the others were gone before going to her shoe, Rover going to it first and beeping to tell her where to find it. “Well. That was an event.” she stated. She then straightened up. “And will you guys quit staring at me!”

“What makes you think we’re staring at you.” Krolia asked.

“I can’t see you but I still can feel that sensation you get when being stared at.” Pidge commented. “Ugh… you know what? I am taking that walk.” She brought out her bayard, making it take its staff form. “I need fresh air.”

“I’ll… um… go with?” Bandor went over. “If you don’t mind the company that is?”

Pidge was silent a bit before nodding. “Okay. Though if I need your arm to hold, then just let me hold it. Don’t pull me. Got it?”

“Got it.” Bandor nodded.

“Bae Bae, come girl.” Pidge called. Bae Bae jumped up and followed after her. Even the wolf Keith brought back from the Abyss joined them. They left the black lion, which they were waiting in until they could get the lions launched again, and went out for their stroll.

Bandor walked with Pidge, silent for a moment. He then decided to speak. “Though the others acknowledge your strength and skill, they still seem to want to protect you.”

“It’s sweet, it means they care about me.” Pidge admitted. “But… it can get annoying. They sometimes try too hard. I mean, I get it, I’ve been kidnapped and captured the most but… I can hold my own very well...”

“I have no doubt.” Bandor stated. “And that aim when you hit Lance? I don’t think I’d even do half as well. And I can see.” Pidge snorted a bit. “It’s amazing. You’re really skilled. It’s like you’ve trained your entire life.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t been.” Pidge mused. “I mean, moving around in complete darkness, yeah, but fighting? I think I adapted well.” She then felt for Bandor’s arm, taking hold of it on the uneven ground. Though she did well on her own and with the staff, she didn’t mind his support. Being blind, she missed Bandor’s blush. But she didn’t miss his change in breathing. “You’re flustered. I’m guessing your cheeks are flushed. I was told it’d be a reddish colour, but I wouldn’t know. Colour doesn’t mean much too me except when seeing some things through Green.” She smiled. “You definitely do have a crush, huh?”

“What can I say? Keith had a lot to say about you and I just admired everything I heard. Then meeting you… you’re really pretty. And so smart.” Bandor chuckled a bit, sounding nervous. “I guess it’s silly, though. Suddenly liking someone. But...”

“I think it’s sweet.” Pidge smiled softly. She then stopped when she heard Bae Bae bark and then a stick poke her leg. “Oh, sounds like Bae Bae wants to play.”

“Play?” Bandor was confused.

Pidge smiled and let go of his arm. She then took the stick and threw it. “Fetch!” Bae Bae barked happily and wagged her tail before running after the stick. She then returned with it, pushing it into Pidge’s hand. She threw it again, her dog happy to play. “It’s called fetch. An item the dog likes, a toy, a ball, even a simple stick, you throw it, then they chase it.”

“Wow.” Bandor smiled brightly. He never had a pet, no Altean on his planet did, so it was new to him. And it was amazing. He then watched when Bae Bae brought him the stick instead, prompting him to take it. He threw it for her, amused to see her run after it. “I’ve never done this before.” he admitted. “We… we didn’t have pets. There… now that I think about it, there were no animals. The wolf was the first one I had met.”

“Has Keith named him?” Pidge asked. “Because I doubt his name is just _Wolf_.”

“I… don’t think so.” Bandor stated. “Unless that really is his name… Keith called him a _cosmic wolf_ , too, so… I guess not.”

“Cosmic… huh...” Pidge thought it over as she listened to the _whoosh_ of the stick flying through the air, Bandor still playing fetch with Bae Bae. “Hmm, I think we should call him _Kosmo_. Sounds like a fitting name.” She felt the stick be pushed into her hand, but the nose that touched, too, wasn’t Bae Bae’s. It was the wolf’s. “Oh, you wanna play, too?” Pidge asked. “And what do you think, should we call you _Kosmo_?” In response, the wolf licked her hand. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She then pulled it back and threw the stick, listening to Bae Bae and Kosmo both race for it. She only heard Bae Bae return, curious about Kosmo. She was then tackled to the ground, the wolf’s weight landing on her.

“Ooh! You okay, Pidge?” Bandor asked, kneeling beside the paladin and nudging Kosmo off of her. “Kosmo, you can’t do that. No one can see you coming when you teleport like that, Pidge especially.” He smiled at pet the wolf. “But if she doesn’t mind being tackled, let her know first so she can be better prepared.”

Kosmo whined a bit, but he still scooted back in, nosing Pidge. She smiled in respond, petting him in return.

“I’m okay, buddy. Mostly startled.” Pidge chuckled a bit. “So you teleport, huh?” She thought it over. “I guess that’s what that sound was.”

“Sound?” Bandor was perplexed.

“Yeah, I heard this sort of… well… I don’t know how to describe it. But there was a sound.” Pidge admitted. “And a… feeling. Like… a distortion in the air around me.”

Bandor was amazed. She could tell that much? “Wow. I guess your senses are stronger in some areas since you can’t see.”

“Well, that’s not really it.” She chuckled a bit. “I can’t see, but that doesn’t make the others too much stronger. I’m just focusing on them more since they’re how I see. If you close your eyes and listen, you can focus more on what you hear rather than what you see.”

Bandor thought it over before closing his eyes. He listened to the sounds. The different animals near by, Bae Bae panting, Rover’s mechanisms. Pidge had a point. He then heard a creature. “What was that?” he asked, opening his eyes in alarm. “An animal?”

“Judging by the voice? Coran mimicking an animal.” Pidge hummed a bit. She then got back up. “Anyway, how about we continue our walk, hmm? I’m enjoying this outside time, actually. And I know we need to contact the coalition, but… the guys can handle that.” Pidge had no doubt that Thace, Ulaz, and/or Haxus would be right on that. Especially Thace; he was good with working on communications and contacting the others.

“That sounds pleasant.” Bandor nodded in agreement, even if Pidge couldn’t see it. “It may be a while before the others return, so we have time.” Indeed they did and he liked the idea of spending that with Pidge, talking and walking together.


	45. Hitting the Space Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the team ready to hit the space road and go home, some trouble arises for them.

“Hmm.” Hunk was watching Pidge and Bandor, the two sitting with each other and talking, going over whatever data Pidge had brought up.

Romelle was walking past when she noticed the yellow paladin watching the younger duo closely. She went up behind him, watching over his shoulder. “So, what are you looking at exactly?” she inquired.

“Whoa!” Hunk yelped, jumping a bit, startled by the Altean. “Oh, Romelle, I didn’t see you there. Um… right there.” He then looked back at Pidge and Bandor. Though they only just met, they connected well. In all honesty, he did hope they could be happy with each other, at least as friends. If they became more, he would gladly support them. “Just watching Pidge and Bandor. They get along really well. And she seems to be doing great with knowing that he has a crush on her; she isn’t making anything seem awkward.”

Romelle nodded as she moved to stand next to Hunk. She looked to her brother, seeing how content he was next to Pidge, how he spoke with her, how he studied what she was working on. “You know, back home, many other girls around Bandor’s age liked him.” she said, getting Hunk’s attention. Lance, who was near, looked over, curious about this. “Some would even try to flirt with him. I don’t blame them for liking him. He’s sweet and kind. He’s very clever, able to pick up on new skills with ease. They admired him. But he never showed interest in others. He just focused on his work or daily life, occasionally hanging out but showing no indication that he was interested in dating. Anyone, really. Not just those girls.”

Romelle’s eyes were soft as she watched her brother. A little sad, this feeling like a sign that Bandor was growing up, but she was also proud, pleased to see that he wanted someone else in his life, even if just as a friend. He showed interest in another person. “This is his first crush. It’s sweet but… I worry a bit as his older sister. I don’t want his heart broken. But… who knows, Pidge seems fine with him. Perhaps there is a chance.”

“He’s never had a crush before?” Hunk asked. “Wow. He’s what? Fifteen?”

“Sixteen deca-phoebs.” she corrected. She thought it over. “Though I don’t know what that translates to for you...”

“About sixteen years, actually.” Hunk assured. “So he’s around Pidge’s age. She should be almost sixteen, too.” He thought it over. “I wonder if she’s ever had a crush before...”

“Pidge? A crush?” Lance asked, finally going over to the two. “I highly doubt that. She probably spent most of her time focusing on developing computers so she could properly use them without a problem and make people like us think she’s using it the same way we do.”

“You’re not far off.” Pidge called over, having picked up on their conversation. “I did spend a lot of time working with computers, figuring things out to better develop my systems to suit my methods. I was also listening to audio files on flying different ships, how they run, and their mechanisms. When I wasn’t listening or developing, I was reading. Dad left a ton of books for me in Braille so I could read them, especially computer manuals.”

“What’s Braille?” Bandor inquired.

“A form of writing using raised bumps in groups and patterns, each signaling different letters and forms of punctuation.” Pidge informed. “Mom and Dad both studied it to help me read that. Even Chief can read that form of writing.” She then waved it off. “Anyway! Moving on. We got the diagnostic for the lions. Though the Fuanatonium helped quite a bit, their power cores aren’t fully charged, they still need more power, but there’s enough for us to get moving. It’ll be slow going but we should be able to reach Earth. I mean, we’ll need to take breaks for them to rest now and then and try to avoid fights if possible, but they should continue charging on their own if we don’t overexert them along the way.”

“That’s good to know.” Shiro and the others all joined up with the others, sitting around to discuss the situation. “But just how long will it take to get back home?”

“I’ve actually been calculating that. Given our current location, the lack of a teludav and the lions’ power… carry the one… apply those probabilities…” Coran counted on his fingers. “It should take about one hundred and fifty thousand of your Earth years.”

“WHAT!?”

The others were shocked, some even startled, by Coran’s deduction. Pidge, though, sighed. “Coran, if you’re counting on your fingers… don’t.” the green paladin deadpanned. “It’ll take about one and a half years, give or take weeks or months. Either way, it should be less than a three year journey.”

“Oh.” Coran thought it over. “Probably should’ve carried over the three...”

“Well, even if it took ten years, to finally be able to go back and see Earth...” Shiro sighed. “I didn’t get a chance to see much when Keith and I first crashed. I look for-”

“What are we waiting for!?” Lance interrupted. “Let’s hit the space road!”

“We need to figure out who is riding with who.” Keith pointed out.

“Bae Bae’s riding with me. No arguments.” Pidge quickly said.

“If Pidge has Bae Bae, maybe she should take the wolf, too?” Hunk suggested, earning a quick look of betrayal from Keith. “I mean, if she has one dog, why not both, right?”

“Pidge,” Bandor looked to the paladin, “do you mind if I ride with you, too?”

The others did their best to not give Pidge any sense that they were staring, anticipating her answer.

“I don’t mind. I can even show you more about working with the tech and communications so you can help out with that, too.” Pidge responded. The others looked on, adoring her reaction. Thace looked especially happy, at least until Krolia grabbed his ear, muttering for him to not get so worked up.

“I can easily join the green lion team to help out.” Haxus suggested. And to possibly keep an eye on the kids.

“I think I know how to figure out this and who should ride with who.” Lance declared.

In the end, Pidge couldn’t really care less who the others were riding with. She was content with Bandor, Haxus, Ulaz, and Thace, not minding their company one bit and able to work with them. The others were even available to help Bandor learn about the tech around them. What she did care about as that those in the other lions were getting obnoxious. Hunk constantly taking pictures with the mice wasn’t too bad, but Romelle running around Red, curious about what was in the lion and Coran starting to sing the Altean alphabet song and then getting Romelle started up with it, even Allura joining, well, she sometimes wished she was deaf instead.

“What I wouldn’t give to be deaf...” Pidge muttered as she messed with the communications to the other lions, lowering the volume drastically.

“Deaf… and blind?” Ulaz asked. “How could one live like that?” He thought of Narti, but in a sense, she still did see, even if it was through a strange cat. “Being able to communicate...”

“Actually, depending on the situation and mentoring, it is possible.” Pidge commented. “Throughout history, there were plenty of people, many who went on to become famous, who were deaf and blind to varying degrees. Some even completely blind like me.”

“Completely? You mean there’s partial blindness?” Bandor inquired, curious.

“Some people who are blind can still perceive light. And even make out shapes.” Pidge informed.

 **“Pidge, as nice as this lesson is,** **”** Lance spoke up, **“can you help? My original planning for carpooling didn’t work. Use your brain and help, please?”** Pidge silenced herself before smirking. She then put the volume lower. **“Pidge? Pidge, do you copy?”** Lance asked. **“Am I on mute?”**

 **“No, because I’m still stuck hearing you and Romelle...”** Keith grumbled.

 **“Maybe Pidge deafened herself?”** Hunk suggested.

 **“Oh come on! This isn’t some app to communicate while gaming!”** Lance whined.

 **“What the quiznak are you guys talking about?”** Allura questioned, confused.

 **“Well, if she did make it so she can’t hear all this,”** Krolia grumbled, **“I don’t blame her. Someone shut Coran up with the singing before I lock him in storage and hope one of you guys have duct tape to silence him!”**

“Should I tell her that I have duct tape in my bag?” Pidge asked. “I don’t travel without it. Fixes everything. Even noisy problems.”

“Let’s be a little merciful to him.” Haxus stated.

“Let’s let Krolia suffer a moment longer.” Thace said at the same time.

Ulaz thought it over some. “What’s this duct tape stuff?” he asked. Ah, asking the real question when confused about what humans had in their lives.

-+-+-+-

 **“Pidge,”** Lotor inquired from the blue lion, **“have you been able to contact anyone yet?”**

“No.” Pidge sighed. “We’ve been checking periodically, sending out broadcasts. Nothing from Acxa and the girls, nothing from Ryner or Matt or Olia or any other rebel.” She was concerned. “Not even other Blades. There’s nothing… we’re in the dark. And that wasn’t meant to be a pun based on my lack of sight.”

 **“Hmm, there’s an outpost station near our location.”** Krolia pointed out. **“We could stop by there, find out what’s going on. Maybe rest a bit.”**

 **“That sounds like a good plan.”** Keith confirmed. **“Okay, team, we’re taking a slight detour.”** Keith led the way to the base, the location looking worse for wear. Something happened and it didn’t seem good. And it worried Krolia since she had checked in while at her last post and before she and Keith entered the Quantum Abyss. **“Pidge, I want you to stay in the lion; we’ll go check it out.”** Keith ordered. Pidge scowled and opened her mouth to protest. **“And before you snap at me, it’s because we need someone to have our back** **s** **. Something’s wrong… and if we get ambushed, you’r** **e** **our best bet to pick up on incoming threats and cover us so we can return to the lions.”**

Pidge sighed. “Fine. That’s fair.” She listened to the others, namely the other paladins, Lotor, and Krolia, leave the other lions.

“Pidge.” Haxus stated.

“I’m mad that Keith wanted me to stay here, but dammit, he makes a very valid point.” Pidge grumbled, crossing her arms. “It’s annoying. But damn, that is very sound reasoning.”

“I can’t tell if she’s happy or impressed.” Bandor looked perplexed.

“A bit of both. Stuck with her for as long as we have been-”

“It’s only been about seven phoebs.” Thace interrupted Ulaz. “Maybe a couple movements longer for you.”

“-you tend to pick up on Pidge’s behaviour and feelings.” Ulaz continued. “She’s an enigma with some predictable tendencies.”

“Remember. I’m blind. Not deaf.” Pidge grumbled, still hearing the others. She then listened to the beeping of the sensors. She focused on the lion, seeing her surroundings. “And the lion’s not blind! Team! Team, do you copy? We’ve got company and I don’t think they’re friendlies!” She grunted when the lion got hit.

“Yup, definitely not friendly!” Bandor confirmed.

“Quiznak!” Pidge took the controls and moved Green, ready to cover her team. “You guys hurry up! Green doesn’t have much power, I can’t hold ‘em on my own long!”

 **“We’re on it, Pidge! Just hang on a tick!”** Keith assured.

Once the others were in their lions, they took off, trying to evade the fighters that went after them. Fighters weren’t too bad, but when there were fighters, there was usually at least one cruiser. But something was off. The fighters, though Galran, seemed different. And their flight patterns were off.

 **“I’m trying to hale them, but they aren’t responding to me or my orders.”** Lotor confirmed. **“They could be like Sendak, those who didn’t side with the empire.”**

 **“Great, which makes trouble for us.”** Lance commented. **“And our lions aren’t in top condition.”**

 **“We need to try and evade them, get away.”** Keith reminded.

It was easier said than done. The fighter ships, which were definitely different than what the others knew before, were relentless, even causing their own tractor beams, catching hold of the yellow lion; Keith got him free by destroying a ship. They then were off, trying to avoid the enemy, even going through cave systems on a planetoid.

During that time, Kosmo kept teleporting, going from one lion to the next, even taking others around. But more than that, when Pidge and Lance were in trouble, being tailed with no room to maneuver and save themselves, Kosmo went to the enemy ships, causing them crash.

“Good work, Kosmo!” Bandor praised. The wolf, though, whined. “Oh no… I think he got hurt during that...”

“Take it easy, Kosmo; you deserve the rest now.” Pidge confirmed. She and Lance got out of the cave system, but there was another problem. The battle cruiser.

And its tractor beam was stronger and the lions didn’t have enough power to form Voltron and escape. They were captured. But, despite being hurt, Kosmo teleported again, taking Pidge, Bandor, Bae Bae, and even Rover with him. Haxus, Ulaz, and Thace weren’t worried, in fact, they were relieved. They were detained by soldiers. Everyone was.

“Where are Pidge and Bandor?” Coran asked once they were thrown into a cell.

“No idea, the wolf took them elsewhere.” Thace informed.

Romelle let out a sigh of relief. “Then they could be safe. Right?” She was hopeful about that.

“Bandor’s with Pidge and the wolf.” Keith confirmed. “I can’t imagine any people safer for him to be with.”


	46. Three Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandor and Pidge team up to save the others. Thankfully they meet more allies who are ready to help. But in meeting those allies, they find out a crucial bit of information about the universe.

“Okay. Where are we?” Pidge asked. “It’s way too quiet in general. I can’t determine it...”

“Judging by the lighting, we’re in the blue lion.” Bandor responded. He felt around pushing on the walls. “I found the door but…” He tried to pry it open. “It’s not opening.” He let out a sigh. “I don’t know what to do now.”

“It sounded like we were captured. Sort of. I mean, the lions are captured, the others were most likely detained.” Pidge tapped her helmet, listening to the comm for any sign of the team. She didn’t want to risk being found out just in case the enemy was listening, so she didn’t call out to them. “Normally they’d try to get in touch with us. Or anyone who wasn’t caught would. I’m hearing nothing.”

“Which means we could be the only ones who weren’t captured...” Bandor sighed. “This… is not good...”

“I’ve dealt with _not good_ before. I think we can manage.” Pidge stated. “But first, we need to get out of here.” She moved along the floor, feeling for Kosmo. “Kosmo? You okay, buddy?” The wolf whined; Bae Bae nuzzled in close, licking him to comfort him. “Okay. When we get out, you guys stay here. Rest. Bae Bae, look out for him, okay?” Bae Bae grumbled a bit, giving a hushed confirmation of the order. “But first? How to get out.”

Pidge thought it over. She then perked up when she heard squeaking. “The mice!” she got up and listened for them. She then found a small vent. “Chulatt. Chuchule. Plachu. Platt. You four there?” It didn’t take long for the four Altean mice scurry out.

“Oh!” Bandor smiled and knelt beside Pidge. “Do you think they can find a way to get us out? Maybe a control panel on the other side?”

“One way to find out.” Pidge confirmed. “You guys ready to try? I have extra cookies back in Green; after this you each can have a whole cookie.” The mice cheered before scurrying off into the vent. After a minute, the door opened up. “Great work, guys!” She went to them, offering her hand and picking them up. “You guys head to the Green lion and help yourselves to your snack. Bandor and I are gonna rescue our team.” The mice squeaked up, shaking their heads.

“I don’t think they want to leave us.” Bandor stated. “They’re shaking their heads in a way that I know as _no_.”

“Looks like we’re all teaming up them. Glad to have you four.” Pidge smiled. “Hmm. Blue lion. That means some of the supplies from the castle’s armory and training deck are here. Perfect!”

“But aren’t you armed?” Bandor asked.

“You aren’t.” Pidge reminded him. “I won’t let you go in there unarmed.” She got up and felt along the wall, getting out of the small room. “Okay, now assuming Allura had everything organized...”

“I um… don’t actually know how to fight.” Bandor admitted, following Pidge. “I’d like to learn but… we don’t actually have the luxury of time for a lesson right now...”

“Then let’s find you a staff. We’re clearly against Galra, the staff will be your best weapon.” Pidge informed. “It’s blunt, yes, but it’ll give you a longer reach against taller enemies. Swing it right, it hurts like hell. And most Galrans don’t have their groins protected. The only one who did learned his lesson after fighting me before.”

“Oh boy.” Bandor gulped. He was nervous, but ready. He then joined Pidge in searching the crates, hoping to help her find the weapons. He pulled out one of several space suits from a crate, not knowing that they were like the one Allura wore prior to her donning her armor. “Huh? What’s this? Pidge, if you feel the material, do you think you’d recognize it?”

“Maybe.” Pidge went toward his voice and checked on it. “Hmm. Oh, it feels like the protective suit Allura used to wear. While not armor, it’s good for space exposure and rather protective.” She smiled. “It may be helpful to wear. And these things are literally _one size fits all_. It adapts to your body size and type automatically. Thinking of adaptability, I bet these were made with the help of the Olkari long ago.” She smiled. “So go ahead and put on one if you want; I’m gonna look for those weapons.”

Bandor nodded. Not minding since Pidge was blind, he was quick to change, his back still turned to her. “So… you think we can manage this? Rescue the others, I mean.”

“I’m sure of it.” Pidge assured. She cheered, finding a crate with weapons. “Got it!” She pulled out the staff, getting it to activate so it was at full length. She held it out for Bandor. “That should have you covered.”

Bandor finished putting the suit and a helmet on. He then took the staff. “Oh boy. This is really happening, huh?” he asked. He then nodded. “Let’s do this.”

“We’ve got this.” Pidge assured. She then took off, tapping her staff around to find one of the hatches so they could get out. Rover, who was still with them, beeped along the way, helping them. Once out of the lion and on top of Blue’s back, Pidge knelt down, keeping quiet. “What do you see? Any guards?”

Bandor looked around. Up. Behind them. Between the lions that were lying down. In front of them. Below. Down on the floor between the lions and the entrance to the bay, there was one guard. And they yawned. “One guard. Bored or tired judging by that yawn.” he whispered.

“That means we can take him by surprise.” Pidge was certain of that. She listened to the mice squeaking. “You four think you can distract him? Then we can tackle him.” Positive squeaking told her that they were on it.

Helping out, the mice jumped down. They surprised and actually startled the guard. “This is my cue then.” Bandor confirmed. Being the one who could see, he jumped down, tackling the guard and quickly knocking him out. “And he’s down for the count. I’m not going to envy that headache.” he said over the comm so they could keep their voices down.

“Good work, Bandor.” Pidge praised, smiling brightly. She then reached out and took Rover, her drone helping her down carefully.

“Okay, that’s cool. Strong bugger, isn’t he?” Bandor smiled when Rover beeped happily. “Okay, so now to find the others. Would there be like some sort of detainment area to hold prisoners?”

“Yup.” Pidge confirmed. “If we’re on a Galran cruiser, there definitely is. And Rover and I should be able to find it.” Pidge knelt down, letting the mice climb up her arm and onto her shoulder. “But first, to hide sleeping beauty here.” She tapped the guard with her staff. Once he was locked up and hidden away, they were ready to find the others. “Rover. Locate the prison cells.” Rover beeped happily and took off. He stayed silent other than the initial beep since Bandor was there and able to help lead Pidge.

They went through the halls, carefully moving and avoiding soldiers to the best of their ability. The joy of being smaller, they were able to hide more easily when needed. Bandor stopped though when he saw an animal step out from another hall.

“Wait a tick… there’s um...” Bandor stared for a second. “Oh! Cat! That’s Kova.”

“Mrow!”

“Hey, Kova, glad to hear you.” Pidge put the mice on Bandor’s shoulder and knelt down, hands out. Kova went over and purred before climbing up on the paladin’s shoulder. “Hey buddy, how are you?”

“Glad to know you still get along with him.” Bandor squeaked and jumped when a voice spoke and a larger Galran stepped out; he was startled at first.

“Zethrid. It’s you.” Bandor let out a sigh of relief, recognizing the Galra. “Then the others...”

“Right here!” Ezor sang a bit as she appeared right behind Pidge.

“Good to see you again, Pidge, Bandor. Glad to know you’re okay.” Acxa stepped out with the others. “How… no. We’ll talk about that later.” She shook her head. “But the others...”

“Captured.” Pidge sighed. “We need to find them… Lotor’s with them, too.”

“Damn.” Acxa bit her lip. “And the lions?”

“Down on power… we’d be lucky to escape in them. Fighting?” Pidge shook her head. “It’s not doable.”

“Hmm...” Zethrid checked some data she had on her tech. “There’s an ion cannon in the bay with the lions.” she said. “Ooh, does this mean I can fire it?”

“And get us possibly blown u-” Acxa stopped. “Actually… that may work.” She smiled and nodded. “Good thinking Zehtrid. “You and Ezor get on it. Narti and I will assist Pidge and Bandor in locating and rescuing the others.”

“If anything happens, let the lovebirds save each other.” Ezor teased, bumping Pidge into Bandor some. She grinned more when she saw the two blush.

“Ezor, quit teasing and get going.” Acxa sighed a bit, though she couldn’t help but smile. Ezor giggled and took off with Zethrid. “When this is over, you may have to tell her what happened between the two of you these past three years.”

“It wasn’t mu-three years?” Pidge’s eyes widened. “What...”

“Oh boy.” Acxa sighed. “We’ll… talk about that afterwards. C’mon. We need to find and help the others.”

Pidge and Bandor confirmed that and went with Acxa and Narti, ready to help find and rescue the others. Finding them was one thing, and it was relatively easy. Rescuing them? Well, it was a good thing they came together and were ready to fight, even Bandor. There were guards, but they were able to take them down.

“Wow, hitting them there really is effective.” Bandor stated once the last guard was down on his knees, whining and holding his groin. He them smacked him in the head with his staff, knocking him out.

“Zethrid is gonna be so pissed that she missed that.” Pidge smirked a bit.

“Pidge?” came Keith’s voice on the other side of the door and in the cell.

“And with the company.” Pidge informed.

Acxa got the cell opened and the others were freed. At that time, there was a sort of explosion and the alarms went off.

“Sounds like Zethrid got to use the ion cannon.” Pidge grinned brightly. “Too bad we’re too far and these alarms are loud; I’d expect to hear her laughing then.”

“She probably is laughing. Now we need to get out of here.” Acxa said.

They had to be quick, but they managed. Soldiers on the ship didn’t make it easy, but the group was able to escape and get to their lions. They were able to get enough of a jump start to get away, Acxa and the others having the sincline ships and able to help out, covering them before escaping.

-+-+-+-

“Three years?” Hunk asked. “Have we really been gone that long? Is it even possible?” He looked worried as they sat in a sort of hideout that the girls had.

“That’s really… hard to believe.” Lance looked downcast.

“It must have been the blast. It could have caused a time disturbance.” Coran mused, thinking it over.

“What matters is that you all are alive.” Acxa stated. “Some… sadly gave up hope. But most of us...”

“Even the Blades? And the Rebels?” Pidge asked. “They thought we were dead? Even Matt?”

“Matt definitely didn’t give up hope that you were alive.” Ezor assured. “We haven’t seen him in over a deca-phoeb but I know him. He hadn’t for the first two deca-phoebs, he wouldn’t in the past one.”

“I hope so…” Pidge sighed. “Have you… kept in touch with him?”

“We haven’t.” Acxa spoke up. “Things have been hard… with your disappearance, as well as Lotor’s, the empire was already fragile but… it got worse. And rebels and Blades have been picked off...”

“Oh no… it’s because we shared information with the empire when we became allies...” Allura looked devastated. Guilty even. “What do...” She was upset and leaned against Lotor, the emperor putting an arm around her.

“Has a new one stepped up?” Lotor asked.

“No. Things are way too broken apart for an emperor to come into power...” Acxa stated. “It’s been a rough three deca-phoebs.”

Lotor nodded. “I was the last known emperor...” He looked to Allura. “You and the other paladins need to get to Earth, have a new _Castle of Lions_ built. I need to go back out there, try to bring order to the other Galra. Or at least as much as possible.”

“Is it even possible?” Keith spoke up.

“Some have remained loyal to the empire. Whether or not they had faith in Lotor’s survival, we don’t know.” Acxa informed.

“Lotor… are you sure?” Allura asked.

“I have to try my best.” Lotor stated. “If there’s a chance, I will fight for it. I will fight to bring peace.”

Allura nodded. “Okay.” She smiled bit. “Good luck out there.”

“And good luck to you, too.” Lotor smiled softly. “After a rest, we should take off.”

After they rested, even giving the lions some time to recharge, they went their separate ways. Before that, though, Lotor wanted to wish Allura a proper farewell.

“Be safe on your journey.” Lotor said. “It’ll be long and possibly treacherous. But I know you and the other paladins can come out on top through anything.”

“I’ll miss you.” Allura sighed. “But… we’ll meet again. So stay strong and survive your mission.”

“Of course.” Lotor nodded. He then leaned in, gently kissing Allura on the lips. “Until we see each other again.”

“Until then.” she said softly. She then watched as Lotor went off with his generals, returning to their ships and taking off. She knew she would miss him, but she had faith she would see him again.

“Allura.” Pidge went over to Allura, tapping her staff to find her way over. “Are you going to be okay? And before you speak, remember that I may be blind, but I can see through people by their tones and how they breathe. So, speak.”

“I’m sad. I’m going to miss him so much.” Allura sighed. “But… I know I’ll see him again. This is… definitely love, isn’t it? I’m truly in love with Lotor...”

“I can’t tell you that part, I’m new to this and don’t know how I feel except flattered and even happy that Bandor has a crush on me.” Pidge commented. “But that sounds right. And it sounds normal to miss him.” She smiled and patted the blue paladin’s arm. “He’s strong. And he’s got one amazing team at his side. He’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, Pidge.” Allura hugged the green paladin. “Now then, we best hit the space road.” She started to lead Pidge back to the lions. “By the way, Bandor seems really nice and it seems like he truly cares for you. If you two do decide to be a couple, I’ll definitely support you.”

Pidge blushed a bit. “R-right.” she stammered. “I just… need to think things over. And would like to get to Earth first before I decide much...”

“Take your time.” Allura told her. “I think even Bandor would like you to take your time, to be comfortable with whatever your heart decides.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Pidge smiled. She knew Allura was right about Bandor. He was kind. Friendly. Gentle. Helpful. Understanding. And definitely patient. He made it known that he liked her and he wasn’t pushing it. And if it didn’t work out, they could at least still be good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, when I first wrote this chapter, I actually forgot that Bandor did meet Lotor's generals at the castle. But I was able to get things corrected when I was writing it.   
> Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this.  
> Until next time!


End file.
